


Winning Smile

by Gothickprincess



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Nana, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Bless Gokudera's Mom, Confused Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), For the last time stop trying to fight me Kyoya!, Gen, Kawahira is a little bitch, Nana runs this bitch, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 104,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothickprincess/pseuds/Gothickprincess
Summary: " This is insane," Nana said bitterly to her Mentor.Said mentor just shrugged his shoulders and gestured to the giant group of people all packed in her living room."I'm not the one who wanted to change the future.""BITCH I'll FIGHT YOU!"----In a world where a lost soul with a burning desire to be someone in life gets reborn as Sawada Nana, Tsuna's mom and kicks the entire plotline to the side. Featuring flame active moms and dads along with confused Arcobelno and one really old mist user who's a closet sadist.





	1. I'm Where In Who's Body!?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I love Nana with all my heart but she needs an awake up call.
> 
> Alos with how little fics are there with her as an actual badass mom, I decided to join the fray.

….I was floating.

That's all I could think as thoughts seem to slip by along with the feeling of my body. Or did I ever actually had a body to start with?

I lived a quiet life in a quiet town. I still live with my parents as I struggled to find a job that could support myself with along with going to college. Before today I’ve been working from one job only and decided to try to get another job to finally leave my parents home once and for all.

….In the end, I never got a chance to gain that freedom that I longed for.

I could scarcely remember getting hit by a car as I crossed the street, all I could remember is seeing a bright light and a wave of pain crashing down on me until it became too much forcing my body to become numb. It felt like I was dropped in the coolest of water while my body burned from the inside out.

I’m not stupid I know what's happening but still.

_ “I don’t want to die knowing I never did anything.” _

_ In the darkness, a small light flickers before bursting out. _

_ \----------------- _

  
  


I open my eyes never realizing I had closed them. The first thing I notice is how warm and coddle I feel. The second is realizing that the room I'm in isn’t white like the hospital room nor is it a sky blue like my room. It's soft powder pink with yellow around but the room is blurring for some reason. I am trying to get up to get a better look at my surroundings until I notice I can’t get up, more like I  _ physically can’t get up. _

Panic seized my heart as I was trying to figure out what when wrong. A baby’s cry is heard loud in my ears as I look to see where the crying baby is. Nothing is making sense right now.

_ ‘What’s going on? Where am I? How did I get here? Am I trapped?’ _

A few minutes later a pair of footsteps are heard heading towards my location. I turn to see who is coming in and hopefully get some answers.

“Shh, Shh mommy’s coming to Nana don’t worry.” A soothing voice said as a giant women's figure coming over and hovers over my body. I freeze as the women lift me with her two hands cradling me into her arms. I am beyond confused and freaked out about what is going on.

I look around looking into the strangers eyes and this close I can see she has light brown eyes with light brown hair pulled into a tight bun. Her eyes hold bags showing how little sleeps she’s been getting but its her next words that finally helps me understand my current situation.

“Oh, Nana, just a few days old and already my little heart. There, there, Mommy’s got you.”

...I had been reborn.

\-----

At five years old Nana was already too smart for her class and was pushed to going up a grade. 

Nana Suzuki is a bright and charming little girl with two loving parents and a gentle smile the same as her mothers. At just five she is already a helping hand to her parents from either doing her food to cleaning the house. Her kindness doesn’t stop there as she has won the hearts of those in her neighborhood while helping water the plants or play with the younger kids.

“Awe my little girl is such a sweetheart! A perfect wife in the making!”

“Now hun isn’t that a bit too soon to be thinking that?”

“Oh hush, you and I both know that by the time Nana hits twelve there's going to be a line of boys asking for her hand in marriage.”

“Like hell!”

Nana continued working on her homework ignoring both of her parents seeing as they do this quite often.

_ ‘On the downside of being reborn is the lack of my favorite manga.’  _ Nana thought bitterly as she remembers not finding a few of her favorite manga to read. And even those she did find were twisted in some way. Naruto was called Sasuke and followed Sasuke's perspective of life.

“I wish I was reborn into one of my manga’s.”

“Hm? Did you say, anything sweetie?” Nana’s mother said stopping mid-fight to look at her little angel. Nana beamed back giving her parents a dazzling smile.

“Nothing mama!”

_ ‘How much longer does this have to go on?’  _

_ \---------------- _

At age ten Nana is close to ending middle school seeing how bright she was pushed up a few grades and looking how quick she is going it seems that she will be getting her high school diploma in no time. Even though she is the smartest girl in her class along with being the youngest she has no enemies to speak off.

At age ten Nana has her whole school wrapped around her little finger with her caring nature and joyful smile no one can hold a grudge at the young genius.

“Ah, Natsu! Here's the DVD I borrowed I loved it and I can see how truly the movie was very manly! It screamed nothing short but machoness!”

“I know right! This is the ultimate DVD! The movie all men must see!”

Nana giggled being surrounded by the jocks of her school as they talked back and forth about which movie is considered manly. Taking a glance around her she spotted a few girls looking at her with quietly whispering to one another. Nana let out a beaming smile waving at them cutely her long hair in a high ponytail with a light blue bow on her head.

The girls leaned back as they were assaulted by Nana’s moe attack rendering them defeated.

“I can’t! She’s just too cute to hate!”

\------

At age thirteen Nana graduated high school with top scores leaving her as the youngest to graduate in the small town she lived in.

“I’m so proud of you Nana I knew you were special from the day you were born!” 

“Mom! Stop the others are looking!”

“Oh let them look! You’re still my little girl!”

Nana laughed as her mother kissed her face and hugged her tightly to her chest extremely proud of her little girl. She only moved to let her husband hug their little girl as she let out a delightful laugh as her father spun her around. She was put back down but not before getting showered in more kisses as her father beamed down at his little girl his short dark brown hair and hazel eyes gleaming with happiness.

“Well now that you are officially free from high school what do you what to do? Do you want to go to college? You can also stay at home if you want until you’re old enough to work that is.”

Nana shook her head smiling up to her father.

“No I want to go to college but I also want to see the world too. I was talking to my counselor and she said that there's this College I could apply for a full scholarship to let me travel liked I wish,” Nana glanced away. “ That is if you're okay with that?”

Both of her parents looked at one another before letting a small soft smile grace their faces. They knew the day would come when Nana wanted to see the world but just never realized how soon it truly was until this very moment.

“Of course you can. All we ask is for your happiness.”

With a beaming smile, Nana tackled her parents in a hug giving thanks over and over again for the chance to explore the world.

_ ‘ I’m so glad I got a second chance of happiness!’ _

_ \------- _

At age fifteen Nana's hair was in up to her shoulders having cut it a few months ago. Her body was starting to fill out still stuck between a girl and a woman as she continued down the library aisle trying to find the one book that was assigned by her teacher. She was currently trying to get her Engineering Degree as she had already finished getting her A.A and Literature degree. That’s also going along with her Culinary Arts degree.

Tucking a loose strand behind her ear she spotted the book near the end of the aisle sitting a few feet above her head. She reaches out to grab the book before brushing hands with another. Turning to her right she locked gazes with the owner of the hand.

Light tan skin with a strong jawline along with high cheekbones where the first things I noticed, the second was his blonde hair with shiny brown eyes. He was wearing a loose jacket but his muscles were still seen as he towers over my short figure. In short, he was attractive.

A light blush covers my face as I gave a smile gesturing to the book.

“My mistake, here take the book,” I said taking a few steps away from him. I turn to walk away before feeling a hand enclose my wrist. I jerk to a stop spotting the blond look into my eyes.

“N-No please take it I insist. um?..” 

“...Nana...Suzuki Nana.”

“..Sawada Iemitsu.”

A fated encounter is what I would say later on. If I wasn't so focused trying to live my life to the fullest I would have noticed his name held more importance than I could have imagined.

\----

Nana is sixteen when she is faced with her first huge crisis.

Having come home for a short vacation away from school Nana has barricaded herself in the bathroom as she feels the world come to a halt.

Nana lets out a small gasp of breath as she tries to stave off a full-on meltdown. Trying to calm herself she looks back up to her reflection seeing her pale scared face look back at her does nothing good but she has to calm down.

It isn’t good for her right now.

Letting out a shaky breath she gets up from the toilet seat and walks out to speak with her parents.

“M-mom? Dad? Can we talk?”

Mr. & Mrs. Suzuki look up to see their little girl fidgeting near the living room.

“Sure sweetie. What is it you want to talk about? Got a job offer? Or a boyfriend?”

“Something like that,” Nana said sitting down in front of her parents.

“Okay, then we’re all ears.”

Nana sat silently for a few moments before finally speaking.

“Mom. Dad, I’m pregnant.”

….

The room was silent for a long moment as the two parents processed what their daughter had just said.

At first, Her mother wanted to scold her daughter for being so irresponsible but another wanted to comfort her daughter knowing how scary this must be for her.

Her father, on the other hand, was calm and sad, he knew that their little girl was smart and very mature for her age and how she couldn’t stay innocent and pure forever, he just wished it wasn’t this soon.

“....Who’s the father? Where is he?” Her father finally said after a long minute.

“He’s not here. I asked him to stay away so I could talk to you both. You see when he found out he asked me to marry him.” At this, she looked down at her hands nervous about their reaction. “I said that I wanted to get your blessing first.”

Both her parents shared a look. Nana was sixteen now she could get married in their country they just find all this too sudden.

“...Do you love him?”

Nana looked up surprised by her Mother's words. Her mother held her gaze looking for anything to poke at.

“....I  _ do _ .”

And with that Suzuki Nana changed her last name to Sawada Nana the following few weeks and at sixteen Nana also gave birth to a beautiful healthy boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi.

\----

Nana leaned back from her hospital bed her mind reeling at the thought that finally struck her. It was as though a dam has been broken because she finally realized where and who she was.

_ ‘...I’m in Katekyo Hitman Reborn.” _

A small whimper from her newborn son stole her attention as she gazed at her son who would one day become a Mafia don to the world's strongest Familia.

_ ‘I’m in Katekyo Hitman Reborn.’ _

She looked around the room seeing her husband who she knows will one day never show his face for more than a few days sleep unaware of her inner turmoil.

_ ‘I’m Sawada Nana, Tsuna’s mom.’ _

In the silent hospital room, Sawada Nana realized just where she truly was and what she was slowly beginning to dread.

** _“...Oh shit.”_ **


	2. Friends? Where?

You would think that with the information of the future I would be able to predict this from coming.

“Iemitsu when is your next day off? Tsuna is already six months old and the last time you saw him was over a month ago!” I snap angrily on the phone as I hear my so-called husband let out a tired sign knowing that I won’t be letting this go until he returns.

“I know love, I know but this project we’re currently working on isn’t just going to finish itself,” Iemitsu said before his voice became distant as a hush conversation in Italian is spoken with one another. I wait a long second before Iemitsu returns to the phone.

“I promise I’ll try to come home as soon as possible.”

“Not try, you  ** _will._ ** ”

With that, the conversation ended with a click as Nana slump back on the nursing chair. A babies gurgle made her remember why she was pushing the issue so fierce in the first place. Letting out a tired sigh she walked over to her precious baby’s crib and picked him up cradling him in her arms.

“Oh Tsu-kun, if only your father would listen to reason. Doesn’t he sees how much I want you to live a happy and carefree life?” Nana said to her little bundle of joy. Tsuna let out a kitten sneeze snuggling closer to his mother unaware of her worries.

Finding out that you have given birth to the main protagonist is one thing but to realize just how much bullshit will be thrown his way is heartbreaking to the new mother. Plotline be damned! This is her child here's to protect and she’s to raise. 

Nana first thought that she can just force Iemitsu to come home more often to change the future of his lack of appearance like in the anime. But as his visits become less frequency and phone calls are beginning to scatter Nana is getting desperate to give her child a nurturing home. Nana still loves her new husband she’s still trying to see the good in him even though as the days go by it slowly becomes more and more difficult to see.

Letting a single frustrated tear fall from her eye Nana stands up determined to help protect her child even if she has to do it with her own two hands.

“Come on Tsu-kun let’s see the world together.”

\------

The street was buzzing with activities as the mother and son duo continued walking down the streets of Namimori. With his baby in his stroller, she continues walking down the small town as memories of her past life flashes by, memories of the anime and the setting fight to fit in her new life.

_ ‘If I am going to change the plotline I should figure out a way of getting stronger. I might be seventeen but that doesn’t change the fact that I can’t learn a few new tricks.’  _ Nana thought as she realized just how little she knew of the other characters. Too many are either babies or not born yet along with those who are old have ties with Vongola and seeing as she’s trying to figure this out on her own she doesn’t want anyone tipping any information to Iemitsu.

Letting out a defeated sign Nana heads inside a nearby Raman shop to stop and eat. She breathes in deeply as the smell of rich broth his her nose along with the smell of fish welting her hunger.

A quick greeting and soon she looks around to find anywhere to sit. It was packed by now so it was no wonder that there were only a few vacant seats. She took her chances and approaches the nearest person who happens to have white hair while wearing a light green kimono.

“Um, excuse me but may I take this seat?”

The man turns around shocking Nana at the realization that she is face to face of the creator of the Arcobaleno curse.

“Not at all, ma’am.” Kawahira or better known as Checkerface said gesturing towards the seat next to him.

Nana numbing sits down shock still coursing through her body.

_ ‘He’s here!? Why is he doing in Namimori this early? Unless he lives here that is.  _ ** _Wait._ ** _ ’  _ Nana turned to look at Kawahira an idea already popping up her head.

_ ‘I can speed up the breaking of the Arcobaleno curse! Sure I don’t know how it was made but that’s not stopping me now.’ _

Nana leaned back eyes sparkling with determination.

_ ‘I will give Tsuna a better childhood along with helping my favorite character regain his body!’ _

Unknown to her but a burst of flames flashed her eyes as she approached Kawahira.

“Um, excuse me, sir.”

Kawahira turned to his right spotting the same young mother looking at him with determined eyes. Rising an eyebrow to the stranger he nodded towards her.

“Yes? May I help you?” He said setting his chopsticks down. A quick check and he felt no dying will flame from her but her baby, on the other hand, shows early signs of possessing them.

_ ‘Ah, humans and their rude ways. Doesn’t she knows how rude it is to talk when others are eating.’  _ Kawahira thought as the young mother began to speak.

“Sorry it just seems that you have a lot in your mind,” Nana gave a beaming smile towards Kawahira. “ if you need any help I’m more than happy to lend a hand!”

Their table was silent as the silence stretched on while Nana smile began to strain feeling embarrassment spread throughout her body.

Kawahira tucked his head away letting out a snort at the strange girl.

Nana felt a stab at her pride as her usual approach was reflected. Her left eyebrow twitching but she continued to press.

“Where are my manners! Forgive me, my name is Sawada Nana I just moved in a few months back! Nice to meet you!” Nana finished off a dazedly smile plastered on her face as Kawahira looks back unamused by her manners. If anything it just raised a few red flags towards the stranger who is trying to speak to him.

Instead of giving back a name he nods back in greeting before standing up and heading towards the door to leave.

Nana looked dumbfounded as her plan backfired, but she didn’t think it through in the first place. Sulking in her seat she thought of trying once more later on. For now, she turned to her son who continued sleeping soundly in his stroller.

“Don’t worry Tsu-kun mama’s going to save you as many heartaches as I can, okay?” Nana said cupping Tsuna’s baby cheeks in her hand.

_ ‘I’m not giving up on giving you a happy life I swear it on my life!’ _

_ \-------- _

So for the next few weeks, Nana goal was to find Checkerface and help him break the Arcobaleno curse! That is if he would stop running every time she even got fifteen feet away from him. At this point, Nana had already started working on a few theories on breaking the Arcobaleno curse. At times like this, she is rather grateful for getting her engineering degree. But seeing how hard is struggling to piece things together she’s debating going back to college to get her physics degree along with a few other minors just so she can confidently say that she knows what and how it will work.

_ ‘I wonder if there's a course for flame users and the science behind it?’ _ Nana thought as she casually drank from her iced lemonade. 

“Urgh, I wish the sun would stop blasting us with such harsh waves sometimes.”

“Well, you can blame that on your race you know.”

Nana blinked once before turning to her left seeing Kawahira leaning on the table sitting across from her while having one hand caught in Tsuna’s hands. Tsuna gets out a delighted giggle as Kawahira tickled his tummy.

“So finally comes out of hiding?” Nana said too hot to fight him right now. Kawahira smiled but it was not in the slightest.

“I did once you stopped using your mask in front of me.”

Nana glared back knowing he had a point and a bit upset about being called out on it. 

Kawahira pulled back his hand and sat up straighter looking at Nana with trained eyes.

“Now that you have my undivided attention, what business do you have with me? As I know we have never met nor have I crossed paths with you.” Kawahara said his eyes narrowing letting out a trickle of killer intent seep into my soul.

By pure instinct, I reached out to pulled Tsuna’s stroller closer to me never once wavering my gaze. It dawned on me that this is not an anime. This man can and will kill me if I truly am a threat.

I swallow thickly before speaking.

“...Would you believe me if I told you that I have the solution to your immortal curse?”

I blink but that's all it takes for me to realize that we were no longer in the tea house. I looked around but saw nothing but darkness except where both of us sat as Kakwahira looks at me with an unnerving gaze.

**“Who are you.”**

I flinch back at the tone he used when speaking. This was a man who was hunted by the strongest and has lived too long to not take people at face value.

“...My name is Sawada Nana and I know a way on how to break the curse.” Not stopping to hear his response I grab my notebook from Tsuna’s baby stroller snapping it open and turning it to show Kawahira.

“I still don’t have it all written down but trust me when I say it works. What I’m asking for is guidance on dying will flame and figuring out how to fuse them.” Nana said showing off her theories and though a few chunks were missing it was a start and won’t be done until years to come. 

But it held hope to end the curse.

Kawahira read through her theories before lifting his hand to grab the notebook to see what else she has come up with. A few pages filled with different alternatives and mostly based on engineering and lore but it was a start.

“I see you have progressed to breaking the curse but that doesn’t answer my question. It just adds to it.” Kawahira snaps the notebook close eyes locked on Nana. “ Why are you doing this? What do you benefit in return for breaking the curse.”

Nana became quiet as memories from her last life flashed with memories about the Arcobaleno. The horror of being forced into a body not your own along with watching those around you age and die while you are frozen in time is a very depressing thought. Along with the bitterness towards one another. She just wanted to help her favorite character. Reborn was and still is her favorite and her heart goes out to him and his fellow Arcobaleno.

Kawahira watched as emotion filtered the young mother's eyes before settling with a burning resolve. He straightened his back as his opinion on the girl changes as she speaks her next words carefully.

“Because I want to give them a chance of happiness. All I want is for those I cherish to live a happy life and I’ll be damned if I’m stopped here.”   
  


Kawahira eyes widen struck by her determination to save the Arcobaleno. And for once in his long life, he felt hope for the future.

_ ‘She’s the first person in a very long time that I truly believe can change the world.’ _

“...I see and what is my part in all this? Do you wish to warn me not to interfere? Seeing as this is still in the early stages I think that that is not the case?” Kawahira asked snapping his fingers releasing them from his prison. Just because he doesn’t use his flames that often doesn’t mean he’s weak at them in the slightest.

“Well the thing I need help to make this into a reality is knowing the science behind dying will flames. I would ask others if I knew but you seem to know more about them than most others.” Nana said tucking her notebook back into the stroller her heart still racing from the events that happened a few minutes ago.

“So you wish to learn about dying will flames from me? Me who is being hunted by both sides along with just barely meeting you, you wish to just get more information on dying will flames?” Kawahira asked perplexed. He assumed that she was going to ask for his flames but instead, all she is asking is for more information on dying will flames.

“Yes.”

A long silence stretched between them before Kawahira chuckles and leans back a small smile on his face.

_ ‘What an interesting turn of events huh Seraphina?’ _

_ “ _ Fine, I'll bite. If only to finally end this old dreaded curse from continuing anymore then it has to. I said it before once but if there is a way to break the curse without any more bloodshed then I wish to see it with my own two eyes so I may finally find peace with myself.” Kawahira said sticking out his hand to seal the deal.

Nana’s eyes widen before sparkling with tears as she realized that her goal is one step closer to achieving. She wipes away the tears gathering in her eyes before sticking out her hand out to shake.

“Thank you, I promise that you won’t regret this.”

And thus her first step towards a better future was achieved.

Now if only she had realized how big of a mistake it was to ask the old mist instead of her husband. Later on, she will regret her actions but she would never change it for the world.

\------------

I shuffled my backpack on while putting on my shoes. A glance at the clock told me just how long I had until I was late to class.

“Okay, mom 'i'm leaving now!” Nana said turning back towards the living room to see her father playing with her baby and her mother in the kitchen cooking. Her father turned and used Tsuna hand to wave goodbye towards her. Her mother took a glance and gave her a bright smile.

“Okay honey! Have fun at college!” 

With that said Nana left her home in her parent's hands as she headed towards the local college near Namimori. At times she was rather grateful for the fact that her parents still were very supportive of her. They knew that she wasn’t done with school not by a long shot even though right now she could have a very successful career in whatever field she was to choose from.

Nana continued running down the street knowing how the train would either be early by five minutes or ten and she didn’t want to test her luck any more than she already did.

_ ‘Just like I promised I would go to my morning classes then head off to meet with Kawahira to further my understanding of dying will flames _ .’ Nana thought to herself already doing a mental list of questions for Kawahira. 

Kawahira turned out to be very well immersing in dying will flames history. He gave me lessons from the rise and fall of certain flame users. Along with that he gave off more details towards each specific flame time and spoke of common genetics.

For example, sky flames are the most upbeat when the sky is clear of any clouds, while clouds tend to be more playful on a cloudy day. Storms love it when it storms since it tends to calm them down to a certain degree.

Interesting facts but I still need to figure out how to make material that syncs up with dying will flames.

I was stopped from my train of thoughts as I harshly slammed into someone. I let out a yelp while falling backward as I hear another thud across from me.

“Fuck!”

I rub my shoulder already picking myself up, I can’t afford to be late to class today. I look up to see another girl spawn on the floor.

She had her white hair short and had tan skin while wearing a tight tank top along with wearing spandex with shorts on top. The next thing noticeable about her was how rather muscular she was. With her tank top ruffled I had a clear view of her abs.

“Shit! My bad!” The girl said jumping back up look at me with a goofy grin. She walked over and helped me up, I squeaked as she effortlessly plucked me up and gave me back my backpack.

“No hard feelings right? Oh shit! I'm gonna miss my train! Later kid!”

She turned on her heels and bolted down the street zipping past a few more people as I looked on confused written on my face. I quickly snapped out of it when I remember that my train is coming in soon as well. I start running down the street yelling quick warning and apologies as I neared the train stop.

I push myself hard as I finally enter the train resting my hands on my knees gasping for air.

_ ‘God, I need to exercise more’ _

“Hey, it’s you!” 

I turn to look and see the muscular girl walking towards me. Her sharp eyes showing she was confused.

“Shouldn’t you be in high school kid?”

A stab to my ego is hit as I grit my teeth not wanting to push my luck.

“N-No, I graduated early. I’m off to college.”

“Wow! Really? How cool!” She said eyes shining with excitement. She stuck her hand out a large grin on her tan face.

“I’m Sasagawa Mori! Twenty-two! Nice to meet you!” She said giving me a firm handshake. I jolt back still stunned at the fact that her last name sounds a lot like Tsuna’s future crush.

“H-Hello, my names Sawada Nana. Pleased to meet you.” I said giving a small bow towards the Sasagawa-san. “ Just out of curiosity but do you have any children?”

This will determine who I’m dealing with.

She blinks still smiling before coming close sparkles surrounding her.

“I do actually! I have two. My eldest son Ryohei and by little girl Kyoko! Ah, they are the cutest! Since I’m still finishing up college my husband is the one taking care of them!” Sasagawa said pulling out her wallet to show off her two babies. In one photo there's a picture of a one-year-old baby with a tuff of white hair and light tan skin, his eyes were closes being held in her arms, while in the other it shows a picture of a newborn baby mid cry with fair skin along with light orange hair.

‘Well isn’t this a surprise.’

“They’re adorable!” I said smiling down at the photo’s, she beams in pride before tucking away her photos.

“And how about you Nana-san? Got any little ones? Though you look too young to even be having any I just want to ask.” Mori-san said sheepishly with rubbing the back of her head.

“Oh no, none at all! I do! He’s only eight months old but he’s my world!” I said pulling out my picture of my son. She leans over cooing over Tsuna.

_ ‘Muahahaha kneel before my babies cuteness!’  _ I thought smiling kindly towards Mori.

“Well then, now that I know we are going to the same college and along with being also a young mother let’s hang out more! Extreme!” Mori said grinning looking at me with interest.

‘ eh, it wouldn’t hurt to befriend her. She technically doesn’t even have any major role in the anime.’

“Sure! Let’s be friends!”

Mori will soon become a very dear friend who I will always trust later on. For now, she’s more of a pain to be with but with time we’ll become the best of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see Nana has a mask that she handcrafted after years of being the perfect friend. Kawahira is taking none of that shit and she realizes it sooner than he thought. 
> 
> Mori is a firecracker who is trying to get her teaching degree to teach boxing in Namimori. She's the reason Ryohei is so...Ryohei.
> 
> Like hell, if you think Nana's parents aren't gonna lend a hand here and there! They love her and want to see her bloom. They are still on the fence about Iemitsu but for her they'll be quiet.


	3. First Birthday and Surprise Present!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead! Sorry for the long wait ALOT happen this past month. Luckily most of it is over and I can refocus back to this story and my other!]
> 
> Please comment and leave a kudo! I love to hear your voice!

“Again.”

“Fuck you.”

“Not interested I'm afraid.”

** _“Fuck you.”_ **

Nana laid panting on the wooden floor watching her  _ bastard _ of a teacher calming sip his tea as she tried, again and again, to light up the goddamn crystal ball with her flames.

Yes apparently to gain more knowledge about dying will flame and their properties it was best to first be able to use your dying will flames.

Though he didn’t need such a fucking _ bitch _ on showing her though. 

“I tried already! Nothing is working and no matter how you say that I have to look within myself, which by the way is complete  _ bullshit _ , it still won’t work!” Nana screamed back fed up to the ears with Kawahira’s shit. 

They were in the back room of his antique shop having both decided that it would be much better to be somewhere where others won’t pry into. She had already read through all of his books about dying will flame and then some and still is only halfway done with her cure for the curse. 

At first, she had tried to model it from the one she watching in the show but as she continued on it seemed more like an upgrade and not a permanent solution. Looking into Kawahira books helped her find a better, more permanent solution but at the pace, she was going it was still a few years off at best.

Hey better than the original timing, right?

Kawahira signed, his teacup clicking against the wooden table pushing his glasses up once more giving Nana a disapproving look.

“My, it must be because of how out of whack you are with the inner voice that you seem to not even grasp onto the simplest of things, things that even your  _ child _ could get in the first go.” With that kawahira got up ignoring Nana’s scattering comment towards him and just simply turned back towards the front of the store.

“Well, are you coming? I don't have any time to spare, unlike yourself I have a business to do.” Kawahira ducked hearing the clear crystal smash into the wall over him. He smirked when he heard Nana’s footsteps follow along. His found it amusing how easy it is to rile up the young mother.

Speaking of which.

“What time should I stop by for Tsunayoshi’s birthday?” Kawahira asked looking at Nana halt in her attempt to swing a bat on his head.

Not the first time and won't be the last.

“Huh? Oh, yeah come by around three, my friends are arriving around that time.” Nana said putting down the bat in a random location in Kawahira's shop, already too used to just let him sort out his shop.

They both stepped out with Nana out first while Kawahira held onto the doorknob as he was returning to his shop.

“Oh wow really? People want to hang out with you?”

“THAT'S IT! KAWA-” Nana turned swiftly around ready to throw hands with him but instead found an empty building as though there was never anything there from the start.

“Damn that man and his mist flames.” Nana sneered out walking away from the building and heading back towards her house.

As she continued to walk down the street she looked up seeing how the sun was setting giving the normally blue sky and gentle orange hue instead changing its surrounding as well.

She grabs her phone out from her purse and snapped a quick picture finding the sky rather pretty for today. Suddenly a brief thought struck her and she went to check her call list once more.

_ [Itemistu last called over 2 weeks ago] _

Nana's eyes dulled more as her heart sank. 

Nana snapped her phone closed and headed off towards her home. She ignored how heavy she pursed felt or how her heart pangs in pain looking at families walk by completely oblivious towards her suffering.

It was a quiet walk back

\----

The door clicked softly behind Nana as she set her purse to the side. Letting her shoulders relaxed she passed by the living room spotting her dad fast asleep with her mom watching a movie. Nana’s mom flashed a smile and gestured Nana towards the stairs.

Nana smiled nodded to her mother and headed upstairs to see her pride and joy. The stairs creaked softly with her weight and the old wood felt smooth still as though brand new. Turning to her left which held all her current pictures, One of a newborn Tsu-kun, another of her parents, and a few of her with her parents. Taking a few more steps on the very top hung her wedding picture.

_ ‘I can change the future right? He loves me right?’ _

Nana looked away from the picture feeling a lump grow in her throat as she walked towards Tsu-kuns room.

She opened it gently taking a quick peek to see if he woke up. Noticing a lack of crying she opening it wider letting herself in.

A light baby blue room filled with stuff toys with a small bookshelf along with other baby toys and items filled the room with life. Nana walked to her babies crib looking down at her angel. 

Soft ruffles of light brown hair and orange PJ along with his favorite stuffed toy lion Leo tucked next to him. Nana brushed his hair back gently watching her baby sleep unaware of any future burdens he may bare.

“All of this I do for you Tsuna,” Nana said softly to Tsuna. “ Never forget that Mama loves you.” She caressed his cheek with her finger before finally pulling away heading back out to let her child sleep.

Out in the hallway she flipped out her phone, thumbs pressing in numbers while she continued walking waiting for the other end to pick up.

** _[..Ring ...Ring...Ring-I'm sorry, this number is currently unavailable.]_ **

\---

“Woah! Happy birthday little Sawada!” Mori-san said spinning Tsuna in her arms. Tsuna let out an excited shriek of laughter finding her fun. Meanwhile, I stood by the front door helping Mori-san husband settled the kids in the playpen. Aside from Kyoko-chan who is in the crib for now. Ryohei is shrieking, crawling all over the place while Kyoko slept already used to block out her sibling loud voice.

“Again thanks for having us Sawada-san, Mori never stops talking about you.” Sasagawa Haru said giving me a gentle smile his whole presence soothing and calming.

I smiled back shaking my head politely. “ Oh this is nothing, I’m just glad to have a more experienced mother who listens to me,” I said back, while I may be a mother I am still very young and most of the other new mothers sneer at me or talking behind my back.

_ ‘Good thing that I’m able to disarm them with my smile.’ _

“ Extreme! Nana-chan! Your baby looks just like you!” Mori said coming over holding Tsuna in her arms. Tsuna looked back giggling while trying to grab her white hair.

“Yeah, I thought the same, speaking of which when is the dad going to appear? I’d like to speak to him about being a young father.” Haru said looking at me expectedly.

Nana freezes before giving them both a dazzling smile.

“Ara, my dear husband seemed to become more popular this month and couldn’t get the week off from work,” Nana said pleasantly while bringing them a plate of food.

Both Haru and Mori frozen shocked for a second before sharing a look and continued talking with Nana as though they never asked. Honestly, they were both very good people Nana later thought.

“ Wow shocking to find out that you have an actual talent beside acting Nana-san,” Kawahira said munching on the cake provided.

A vein appeared on Nana’s gentle face as she turned around to meet her _ beloved  _ teacher/.

“Oh my, it seems the elderly homes are missing its residential idiot. Best to be on your way, you old geezer!” Nana snapped back forgetting about the other two sitting across from her.

Mori roared in laughter while Haru sighs thinking about just how right his wife was about Nana’s flipping personality.

Kawahira smiled back pleasantly making Nana weary as she felt the coming of doom. No sooner did she think that did she find herself reeling back from the force of a cake smashing into her face.

Mori blinked noticing Tsuna laughing and clapping his cake covered hands being a culprit for the sudden cake attack on Nana.

“It seems Tsuna is becoming more adventurous, might want to clean that up if I were you,” Kawahira said fluttering his fan on his face hiding his mouth from view. But if Nana was to guess she would bet that he was mocking her from under his fan.

“...Of course, excuse me.” Nana said through gritted teeth balling up her fists stalking up the stairs to clean off her son's mess. (who she knew wasn't the culprit) 

Downstairs Kawahira sat in his student's house bit uncomfortable seeing how it’s been quite a while since he had last been invited to someone's home.

When was the last time he had been welcomed into a home? It’s been so long Kawahira doesn’t know.

“Yoho! I’m Sasagawa Mori and this is my husband Sasagawa Haru with my two babies Ryohei and Kyoko! Any friends of Nana’s is a friend of mine!” Mori said gripping Kawahira hand in a firm grip shaking excitedly to the awkward man.

Kawahira gave an awkward smile nodding to Mori as she talked about college and boxing.

_ ‘I suddenly remember why I never leave my home, ah humans truly are weird.’ _

“Ah Mori, Kyoko-can is waking up, mind helping me?” Haru said looking towards his wife with a patient smile. Once Mori walked back towards her daughter's side did Haru change his gaze towards Kawahira giving the old Mist an apologetic smile.

The day continued with the four adults chatting and casually eating with a few interactions with the three young ones.

“Kya! Look Haru! Look how cute they are!”

“Oh my god! My poor heart can’t take this level of cuteness!”

Both mothers continued to coo over their two youngest who were currently taking a nap together. Haru let out a gentle laugh while Kawahira softly rolled his eyes at the two womens overreactions towards the babies.

“Women, in general, have always been a mystery to me even now I am still clueless on their strange behaviors,” Kawahira said ducking just in time to see a spoon get jammed into the wall.

“Bakahira! You just have your head up your ass is why you're always so confused!” Nana said stalking back to the kitchen to get out the cake. 

As she grabbed the cake she realized that she had forgotten the candle in her hurry to set everything up. She quickly got out of the kitchen grabbing her purse and a quick shout to her friends that she’ll be grabbing the candle from the nearby convenience store. Once informed she walked out of the door unaware of her fated encounter.

\---

The door gave a small jingle as she walked back out of the convenience store. She gave a smile towards the cashier who lightly blushed back finding the young mother charming. As quick as she came she was gone back towards the outside world to head back to her little family.

“Ah! I knew it was missing something important I mean who forgets candles to a birthday? I do apparently.” Nana sighs dejectedly finding her situation lacking, a bit embarrassed since it was Tsuna’s first birthday. She walked a few blocks down near the neighborhood. Since it was starting to get late not a lot of people were outside.

_ ‘Tsuna...My little boy in the manga didn’t ever really have any friends, not until his early teen years and even then,’ _ Nana thought back about Tsuna and Kyoko sleeping together.  _ ‘ A lot has already changed. I only hope it’s all good changes.’ _

Nana’s ear twitches hearing a metal click and an audible chuckle from her left. She turned to find the source of the noise.

Instead, she watched as the evening sky blended as she was violently struck down on the side of her face. She fell with a harsh thud feeling her arm and leg get scraped by the concrete floor. 

“Man, forty-eight grand to kill this bitch? What a joke.” An unfamiliar voice said while Nana laid on the floor still processing what just happened.

The left side of her face throbbed with pain as she brought one hand to cradle her injured face.

_ ‘What's going on?’ _

She tried to lift herself from the floor, trying to get away, her instincts were screaming to run but another part of her the majority of her was stick frozen from the sudden attack.

“Oh? Where do you think you're going?” Nana felt a shoe jam into her side forcing her on her back looking up at the sky, a few stars already up twinkling down on her.

_ ‘I have to get up. I can’t die, not again.’ _

The man was now towering over her as she watched with wide eyes as he clicked the safety of his gun off holding it in front of her face.

_ ‘N-no...I don’t want to die _ .’

A million thoughts ran inside her head all about her loved ones and how little she had done.

“Man you are pretty for a kill-”

_ Her promise to lift the curse. _

“Maybe if we were to meet another way-”

_ Her promise to save Tsuna from a terrible fate _ .

“I would have fucked you-”

_ Her promise to a fulfilling life. _

“Oh well, nice knowing you.”

_ ‘....I don’t want to die.’ _

** _BANG!_ **

The air stood still as the two figures looked at one another. Suddenly time began to move once more and in an instant, the man fell to his side blood pooling from his head from the gunshot wound.

Nana looked up, her heart frozen and voice stuck in her throat as she heard wooden sandals click on the concrete floor beneath.

“For disturbing the peace-”

Nana's eyes widen more remembering those words by heartbeat.

“You will be bitten to death-”

Nana looked up to a man who shared a striking resemblance to the future skylark.

“Herbivore.”

She looked into the eyes of the father of Hibari Kyoya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think I wouldn't include the Hibari's? Yeah so Tsuna is now one year old and with it, the first real challenge of being a protagonist mom is shown. A lot more with happening and we will get even closer to getting rid of the Arcobleno curse.


	4. Hibari's and The Lack of Sanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudo's and comments I love to read them!

The room is full of uncomfortable silence. The sliding doors wide open, letting in the night breeze. The sun had set a while back, leaving the moon to shine down instead. To the corner of the room, there stood a grandfather clock ticking by minutes.

_ ‘Seriously, how do I keep getting into these types of situations?!’ _ Nana thought to despair at her current situation.

Nana looked up, shifting to the right, being mindful of the bandages currently covering her arms and ankles. Her cheek still feels stiff from the massive band-aid covering her wound.

Kyoya’s look-a-like narrowed his eyes further. He did seem to have a lot of similarities to his son. He was also muscular, not by much but enough to be noticeable. Along with that, he had a sharp jaw with his eyebrows thinner then Kyoya. The one thing I also noticed was just how long his eyelashes were, even with them narrowed; they seemed gentle. All in all, he looked very handsome for a twenty-something.

Nana straightens up sweating bullets; her face froze to a strained smile.

_ ‘Wah! He’ s so goddamn terrifying! How the hell did they never show him!?’ _

“Sawada-san.”

Nana flinched, wincing from the pulse of pain coming from the wounds in protest from the sudden movement.

“Y-Yes!”

Kyoya-look-alike glares at me, saying nothing for a solid moment before leaning forward. The next words stunned me.

“My mistake, it seems I mistook a chihuahua for a wolf."

What?

“What?” I said dumbly baffled at the man sitting across from me. He stood up with the grace of a model and walked around the small table, looking down at me. His black kimono was blowing gently behind him, giving him an exquisite allure.

“Hn, That is of no concern to you. Now that you have been patched up leave these premises at once.” And with that, he turned around, walking to the two butlers who bowed down to the man and moved to let him leave the room.

I looked at his retreating figure, waiting for my brain to reboot. 

“...Eh?!”

I bolted up, running to catch up with the Hibari.

“W-wait! What about that man who attacked me-”

“Taken care of.”

“-Well, what if someone else tried to come again!?-”

“Dealt with.”

“-I don’t know the exit-”

“There.” He stopped pointing to a large double door across from us.

I let out a sigh of defeat, hearing his footsteps disappear. Looking back up, I steel up my nerves to leave the Hibari mansion. 

‘ _ Seriously, they have such a large Japanese mansion _ ?!’ I thought, looking around one more time.

  
  


I open the open to let myself out to feel the door handle jams into my stomach, forcing a gasp of air to leave from my lungs.

“Huh?”

I continued to cough, rubbing my new bruised stomach, seriously what shitting luck did I get blessed?

Oh, right, none.

Once I catch my breath, I look up to see another woman, and honestly, if I didn’t already know I was straight, I would bang her.

Long silky black hair fell in rivers around her shoulder in a low ponytail. She had beautiful grey eyes with plum lips and porcelain skin. A small mole rested under her left eye, but honestly, it enhanced her beauty. She looked like a divine goddess sent from the heavens above.

“Who are you?” Her voice was husky and filled with small bits of curiosity. I looked away from her, my eyes watering from the overwhelming beauty standing in front of me.

_ ‘It’s no wonder Kyoya ended up being the most popular anime character. His parents are too beautiful for my dull eyes.’ _

“S-Sawada Nana,” I said, then saw a light go off behind this woman's eyes; she let out a small hum then gently nodded, adjusting her grip. It was then done I finally noticed the baby resting in her arms. Baby Kyoya looked at me with uncaring eyes finding me unimportant.

“I’m sorry for the bother. I’ll be leaving now.” Nana said, bowing down to the lady of the house. She lifted her head only to yelp, feeling a baby's hand grab fistfuls of her hair.

“Kyoya?” Instead of answering, Kyoya tightens his hold, forcing me to lean closer to him, trying to ease the pain.

“ _ Ouch! _ Don't we have sticky fingers, do we?  _ Ow! _ Hey! lighten up!” Nana yelped in pain, trying to find Kyoya’s hand. Once she saw him, she wiggled her finger, forcing her finger between his hand. She pulled away signing in relief and was glad she already had Tsuna to practice.

“That’s not very nice little Hibari-OW!” Nana screamed as Kyoya twist her finger the other direction.

“Kyoya, let go.”

Like a switch flipped, Kyoya automatically let go. I fumbled for balance, taking a few steps away from him.

_ ‘I don’t care what any fangirls say. I still think Kyoya's a psychotic motherfucker.’ _

“I apologies for Kyoya. He’s never done that before.” Kyoya’s mother said, bowing her head towards me. I jump back, dipping back to her uncomfortable with the apology.

“N-no worries, please think nothing of it,” I said, watching a small smile appear on her face.

“I see. In that case, please have a safe trip back.” With that, she passed by going inside the house. I watched Kyoya’s eyes follow me as I began heading out.

“By the way, my name is Hibari Fubuki, and my husbands are Hibari Rei, it’s very nice to meet you.” 

I turn my head around but instead was greeted by the twin doors slamming in front of me.

“...Ok?”

I turn back, heading home, mind confused, and heart racing.

Why do I get a massive sense of coming doom?

“I should put a salt line later- Wait! TSUNA’S BIRTHDAY! SHIT!” I begin booking it to my house, knowing just how worried everyone is.

“Oh, I’m so screwed!”

\----

Two weeks have passed since then, and god has made it it’s a personal mission to kill me. Not one, nor two, but over seven times, I had some assassins try to take my life.

“Would you like some sugar for your tea Nana-san?”

“Thank you, Fubuki-san, that would be lovely,” I said, dulling watching Tsuna cuddle a reluctant Kyoya.

All those times, Hibari Rei or Rei-san had come to my rescue. Seriously this is getting too ridiculous even for me.

“My, how nice, Kyoya never likes to cuddle when napping, yet here he is cuddling your son.”

“I know.,” I whine, looking down at my son. “ He has that ability to sleep and cuddle whoever he wants. Hell, even Kawahara got roped into one of his nap times.” 

Fubuki-san gently laughs, bringing a delicate hand to cover her face.

I blink back, stunned by her brilliant light once more.

“How are you not a model again?” I generally ask, still confused about how she came to find being a lawyer much better. 

She looks back at me a raising an eyebrow. “ Who’s to say, I just find being a lawyer more...fun.” She said, smiling, even though it didn’t reach her eyes.

A shiver travels down my spine at the mere sight of it.

_ ‘Yeah, best not to get on her bad side _ .’

“The chihuahua is still here? Doesn’t she have a life.” Rei spoke coming from the side door, his usual frown on his handsome face.

“For the last time, I’m not a chihuahua! I, too, have things to do if only you did your job right, police chief!” Nana screamed back; Rei's eye twitched before reaching out to squeeze my head once more like the other few times.

Yeah, after a while, I just stopped trying to befriend and instead antagonize him — more fun for me, but also more dangerous. 

“Silence your barking, dog! You're in my house and will be removed!” Rei yelled back. 

Yeah, Rei wasn’t cooled headed at all and was quick to scream back.

“I will! Once the assassins stopping coming for my life! Oh, wait, that's your job!”

Rei growled low in his throat, body tense up to chase me down once more. Fubuki coughed loudly, stopping us on our track. A quick glare from her had us both sitting back down. He’s more stubborn than me, but he’s an asshole, so it makes sense.

“Rei, how is the report coming?” Fubuki asked dainty, taking a sip from her oolong tea. I sat back down, not wanting to get on her wrong side. Rei walked forward, pulling a folder out of nowhere, then promptly sitting next to his wife, showing her the report. Her eyes roamed over the envelope, reading inhumanly fast before nodding to her husband. She turned back to me with a delicate smile on her face.

“It seems that you’ll be visiting us less now, Nana-san. You should be fine going forward now. But I do wish you a safe trip.” Fubuki gracefully stood up her kimono flowing around with her movement. 

I stood up as well as gathering Tsuna in my arms along with his diaper bag. Soon we were heading towards the front of the house, Rei-san was following close behind. For the right measures, I quickly turned around, giving him the middle finger. Rei snared at me, looking close to attacking once more.

Seriously his whole image is a lie. Cool, and silent? Pff, as if. If anything, he is all quiet up until he gets used to you, then his actual nature shows. A hot-headed bastard with snark as well to match.

“Well, it was nice of you to visit.”

“ _ Visit, _ she says.”

“-and hopefully we’ll be seeing each other more often. I would hate for Kyoya to lose his teddy bear-I mean his cuddle buddy.” Fubuki said, covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve. I nodded back before it clicked about what she just said.

“Wait.  _ What? _ ”

“Don’t let the door hit you on your way out, Chihuahua.”

“You  _ BASTARD! _ -”

** _SLAM!_ **

“....Fucking Hibari’s.” I turn away feeling Tsuna grab a fistful of my clothes babbling to nothing, his eyes shining with curiosity. I embrace Tsuna closer to me, feeling my heart swell with unexplained emotions. “Oh Tsu-kun I'm very sorry for the future, mama tried to stay away, but you know us. Shitty luck is what we have. Well, hopefully, if I do everything right, It won’t be for you.”

I walk back; my shoulder relax for the first time in weeks, I truly felt at ease, knowing for sure that the assassins will truly be gone. I begin to plan already knowing how my final exams will be coming, and since I have proven to show my class and was previously head by a few years to get my degree. If anything, I can probably graduate in a year or two.

_ ‘Speaking of which...I think I got somewhere with my little projected. _ ’ I thought genuinely about how much closer I am getting. It’s still only theories, but at this pace, I’ll be testing out my prototypes in a few months.

‘ _ Then there's the hard part. Asking the Vindicare for help. _ ’ Nana shivered dread pooling in her stomach, just thinking about the dreadful day she’ll ask them. At first, she had thought she would not need their help, finding no use for night flames. But after a conversation with Kawahira, she became convinced that she indeed needs their help after all. Bermuda’s night flames will glue the rest together and will help finally break the curse.

‘There is also the Vindicare to think about and help them be free as well. Urgh, why am I doing this again?’ I thought of disdain. I can feel an oncoming migraine as I finally reach my house.

“Welcome home Nana, how was the Hibari’s? Did you have fun.” Kawahira asked the same smile plastered on as I shut the front door closed. I glare back, setting Tsuna in his playpen. 

“Can it Kawahira, I already dealt with the elder Hibari, and I will throw hands with you,” I said back, briskly walking towards the kitchen to start dinner. I heard him chuckle before seeing him leaning on the counter, watching me get the ingredients out. 

“It seems that your short fuse just shortens once more, then again you were always quick to anger just like Hibari-” Kawahira ducked a flying knife which then gets jammed on the wall behind him as Nana angrily began dinner.

“If you’re just here to poke fun at me, at least make yourself useful and help set the table, Bakahira!” Nana snapped back, hearing Kawahira hum then hear the clicking of plates and glass cups.

Once finished, Nana sat down across from Kawahira, telling him about her visit to Hibari’s house. Hand move and voice pitched when she tried to imitate Rei-san. Kawahira snorted, filling his mouth with food. The atmosphere was rather peaceful, loading him will warmth that hasn’t been there for ages. Kawahira looked at Nana, the very bright young mother prodigy talking about her latest theories. He feels it deep within that she will accomplish her goal. But he also fears what comes afterward. Will she leave once she has achieved her goal? Will she take away his new warmth? He’ll never admit it, but she has grown on him, and he fears going back to his same dull routine once more. With her, you truly never know what else will happen.

“-I swear Fubuki is queen and should be respected. Anyways Mori is coming over with her son and daughter to study. Are you coming as well?” Nana asked, putting away her dirty dish.

Yes, he admits he will miss this.

“Of course, how else am I supposed to get my daily dose of entertainment?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so the power couple is shown. If you didn't know already, but Nana and Rei get along as water does to oil. Lol, jokes aside, I came up with their personality while rolling dice. Rei personality is the love child from Bakugou and todoroki from BNHA if that helps.
> 
> Fubuki is Queen and runs this bitch.
> 
> Kyoya isn't giving Tsuna back, and he does sleep better with tsuna.
> 
> Nana is concerned for her life and fears she'll grow gray hairs sooner then she thought.


	5. When It rains, It Rains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg you guys, this has got to be my longest so far. I can't say how many words, but it is over thirteen pages.
> 
> Please leave a kudo and comment; they give me the strength to write.

There was an ear-piercing sound coming from my left.

My brain slowly rebooted from last night's shenanigans featuring playdate from hell with Kyoya and Rei.

It had started fine for the most part, but when Tsuna tried giving Kyoya some of his building blocks, it all went to hell. Nana knew she should have worried when Rei-san jumped up for once trying to snatch Kyoya away from Tsuna, but it was too late. The next second Tsuna was shrieking having been hit by the building block Kyoya had thrown. 

If that wasn’t the worst part, in my panic state, I had slammed into Rei-san, making him lose his grip on Kyoya, which Kyoya took full advantage of and scurried away. I paled watching him grab a baby book and hurl it towards me. Luck was on my side as I ducked just in time to hear it get jammed in the wall behind. 

Chaos descends in the living room that day, and if it wasn’t for Fubuki coming in, who knows what would have happened. 

There we were in the middle of the living room with Rei barricading Kyoya’s escape and me holding a basket to capture their little hell demon. We all froze when we saw Fubuki smile at us. We’re in deep shit.

**“Kyoya.”**

Baby Kyoya turned to look at his mother, then he promptly dropped the lamp in his tiny hands and wobble over to his mother.

Both Rei and I shared a mutual look as we watch Kyoya babble to his mother, eyes twinking with nothing short but innocent as he reached out his hands, signaling her to pick him up.

** _“Dear.”_ **

I internally breathe a sigh of relief, thanking God for that bullet I dodge. 

Meanwhile, Rei straightens up, feeling his wife stare pierce into his very soul.

“Before you say anything, let me explain,” Rei said, taking a step forward to explain himself.

At that moment, the shoe jammed in the ceiling fell on Fubuki's head and slowly plopped to the floor. We both paled as we watched her smile grow strain.

\----

Nana let out a low whine, her back still hurting from Fubuki’s punishment. Seriously, there’s no question on where Kyoya got his brutality.

The sound continued in the quiet room, bringing her back to the present. Nana sluggishly opens her eyes looking around for her phone, which she now knew was making the noise. She tugs one arm free from his mountains of blankets and blindly grabs her phone. It took a few seconds more then she was used to, but once she had it in her hand, she flipped it open and pressed it to her ear.

“Hello?” Nana slurred into the receiver; her eyes closed, looking close to falling asleep once more.

“My sweet honey!”

Nana bolted up from bed, her eyes growing wide in disbelief.

_ “ Iemitsu!?”  _ I yell in surprise. 

_ ‘Oh shit! I forgot about my husband! How long was it since I last talked to him!?’ _ I mentally thought to rack my brain for the answer. If I remember right, the last I talked to him was about two months ago; it was about a few weeks after knowing the Hibari’s.

“Surprise, my beautiful wife! I just called to check up on you and Tuna-fish!” Iemitsu cheerfully said the sound of papers shifting and people mumbling in the background brought some familiarity with it.

“O-oh, we’re doing fine. Tsuna is walking without my help more often than not, though I think it has to do with Kyo-kun encouragement him.” I said, thinking back to last week when Kyoya would walk, then stop looking at Tsuna struggle to catch up then repeat the whole process. Yup, that’s going straight on video. I made a copy to Fubuki, and she smiled so pretty I thought my eyes were going to melt. Rei just scoffed, saying he could have done a better job then my half-ass one. The slap of my slipper hitting his face was worth that large bruise on my rib. 

“Wow! Already that big, huh? Anyways I also had another purpose of calling you Nana,” I hum waiting for his news. “ I’ll be staying over the weekend!”

I freeze, my voice stuck in my throat just thinking of him visiting.

_ ‘...After so many months of you gone, Is it effortless for you to say that to my face?’ _

“Isn’t that great, Nana!” Itemitsu excited voice broke me from my head as I weakly chuckle.

“...Wow, I’m speechless.” I awkwardly said panic already setting in my chest. I hear him talk about me being overfilled with joy and going on about our upcoming weekend. But it was mostly going in one ear and out the other.

I still want our family to work out; I want Tsuna to grow up with two loving parents just as I had. Having grandparents isn't the same as having your mother and father. 

Didn’t I promise to change the future?

I swallowed my thoughts as I smiled, and cheerfully responded to his questions and ideas. We continued talking until I heard him yelp in pain, the phone cracking in my ear.

“Baka Itemitsu! Get back to work you lazy ass!”

_ ‘I know that voice.’ _

My breath hitched as I continue listening to the women berate Itemitsu from slacking off.

“Lal! I’m talking to my cute wife!”

“You’ll be talking to air is what you’ll be doing if I don’t see these reports done before five!” Lal snared back; the noise became muffled as I hear a loud door slam shut. I waited for a few seconds more as I hear the phone gets moved.

“Sorry about that, Honey. We can talk later, ok?” He said voice dejected.

I couldn’t stop the goofy smile from crawling on my face, just imagining the scene I just heard.

“Of course, dear!”

\----

A day before Itemitsu arrival, me, Fubuki, and Mori had a play-date schedule. Yup, color me surprised when I ended up on playdates with both mothers of my son's future guardians. I swear the more I try to change it, the more it seems to change in a very odd way. I want my son to live a normal childhood, at least . 

Their first meeting together was unique in any case. Honestly, if I didn’t know Mori any better, I would have called Mori, well,  _ Mori. _

  * \- 

_ “Ah, Mori, you’re early?” I said, pushing the door open for her to enter. She grins back, putting her shoes away while setting her backpack to the side. _

_ “Sorry! I need your help with this! You’re better at explaining this to me than the other teachers, ya know?” Mori said, walking further into the room. She stops and stares inside the kitchen, which currently Fubuki was sitting in as she fed her baby some soft foods. _

_ “...Nana! Are you cheating on me!?” Mori said, honestly sounding so offended. Meanwhile, I watched Fubuki lip twitch upwards before looking at me in utter amusement. _

_ “What!?” I sputter, throwing her a ‘ what the hell are you on about?’ kind of look. _

_ “I knew it! Is our relationship as young moms not good enough? The dishonor I’m feeling!” Mori wailed dramatically, falling to the floor, her face in her hands dramatically despairing. _

_ “Mori!” _

  * __\- __

...Yeah, that was quite the show.

Back to what I was doing, I turn to look at my friends. The kids had fallen asleep I turn to explain that I won’t be able to make it for our Saturday picnic trip.

“...So again, I’m sorry for canceling like this.” I said, smiling gently to my two friends. Fubuki nodded in understanding while Mori looked curious.

“Well, since he’s coming back, why don’t we throw a party? It’ll be fun, Nana! To the extreme!” Mori said her eyes glazed over, already just imagining the food spread.

I sigh, I really should have never given her any of my food, now she’ll never leave.

“Sorry, it’s selfish for me to say this, but I want us to be together for once. It’s been a few months since we last saw each other, so I would like to-”

Fubuki put her hand in my own, gently, stopping me from my ramble. I look at her as she smiles in understanding. My heart swell with two conflicting emotions, I felt the urge to tell her everything, my fears of the future, my selfish wish to live as husband and wife, and so much more. But instead, I smile back, knowing that my smile wasn’t reaching my eyes.

“I understand, Nana, Mori-san let’s depart; the sun will be setting soon,” Fubuki said, getting up and heading to the playpen, which held both Kyoya and Kyoko. Mori gave her a confused look but followed Fubuki’s order since she was right about it being pretty late.

A few minutes later, both of them were walking home side by side.

“...Was that smart of us to do? I don’t mean to pry, but Nana-chan is my closest friend. We should be supportive.” Mori said, turning to the older women. Don’t get her wrong, she is terrified of her since she knows how Hibari’s are, but right now this is concerning their mutual friend. 

“And we will meet me in front of the mailbox on the corner of this street tomorrow. Nana asked us to leave her be this weekend, but if for some reason we are to seeming pass by her street and say forget to return, oh I don’t know, her T.V remote, then it was truly out of our hands. Wouldn’t you agree with Mori-san?” Fubuki said curtly, looking at Mori, who widened her eyes in disbelief. Mori snort before letting out a bark of laughter, Fubuki-san truly is a monster of a friend.

“Heh, yeah, let’s do it! Extreme!” Mori yelled, fist-bumping the air. Fubuki smiled, finding the Sasagawa family genuinely amusing.

\---

The next day at precisely nine AM, the doorbell rang.

Nana, who was previously reading a chemistry book, put it in the coffee table, her heart thumping hard in her chest as she walks to open the door. How does Itemitsu look now? It’s been months since his last visit, did he grow taller? Is he more muscular? So many questions in her head, but they all silence as she opens the door.

“Nana!” Itemitsu yelled, his luggage to the side as he wore a Hawaiian shirt and a straw hat as though he indeed was on vacation.

Nana couldn’t help the painful twist her heart did. She knows that Itemitsu was once a character in her old life will begin to leave her for more years to come, but at this moment, all she could do was throw her arms around her husband, her heart still beating for his.

“Itemitsu! You’re home!” Nana yelled, forgetting how her voice cracked at the last syllable. Itemitsu only tightens his hold on his wife, taking in her smell, her sound, her touch. Her everything.

“Yeah. I’m home.”

They hold each other for a few seconds more basking in each other's presence. Though it felt for hours, it was just a few short minutes when a young voice broke them from their moment.

“Mama?”

Itemitsu snapped his eyes open. There a few feet away stood his baby boy, just over a year old now. It felt just like yesterday he was holding him for the first time; he remembers how small Tsuna felt in his arms just thinking of his future and how badly he wants to protect him and his wife. Yet there his baby was, sitting up holding onto the furniture, his chubby cheeks red and his eyes wide and big with innocence and wonder. He currently was weary, an orange t-shirt with a fish on it along with khaki pants.

“Mama,” Tsuna ( his son) said once more, his head tilting to the side. “ Wu?”

Itemitsu felt her push him away gently as she turns to her son. She chuckles then walked to pick him up, his eyes blinking curiously up to his father.

“Tsu-kun, meet your papa. Come on say papa.” Nana said smiling down at Tsuna.

“Hey, Tuna-fish! It’s me, your daddy!” Itemitsu said, getting closer to his son, his arms ready to hug his tiny body to his.

It was quiet for a sec as Tsuna and Itemitsu locked eyes, then a second later Tsuna was shrieking, crying into his mother's shoulders.

“No! Go! Go! No!” Tsu sobbed out his little arms locked tight to his mother's neck as he babbled it over and over again.

Meanwhile, Nana was in shock at such an adverse reaction, not too sure what to make of this. Itemitsu, on the other hand, was reeling at the blunt rejection from his son. His son!

“T-There there, Tsu-kun. Come on, don’t you want to play with daddy?” Nana said, trying to pry Tsuna’s fingers off her neck, but like most toddlers, his grip wasn’t letting off at all; instead, it seems he was tightening his hold on her.

“NO!” He shrieked, not wanting to meet the bad man who made him inside feel weird. 

“Come one don’t be like that Tsu-kun-”

At that moment, Itemitsu decides to make a move to cheer up his son by the only way he knows.

He plucked him from Nana’s arms, holding him high in his arms. Tsuna stopped his crying looking down at the stranger holding him.

“Tuna-fish! No need to cry! Papa is here!”

“...”

“...”

Tsuna bursted into tears now howling in his father's arms.

\---

“...Ok, I just put him to sleep, he should be ou for a least a few hours at most.” Nana tiredly said, leaning on Tsuna’s baby crib, watching him sleep. Itemitsu was at the side pouting like a child still hurt about Tsuna’s blatant rejection to him.

“My son doesn’t even like me. Maybe this is karma from that time I pranked Massimo a few years back.” Itemitsu mumble to himself. I turn to him, too tired from today’s drama.

“...Maybe he wouldn’t have reacted this negatively if you just came home more often. Oh, you know, like once a week, perhaps?” Nana snapped to her husband. She was tired and was already at her limits with him.

“Honey, you know my job forces me to go to very remote places. I can’t just come home whenever I want.” Itemitsu tries to reason with her.

“Huh, that’s funny because the last time I checked, most wives with construction working husbands always come home once or twice every two weeks,” Nana said voice clip her temper getting the better of her. 

But honestly, this needed to be said. Nana was tired of having to be by herself. Sure she had her friend, but it wasn’t their job; it was hers and Itemitsu. She knows he’s in the Mafia and knows how demanding it can be, but right now, she wants him to be honest with her. 

“...You know I go on bigger projects than most other construction workers. It takes months to finish, and they need every hand they can get.” Itemitsu said, firing back his retort.

“Then, just quit that job and get one where you can be near home more.”

“Nana I can’t, that is my dream job I won’t abandon it.”

“You won’t? Or you can’t?” Nana fired back, looking him right in the eye, daring him to counter-attack.

“Itemitsu, you don’t need to get that job if you are so far away for so long to the point your son,  _ your son _ ** doesn't even know who you are!** ” Nana said, her voice rising to try to get him to see reason. Either he spills about his connections to the Mafia, or she truly must consider leaving him for good. 

She knows that if this continues, then Tsuna will grow up without a father figure to look up. Something every kid needs.

Yet a small voice in the back at her head whispers to have an average family with him. A dream she yearned since her previous life.

**“Nana! That's Enough!”**

  
  


...The room grew quiet; Nana's eyes narrow is rage while Itemitsu looked at her with annoyance. He's done with this constant demand of hers. She didn’t know about the Mafia world, and he would make sure she stays out of it. But sometimes her words to pierce through his defenses and he wishes that she would drop it.

“...Fine.” Nana sneered; she grabbed Tsuna out of his crib, his blanket covering him as she briskly walked out the room, slamming the door behind her.

“Nana! Where are you going!” Itemitsu yelled hurried footsteps following hers. She glared ahead, pulling the door open for her to leave her house.

“I’m going to grab some food is what I’m doing!” Nana yelled, bolting down the street. She took an alleyway, which she knows Itemitsu has no clue. Nana waited to hear his foot's steps fade from her location. Letting out a shaking sigh, she walked, letting her feet guide her.

Hidden in the bushes, both Mori and Fubuki stared at the fleeing back of their friend. They were only able to see her march out of the house with her husband a few steps back. It seems they fought sort.

“Should we follow?”

“No. This is Nana and her husband's fight; we mustn’t get involved.” Fubuki said, walking back to her house. Her mind is racing to find answers to her current dilemma. Sure, She had seen Nana gets annoyed at her husband but never angry. For her to look that mad, her husband must have done something remarkably stupid.

Mori looked sad; she and her husband's story might be right after all. 

They both walked back to their modest homes hoping that their friend will be alright.

Meanwhile, in a corner store down in the main street, Kawahira was reading a new novel when he heard banging coming from his front door.

“...I wonder who that can be?” Kawahira said, setting his book down, trying to remember if he had any business for today. Coming up empty, he looks through the peephole and sees his student standing there, her head down so he can’t see her expression.

He opens the door, a mocking smile on his face. “Why, Nana, I never thought you would visit me so late? Did you need help with that jar again?” 

There was a stunned silence as Kawahira looked at his student, Nana, who is always sarcastic. His student who always come up with the craziest ideas for every small thing, his student whose eyes sparkle whenever they share ideas. His student who is the closest friend he has in literal centuries.

Who stood at his front door eyes blank and her smile nowhere to be found and son tucked in her left shoulder with a blanket wrapped tight around him.

“...Nana?”

It seemed that was what she was waiting for as tears gathered in her eyes as she began to sob. Little shivers racked her petite frame as she hunched her shoulders as though trying to hide from herself.

He didn’t know what to do, this is beyond his comfort zone, it’s been ages since he last had contact with others and Sepira always knew what to do. What would she do in this situation?

He felt more than saw his arms move to wrap her in his embrace. She didn’t hesitate and proceeded to lay her head on his chest, tears soaking on the front of his Yukata, but he didn’t care. He held her in his arms, his mind racing trying to figure what else he could do.

_ A sharp foreign flame flared around the block.  _

Kawahira snapped his eyes, remembering how her husband is a Sky user. He was coming over this weekend, and she had seemed excited for once, but judging by her reaction, she must have fought with him. 

_ His hurried footsteps began to get louder. _

He should let them talk it out its none of his concern. He shouldn’t get involved.

_ He was closing into their location. _

...He should let her go.

_ Sky flames brush by his location- _

-and walked pass never once stopping as though he couldn’t see his wife or son standing a few feet away.

Kawahira let out a shuddering breath. Never remembering having to stop breathing.

_ ‘What am I doing?’ _ Kawahira thought, dropping his illusion wrapped around him and Nana.

Nana let out a choked sob redirecting Kawahira’s thoughts. He gently rubbed her back, trying to comfort her in any way he could.

“...Let’s get inside Nana, would you like some hot chocolate?”

He’s screwing himself over, and he knows it. But right now, he doesn’t care. Right now, he had someone who relied on him. Something that made a part of him burst with joy and sing in praises.

Nana nodded her head feeling Kawahira guide her inside.

\---------

Nana returned later that day feeling much better after chatting with Kawahira. That man knew how to get on her nerves; after she had calmed down, he began to relentlessly tease her, which urged her to start throwing random items at his head. But she will admit she does feel much better.

She knows that Itemitsu has to be the CEDEF leader and knows how he can’t just leave the Mafia life behind. Though she makes wishes for a normal upbring for Tsuna.

She took another deep breath and walked in.

Itemitsu sat on the floor a few feet away from the front door. His eyes snapped open, having been sleeping before. He jumped on his feet, embracing Nana tightly as she might disappear again.

_ “Oh, thank god,”  _ Itemitsu said relief flooding his entire body. “ You came back.” He pulled away, looking at her in the eyes, his own eyes guilt-ridden and apologetic.

Nana had already caved,

“I’m sorry for scaring you Itemitsu, and I just thought we might need some space,” Nana said, leaning forward to kiss him. She pulled away after a second, a tired smile on her face. “ I was with my friend; they are very kind to me.”

“As long as you are safe, then that's all that matters,” Itemitsu said, cupping her cheeks in his hands.

Nana smiled, this time for real.

“Of course, dear.”

\----

The next day Nana got a surprise visit from both the Sawagawa family and Hibari.

“Good morning!” Mori screamed, waving her hand around, carrying Kyoko on her side. “ We come to some grub!”

Itemitsu stood in the background, still half asleep as he watched his supposed wife's friend walk in, though he did tense when he locked eyes with the female Hibari.

“I don’t believe we met; My name is Hibari Fubuki, this is my husband Hibari Rei and our son Kyoya, nice you meet your acquaintances.” Fubuki finished with a half bow then turning to walk into the kitchen, followed by her husband, who stared Itemitsu down.

“Yoho!” He jumps back as other women face popped in front of his. “ I’m Sasagawa Mori! My lovely husband, Sasagawa Haru, and our beloved son Ryohei and lastly, our sweet daughter Kyoko! Nice to meet you!” Mori said as she violently shook his hand. Abruptly she turns to the kitchen, followed by her bashful husband, who gave him an apologetic smile.

“...They seem nice?” Itemitsu said, turning back to his wife, who was currently looking outside. It seems she didn’t find what she was looking for as she shut the door a few seconds later.

“Tat’s one way to put it,” Nana said, turning back to her husband. “ Sorry, I didn't think they would come today.”

“It’s fine, the more, the merrier!”

“ Nana! Can I get a hand in here? Kyoya grab Ryohei’s hair again!” Mori yelled from inside the kitchen.

Itemitsu watched as his wife's smile began to strain as she turns to go inside the kitchen.

_ “Not again,”  _ Nana muttered as she goes inside.

Itemitsu stood outside, watching his wife talk and interact with her supposed friends. He did have a red flag for the Hibari’s, but if their interactions are how they are right now, then he doesn’t have a problem with it.

“Itemitsu, come here already!”

He smiled and walked in, enjoying his brief moment of normality.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tea has is spilled!
> 
> At first, I had thought to get all up on Itemitsu's face, but once I started writing and getting into their shoes, I realize just how much he has to put up. I'm pretty sure in the cannon story he was able not to think too hard about his family life since Nana never fought that hard in the first place. But with this Nana who already knows what will go down, she is struggling, and he fights back. He doesn't want her to get dragged in his life, he loves them with all his heart, but he also loves his life right now. He thinks its ok, and she will, later on, mellow out, but this isn't the Nana who will let it happen. Something has to give, or she will leave, and there will be nothing to stop her.
> 
> Kawahira is a bit touched starved, and because of that, he is very overwhelmed to hug Nana, it has been centuries since he ever gave a hug or received them. Nana has already made a spot for herself in his wither heart.
> 
> Mori and Fubuki are friend goals; with Mori determination and Fubuki brains, they will get Nana to live a crazy life.


	6. A Step Then a Tumble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm two drinks away from throwing myself to an active volcano. And by drinks, I mean hot chocolate. It's too cold for this! Why wasn't I born in a desert?
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comment they help get my ass out of bed and work.

Today was a pleasing day, indeed.

“Yes! Freedom at last!” Mori shrieked, throwing her head back in her excitement.

I chuckled, holding both of our diplomas as she continued. “ Yup! Now we’re both one step closer to our goals!”

_ ‘Finally, freedom at last! So long college _ !’ I gleefully thought, my smile showing more teeth then it previously was.

“Don’t be so modest.” Fubuki chimed in, she and her husband Rei had come in celebration with us, though Rei looked like he could care less, as he was holding Kyoya in his arms, the look of done written all over his face.

“Yeah, miss overachiever, what did you get again? It was two degrees, right?” Kawahira asked, pushing the baby stroller that held Tsuna in. He seems in a good mood today, wearing a more elegant yakata for once; it seems he did care. Haru stood next to him, also pushing a baby stroller holding both Ryohei and Kyoko.

“Herbabor!” Kyoya said, pointing his toddler finger at me. 

“...Precious.” I dulling said, already dreading his upcoming years. Seriously she should have known better than to leave the discovery channel that night. It was only for fifteen minutes, then the next thing she knows Kyoya is calling everything either “Camabor” or “Herbabor.” Fubuki found it cute. Rei, on the other hand, snorted when Kyoya called me a “Herbavor.”

“There’s my little girl!”

Nana turns to her left and sees her parents rushing over to her. Her smile brightens, and eyes sparkled with love for her parents. She was so happy to see them after so long!

“Mom! Dad!” Nana yelled, running to her parents to hug. She gave them both a brief squeeze then let go. “ You made it!”

“Of course, sweetie, we wouldn’t miss this for the world!” Nana’s mother said, smiling to her only daughter. Her daughter is fastly approaching her eighteenth birthday, even though she is so young she carries herself in such a mature attitude it tends to confuse them that Nana is still much of a child then she appears.

“Thanks, that means the world to me,” Nana said fondly, looking at her two parents.

“That's not all.” Her father said, smiling to his little girl. “We’re also here for the week; we’ll be leaving right after your birthday.”

“What’s this I hear about birthdays?” Mori asked, butting in. Nana blinked at her friend. She could have sworn she told her last year. Or did she?

“Yes please do tell, I would like to know when we should celebrate Nana-chan birthday,” Fubuki asked her elegant smile on full force, trying to woo over Nana’s family.

It shocked the ordinary parents to the bones.

“Oh my! Nana! Why didn’t you tell us you had such wonderful friends.” Her dad asked, blinking his eyes rapidly from the sheer brightness of Fubuki’s beauty.

_ ‘Same dad, same _ .’

“I-”

‘-I think she’s just embarrassed about us.” Kawahira said, looking away with a hurt expression. “ The fact that she even kept away her birthday is also another attempt to keep us away.” Kawahira shut’s his eyes, crocodile tears on his eyelashes. “ Nana can be so cruel.”

“Nana!”

“ _ Mom! _ He’s making it up! Don’t trust this snake!” Nana yelled back, pointing a finger to her horrible mentor/friend. “ He _ lies! _ ”

“Nana-chan! We did not raise you to tell lies!” Her mom scolded her, wagging a disapproving finger at her face. Nana reeled back then pouted at her parents, sulking at them, taking his side.

Her dad unexpectedly began roaring with laughter taking all the attention off her for a brief moment.

“Oh, and here I was worried that you wouldn’t fit in! Dear, we never saw Nana this relaxed in ages!” He said, smiling to Nana’s friends. “ I am deeply grateful for your friendship with our daughter. Thank you for watching over her when we couldn’t.”

“Of course, pops!” Mori said, grinning at them while Haru sign knowing his lovely wife’s antics.

“My pleasure, sir, I hope to stay in good relationships with you and your lovely wife,” Fubuki said, bowing her head briefly, Rei blinked never saying anything. Though knowing him, it’s best if he kept that mouth of his shut.

“Now then, about her upcoming birthday?”

—-

“Nana, your turning eighteen!?” Mori shrieked, her chopsticks falling out of her slack hand. They were all in Nana house, home base at this point, and were discussing Nana’s upcoming birthday.

I just looked down; I know my ears are red from embarrassment.

“My, and here you seemed like you were in your early twenties,” Fubuki said, her eyes slightly wide, showing her surprise. Her hand was gently patting Rei back who inhales his food to fast and was currently choking on.

“Yeah, sorry about that. We never really talked about ages and such, so I never brought it up.” I said, giving them an apologetic smile. “ Anyways, it's not that important, you’re all around my age too, right?”

“...I’m twenty-four,” Mori muttered, then looked away from Nana’s stare.

“Twenty-six,” Fubuki said, smiling serenely.

_ ‘Yeah, no. Now I'm the youngest one for once _ .’

I turn to Kawahira, who watched me in amusement. “ And what about you, huh? Are you actually over millions of years old.” I humorously asked.

I freeze for a second as a thought occurs to me.  _ ‘Wait. It was never said jus how old Kawahira was in the anime. Maybe he is?’ _

“Old enough.” Is what he says, flicking his glasses up.

“Worth a shot,” I said, nodding in defeat. I turn back to my parents, who were currently playing with our kids.

“Oh my! Aren’t you the cutest little angel. My, I remember when Nana used to look like this.” My mom said, holding Kyoko in her arms. 

My father, on the other hand, was doing a magic show for the other three. “Now, follow the red ball.” He puts his hand behind his back, quickly switching the ball from one side to another. He then brings it out, showing the hand now empty.

Kyoya looked shocked, his toddler mind entranced by this stranger. Meanwhile, both Ryohei and Tsuna were shrieking with joy clapping their hands.

“Well, Nana, what are you going to do after graduating. I hope you have a plan, I assume.” Fubuki asked, putting her chopsticks down, her gaze never waver yet I could never read her expression.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I already there.” I said, leaning back in my chair.

They all seemed surprised.

“You do? Well then, what is it?” Fubuki asked, now curious about the strange civilian’s development.

“I am now an independent scientist!” Nana proudly says.

It’s true, after working hard on breaking the curse, which is almost complete, can you believe that? I found it to be a small passion of mine. I keep saying Kawahira is my mentor, and I genuinely mean it. He has not only taught me a lot about flames and their uses but also how other components work. Other new chemicals and materials that either end in a bust or not is entirely up to chance. 

I got so into it, and I found an amazing online scientist group chat. Though at first, it felt more like they were boosting and babbling about their theories and new revolution to the world. Honestly, these guys need to stop talking out of their asses. The only good thing to come from that group chat was a man by the user name 2@Da_Vinci.

\---

_ A cool guy, a bit of a loose bolt, but he gets my creativity going. _

_ “Come on! How do you not think an electric fly swatter won’t be cool! Sure there’s a chance you might accidentally fry yourself, but what's life without a little bit of death?” I yell into the phone, trying to convince him. I’m pissed how electric fly swatter hasn’t even been invented yet. I have the brains for it, and with Da_Vinci's help, I will be able to make it happen. _

_ Down with the flies! _

_ “This world is filled with too many people who don’t even understand basic water, much less not end up badly hurting each other with this product you wish to commission. Nana, you are making me think a chloroform candle should be on the market.” He said, even if I couldn’t see it, I still felt his disapproving eyes on me. _

_ I pout. “ But what if we could!” _

\---

A few weeks later, I had launched the electric fly swatter. I had marketed it online and was surprised about the number of people interested in it. Soon I had made my website, it’s still new, but it gets me the funds needed to start on other projects. Along with my connection through my college, I was able to find people to help make them in bundles.

“ But since I’m still a mom, I am also in the middle of working on my first book. I’ll let you read it after I'm done with it.” I bluntly cut Kawahira off before he even starts.

“What are you going to do then?” Mori said curiously about what I’ll be making.

I smiled, thinking about all I can and will do in the coming years. “Simple things that will rattle the world.”

______________

Today is a beautiful day.

“Happy Birthday, Nana!” Mori screams, pulling the blankets off of me while Rei smirks and lifts the bed tilting it to the side so I’ll roll-off.

Can you hear the sarcasm?

“No,” I whine, trying to curl into a ball. I stubbornly shut my eyes, not wanting to get up until after nine.

Sheesh, why is the birthday person never allowed to sleep in?

“Up, up, up. We’ll be later if you don’t get ready now.” Kawahira sang from the doorway. He was holding up a bundle of balloons while wearing a birthday hat on his head.

It must have been Fubuki; no one else has the power she has.

“Come on, Nana! We’re heading out!” Mori said, walking towards me than lifting me in her muscular arms. She wore a boyish grin, her eyes sparkling with unrestrained excitement.

I, on the other hand, groan, trying to push away from Mori. “No-It’s so early,” I complain, then turn to glare at Rei, who began going through my closet.

“No wonder you're a mess; your clothes are all crap,” Rei said, tossing shirt after shirts on the floor.

“You Bitch!” I snare, trying to lunge myself at that BASTARD who should have died the moment his mom dropped him on his head. 

“I think their clothes are cute,” Kawahira said. I blink, confused at his compliment. Maybe he does a soft spot for me after all-

“-For a preteen, at least.”

Kawahira ducked down, hearing the lamp Nana hurled at him crash against the wall.

“Now now, We all remember today’s plan, correct?” Fubuki said, entering my room. Seriously they need to leave; this room is too small for all five of us.

“Nana,” Fubuki spoke, drawing my attention to her. “ I like your enthusiasm, but remember that today is your birthday, and as a friend, it’s our job to make sure you have a wonderful day today. Don’t worry about the kids. Currently, they are being watched by your parents and are already ready to head off.”

“That’s not the point! I just wanted to sleep until noon today! Can I not have that at least.” I yell angrily to her. I was already fuming from waking up, and now having to deal with more madness is not a cup of tea I thought I was going to drink until much later.

I have second thoughts of changing the future. I should have played as an airhead wife; I feel that it would have been less painful then this cluster fuck I’m currently in. If someone were to tell me in my old life how I would become friends with Kyoko and Kyoya parent, I would have laughed and called it boring,

Well, I’m not laughing, and I’m regretting how abnormal they are.

“Can I at least take a shower first?”

Much later, once I finally got dressed and kicked Rei down the stairs when he tried to lift me to ‘ hurry it up to you wench’ We headed out to the park.

The park was perfect today. The weather was just at the right temperature while the children were playing on the once empty playground. Well, not playing per se but more like Tsuna and Kyoko were pushed on the baby swing while Ryohei ran in circles, and Kyoya sat underneath the nearby tree watching Ryohei get dizzy.

“Nana! Over here!” 

I turn to see both my parents sitting on a nearby picnic table, a spread of food already out as dad got the fire pit started.

“Oh my god, not you too?” I said in disdain, walking over to them. Mori went off to her husband, probably to talk about Ryohei doing some light exercise. Seriously that kids need an outlet for all that energy, he had.

‘ _ Wasn’t Kawahira telling me how difficult a sun child could be to an inactive family? Their power is activation, so it makes sense that they constantly need to move _ .” I thought to watch Ryohei stop in his running and copy Mori’s poses.   
  


“She’ll be a good teacher someday.”

I turn seeing Kawahira also join me to watch Mori help Ryohei stretch his limbs. I turn back, a smile on my lips.

“Yeah, she’ll be amazing at it,” I said back. I glance around, keeping my eyes on the children but also to see if anyone else will be joining today.

“No need to worry about strangers barging in today,” Kawahira whispered next to my ear. I raise an eyebrow curious about what he did. Kawahira quirked an eyebrow to me, expecting me to catch the hint.

_ ‘Oh yeah, mist user _ !’ I thought as it finally clicked.

I smile back. “Awe, Kawahira, do you care about me?” I gush leaning near him. He snorted, pushing his glasses up to the brink of his nose.

“More like I don’t want to be associated with you and your group. Honestly, the embarrassment it will cost me, you don’t think I don’t have a reputation to keep?” Kawahira said cunningly, a smirk dancing on his face, eyes shining with humor.

I laugh lightly, smacking his arm. Honestly, this man is surprisingly vain sometimes.

“Ma!”

I turn to the swings seeing Tsuna stretch his toddler hand out towards me. A giant smile on his face and eyes filling with innocent love.

My eyes soften.

‘ _ All this, I do for you, Tsu-kun _ .’

The rest of the day went by smoothly, well, for the most part. Rei tried to cook the hotdog faster by putting it an inch away from the flames. You bet your ass I took a picture of that! 

The picture in question held Rei holding a crumble black hotdog; eyes widen in surprise with both Mori and Fubuki laughing in the background. Well more like chucking for Fubuki but still.

After eating, I went to open up their presents. Mori and Haru pitched in to get me a new kitchen knife set.

“ How thoughtful! I needed a new one anyway.” I said, smiling at the new knife set.

“Why because all of them are currently stuck on the ceiling?” Kawahira piped in as I thanked the Sasagawa family.

Fubuki gave me a beautiful diamond earring with a matching necklace while Rei got me a book on strangest inventions throughout history.

Damn near kicked the man screaming that he was an imposter. Nice to say, it ended with both of us walking away with a few scrapes and bruises. 

Kawahira had only smiled and handed me an envelope.

“Open when you are in private. Trust me.”

With that unknown warning, borderline threatening, I headed back home with Tsuna sleeping in my arm and my parent’s walking towards their hotel. They both like my sweet new friends, but what wasn’t lovely was how many embarrassing stories they revealed.

Those traitors!

“Yeah, I'm just going to avoid everyone until the end of next year,” I mutter to myself, shifting around Tsuna to grab my keys.

The front door creaks open as I flip the lights on shifting my purse to my other side so I could dump it on the couch as I head to Tsuna’s room. The room was quiet, seeing as it was late at night, though it was mostly dragged out because of some ‘incident’ that included Kawahira giving the babies more sugar than they should have. 

That prick just sat back as we chased down our wired children. Mostly Ryohei, he’s a runner alright. It gives me shivers of how it will become as he ages. Though Kyoya was a surprise, he ran and climbed a fucking  _ TREE! _

Not a small one, no a huge thick ass tree that was over ten feet tall! 

It was a while before Fubuki decided to use her powers to bring Kyoya back to the ground.

Again, she is a Queen and deserves all the respect.

I blink, forcing myself back to the present as I open Tsuna’s room. I must be more tired then what I thought, seeing how I don’t even remember climbing up the stairs.

I quickly change his clothes before putting him in his crib while kissing his forehead goodnight. “Sweet dreams, Tsu-kun.” I gently whisper.

I straighten up before heading off to my bed. I barely make it inside before I hear my phone go off. I fish it out of my dress pocket and flip it on.

“Hello?” I asked since I forgot to see who was calling.

“Nana! My sweet honey!” Itemitsu voice rang out. “Happy birthday, my beautiful wife! I wish I could have been there, but you know how work is!”

I smile weakening, eyes growing dull thinking about my idiot husband responds. “Of course, dear, I understand. But please try to make it back soon.” 

“Hahaha! Of course, my love! Now I have to go; work is backing up again. Love you!” Itemitsu said through the phone. Voice filled with love.

I clenched my hands as I felt my heart squeeze uncomfortably. “Love you too, please come home soon.”

The line went dead as I gaze at the wall in front of me. It was filled with nothing but notes and theories for breaking the curse.

I let in a shuttered breath, I roll my shoulders and march forward now, leaning on my arms as I rest them my desk.

“Now then, back to the main issue, If I add in some other materials along with some mixed in with flames, I could get it to run properly. The main lack of energy has to come from outside first then using it to multiply inside. If I can convince them to pour in at the minimum, twenty percent of their flames, their survival is at a higher percentage with the new additional flames.” I mutter to myself; I flick on the nightstand sitting down and grab my notebook and pen to write down my ideas.

We have come along way, I have already made a blueprint on how it will look. Unlike a container, it will instead be a giant circle carved into the floor with ancient spells wrapped around it. Kawahira and I were talking, and it turns out a few of those sacred temples with symbols written on the floor were once used for healing or killing purposes. It came out of style when people begin traveling out to sea and such, but it did leave a mark, giving me the inspiration to work on and figure which type of flooring I would need. After a few backs and forth between Kawahira and me, it was decided that it was to be made out of agglomerated limestone concrete. Next came the hard part, figuring what to put in it. We can carve spells and such, but we can’t do anything since it might end up costing us our lives.

_ ‘This isn’t a joke, Nana!” Kawahira snapped at me. “I’ve been trying to break this curse for years now. Do you honestly think I haven't tried my own people’s spells?” He suddenly froze, eyes widen then silently walked away. _

We didn’t talk for a week after that.

Since I still have no grasp on my flames and am reaching the cut off zone, twenty? I am tasked to make the complex spells while Kawahira tests them on a smaller scale. The first time it began to some positive feedback, I was overjoyed.

“Nana, that’s the same spell!” Kawahira said his eyes are judging me from where I stood behind the farthest wall.

“No, it’s not! I changed the ‘chk’ with a ‘tsk.’ It's meant for pregnant women, but hey never hurts to try, right?” I said, giving him a thumbs up.

Kawahira only rolled his eyes but continued to conjure up the spell. We both watched how the symbols began to glow with life; in the middle stood a glass pacify filled with a drop of Kawahira’s flames.

The symbols lit up further until it was at its maximum capacity. This is the part where the Pacifier begins to shatter, but instead, like the other times, it _ pulls _ .

We both watch, eyes filled with disbelief. The flames leave the pacifier not all though; a wisp is left behind.

_ ‘They can survive!’  _ I gleefully thought, eyes filling with relief tears.

The flames twist and turn until they get sucked up on the prototype.

It’s still glowing with life; it’s stretching to fit the whole circle! Its making more flames out of nothing!

We both watch for a little longer until Kawahira stopped and watched it deactivate. The circle slowly becomes dull once more with the mist flames disappearing with it.

“...It’s not perfect. It still isn’t self-sustaining. But-”

“-But it’s a start,” I whisper in awe. My creation  _ worked! _ I couldn’t help it; I leap at Kawahira, a sob stuck in the back of my throat as he hugs me back, his hands were shaking. I didn’t know what expression he had, but I know it was something that has been lost through time.

I force myself back to the present. 

“ It is self-sustaining at most, but we do need the night flames seeing how they never burn out. It’ll hold it for billions of years to come.” I said, writing down my thoughts.

“Now, if only I had a way to contact them?” I whine, shifting in my seat.

I flinch as I felt a stab to my side. I dig into my dress and pull out Kawahira’s envelope.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about you.” I push my notebook away, shifting to a better position. “Let’s see what’s inside. Knowing him, it’s probably a coupon to a circus since that’s where I belong.” I said mockingly.

I open it only to see a small card inside. “What the hell? Did he get me a coupon to the circus? That bastard it such a bitch.” I mutter, grabbing it and reading what it says.

I pale, feeling the card slip out of my hands.

_ ‘No way he didn’t?’ _

I take a deep breath in; I lean down to grab the discard card that has now become much heavier than it once was.

**(Luce Giglio Nero**

** XXX-XXX-XXXX)**

  
  


_ “...Fuck.” _

Guess steps four and five is a no go then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, steps are being made. We have reached the prototype stage! 
> 
> Mori and Nana have graduated, Though Mori had been in college for the past four years while Nana had been there for less than two years.
> 
> Wanna know why it's so easy for her to pass?  
Hint: she isn't pure
> 
> Kawahira doesn't like to talk about his people. It still stings after hundreds of years. 
> 
> If you're curious, Nana has a lot of degrees. I'll list them for you!  
Literature Bachler's Degree  
Culinary A.A Degree  
Engineering master's Degree  
Chemistry Bachelor's Degree  
Physic's Master's Degree  
Business Bachelor's Degree
> 
> She needs them for the future to come. 
> 
> Also, did you guys catch who Mr. Devinci is? If not you're in the wrong fandom buddy.


	7. Wheel of Fortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter in a week! Yes!
> 
> Okay, this chapter is a massive step towards Nana's plan to protect her child.
> 
> As always, please leave a kudo and comments since it hurries my ass to work on the latest chapter.

A wheeze passes my teeth as all the air in my lungs is violently pushed out.

“Is that all you got?”

I crumble to the floor, my breath coming out in short pants, yet I wasn’t given even a moment as he strikes once more. I roll to my left, trying to create some distance from my attacker.

“Don’t run!”

I jump up, avoiding his attack, though if I had moved a second slower, the shattered remains of where I once stood gave me enough information that I would not be here if it did hit.

“Shit!” I curse, bending my knees and bring up my arms to block his fist from hitting my face. Yet my arms vibrate with the aftershock of his force bring a throbbing pain up my body. I quickly push his fist away and take my shot by twisting my body to roundhouse kick him into his face.

“Rei! Nana! The timer’s up!” Fubuki yells over the sound of our clashing.

“Tsk,” Rei said, glaring at his wife. “ Forget the timer! I’m this close to tanning the chihuahua ass!”

“Fuck you, asshole! Damn near killed me, why don’t you?” I yell back, leaning my hands on my knees.

“That can be arranged.” Rei snapped back, glaring me down like I was no more than gum on his shoe.

I angrily threw him the bird; I was too tired to say any more comebacks, so instead began walking back inside their house.

After getting the Sky Arcobaleno phone number, which gave me two mini panic attacks and one total shut down, honestly, if my mom or dad hadn’t stopped by to say their final goodbyes, I would have stayed curled up in my blankets till who knows when. Bless them truly. In the end, I decided against calling them until I had all my cards in my favor. 

One of them had to do with the Hibari’s.

\---

“What is this meeting about Nana?” Fubuki asked this was over a few weeks ago as I took my moment to talk to them over at their house. I thought it would give them more closure if they were in their territory.

“I mean no harm when I say this, but it pipe’s my curiosity when you asked for a playdate at our house,” Fubuki asked, Rei sat next to her drinking his tea while avoiding eye contact. He looked bored, to be honest, maybe the police force isn’t that active than I once thought.

_ ‘Though then again with the wild things happening in the future, I am starting to think that the police officers are either part of the mafia themselves or are just that stupid, But then again, Rei is running the whole thing so it might be the second.` Nana  _ thought, smiling at Fubuki.

Rei eyes zero’ ed in on me with his piercing glare on full blast. I jolted up straightening my back and refused to look him in the eye.

_ ‘Yup, Kyoya got his glare from his father. No doubt about it.’ _ I think looking at both Tsuna and Kyoya taking an afternoon nap. Their tiny bodies clinging onto each other sure put a smile to my face. But I need to stay focused; this is very important for our future.

I set my cup down, looking at her in the eye. “Fubuki-san” I saw her straighten up when I formally spoke to her, she needs to understand how important this is.

_ ‘If all goes well, I'll have a cushion to fall back on if anything goes wrong.’ _ I thought. She is looking at Fubuki in her eyes.

I didn’t need to look to my right; I already know that Rei is also listening in, for once taking me seriously.

“I don’t know how to word this correctly, so I’ll explain it as best I can,” I said, shifting around trying to relax. My heart was already thumping in my ears, and I still haven’t said anything. “ Know this, though, I ask that what is spoken here doesn’t leave this room. As both a friend and as a mother.”

“Of course, Nana, but depend on what we're speaking about, I might have to break those rules,” Fubuki said, blunt and honest laced in her voice, never once looking away from my eyes. I smile, thinking about how much I love that about her. An admirable trait, but also carries a weight that shouldn't be taken lightly.

With that out of the way, I take a deep breath in and begin to speak.

“Are you familiar with the mafia?” I ask. The room turns cold, the air for once deadly still as I awaited their answer.

“...I assume you have connections if you are asking.” Fubuki said her voice devoid of any emotion, her eyes hiding anything towards me. I feel a part of me recoil away, never did I think her gaze would ever look so cold towards me. “ To answer, we do. The Hibari’s are a Yukaza clan that has stretched as far back for hundreds of years. It’s said they were one of the very first few mafia famila that had popped up and stayed, never did they waver through time. Regardless, I have married into the Hibari’s, yet I still have my ties through my big brother, who is currently under TRIAD.”

_ ‘Oh, so she is his younger sister? Guess my hunch was correct, though I never thought he wasn’t a Hibari. It makes sense why he has no last name. _ ’ I thought to store away that bit of information away for later.

“I need your help with a project I'm currently working on. More like bodyguards of anything and also as a distraction, the project is highly classified, and because of that, the risk factors are higher than I previously thought. If I want to leave after presenting my project, I need to have a good reason.” I said, laying out as simple as I can. “ The reason? Simple, if asked you’ll respond that I am-”

“Hold on.” Rei said, speaking up for once. “ what do we get in return. If this is a mission, then it will cost you, friend, or not; we do not own any debts to you to force us to act as your dummies.” He had a good point, and he knew it. “ furthermore, we don’t wish to be part of your project regardless of what-”

**“The Arcobaleno curse.”**

Their eyes were on me. Okay, now the most crucial part. I looked back to Fubuki, her eyes wide, stuck between attacking me to protect her brother and reeling back as the mere mention of it.

“How?” Fubuki whisper, her eyes flicker to a bright purple. Well, I guess that’s where Kyoya got his flames.

“I am to be the future Sky Arcobaleno,” I said, voice devoid of any emotion trying to get them to believe me. Stun silence followed after my declaration. 

_ ‘That is a goddamn lie, I still can’t grasp my flames, and honestly, I don’t think I ever will, but Kawahira said that I have a Sky-like personality. And regardless if that was a lie, I need an alibi in case people try poking their nose in my stuff. Best way? Fake that you are Sky with clairvoyance. It’s a Sky trait to have an excellent intuition or vision. What better way than to fake it? As long as no one calls on my BS, then I'm good. I’ll also need a goddamn solid reason for putting my nose into the Arcobaleno business without causing any backlash.’  _ I bitterly thought to tighten my grip on my hands; I can feel myself bleed as I try not to show any emotion waiting with bated breath for their response.

“If what you claim is true, where is your pacifier?” Fubuki sneers. Her whole body tense, ready to snap at any sudden movements. “Speaking of, had this from your end goal this whole time? Were we just some pawns for you to use until you tossed us aside? Sawada-san, this is my warning to you. If you think of laying one single  _ hand _ on my child, I’ll-”

“ It’s not like that!” I yelled, waving my hands in front of me, trying to stop her from trying to attack me. “ I got contacted by this Masked man! He said I have the Sky flames to be the next Sky Arcobaleno.” I said, lying through my teeth. “ Since the current Sky is still alive, he hasn’t given me the pacifier, but he came as a warning, and to follow up on it, he had decided to cast an illusion on me to hide me from other flame users. Something about trying to do a proper harmony.”

I flinch back, hearing her smash the coffee table with her fist. She looked enraged. Guess this is what Kawahira was saying when he told me how frightening it is to fight a Cloud that’s raging. Right now, I am on board and don’t find it funny, seeing as I’m the one who’s in immediate danger of being killed off. Regardless if I’m her friend, she only sees me as a threat right now.

_ “LIAR.”  _ She snares, getting ready to pounce on me if needed. Rei moves to the side, giving his wife the room she needs, not once stopping her from going after me. I get it, mafia and all that, you always need to prepare.

“LISTEN!” I yell, feeling fear coil deep inside my soul after all Tsuna is still asleep, not even a few feet away. “Then you can attack me all you want! But please listen to me before then! I won’t run, I promise!”

There was a tense silence before she deeply inhaled before leaning back. Seeing this as my chance, I continued.

“I talk to the Masked Man; he goes by Checker Face. At the time, I had no idea about the Arcobaleno, but then during the night, I had a vision.” Nana stopped catching her breath.

“...I’ve had visions since I was little. I never thought too hard on them; it only ever gave me a glimpse of small things. Like when things would go on sale or which person would win in a singing competition. Small things, you see?” Nana stopped; she looked away as though pain and inside she was. She was thinking about how her child’s future will turn out without her interference. Nana knows that the Arcobaleno curse is only one of the many things stopping Tsuna from having a normal childhood. And even she had nightmares of burying a child-size coffin more than once.

_ She always felt so cold during those dreams. _

“After his visit, I had a dream of the Arcobaleno, who they are, and what their fate was. I-” Nana's voice began to crack with real emotions. “I didn’t want that, not to my son, not when I know that there will be no one there to wipe his tears away.” Tears fell from her face, her gaze locked onto her baby. Who she knows will grow to be kind, gentle, to be...

_ ‘A Sky that can hold them all.’ _

“ _ Nana, _ ” Fubuki said, her voice laced with sadness.

Nana turned to look back at her friend. Fubuki no longer ran hot; she looked much older. Her eyes were brimming with understanding, and as a mother, Fubuki understands what Nan means. Nana cracked a smile; it was a bit wobbling as she tried to hold back her sobs. 

A hushed silence fell on their group. Nana almost wanted to laugh; their interactions caused a lot of abrupt silences.

“What’s your project.” 

Nana turned her focus now on Rei, who for once looked to understand Nana. Nana took a deep breath, trying to compose herself.

“It’s to break the Arcobaleno curse,” Nana said, closing her eyes to their reaction. “ I had already gone over it with that man, and have already tested it.”

_ “What’s the success rate,”  _ Fubuki demanded. Nana wouldn’t blame her; her brother is suffering from the curse. I, too, would ask if I were in her shoes. 

I smiled, looking away; I heard her breath hitch.

“97% success rate.” I breathlessly said, still amazed just how far I’ve gone. Almost two years and finally it's getting paid off. I estimate it will all be set to go right after Tsuna’s birthday.

I blink as I am whirled around by a firm grip on my shoulder. Fubuki’s comprehensive eye's filled with disbelief and awe. But beneath it all, there was a spark of hope.

“Do you mean it? Can my brother be saved? Even the greatest genius couldn’t solve it.” Fubuki said, her voice laced with disbelief. I gently grab her hand, giving a tight squeeze, my eyes shining with honestly.

“Maybe he was still stuck in the past. I always tend to look towards the future.” I said, cracking a smile.

Fubuki stared at me for a long minute before she slowly pushed away from me, a small chuckle escaped her beautiful lips, then more and more pool out until she is fulling laughing.

I wait to watch her calm herself. It takes a second before she stops and smiles at me.

“I accept your request. The reward is much worth it. Right Rei?” Fubuki said, turning her eyes towards her husband. He glares but nods.

“FIne. But mark my words after this, we’ll be needing payments you hear? How would the others react to the Hibari’s going around do favors for free?” Rei snapped, waving in some servants to clean the mess we made.

“ Oh, no worries there. Since I want to remain incognito, I’ll be going in a disguise. We can fake a famila, can't we? I can say that we are just from lower levels. None of the major families would ever look that low. And even if they did, we can show up to a few small famila parties to show some proof we’re real.” Nana said, pulling out her journal, she quickly skimmed until she got to a particular page.

“As long as we’re semi-active, we’ll be fine.”

Rei jaw was hanging open while Fubuki began to laugh once more.

“Nana, you truly are one of a kind,” Fubuki said, wiping away a tear from laughing so hard. Her calm demeanor slowly returning. “ We can go over that another time with a bit more detail, but for now, we should focus on three things.”

All attention was on the Lady of the house.

“Wealth, Reputation, and Strength. So Nana, which do you want to start?  _ Boss _ .” 

\---

...Now a few weeks have passed, and within those weeks, I had thrown myself to train under Rei, who surprisingly was a Cloud. I swore he was a storm from how short of fuse he had.

“Nana, you had another famila asked for a commission from you,” Fubuki said, pulling out a fold. I sunk further into my seat, dreading the paperwork.

Who knew to start a famila was going to be such a pain? Its lucky that I have the Hibari as allies and get to start with them on brainstorming ideas on what our fake famila will focus.

In the end, our focus was on children. My first flame invention besides the Arcobaleno device is a tracker for parents.

Simple and easy to make. I had to mix it with a pinch of mist flames from Kawahira and Fubuki’s cloud flames to make it work. The function, you ask? The active flame child must pour in their flames into a necklace Nana made and then give it to their parents. With that, the jewelry will act as a tracking, it will feel hotter the closer they are to their child in case they ever get lost or god forbid them to get kidnapped.

It was tested by one of Rei’s famila who was lower on the ranks. Once the week was up, and after careful analysis, it proves to be a success. Now that she’s marking it under the new famila name Cruell to throw them off from Japan. Nana had just started to see the fruit of her labor. Three whole weeks with no bite from any Famila and Nana was close to calling it quits until a man had emailed her asking for one.

It must have made him happy since the next few days; Nana kept getting called by other smaller Familia, also asking for the protective necklace. She ended up giving her invention a name. 

The Parental Flame Finder!

Yeah, Nana has never been good at naming things in the first place, but she tries.

Still though.

“Why do they keep coming! I expect one or two since we just started, but fifteen!? Fuck, what am I going to do?” Nana wailed, smacking her head on the table.

“If you need more hands, we can lend you our men. Since both me and Rei are the only Clouds for our Familia, we can send you a few mists” Fubuki calmly said, her smile ever pretty.

“I just wished there was a way to store your flames. I feel bad always asking for it.” Nana said, pouting to the female Hibari.

…..Wait!

“That’s it!” Nana yelled, swiftly getting up to grab her journal. “ My experiments aren’t going to waste after all!” Nana squealed, running out of the room. “ I’ll be right back!”

Fubuki and Rei both watched her go, an amused smile on both their faces.

“ That Nana, there’s never a dull day with her, right dear?” Fubuki said, leaning close to her husband. She fluttered her eyes, knowing how it gets his heart pumping.

Rei groans leaning back on the chair he sat on. “ What a pain, first we had to be careful since she’s a civilian and now we're starting a fake Familia which at this point I don’t think is going to be as short-termed as we previously thought.”

Fubuki giggled into her yukata sleeve. “ We both know just how much of a pull Nana has. Though I wouldn’t mind if she pulls me into her orbit.” Fubuki said, watching her husband's eyes widened in disbelief.

“You don’t mean. You said you never wanted-” Rei stops as he feels her hand gently cradle his face.

“She’s going to set my brother free. Nobody after that can ever compare to Nana, I’m getting older, and even still I have those childish dreams of finding that perfect Sky. Rei, I found it. You can either leave me or,” She leaned in her voice all but purring towards the end, “ You can join me. If she is to be the next Arcobaleno Sky, she must have the power to hold two Clouds. What do you say, dear?” 

Rei felt like he just stopped breathing. He abruptly gulped, feeling his wife pressing on him so nicely. He reached around to pull her close-

“I found it! Right here, I tried to-ew,” Nana cringing away, giving them both a disgusted face. “ I leave for a second, and you try to bone? Geez, you guys, what if the babies came in?”

“Then, we’ll throw them a picture of your face; it’ll scare them enough.” Rei bite back, sitting back straight. Even when he glared her down, his ears still burns red from embarrassment.

Fubuki wasn’t any help as she just laughed, patting his cheek. She quickly got up to stand next to Nana, her eyes filled with entertainment. “ What’s this about a final projected?”

Nana's eyes brighten as she flew into a rant about her project.

Rei wasn’t listening; he always utterly lost whenever Nana starts talking science. Can’t she show them instead? He is regretting to let them help her. 

_ ‘But.. ‘  _

Rei's eyes traveled back to his wife, who had a gentle smile on her face, nodding once and a while also asking questions.

_ ‘She is thrilled with Nana’s friendship. There’s no way I can pull her away from anything she considers hers. _ ’ Rei thought to sigh in defeat.

“Are you going to show us, or should I take a nap first,” Rei asked, throwing a smirk to the brisking mother.

“You bastard! Come here, and I’ll put you into hibernation!” Nana yelled back, waving around an angry fist in the air.

“With what power?”

Nana and Rei went off on another verbal fight. Meanwhile, Fubuki watched from the side. A smile on her face thinking of the bright future Nana can-no, she  **will ** create.

It makes her soul sing just waiting for it.

\---

...It was late August when Itemitsu felt his phone vibrate on his pocket, so he fished it out. He was in the middle of heading back to his office when it first started ringing. He peered down, looking at the call and saw the picture of his lovely wife Nana pop up.

‘Huh, it’s has been a while since we last talked. I should probably answer.’ Itemitsu thought to flick it open.

“Hello, my beautiful-”

“Itemitsu. He’s doing it.”

Itemitsu paused, his mind whirling, trying to think about what she might be referring. It seemed his wife was able to read his mind as she began to speak once more — her voice filled with emotion.

“Tsunayoshi. He’s walking.” Nana whispered, her voice filled with awe. “ He’s walking towards me. Yes, Tsu-kun comes to mommy, that’s it.”

Itemitsu held the phone closer to his ear, now hyper-aware of every little sound on the receiver. A faint sound of what sounded like baby feet smacking on the tile floor greets his ears.

“Iemitsu,” Oregano said, walking up to her boss. “ We need your signatures on these filled no later than five, I suggest-”

Iemitsu put his hand up, silencing her. His entire focus on his phone as he felt his heart fill with untold joy.

“ Just a little more, you can do it.” Nana softly encouraged, her voice mixed between pride and joy of her little one walking.

Iemitsu held his breath. 

The sound of Tsuna’s baby feet became much clearer. He was getting closer!

“ Iemitsu! What are you doing?” Lal snapped, marching around the corner. Oregano still hasn’t moved, watching her boss act out. “Slacking off-” Lal stopped her eyes locked into bright orange ones.

Iemitsu didn’t need to say anything; his glare alone was enough.

“He did it!” Nana cried, bringing him back his focus. A smile was blooming on his face. He couldn’t hear anything for a few seconds, but Nana’s cheers along with his son’s delighted giggling, soaking up his mother's praises.

“He did it!” Iemitsu yelled in excitement; he couldn’t hold it in. “ My little boy is taking his very first steps! How cruel Tuna-fish! Making your old man cry!” 

Nana giggled into the receiver bringing a smile on his face. “ He sure did. Tsu-kun say bye to daddy ok?”

“Bye-bye!” A baby's voice range out, his words slurred by his lisp.

Iemitsu chuckled before hanging up. He tucked his phone away before he looked back at his two silent co-workers. “ Sorry about, my little Tuna-fish just learned how to walk! Ah, how proud I am! Soon he’ll be running!”

Lal rolled her eyes already aware of his secret family while Oregano nodded handing over the filed for him. He nodded before heading back to his desk, a spring to his step, thinking about his lovely family.

“...He’s married?” Oregano whisper-voiced filled with disbelief.

\---

_ ‘This is it. _ ’ Nana thought to do a once over around the living room.

It was now nearing the end of September, the sun still bright enough for no jackets, and the wind brings fresh air helping to cool their bodies a the sunset.

The entertainment center was dusted and repolished. The coffee table was clean with two cups of freshly brewed tea sitting in the middle of it while the home-made biscuit sat on the side. The couch was deep clean early today, and the nearby bookshelf filled with universal novels and children's books was also sparkling clean. All the picture frames had been recleaned twice and rearranged four times.

The clock ticked on.

All was silent in the average home.

Nana jolt at the sound of the doorbell ringing, finally getting up to open. 

_ ‘It’s time.’  _

Nana opened the door with her heart thumping loudly in her chest and having her hands shake with anticipation.

“ Hello,” Nana greeted, her usual smile on her face. “ I’ve been expecting you. Please come in.” She steps to the side to let her guest.

“I say the feeling is mutual, Nana-san.”

Nana chuckled, trying to relieve some of her nerves. “ As well, Miss...”

  
“Please, call me ** _ Luce_ ** .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! The Sky Arcobaleno is here! Will she call out on Nana's BS? Will she try to stop her from saving the rest?   
All will be revealed in the next chapter.
> 
> Also, answer time. 
> 
> Fubuki had been on the run since her brother became an Arcobaleno. Fon loves her and wants what's best, so he let her run, knowing it might take hers before they meet once more. Fubuki loves her brother and wants to help but doesn't know-how. With Nana blatantly promising to save her brother, it strikes a chord deep within that she forgot she had. Hope for her brother.
> 
> As for Nana, I decided early on that she will need money to fund her project to save the Arcobelano. So she decided instead of asking her husband, who she knows would try to stop her from creating on the grounds of her needing to be a mother since he's old school. So all the spare money she gets from her inventions go to fund her project after all the materials need for it are quite expensive.
> 
> I should add in Iemitsu hearing his son take his first steps. Since I'm pretty sure Nana would not like for Iemitsu to miss his son take his first steps. This also happened when he began to talk, Iemitsu bursted into tears.
> 
> anything else I can gladly answer on the comments so long as they aren't spoilers!


	8. Sprint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holiday guys! Wow, every time I check up on this story and I keep seeing more of you! It makes me so happy!
> 
> Now then please enjoy this chapter and leave a kudo and comment below. O really love to hear your guy's opinion of my story so far!

Tsuna's birthday is in a few weeks. I need to finish documenting my latest project. I have to grab new notebooks, my current one is almost full again, and I should invest in getting a laptop. I feel like she would know what to do. I should ask Fubuki about laptop security. Kawahira and I are scheduled to train once more tomorrow. Even though I see no progress made, Kawahira said that I’ve been flaring up more than before. I don’t see it or also feel it, but I’ll trust him.

So many things swarm my head that it nearly cripples me. But for once, my mind is blank; all I am focus on is the cursed infant sitting across from me.

Luce was just as I had imagined her to be, gentle smile and a warm aura, and I could feel myself relax under her mere presence. But her eyes did spook me; they were warm indeed, but there lurks a spark of danger that reminded me of a wolf.

_ ‘ With the hand I feed you, I’ll also choke you with it.’ _

“ Sawada-san?”

I blink, returning from the depths of my mind. Luce looks up a sweet smile on her face waiting for me to answer. I straight up and force my blush down as I felt embarrassed about my action.

_ ‘Focus, Nana! Snap out of your head for once!.’ _ I grab my tea, taking a sip.  _ ‘ You did not suffer for anything!’ _

Think back to a few weeks ago, after double-checking project Curse Breaker, hush it makes sense ok? I had tried to call up Luce, but it ended up going straight to her secretary. Thank god I had took up Italian back in high school, or it would have been much more difficult.

If you don’t have an appointment or an invite you can’t speak to her. She is a Donna, after all, and is always either in meetings or working. Any free time she had was spending with her daughter, which I understand but still!

_ \--- _

_ “Ma’am, I told you a hundred times! appointment or invite ONLY!” The secretary Tammi screamed into the receiver, fend up to her ears with this woman's constant calling. _

_ “Listen, Tammi, we can do this the easy way or the hard way,” Nana said, her voice filled with annoyance. “Either I get to speak with Miss. Luce or I’ll call this phone number over and over until you’re grey and wrinkly. Now, what do you say?”  _

_ Tammi fumed about to hang up once more when a hand stopped her. She looked up and paled, seeing the face of her Don’s daughter holding her arm. _

_ Aria grabs the phone out of Tammi's hand; she had become curious about this woman always calling to speak to her mother. Even after a solid month of being rejected, she still calls trying to talk to her. All she has to do is to schedule an appointment though it seems that this woman is trying to remain hidden and chooses not too.  _

_ Yet she calls every day without fail. That has earned her attention. _

_ “This is Aria Giglio Nero speaking, who am I speaking to?” Aria asked, waving away Tammi’s hand.  _

_ “...This is close.” A woman mutter through the receiver. Aria raised an eyebrow, hearing the women clear her throat. “ Listen please, I am only saying this once so you can decide what to do with this information.” _

_ “I’m listening,” Aria said, confused but also wary about this woman now. What kind of information does she have that requires her to speak directly with her mother? _

_ “I have information on how to break the Arcobaleno curse. If Luce wishes to know to tell her to come to the Land of the Rising Sun, where Mafia Men May Rest Their Guns But Will Never Put Down.” _

_ Aria hears the line goes dead as she reels of the information given. Her heart was thudding hard in her chest as she now has two paths to take. _

_ “Lady Aria?” Tammi asked, now worried for her future Donna’s expression. _

_ “...Get me two tickets to Japan for tomorrow and cancel my tutoring with Mr.James, I need to speak with my mother,” Aria snapped then slammed the phone down and marched down the corridor heading straight to her mother's office. _

_ If her mother has a chance to live, then it’s a chance she is going to see through. _

\---

“You are quite a persistence, or so my daughter says. I have heard you had tried to speak with me over a hundred times, yet right now, you fall silent. My, Nana, you sure a wild card, aren’t you?” Luce said, her voice filled with humor.

“My bad,” Nana said sheepishly bow her head apologetic. “ I never thought I would get this far.”

“ Quite alright, Sawada-san. Now then, please continue. I am rather intrigued by you.” Luce said, gesturing for me to start explaining.

“Mother, are you sure it was unwise to leave the guards outside?” Aria said, taking another biscuit.

Nana blink never once did she see her come in. She thinks Aria can sense her question when she turns to Nana and gives a playful wink.

“Nonsense, we are here in peace, and it will be quite rude to have them inside, we might end up scaring Sawada-san,” Luce said, smiling up to her daughter. Aria nodded and settled back on the couch, taking a few more biscuits.

_ ‘What she's saying is that they will have my head just in case I step out of line.’  _ Nana nervously thought, she took a quick peek outside and saw a few men posted just outside her door and window; a few even looked in once and a while.

Nana took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her stomach was two flips away from puking.

“Let’s begin, shall we?” Nana asked to bring back their attention. “The first thing I must say is that whatever is said here doesn’t leave the room.”

Luce straightens up, watching me with an analyzing eye while her daughter grew tense. I looked back, never wavering my gaze. I need to make sure nothing leaves the room in case of it coming back to bite me.

“...As you wish. You have my world, nothing that is spoken here will leave this room.” Luce said, then turn to her daughter to see her agreement. Aria just nodded, accepting Nana’s terms.

Nana let out a nervous chuckle and finally began to explain. “ Thank you, Now then let me explain a few things. The first is, as you might know from my last name is that I am not in any way under Vongola. My husband Iemitsu is still unaware of my knowledge of the mafia, and I wish to keep it that way.”

Luce nodded, and a bit surprised since she never heard the CEDF head talk about any wife. He is quite childish that she finds it hard to believe that the calm woman sitting across from her chose to marry him. 

Though Aria was thinking of something else entirely, how can she operate independently from her husband, who is clearly in the mafia? “ You are independent? Then how are you able to break the Arcobaleno curse? If you must know the equipment needed for such a delicate project has to be made with flame-resistant material, material that is rare even in the mafia and thousands fight for even a crumb.”

“ I made it myself and was already tested. The success rate is currently at 98%.”

Aria and Luce both froze, shocked by her declaration.

Nana smiled, her eyes flashing for a brief moment. It was too quick to pick out any color, but it gave Nana the confidence to continue. “ I mean, I had some help finding the recipe, but afterward, it was all me. Though I will admit that he did help to find the correct formula.”

Aria jaw dropped, her previous idea went up in flames. 

_ ‘This woman is a danger.’ _

“How will it work?” Luce said, she was now focused on Nana, her previous thought gone as her new information intrigues her. After all, Verde named the second coming of Da Vinci, who wasn’t able to find a way out of this curse even after a few decades. Now, this woman is threating to tip the Mafia world on its head. “ How long did it take you to make this?”

“Less than two years.”

Aria and Luce were shocked.

“Two...Two  _ years? _ ” Aria whisper head still reeling from the shock of this womens genus.

Luce snapped out of it then flares her sky flames to settle her daughter, who she knows is thinking too deeply. “ I see. Sawada-san, what else do you need to say to me?”

Nana blinked, looking confused, but Luce wasn’t a fool; there has to be another reason for calling her about the Arcobaleno curse.

“Please do not lie about you just telling me about the breaking the curse; you look like you have more to say,” Luce said, taking a sip of the lukewarm tea.

“Well, you are right about that,” Nana said, leaning back on the couch. “ I have one thing to ask of you for this to work.”

“Name it.”

**“The Mare rings.”**

Both Nana and Luce turn to see Checkerface standing across from both.

“Administrator?” Luce asked, surprise laced in her voice. Her vision never shown her this: what is going on?”

“Kawa-”

Checkerface sent Nana a look, forcing her to clam her mouth shut.

“Sky bearer,” Checkerface said, tipping her hat towards Luce.

Luce straightens up unafraid of this man; she knows what he stands is for the greater good.

Even its not for them.

Aria, on the other hand, tensed up, her sky flames flickering, waiting to be let out.

“What is this about, Administrator?” Luce asked, seeing as no one was going to talk. “ Why must you use our given gifts, is it vital?”

“But of course. The Tri-Ni-Set was designed to support the balance of the world. But with Nana's invention, it will become meaningless. After all, you only borrowed it. Now the time has come to return it.” Checkerface said his voice was never wavering, and his posture relaxed as if he didn’t just set off a mini bomb in the room.

“Administrator with all due respect, you can’t just take away these rings. The Mafia world will fall into another war. Chaos will fall, and people will try to take down Familia that has been in power for centuries. Please think this through-”

“I care not about the Mafia world.” Checkerface coldly interrupted Luce. A tense silence followed before he spoke up once more. “My only concern lies in the balance of the world. Whatever happens to humans is not of my concerns.”

Nana can see Luce stressing, her eyebrows furrowed as she is forced to step down on this argument.

Nana sends a quick glare towards Checkerface before focusing back towards the Donna. “ Ma’am, please don’t worry about the rings. I’ll take care of it.”

Aria scoffed, glaring at this woman who she wished hasn’t given her a chance. “  _ How? _ Do you realize how badly the world will react to us losing the Mare ring? Bad, very bad, and worse if they don’t just outright kill us.”

Nana nodded. “ I understand, and because of that I will replace them with rings I will make-”

“When?”

Nana snapped her gaze towards the Sky Arcobaleno; Luce gave Nana a bitter smile looking defeated even though it hasn’t yet happened. “It took you two years to find a way to break the Arcobaleno curse. How long will it take to make Mare rings? Or are you going to give us knock offs? That’s not even considering the Vongola rings, how are you going to get those, huh?”

Nana was silent, rethinking how to save the Arcobaleno but also not throw the Mafia into chaos.

“Nana.” 

Nana snapped her eyes up to Checkerface; he looked at her meaningful, trying to convey a messaged. It took her a second, but when she got it, she brightens up, looking back to the two other Sky’s.

“I have an idea!”

\--- 

It was a few weeks after the meeting with Luce. Everything has been settled now. All she has to do is wait and plot for the fated day. Both she and Kawahira estimate it will be held near the end of December. But Nana is aiming towards early December since she wants time to get her friends' presents on time. 

Now Nana stands with a new problem. With Luce's support and now a further contact into the Mafia. Nana is close to setting up the invention out of the testing lab. They had already gone through where it will be made and permanently rest. After talking with both Kawahira and Fubuki, it was decided that it will be built in some rural parts of Italy for safety protection. They said it was neutral territory, so no fighting or negotiation for making it.

Just for safely, Nana purchases the land that will be used for the removal of the pacifiers, only in case someone wants to seize control over her invention.

That brings out the next issue she is currently dealing.

How to contact the Vindice, so get them to help with breaking the Arcobeleno curse.

Nana groans, slamming her head onto the wooden table. Tsuna was off playing in his playpen set up a while ago in Kawahira home. Kawahira had just said that he had one so she couldn’t make an excuse not to train, though Nana knew the truth, who else would conjure up toys for Tsuna to play.

“Nana, I will you need you to save at least one brain cell once your done whining, also Tsuna is trying to climb out again,” Kawahira said then watched as Nana bolted up and ran to her son who was currently halfway out of the playpen.

“Woah! Hey there, love, please don’t give mommy a heart attack. I had enough of those to last me years.” Nana said, cradling Tsuna in her arms.

“Play! Play! Play!” Tsuna chanted, wiggling in her arms, waving chubby arms out in a grabbing motion. With his flailing around, Nana almost drops him before snatching him back in her embrace.

  
“Tsu-kun! Don’t jump out of mommy’s arms!” Nana scolded gentling, placing Tsuna back inside the playpen. She quickly turns to find the T.V remote and switched it onto Patrick Star, this world Spongebob Squarepants. 

Tsuna's eyes widened and went closer towards the other edge of the playpen to sit down and watch. Little excited giggles past his mouth.

Nana signs and goes back towards Kawahira, who drinks his third cup of tea. A faint smile on his face as he watches his pupil panic around.

“Why do you put on that strange story? I don’t see the educational value, but then again Humans as a whole tend to baffle me.” Kawahira said, pushing the crystal ball towards me once more. “ But enough about that, let us get back to work.”

“For your information, it’s just to amuse our younglings, most of the time, at least,” Nana mutters towards the end as she puts her hands back on the transparent globe. Kawahira hums in understanding and watching her try once more.

“Now remember, close your eyes and focus on your center. Think of a flame in a dark room or even an object, something for you to focus on.” Kawahira said, watching Nana breath even out as she tried for the hundredth time to get a grasp on her flames.

_ ‘Breath in. Breath out. Block all other sounds.’ _ Nana's eyes slowly stop fluttering, and her shoulders began to drop as she fell deeper into her mind. _ ‘Fall into the void, let yourself dip into it. Find the light in the darkroom.’ _

** _A small light flicker before her eyes._ **

“-NANA!”

Nana jumps back, slamming into the bookshelf behind her as she snapped her eyes open. Across from her, Kawahira jerked his hand from the sudden noise and ended up spilling his tea on the table.

Nana blinks and turns towards the front door of Kawahira’s house and spotted Mori waving frantically, a goofy grin on her face.

“Yoho! Nana-chan lets go shopping! Remember, we promised last time!” Mori said, walking up towards her while Nana tried to calm her racing heartbeat. 

Kawahira was glaring holes at Mori while cleaning the spilled tea. There was a flash of indigo in his eyes that made Nana bolt and tried to take her stupid friend out of Kawahira line of fire.

“That sounds wonderful!” Nana rapidly said, getting up and whirling to grab her purse. “Let's go! No time to lose! Burning daylight and all that!” Nana said, pushing her friend out of the old mist house. Mori blink confused by Nana but went along with it as she knows Nana is a bit weird sometimes.

“ Kawahira, can you be a dear and watch Tsu-kun for me? Thanks, I’ll bring you two sweets in an hour!” Nana yelled as she slammed the door closed behind her. She kept pulling Mori until they hit the shopping district, which wasn’t too far from Kawahira shop/home.

Mori blink once then, shrugging walking down the street as Nana slowly began to relax. After a while of walking, Mori began to question Nana since she was very jumpy last time they had their playdates together.

“Everything ok?” Mori asked a look of worry on her face as she walked into a clothing store quickly followed by Nana. “You seems very tense last time we talked, is it because of Tsuna’s upcoming birthday?”

Nana sighs long and loud as she browsed around the store. Her eyes landed on a cute pair of pants, which she quickly went to check. “ Yes, everything fine now. Sorry to worry you.”

Nana yelp as her body jerked from Mori patting Nana on her back Mori’s usual grin plastered on her face. “ Don’t worry about it! We’re a friend, and as friends, it's my job to watch your back just as you will. Won’t you?”

Nana gap at her, surprise written on her face, then slowly relaxed as she let a chuckle escaped her lips. “ Yup, of course, I will? Who else will pay your bail?”

“We don’t have you pay!” Mori said, playing along. “ Just distract Rei while I bust out!”

Nana bursted into laughter. The image of Mori trying to break out of jail while Rei stands by was just too funny. “ Pft! As if! That man will have my ass in two seconds and yours in five!”

Mori and Nana laughed and giggles as they continued talking. Nana’s earlier stress momentarily forgotten as she relaxed into Mori’s normal conversation. In another lifetime, they probably would have never met.

** _‘No.you.wouldn’t.’_ **

Nana blinked, turning her head to the left. Her eyebrows furrowed when she didn’t spot anyone nearby. Who was talking just now?

“Nana?” Mori asked lightly, bumping into Nana’s shoulder.

Nana shook her head, turning back to her friend. “ Nothing thought I heard something. Anyways, Haru did what?”

The hour passed by quickly as the two friends continued talking. After finding new pairs of clothes and for their children as well, the two mothers began heading back towards Kawahira’s shop. It was there that Mori brought up a dreaded conversation.

“So, Nana, Will Iemitsu be coming to Tsuna’s second birthday?” Mori gently asked already prepared for any negative responds.

Instead, Nana's smile brightens as she fished out her phone from her dress. A snap later, Mori was staring at Nana’s phone as it began to call Nana’s husband.

It rang and rang until a click could be heard as it was finally picked up.

**“....We’re sorry, but Iemitsu can’t be on the phone right now, he is currently swarmed in a meet. Please wait or call in the next-”**

Nana snapped her phone shut then shoved it back in her dress pockets. A serene smile still on her face.

“...O..O-Oh,” Mori whispered, looking away from the terrifying woman standing in front of her.

She doesn’t know Iemitsu personally, but she feels very sorry for him right now. She gave a small prayer for the foolish man as she watched Nana cross the street.

“Who knew construction workers had to be in meets,  _ huh _ ? I asked him once, and he told me that since he was an  _ experienced  _ worker, he was required to attend them.” Nana purred, a sickly sweet smile still on her face. Yet her eyes held murder in them.

“I see,” Mori mumbled, walking into an alleyway to shorten the walk. Nana stops for a second before following Mori.

“Not only that, I can’t even call him by his number. No, only he calls me not the other way around. So I have gone to call him from his business number.” Nana bitterly said think back to the hand full of phone calls between them. The last time she got a hold of him was by dumb luck; after that, she tried to call again and wasn’t able to get ahold of him at all. “ As you can see, nothing much has changed.”

Mori stayed silent, trying to come up with something positive to say. Yet nothing she could come up with will work.

God, sometimes she wished she could be a better friend. Fubuki would be better at this.

At that exact moment, another voice pipes.

“I would just dump that man if I were you.” A voice purred from the darkness.

Nana and Mori both freeze as chills run down their spines. 

Nana is much quicker to act, and having practiced with Rei; she was able to jump away from a chain whip just in time. Mori, however, is struck down as she rolls dropping her bags of clothes.

Nana only has a moment to breathe before the strange attacks once more lashing their whip violently. Nana brings up her bags using them as a shield just in time as the attacker lashes towards her face.

The bag rips, spilling new clothes to scatter around the dirty floor while Nana jumps back from another swing.

“Ha! You are a strange civil, aren't you? Well, no matter, you’ll be dead soon.” The strange said as they emerge out of the darkness. Nana quickly runs towards Mori helping her up never once turned her eyes away from the attacker. Nana thought that the assassination attempts were done?

“ How cute~ Helping your friend escape, but it's all in vain. In the end, you’ll both die.” The assassin said. She wore a black dress fit for mourning while wearing heavy goth make-up with massive tattoos covering her exposed skin. Her voice was shrill, belonging to a child. But Nana knew that this person standing in front of her was much older then she appeared.

“ Nana? What’s going on-” Mori rapidly shut her mouth as Nana cast her friend a look. Her eyes told her all she needed to know that right now wasn’t the time or place for this. Mori breathes through her nose, getting into a fundamental boxer’s stance ready for this person’s next attack.

The assassin just giggled, watching the two civil get ready to fight for their lives. “ How cute! How cute, indeed!” She lasted out with her chain whip striking the floor below, watching the two break away from one another with a twist the chain whip wrapped around her target.

Nana yelped as she felt her body jerk down while the wind wipes her hair in a frenzy and vision blurs. She grunted as she slams onto the floor as she braces her arms around her head. It was only for a moment, but a second later, she feels her body being flung up then down the alleyway forcing her body to roll with the momentum.

Mori watches in horror as her friend violently thrust down the alleyway, as she can only watch her body get scraped and banged as she continues to roll.

“Mou, Pay attention, civil.”

Mori kicks her legs out faster then she could think as she watches the assassin twirl away from her.

The assassin giggles, a disturbing grin on her petite face. “ How fun! A boxer! Wow, I’ve never killed a boxer before! You’ll be my first miss!”

A flick later, and the chain whip comes lashing out towards Mori. She only has a second to think as she lets her instincts do its a thing. She twists and jumps, dodging the whip now, knowing how dangerous it can genuinely be.

_ ‘Crap.crap.crap! What do I do? We’re going to die at this point. This woman is clearly out of our league!’  _ Mori desperately thought as she continued to dodge and punch away the whip making sure not to get tangled in it.

“What do you want?” Mori snapped, watching the assassin from the corner of her eyes.

“Oh, I'm just here to kill little miss lion tamer over there~,” The assassin said while watching Nana struggle to get back up. 

Nana grunted, feeling a sharp pang of pain as she tried to lift off her feet. She must have twisted it in her tumble. Nana felt something warm drip down her face as it fell on the floor. She knows she must look like a mess right now, but she has to get up. Mori can’t handle this herself. She needs to get up.

“Oh? Where do you think you're going?”

Nana wheezes, feeling her ribs creek under the brutal chain whip wrapped tight around them as she was once again flung. 

Mori screamed Nana’s name as she watched her friend get slammed on the nearby building rattle a few loose bricks out. A large indent was forming from where Nana was harshly slammed into as the chain whip retreated. 

Nana gasped as she flopped to the floor feeling something crack in her as she meets the cold hard ground.

Mori was panicking as she waited for any sign of life from Nana. Is she dead? Can Nana survive that, right? Not she’s only human. Nana, she can’t die; she can’t lose another friend. She-

Nana let out a quiet grunt twitching her fingers to try to get up once more.

Mori was filled with relief as she tried to run towards Nana.

“No, no, no.” A chain whip wrapped around Mori.

Mori paled.

“That’s not how we play.”

Mori watched the world blur as she is fling up then snapped back down, feeling the ground crack under the force of her impact.

Mori gasp for air her back in unimaginable pain while she watched a pair of laced boot stop a few centimeters away from her face. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she thought of all her loved ones. She wants to get up, but her head keeps spinning.

Her husband, who always loved her for who she was, and still accepted all her weird quirks. It was he who got her away from the path of a delinquent. Her son reminded her so much of her dead friend, who she still treasured even to this day. Her baby girl, who resembles her father more each day, who smiles, holds the sun and eyes the stars. She thinks about her friends. Fubuki is so wise and kind and always has advice for the new mother. Then there's Nana.

Her first friend in a long time who befriend her for who she was.

“Now then, Let’s wrap up this mission. I’m bored.” The assassin said while stepping on Mori’s face.

**‘She’ll die, you can’t protect her this time.’**

“N-No..” Mori is weakening, grumbling watching the assassin walk closer towards Nana.

**‘She’s going to die, and you are going to watch it again.’**

_ ‘No..No. I won’t let her.’ _

The assassin tightens her grip on her chain, whip a wide grin on her petite face.

**‘It’s all your fault again.’**

_ ‘I’ll...I’ll save her..I’ll save her with MY DYING WILL!’ _

Her vision flashes green as she felt the adrenaline pumping in her veins. 

Mori let out an inhuman scream as she launched herself to the assassin. The assassin only had a second to blink before she is violently kicked into the opposite wall. 

She let out a scream as she crashes inside the abandoned building. Her dress now a mess and make-up slightly smeared.

“That BITCH!” She sneers, getting back on her heels and hands back on her weapon. She looked up, and from the broken entrance stood the civilian whose eyes no longer held amber eyes but instead shined with a vibrant green. 

With Mori in just her underwear, which was boxer shorts and a sports bra, she took her stance, her body cracking with lighting.

“I’LL PROTECT NANA WITH MY DYING WILL!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luce is on board, and we'll see what happens to the mare and the vongola rings. I have been thinking and for most fanfics. They only ever fix the arcobaleno pacifier but not the vongola rings or the mare rings. It got me thinking, and I soon found that it would make sense also to use the rings to help balance the world. I mean its the world, where you live. Do you want to watch the world die? Or be the cause of cursing seven individuals?
> 
> Thought so.
> 
> Whoever thought Mori was a lighting user also surprised me. Originally she was going to be a sun like her two kids but then I and my friends started talking and figured that she really has a lot of lighting tendency. She fixated on boxing, very narrowed minds like being blunt and not reading the atmosphere. She also has a bit of a backstory which I would love to go more in depths at another time.
> 
> The question now is, who is sending all these assasins after Nana? isn't Iemitsu keeping his family a secret? Also, who is going to tan there ass? good friend Mori? Queen Fubuki? Shitty Rei? Or asshole who cares Kawahira?
> 
> Nana is not going to remain a mary-sue for long. She needs more practice.


	9. The grim reaper walks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I know I'm late but trust me. I have things planned, just got swamped by Christmas, cleaning, family time, and last but not least.
> 
> Lack of .of.internet.
> 
> Damn near walked out of our relative's house to head to the nearest Starbucks.
> 
> Again like always, enjoy and please leave a kudo and comment. I don't want to feel like I'm talking to a wall. I know you're there!

Mori didn’t know what was going on. One minute she could feel her body burning from pain; the next, she’s punching the living daylights out of the attacker.

The assassin gasps for air as Mori punched her in her abdomen, flinging her across the abandoned building. A few metal pipes fell around her as she got up. Her body jerking from the sudden pain, she grunts as blood spits out of her lips.

‘  _ This was supposed to be easy. Why is this happening? Who lied about this town full of inactive flame users _ ?’ her thoughts were cut short as Mori zips up to her at break necking speed, her eyes still a lime green glowing on her tan face.

“SQUARE UP, TO THE EXTREME!” 

Mori cocked her leg back then flung it forward. The assassin barely had a second to toss her head back, feeling the force of the kick pass by the strong gust of air wiped her hair around.

The assassin flipped away, trying to get some distance from the newly awakened flame user.

“Ugly...ugly..ugly.ugly.ugly.UGLY!UGLY!UGLY!” the assassin shrieked, her whiplashing around in a random pattern. “ HOW UGLY! I’LL KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME UGLY!”

The assassin twisted her arm around, making the whip grab a few metal pipes and swing them towards Mori.

“DIE!DIE!DIE!”

Mori was laser focus swiping around the room, leaving a streak of lightning behind her as she slowly closed.

Nana, on the other hand, had finally gotten back on her feet but could barely even see from the blood trickling down her face. A short gasp of air left her dry lips as she heavily leaned on the broken entrance watching Mori fight the assassin.

_ ‘Fuck, this isn’t how this was supposed to happen. Again, how the hell did Nana survive all these years?’  _ Nana thought to watch Mori grab a metal pipe out for the air and hurl it back towards the assassin, forcing her to jump away from the lightning strike.  _ ‘I need to have a talk with Fubuki after this is over. I should find out who the hell is sending all these hits for me.’ _

“ stop dodging, you bitch!” The assassin screamed as she grabbed a giant metal pillar off the wall to throw at Mori.

Nana opened her mouth to scream for Mori to run away. It was going to kill her!

Instead, she watched Mori roundhouse kick it away; her eyes enraged as she jumps straight at the assassin.

The assassin screamed, raising her hand with the chain whip to defend herself. But Mori had already 

anticipated that and kicks it right out of her hand.

With that small opening, Mori begins to pound on the assassin truly. Quick jabs and kicks get thrown to the killer; her eyes only focus on taking down the attacker standing right in front of her.

The assassin could barely defend herself as she felt her bones creak and break under the lightning flame user's strong punches and kicks.

Finally, Mori has enough and kicks with all her might the attacker is flying crashing into the metal pillar across the room. The building rattles and wooden plaques fall on the assassin as a cloud of dust appear around her.

The room is silent except for Mori gasping for air. Her glare slowly lessens, feeling her body grow tired now that the danger is out of the way. Her green eyes turn back to her natural color as the once green flame on her forehead disappear. 

Her body once numb was now screaming for rest, feeling a few broken ribs and possibly broken ankle from the shot of pain that travels up her spine whenever she tried to put pressure on it.

“Mori?” 

Mori turns back around facing Nana, who is looking worse for wear watching Mori turn back to normal.

“Nana!” Mori started walking back towards Nana; her shoulders slack and grip loosen, as she feels the tension fall off her.

Nana smiled back at Mori, Mori smiled back. They won!

Mori watched as Nana's smile slowly turned to a look of horror.

Mori didn’t even get to ask what was wrong when she watched the world blur and feel pain crash her entire body as she is sent flying through the rooftop. It was just for a second, but Mori could make out the stars and moon feeling the breeze caress her face before harshing falling back down by cruel gravity.

“MORI!” Nana cried in terror as she tried to walk towards her friend. Panic in her eyes and heart in her throat, watching Mori harshly crash on the floor. A giant crater formed from where she lay.

Mori just lay there, her eyes closed and head lulled to the side, a steady stream of blood trickling down her peaceful face.

Nana froze as she heard a demeaning chuckle slowly rise in volume as the assassin from before showed herself. Her once clean, pristine back dress now ripped and dirty from the dust and blood. Her black make-up smeared, and pigtails loose and untamed.

“Did you think you would win? Ha!” The assassin laugh cruelty at Nana, who slowly slid down the wall, fear deep in her chest.

This isn’t a game. This is real life.

**‘This woman is going to kill you.’**

Nana felt tears pool down her face; real terror clutched her heart. 

She didn't want to die again.

“I am the fifth strongest assassin in Japan! I am so famous, people topple over themselves to even get the chance to lick my boots!” The assassin sneered, walking closer to Mori’s form.

**‘She’s not lying.’ **

“ Ha! I even stole this chain whip from the Vindice! I am the strongest! You should be grateful for being killed by me!” She said, now standing over Mori's body. Nana could only watch as the assassin harshly kicked Mori across the face jerking her body towards Nana.

**‘Focus on that piece of information.’**

“ Now, you got me mad!” The assassin shrieked, twisting her chain whip in her hand, getting ready to kill Mori. “ Once I'm done with this bitch, I’ll go back to you, Miss.target!”

Nana felt her heart thump hard in her chest as she watched the world slow down. Her thoughts in disarray as she watches the assassin get ready to attack her friend.

_ ‘...no…’ _

_ ‘...No…’ _

_ “NO!”  _ Nana screamed, her hands outstretched and legs ready to jump.

Another chain whip came out from the darkness itself, jerking the assassin body back.

**“ For stealing from the Vindice, you are under arrest.”**

Nana's heart stopped feeling the need to run and never look back so strong seize her. She looked up, watching men in black cloaks step out of the darkness itself — chains rattling with every step they make sendings chills down everyone's back.

Nana spared a glance towards her attacker and watched as her face pales and figure shake, fear to grip the assassin's heart.

“I-I would never Vindice. Please, there’s been a misunderstanding-I would never!-”

Another chain whips out, wrapping tightly around the assassin.

**“Do you think me a fool?”** Bermuda's voice boomed, his head rose, and even if you couldn’t see his eyes, his gaze was piercing in a way Nana never knew possible. 

**“Witness.”** Bermuda turned towards Nana, who hasn’t moved an inch since they came.  **“ Speak, had this woman confess to stealing our equipment? Know that if you protect her, the punishment will fall on you as well.”**

Nana, in a daze, looked up, she was feeling a bit lightheaded and nauseous, this was too much. How could she enter the Mafia world when she couldn’t even face one attacker head-on.

The assassin looked at Nana, her mascara running down her face as tears continued to fall down her face. She shook her head, trying to get Nana to deny the claim.

** _‘She has.’_ **

“She has,” Nana said, speaking out with her heart. She blinked, startled by the force of the words that just came out of her voice. She had never thought so strong before forcing itself out of her lips.

Bermuda looked at Nana then snapped his fingers, chains flying up in the air.

Nana violently flinched, screwing her eyes shut, waiting for the chain to wrap around her.

Instead, the assassin screams in pain as more chains wrapped around her form.

**“Hearing from the witness, Sasaki Harunomi, you are at this moment found guilty,” ** Bermuda said as a portal appeared behind him. A few other Vindice came closer to the now weeping assassin. She was pleading for mercy as she was being dragged through the portal.

Nana thought that was all, but Bermuda still stood watching her. She became nervous-looking anywhere but them. Her gaze then fell back on Mori, who was still unconscious.

“Mori!” Nana gasps, crawling forward towards Mori, checking for any pulse of life. 

Nana gave a big sigh of relief when she felt her heartbeat. Though her breath was quite weak, she needs to get them to the hospital and fast if only she remembers where her phone got tossed.

**“Sawada Nana.” ** Bermuda's voice boomed.

Nana snapped her head up, seeing what she knew was Jaagar with Bermuda on his shoulder watch her. Nana unintentional cradle Mori head closer trying to shield her from the two Vindice.

“Y-yes?” Nana whisper

Bermuda stays quite dragging the silence longer then it should, which in turn sent all of Nana's nerves on edge.

**“Word has gotten to me,”** Bermuda said, making Nana flinch once more from his sudden voice. ** “ That you wish to have an audience with the Vindice. Is that correct?”**

Nana blinks twice, making sure what she’s just hearing isn’t just a figment of her imagination. But no Bermuda is looking at her, more like staring her down, but I digress.

_ ‘How did he know? _ ’ She had only spoken to Kawahira and very briefly with Fubuki as well. Kawahira, for obvious reasons, couldn’t get their attention in case they tried to kill/murder him in cold blood while Fubuki had never heard of anyone trying to make contact with the Vindice. It was unheard of to try to call them much less  _ talk _ to them. 

Just like in the original story, they come when the law is broken. In this case, that fact has been proven right once again.

“Yes?” Nana finally said, adjusting her grip on Mori’s limp body.

Nana froze stiff when the next second Bermuda face was mere inches away from her.

**“Speak. What is your claim?” ** Bermuda demanded. He wasn’t asking; he was demanding her answer.

Nana visibly gulp. She takes back any scared thought she had mere moments ago. That assassin has nothing on this cursed man standing before her. Where the women before reeked of death, this man  _ is _ death itself.

“I-” Nana stopped as violent coughs racked her body. She trembled and shook until it finally stopped, but when it did, her hand was stained red, and her throat felt burned.

“S-shit,” Nana whisper trying to wipe away the rest of the blood that was currently smearing on her lower lip. They need to go to the hospital now _ . _

**“I see you’re in a dilemma,” ** Bermuda spoke to bring back the attention back to him. Nana tried to ask him to wait since she needs to talk to him. But instead, she ended up coughing once more, her vision fading from the corner of her eyes.

**“Seems our meeting has to be postponed, for now, Sawada-san. I hate pulling off things, but in your case, since it a life or death, I will allow it, just this once.”** Bermuda said, snapping his small infant fingers.

Seconds later, a portal appeared under Nana and Mori. Nana let out a yelp, her eyes full of shock as she tumbles through the portal.

Mere seconds later, two bodies are on the cold concrete floor, a small few feet away from the front doors of the hospital.

**“Until later, Sawada-san.” ** With that said, the portal closed, leaving the two to their fates.

Nana blinked once, feeling all the pain crash back. She shut her eyes, groaning in pain. 

_ ‘Shit I’m about to pass out, aren’t I?’  _ Nana vaguely thought her body going numb. 

She barely registered the small gasp and screams from the nearby people. A second later, a few nurses crowded around them. One was trying to speak to her, but she couldn’t hear her. Everything sounded so far away, and sleep was coming to collect her.

She tried to hold on for as long as she could. But slowly, she let go when she distantly felt her body get moved.

_ ‘Kawahira is going to be so pissed.’ _

  
  


\----

The sound of a heart monitor was slowly coming into focus. That was what Nana first thing she noticed.

She exhales, feeling her body crack and loosens, yet a sharp pain followed, making her wince in pain. Maybe she shouldn’t move so much. Nana cracks an eye open, lazily look to her left spotting a heart monitor.

_ ‘ well, that answers my first question. God, this place is fucking bright. I wonder if there's a button to shut them off. _ ’ Nana absently thought while glancing to her right. Her breath hitch and body stiffen.

Kawahira was sleeping on the edge of her bed. She knows this is Kawahira since she only ever seen him wear that green yukata and that white straight hair which Mori doesn’t have. He was snoring, lighting his chest moving slowly with every exhale. He had one arm cushioning his head while the other arm was outstretched with his hand curl loosely with Nana’s.

_ ‘Why is he here?’  _ Nana frantically thought. She was baffled by Kawahira appearance that she almost overlooked both Fubuki and Rei sitting by the wall also fast asleep. A quick peeks, and she finally spotted a nearby clock telling her it was five in the morning, judging by the lack of sun.

“Nana?”

Nana looked back towards Kawahira, who was blinking away his drowsiness. His eyes sparkled with relief when he realized that Nana was awake.

“You’re awake,” Kawahira said, sitting up straight on his chair. Unnoticed by Nana, he also let go of the grip he had with her hand.

“Yeah,” Nana crooked out, god her throat was killing her. 

A second later, a glass of water was pressed on her dry lips; she nodded a quick thanks then slowly drank, feeling her shoulders relax from how soothing the water felt on her parched throat. 

“ Before you ask, Mori-san is on the other side of the curtain. Fubuki said something about keeping the chaos to one room.” Kawahira said, then continued with a small smirk on his face. “You should have seen Haru; he was like a man possessed; if I didn’t see it with my own eyes, I would have thought that Haru was an imposter.”

Nana chuckled thinking how right Kawahira was, Haru is such a gentle soul, but he married Mori, he has to have a hard spot somewhere. She abruptly stops laughing when she felt a jolt of pain travel through her body.

“Ow, How long have I been out? Wait, where’s Tsuna? Kawahira, what happens to my son-” Nana halted when Kawahira put a hand on her mouth. He gave her a knowing look before answering her.

“You’ve been asleep for the past two days. Tsuna is currently with your parents; they were the second to see you after you were admitted to the hospital.” Kawahira pulled his hand away, tucking them back in the folds of his sleeves. “They have decided that Tsuna didn’t need to see you in pain, but he was here the first night. It took a while to get him to let go of you, though, who would have thought he would have such a grip for one so young.”

“That's my son.” Nana smugly said, hearing Kawahira chuckle. Nana then drew her eyebrows together in confusion. “ Wait, second? Who was the first?”

Nana watched Kawahira relax, then tense before looking away from her. It was silent for a moment before he looked back to her, a question whirling in his eyes.

“...Nana.” Kawahira leaned closer, casting a shadow over Nana form.

“What happens? How did you get those injuries, and don’t lie,” Kawahira eyes narrowed a flash of indigo lit his eyes briefly? “ I’ll _ know.” _

Nana looked at Kawahira eyes, his eyes burning into hers. She never saw him this worked up before. “ I told you before; I had assassin pinning for my life.” She slowly sat up, one hand behind her just in case. “ You know this.”

Kawahira eyes sharpened, a hiss escaped his lips while his body tenses. I jerked up, feeling a wave of something pass me. It was hard to explain; it was like getting hit by the heater but in every direction and no actual warmth. More internal than anything.

**‘He’s a good mist.’**

Okay, brain, we need to talk later because this is getting concerning. 

While I was considering whether I should schedule for a therapist, Kawahira had taken to talking once more.

“Nana, you were found with two broken ribs, a concussion, and multiples bruising both on your internal organs and otherwise. Mori came out with a broken rib with her ankle fractured and shoulder dislocated with large bruising and cuts. So I’m saying this out of concern, rub it on my face later.  **Nana, what the ** ** _hell_ ** ** happened** .” Kawahira demanded.

Nana blinks her eyes at him; she was honestly surprised by Kawahira concern for her well being. But now that she was thinking about it. He should know what happened.

Nana closed her eyes, leaning back on the bed; she opened her eyes, looking into Kawahira’s eyes. She rolled her eyes before admitting defeat and began to retell her story.

“...Okay, so Mori and I were taking a short-cut through an alleyway to head back to your house when-”

Nana continued to talk to Kawahira, retelling what had happened a few days ago. Her shoulders were slowly relaxing while unaware of Kawahira flames stroking hers.

He was checking for any of that foreign flames that had unintentionally latched onto Nana. As a mist, he felt his hackles rise when he felt an alien mist on Nana. 

Yet he didn’t pull away; he was quietly enjoying Nana very faint flames. He had said that she had them a while back even if she can’t feel them or recognize them yet. They were now actually tangible to curl around. He knows that he shouldn’t do this. What would Sepira think? In any case, he continued to swirl his mist flames with Nana's own warm and calm ones. Her flames were soothing away all his worried for the past few days, and he felt it as his shoulders loosened from their tense position a few moments ago.

Two days ago, Tsuna had startled him when he began hysterically crying. No amount of rocking or playing got him to quiet down. He squirmed and smacked Kawahira, screaming No over and over. It was somewhat concerned since Nana and Mori had barely left more than fifteen minutes ago.

  
  


\---

_ “No! No! No! MAMA!” Tsuna wailed as Kawahira frantically tried to calm down the toddler. _

_ Kawahira winced when his hair was roughly pulled; he frowned down on the little sky. He doesn’t know what's wrong; Tsuna is always so well behaved; it why out of all the babies, Tsuna is his favorite. Sweet and calm, Nana was truly blessed with him. _

_ It has nothing to do with the fact that he’s Nana’s son. _

_ “ Tsu-kun calming down. Do you want to read?” Kawahira weirdly asked, rocking the toddler in his arms in a futile attempt to calm him. He sorely wished for Nana and Mori to come back already. _

_ Tsuna just continued his tantrum and screamed his lungs out until his little body finally tuckered itself out. _

_ Kawahira barely put him in a conjure crib when his phone rang. He raised an eyebrow. Who would be calling him this late at night? _

_ He picked up the phone, thinking maybe it’s Nana, she probably found something for him to wear again. _

_ “ Nana, for the last time. I’m comfortable in my clothes, thank you but-” _

_ “Hello this is Namimori general Hospital, am I speaking with Kawahira?” _

_ Kawahira felt his heart seize up, his blood turned cold, and breath stop. _

_ “...Yes.Yes, I am, what is your reason for calling?” Kawahira quietly said. The world just stopped; he didn’t know who would call for him; he desperately wanted to hang up. _

_ “Sorry for the late-night phone call, but you were listed under Sawada Nana-san emergency contact list. You are the third we had called, the first being her husband, who was unavailable for reasons unknown. Her second was her mother, who won’t be coming until much later. We need you to verify any allergies or previous medication she had taken these past few months. May you come to the hospital, Kawahira-san?” _

_ Kawahira knows he answered, but he couldn’t register it. He numbly grabbed Nana's son out of the crib and wrapped him in his blankets to take him to his mother. _

_ He blinks, and the next second he was already halfway there to the Hospital. He barely felt the chill breeze pass by.  _

_ ‘He should be reacting to it,’ He numbly thinks to himself. Instead, he readjusts Tsuna’s blankets, securing him in his arms as he walked down the deserted road ahead. It was almost midnight; he should be back home asleep thinking up new things to try out on Nana. _

_ He was thinking of trying to get her some special made flame-resistant paper. It was once used to determine someone's flames back in the early fifteen hundreds. He had saved some knowing he would need them one day. He never thought that he would get a chance to use them, though. _

_ “...Sir?” _

_ Kawahira blinked, looking down at a nurse standing in front of him. She wore a nervous smile tilting her head to the side. _

_ He didn’t realize he had made it to the hospital already. _

_ “Can I help you, sir?” The nurse asked, already aware of the frazzled man standing before her. She knows the start of a panic attack and is already ready to lend a hand to this young father. _

_ “...Yes, I’m Kawahira. I was asked to come down for a Sawada-san?” Kawahira dully said he tried to shake away his numbness. But much as he tries, he couldn’t seem to snap out of it. _

_ “LET GO OF ME! THAT MY WIFE IN THERE!” A voice roared in the quiet halls. Kawahira turned to his side as watched Haru get pushed away from the doors leading further into the hospital. _

_ ‘Mori’s husband’ A quiet voice whisper in the back of his head. _

_ “ Sir you need to calm down, none of this is going to help your wife.” A nurse said hands outstretched while keeping her eyes on the raging man in front of her.  _

_ Kawahira blinked, wow he was surprised. He never knew Haru could have such a filthy mouth. _

_ “Kawahira-san?” _

_ He turned to his left and spotted Fubuki and Rei, both who wore a worried face come closer to him. Kyoya was sleeping tucked in his father's arm. Distantly he heard a crash and a yell for security, but he could care less. _

_ He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. _

_ He could do it this time. _

_ \---- _

“ -So that’s what happens. Anything else you want to know?” Nana asked her eyes fluttering, trying to stay open.

Kawahira sighed and shook his head. She needs to rest, and with what he gathered, she will need it.

_ “ _ Only you, Nana,” Kawahira said, brushing her hair out of her face. She smiled her usual smile that makes the last of his tense melt away.

“I wouldn’t be me if I were that easy,” Nana said as she finally shut her eyes.

Kawahira let out an annoyed huff turning to his left, where he spotted Fubuki stop fake sleeping. “ Did that satisfy you, Fubuki-san?”

“Quite, Kawahira,” Fubuki said while gracefully get up from her position next to her husband. She didn’t even need to look back to know that Rei had also gotten up.

It was now her duty to find the rat and  _ dispose _ of it.

“What will you do now, Fubuki-san? Your target is now under the Vindice, and what you are aiming for won’t be enough in the long run.” Kawahira said, tilting his head curious about what she was planning to do.

Kawahira knew that Nana lied and told Fubuki that she was to be the new Arcobelno Sky, which in turn lured the cloudy Hibari to herself, alas that Nana doesn’t have such pure and powerful flames.

Well, what he can see from at least.

Fubuki chuckled, bringing out her mulberry colored fan with a snap. “ No, that's not my target.” Fubuki’s eyes sharpen, that of a predictor. “No, what I’m going for is the seller itself. They have crossed through my territory far too many times. It ‘s time for them to remember who they are treading at, and if I have to get my dear big brother involved, then I shall.” Fubuki violently shut her fan just as quick as she had opened it.

** _“No one touches what mine,” _ ** Fubuki snared, her eyes flashing a vivid purple. Then she turned and swept out the room with all the grace of a goddess sent for war. Rei is quick on her heels and snorts in amusement at the utter dumbstruck look on Kawahira’s face. Soon it was just Kawahira and his thoughts.

“Man, I get what Nana was talking about how Fubuki is fucking hot. Wow, Fubuki, sure is something, right, Kawahira?” Mori grunted from the other side of the room.

Kawahira leaned back and pulled the curtain to the side to reveal Mori’s batter face grinning up to him.

“ Well, you’re not wrong,” Kawahira said, eyes shining with amusement for Nana’s friend.

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions, but I’m afraid I won’t be able to answer them until we’re in a more secure area,” Kawahira said, watching Mori nod. Guess she did have a brain under all those rocks in her head.

“No problem. But one question?” Mori politely asked. Kawahira sighed but nodded for her to continued. At the permission, Mori’s smile became a bit more feral.

“When do I get to have a swing at them? Because if you think I'm not going to drag my broken body over there, then you don’t know me.”

Kawahira, for the first time in over hundreds of years, let’s out a laugh.

_ ‘Nana, you don't have a clue on just how much you are loved, huh?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh is Fubuki going to rain hell on whose been sending all those hits? Also, the person behind those's hits just might surprise you~
> 
> Kawahira is an asshole with feelings.
> 
> Tsuna, as stated before, is steadily growing his sky flames. One factor is that neither Kyoya or Ryohei have killed each other.
> 
> Also speaking of which the kids were all being taken care of by Nana's parents. They love and support their daughter. 
> 
> Good grandparents!


	10. It Smells Like Scheming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving your comment you guys and also some very helpful ideas! Super excited for working on the next but need some me time for a day! BTW I am shocked at the Nana/Kawahira ship. I'm not to sure just yet since I'm too focus on getting Nana to break the curse, but once that's done she might. Or not I had a few people I could ship her with but I do like their chemistry.
> 
> As Always Kudos and comment to keep my focus.

If this is what a human puppy pile feels like, then surely I was missing something on my first life.

Currently, and my parents, I was in the middle of discussing what had happened. As asked, I lied and said that a small store roof came toppling down and how the owner took us from the store towards the hospital. Ashamed and also afraid they had dropped us off outside than inside the hospital.

While talking, both Ryohei and Kyoko had screamed at me with their little babbles and concerned face for their ‘Aunt.’ Then proceed to jump on my bed to hug me.

Honestly, I almost had a heart attack.

Mori was to the side, watching and grinning up to me from her bed. It seems that once they got over their mom being ok, Also having to cuddle their mom for more than three hours. They decided to pounce on me next.

Kyoya was reluctantly pulled to the cuddle pile by Ryohei. I’m surprised by Kyoya the most.

A few seconds later, Rei, then shortly followed by Fubuki, enter the room, answering my unasked question.

All I need is my baby; then we’re all set.

“Mama!” My little Tsu-kun cried the minute both he and Kawahira enter the room.

_ ‘Oh, speak of the devil _ .’ I humorously thought to watch Kawahira nod towards me.

I smiled and felt my heart drop when Tsuna tried to launch himself from Kawahira’s arm. I thank all the stars above that Kawahira already anticipated this and barely stopped Tsuna from tumbling forward.

“Tsuna, let’s not do that-” Kawahira was cut off as Tsuna kicked Kawahira face smacking his glasses off his face.

Nana let out a snort. “Oh my god, just give him here, Kawahira.”

Kawahira grumbled as he came closer then dropped Tsuna, who landed on top of Kyoya, who was in the middle of trying to take a nap on my chest. Kyoya let out an annoying noise out his mouth while glaring down at Tsuna. But Tsuna could care less. His mom was ok.

“Mama, Mama!” Tsuna yelled over and over, climbing over Kyoya and kicking Ryohei on his shoulder as he tried to hug my face.

I let out a delighted laugh escaped my lips, feeling my heart swell with warmth and love for my son.

“Hi, sweetie. Did you miss mommy?” I gently ask, pulling one hand free from Kyoko, who was cuddling it and then using it to cup my son’s chubby cheeks fondly.

I guess it was too much emotion for his little heart to handle as he began to bawl.

Taking their cue, both Haru and Rei grab their children off my body as I cuddle my son to my chest, rubbing soft, soothing circles on his back.

“ There, there, mommy’s here, I’m not going anywhere, Tsu-kun,” I whisper into his ear, gently rocking him to get him to calm down.

I look up for a second and spot all of their eyes on me. Both my parents had tears in their eyes while Mori and Haru had soft smiles on their faces. Fubuki had her eyes closed, but she too was smiling, and Rei was rolling his eyes, but his eyebrows weren’t tense, so I must assume he must be relieved. Kawahira was cleaning hs glassing and gave no emotion towards me. Nonetheless, his shoulders had lost their tension without me noticing.

“...We’ll be heading out the first sweetie.” Nana's mother spoke after sometimes, a soft motherly smile still on her face as she turned to leave the room. “ We’ll be waiting at your house, okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine mom,” I said as I feel Tsuna go limp as sleep takes a hold on him. Yet even when sleeping, he still has such a firm grip on my clothes.

I wave goodbye and wait until they shut the door before turning back towards Fubuki.

“So you found my attacker? Better yet, whoever is sending out a hit for my life?” I asked bluntly. I wasn’t hiding this from Mori and Haru, who at this point straighten up yet didn’t look shaken or confused.

Guess Kawahira briefed them in.

“Yes,” Fubuki said, adjusting herself on the visitor chair, flicking a piece for flowing black hair out of her face as Rei pulled out a folder out from who knows where. Fubuki snapped it open and began to read as Nana braced for the impact of the information.

“It states here that the first hit was requested about a year ago. What I have gathered is that there was leaked that the ‘Young Lion’ of CEDEF had a wife.” Fubuki stops here, giving me a searching look. “ Nana, did you know about this? Did you know that you married a mighty man with enemies at every corner?”

I swallow thickly. 

“...No, I did not know. It was very recent that I even found about Iemitsu. It was actually about a week before we had our talk.” Nana calmly said, though her hands tighten closer toward Tsuna.

Fubuki nodded and continued taking Nana for her word.

“I had to do a lot of digging seeing as the man was smarter than most men, but not smarter than me, it seems. In total, you had up to fifty confirmed assassins pick you as their hit. Out of those fifty, only less than fifteen made it inside Namimori, seeing as my men took them out when they tried to trespass.”

Fubuki stops, closes her eyes, then looks at me as she pulls out a picture.

“  **Federiko Ferino Vongola,** ” Fubuki said as she holds the picture out for me to see.

A young man in his early thirties to late forties smiles back, his hair slicked back, and the body leans with such a piercing stare. 

It was as if he was looking directly into my soul.

“  _ This _ , this is the man sending all the hits on you, Nana.” Fubuki sneered eyes narrowed in distaste. I could hear Kawahira hiss something, but it was in a language I have never heard.

“Well. Shit.” I dumbly said, my eyes wide and body limp. How the hell is she going to get away with this now?

_ ‘ The Fucking first son of Timoteo has put me on his shitlist!’  _ Nana hysterically thought, thinking just how fucked up this whole situation is.

Literally should have turned my ass back around when I met Iemitsu.

**‘But you wouldn’t have the same child nor same friends you now have.’**

_ ‘True, true. But I would have lived a much calmer life.’ _ I sarcastically thought back to that little voice in my head.

I need to check that out.

**‘You were never meant for a calm life, Nana.’**

“ I’m sorry, but who is he?” Mori broke Nana from her spiral of despair, a look of confusion on her face. “ Sorry, I’m still new to the whole Mafia thing, and Kawahira had only briefed me in like a few hours ago.”

“ His last name Vongola is a very infamous mafia family. To put it bluntly, Vongola is the King’s of the Mafia.” Kawahira explains, pushing his glasses up to the brink of his nose. “They are old and powerful with ⅓ of the mafia under their clutches.”

Mori and Haru seem to reel back from that information. Meanwhile, I’m more focused on something else more important.

“ Are they after me? Or is Tsuna involved?” I worriedly asked, afraid of the answer I’ll receive.

Fubuki sighed but shook her head, no flooding me with relief. “ No. In my search, I found only one leak, and that is about his wife, you. Nothing has been spoken about him having a son, and I guess since Iemitsu never told anyone, they couldn’t utilize it, Fedriko is trying to kill you in case you might conceive an heir to steal his promises throne.”

“Wait!” Mori barged in eyes widen. “ But Nana isn’t in the Mafia? Or maybe she is…” She trailed off as she recalled the encounter a few nights ago.

Rei stepped up, rolling his eyes at his fretting civilian friend. “While Nana is in the Mafia, she is very recent to the scene. It’s Iemitsu they are after since his ancestor was the founder of Vongola. Because of his lineage, he could have run as a candidate. But because of his current position as head of CEDF, he is denied as a candidate.”

Mori nodded, she understood but was still worried. “ Then what should we do? Isn’t there a law to prevent that from happening?”

Nana bitterly laughed, shaking her head as an answer. “ No, the one who governs our laws is inactive until they have actual proof. Just having the paperwork saying Federico sending these hits aren’t enough.”

_ ‘ And who knows what type of hell will rain down on me if I choose to attack.’ _ Nana angrily thought. Vongola was untouchable, even with her current leverage in gaining the Arcobaleno favor, she still is leagues below Vongla.

“So now we have three options,” Fubuki spoke bring back the attention back towards herself. “ First, we attack Fedriko directly-”

“Woah! No, you’re not!” Nana yelped a look of surprise on her face. “ Listen, I get your anger for someone getting into your town and everything, but that's too far. Even for a friend-”

Nana flinched back, feeling the room turn cold as Fubuki glared Nana down.

“This isn’t about my property. This is about someone _ daring _ to take away my-” Fubuki was quietly silent as Rei slapped his hand in her mouth.

I couldn’t see Mori or Haru but judging how even Kyoya has taken a few steps away from his parents, gives me a good idea just how fucked Rei is right now.

“....Fubuki.” Rei calmly said, never taking his hand away. Meanwhile, Fubuki was glaring up to her husband, looking close to throwing him out the window.

That would be a nasty fall. We are on the tenth floor, after all.

Fubuki looked away from Rei, admitting her defeat.

Mori and I were filled with dread. 

Once Rei dropped his hand from Fubuki’s mouth, Fubuki went back to explain to us the plan.

“...Second, is if we get more evidence with actual vocal verification about his involvement towards you. After all, you are still listed as a civilian and mafia husband or not. Fedriko had hired an active flame hitwoman, which is a big no in our mafia world. You can still aim for your target, but if it’s a civilian, you can’t hire an active flame user, its against the mafia law.” Fubuki explained, smoothing down her long flowing hair.

“Yet that only works if we get him ourselves. We’ll have to either send an agent out to record him. Or get it ourselves. Either way, it's near impossible, seeing as his inheritance day will be in a few short months from now.”

“Wait. Fedriko going to become decimo?” Nana randomly asked surprise and confusion on her face.

Last she checked he was killed way before he was named as Decimo. Did. Did she somehow changed that?”

**‘No, but you changed something for him.’**

‘  _ Like what _ ?’ I worriedly asked the voice in my head. They remained silent, and I focus back on my current dilemma.

“Lastly, we hide,” Fubuki said as though it was that simple. “ As long as Nana stays hidden, his arms can’t reach you. The problem with that is that he already had you memorized and knows your name and where you live.”

“ So, either fight and get killed. Get evidence on Fedriko ass and could get killed. Or hide and wait to get killed. Those are my options, correct?” Nana sarcastically asked, yet her voice wasn’t humorous.

“ It seems so,” Fubuki said, her face cold as she mulled over our options.

Mori and Haru were having their couple telepathy thingy, concern in both their eyes as I stare out the window feeling helpless as I run through our options.

“ There is a fourth,” Kawahira spoke, breaking the silence that fell over our group. “ I know that Nana has seen my flames, but I don’t think you have, had you Hibari-san?” 

Fubuki straightens up, focused on the cunning man in front of her. “ No, I don’t think we ever did. I knew that you were in the Mafia, but not many are active flame users as it is.”

Kawahira coyly smiles a glint in his human-like eyes. “ I can assure you; I am no amateur to flame users and their perks.”

Fubuki, for the first time in the hour, cracked a smile. “ And what do you bring up to the plate Kawahira-san?”

Kawahira smile twisted into a smirk as he flashed his fan out so only his upper face could be seen. With the sun streaming in his eyes, it flashed indigo as the sun disappeared, and the full moon hung out the stars as it suddenly turned into night.

“ Oh, only things that you could ever  _ imagine _ .”

Nana felt hope at the moment while watching Fubuki grin back like the savage she indeed was.

“Wao.”

‘  _ Oh, so that’s where he got that from? _ ’

  
  
  
  
  
  


\------

It was the morning after our long and deep conversation that I finally got a clearance to head home. Unfortunately, I was wheelchair-bound for the next few weeks to come and was forced on bed rest until the doctor’s clear me.

“Kawahira!” I yelled, trying to swat away his hands that currently was pushing me out of the hospital. “Go away! I got this. I don’t need your pity! I’m an independent woman!”

Tsuna was tucked in my arms, still asleep, seeing as it was five in the morning. It’s also better since I don’t think it would be wise for Tsuna to be awake where he could accidentally cause my wounds to aggravate further than they currently are.

“ How were you planning to get home then? Last I checked you one, aren’t a mist, and two, you’re empty head isn’t strong enough to carry your heavy body around.” Kawahira smugly said, stepping to the side to avoid Nana swing her fist at him. It looks like their old routine is back again.

“You bastard! Come here and let me knock those two brain cells-ow.” Nana yelp feeling her stitched pull painfully from her sudden movement. 

Kawahira moved in an instant; he crouched to check her side lightly, scolding her. “ You idiot! Don’t move; you just left the hospital. Do you want to return this soon?”

Nana pout, letting Tsuna go so Kawahira can grab him into his arms. “ No. I don’t think they ever want to see my face like ever. Did you see that head nurse? She looked like her vein was going to pop from how noisy we all were.”

“Mori mostly. She and her son share that at least. I mourn her daughter and husband.” Kawahira jokingly said back, hearing Nana giggle at his authentic thoughts about the Sasagawa family.

“Wow, Kawahira, who knew you make fun of others than me,” Nana said, sitting up straighter when Kawahira stops probing her body. She gently laid Tsuna back to her side as the two adults and baby headed back to the Sawada house.

The walk back was rather peaceful as the lamps turned off, and the stores began to open. Soon they were standing in front of Nana house gate, the two just standing there having many things to say, but neither could conjure it into simple words.

Nana was the first to break it by turning towards the ancient mist standing before her.

“....Thanks.” Nana mumbled. “ For, well, everything, I guess. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t feel safe going back home.”

Nana didn’t look up until she felt a sudden weight on her head. Widening her eyes, she slowly looked up.

Kawahira had pat her head.

He isn’t a physical type of person. She had only had hugged him once or twice, and anything else is very light touches.

His hand was so warm.

  
  


“...Nana..” Kawahira began his eyes filled with an unknown emotion that Nana for the life of her couldn’t decipher. She is a child genius, the creator of the Curse breaker, and head boss of an up and coming famous flame inventor. Yet Nana still didn’t know what his eyes were trying to say. They swirled with thousands of emotions too fast for her to read. She looked up to her first friend and mentor of about a year.

“...I-”

A pop-rock jingle yelled in the middle of his sentence, startling them both.

Nana turned red with anger as she fished out her phone, putting it up to her ear, not even looking at the caller to mad to care.

“YES?” Nana barked out, annoyed about the caller already. Kawahira was a clam, and for her, this was the first time he had ever looked so unguarded. She swears if it isn’t someone dying or the Vindice calling, then she’s going to bring all kinds of hell down on the poor unlucky soul.

“NANA!?” Iemitsu screamed through the phone; his voice laced with worry and stress. “ ARE YOU OKAY?! I GOT VOICE MAIL FROM YOUR MOTHER, DO YOU WANT ME HOME? I'LL BOOK THE NEXT FLIGHT- NO! MY WIFE NEEDS ME YOU ARE NOT-”

Nana just heard a bunch of people talking in the background, with mostly Iemitsu yelling that he’s leaving.

‘ _ He’s coming home _ .’ Nana warmly thought, her eyes feeling wet, and her cheeks start to burn. She knows she probably has a goofy smile on her face, but she doesn’t care. Her husband is coming home!

Kawahira continued to watch as Nana smiled in a way he has never seen her give.

Not to him, never to him.

“Well, I’ll be leaving for now,” Kawahira said, turning back around to head home.

Nana snapped back to the present. “ Wait! Kawahira, why don’t you stay for dinner? My mom’s food is the best you should stay-”

“I’m quite alright, Nana.” Kawahira cut in, never once turning back around. 

He hated how much he couldn’t use his words to express just messed up his emotions are right now.

“...Alright.” Nana said, confusion written on her pretty face as she tunes back her husband's talking.

Her heart flutter, thinking of Iemitsu coming home for a while. 

She can figure out everything else later; she’s got time. For right now, she should focus on her family and a quick recovery.

_ ‘Tsuna’s birthday a few days away. I should figure out what to do for him.’  _


	11. Terrible Two's and Dreadful Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I'm sorry, you don't know yet but I'm sorry and know its to help the plot continue in the way I have planned.
> 
> Yell at me in the comment section.

Today is Tsuna's second birthday. Since I am still wheelchair-bound, we ended up hosting it in my backyard for my convenience. It wasn't too bad, seeing as my yard is pretty big and spacious for all of us to sit and watch our children play.

Right now, Tsuna is playing an exciting game.

"Tuna-fish!" Iemitsu wailed trying once more to pass Kyoya and Ryohei, who for once united to keep Iemitsu away from Tsuna.

"No!" Tsuna yelled back, hiding behind Kyoko, who was pouting up to the grown-up who upset her friend.

"Nana!" Iemitsu cried, taking a step back when Ryohei had hurled a piece of cake towards him. Kyoya had a rock, and that was enough for him not to try anything with the storm arcobaleno nephew.

"Out of duty today." Nana joyfully said, watching the whole thing go down. "Come' on Iemitsu, where your charm? Didn't you say that you can handle anything?"

Iemitsu pouts to his wife but resumes trying to hug his son. His tuna-fish must be too shy, that must be it.

He quickly reeled back when a piece of cake splattering all over his face.

"Wow, the kids hate your husband," Rei said, sitting next to Nana. 

"They don't hate him. He's…" Nana trailed off, trying to piece together her argument.

Rei raised an eyebrow, not convinced. "Uh, huh. How's that helping his case?"

Nana pouted up to him, watching him roll his eyes and turn back towards his son, who had his hackles rise, looking close to throwing that rock sooner rather than later.

Nana shuffled and turned to her other side to talk with Kawahira but found him rather busy staring at Iemitsu with an unreadable expression.

Worried, Nana placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, everything fine?"

Kawahira blinked as though he forgot that Nana was even there in the first place. "Oh, yeah, just thinking."

"What about?" Nana whispers back, leaning back on her wheelchair, seeing Mori cheer her son from across the yard with Haru trying to hush her.

Kawahira gestured to the corner wall to continue talking. Guessing this is about the mafia, Nana was quick to follow Kawahira. Once the voices began to muffle, she turned to her mentor.

"I found out something big on Federiko." Kawahira started making Nana tense for the discussion.

"...What is it?" I nervously ask, watching Kawahira readjust his glasses.

"You remember how you had made those dying will flame trackers for kids?" Kawahira asked, pulling out some papers from thin air. "Well, you may not know this, but dying will flame inventions are very rare. Not many know how to make said inventions, and those who do are very sparse with their inventions, making it so only the higher class families can afford them. But since you started, people have been more inclined towards dying will flame inventions. They are calling you an astounding inventor who will become one of the world's greatest."

Nana reeled back, shocked at this news. "B-But I just made one type of dying will flame invention? How can they assume that I'll be the greatest? Hell, I haven't even used my dying will flames."

"You aren't listening. You are one out of six people that have made flame inventions. Regardless of what you make as long as it is dying will flame invention, it will sell." Kawahira said it with so much seriousness I had to believe him.

"That still doesn't answer my question?" Nana asked, looking up to kawahira. "Why does it matter now?"

Kawahira shook his head before answering me. "Honestly, if I didn't know you, I would have called you stupid." He leaned closer, his eyes still serious. "That invention has saved countless lives. Lives like Federiko."

"What!?" I yell then quickly cover my mouth, shocked by my reaction. 

"I know I was surprised as well," Kawahira said, rolling his eyes. "When your flame tracker began to catch wind around the underworld. The Vongola ended up hearing it and Timoteo bought some for his four sons. Roughly about a month ago, Fediko was kidnapped and wasn't able to be found. But because of how efficient your invention was, they were able to find and return him safely. Saving the future dons life."

Nana still looked confused. "Okay? Shouldn't he be more thankful or something? Did he send a letter or something?"

Kawahira shook his head. "No, the reason I bring it up is that once he came back, he hasn't been the same. Apparently, from my resource, he has been shut away his room for most days and had a random angry burst. It was said that he had pushed a maid down the stairs when she asked if he would like some tea for his dessert."

Nana looked up to him, her face surprised. "How awful! What wrong with him!?"

"No one knows, but because of this, I can only assume that something bad had gone down when he was kidnapped. Either that or-"

"It's a mist doing." Nana finished up; she furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think about who it could be. She had no memory of any mist infiltration Vongola.

_ 'It can't be Mukuro, he must be no more than three of four right now, he's too young for that type of revenge. But who else can it be? Viper? No, they wouldn't, not as long as Xanxus is there, but is Viper even his mist right now? What other powerful mist would do such _ -'

"-Daemon." Nana whisper, dread filling her body.

Kawahira looked surprised. "Daemon? Who are you talking about?"

"Daemon," Nana said, her eyes focused looking at Kawahira. "Primo's mist guardian. He's behind this."

"How are you sure? Last I checked, humans can only live the only century at most."

"Kawahira." 

He stopped looking down at Nana, her eyes filled with such determination.

"It's him."

A burst of Nana flames curled and made his body shiver. He doesn't know why her dying will flames hasn't burst out from how intense and concentrated it feels. Yet, all the same, they are gentle and soothing, saying the same thing every time.

** _'Believe me. Trust me.'_ **

".... Okay. I'll look into it; you have my word." Kawahira said, stepping down from Nana, he feels her flames more clearly now.

So warm and promises trust and loyalty.

"Thank you, Kawahira," Nana said, lets put a breath she didn't know she was holding in. 

"No problem at all," Kawahira said, smiling back at Nana. Nana, in turn, gave him a gentle smile.

"Shall we return?" He asked, gesturing towards the corner.

Nana sigh deeply, getting ready to face her friends and family. "Yeah, let's do this."

The two quickly turned the corner, trying to head back to their spots.

Tsuna, at the moment, was trying to dodge the stranger's hands from grabbing him and run towards safety. At one point, Iemitsu made it around the baby sun and cloud forcing Tsuna to flee from behind Kyoko. He looked around and spotted his two favorite people and ran, knowing he'll be safe there.

Tsuna clung to Kawahira's legs startling the mist almost knocking him down from how hard he ran into him. Looking up, Kawahira saw Iemitsu running to catch Tsuna.

"Papa!" Tsuna yelled, taking cover behind the frozen mist with Nana, who had her jaw drop watched. "Man bad! Man bad!"

Dead silent. You could cut the tension with a butter knife from just how thick the atmosphere turned.

Nana could distinctly hear Mori hysterically crackling like a madwoman she truly is while Haru panicky told her to quiet down. 

She didn't know what kind of expressions the Hibari had, but she didn't want to find out.

Kawahira.

Kawahira looked like the old computer screen, just slowly rebooting, staring straight ahead.

Iemitsu.

Iemitsu was silent, and that scared her.

"Tsu-kun," Nana gently said, grabbing his attention. "That's not Papa, sweetie."

Nana pointed at Iemitsu, who was still silently staring.

"That's papa," Nana then pointed at Kawahira. "That's your uncle."

"No!" Tsuna cried his tiny hands gripping tighter onto Kawahira yukata, Kawahira himself still wasn't responding. "Papa here!"

Tsuna turned to look up at Kawahira, his infant flames seeking out towards the ancient mist. "Papa! Hide! Hide!"

Nana sputtered, looking utterly flustered, still trying to control this situation.

"Tsuna! Baby, no!" Nana yelled, leaning over her wheelchair to pull Tsuna off of Kawahira, who was still looking pale, watching Tsuna with such a panicked expression. Nana knew that he was close to having a panic attack judging from how quickly his breathing has shortened.

Tsuna was in her arms, but instead of curling closer towards Nana, Tsuna instead cried out and launch himself out of her arms, heading straight towards Kyoya and Ryohei.

Nana gap, a look of betrayal on her face as she watched Tsuna hug Ryohei, who laughed loudly, yelling of being a hero and whatnot.

"Nana."

The hair on the back of her nape stood on ends. 

Nana turned and looked at her husband.

Iemitsu had an unreadable expression, he wasn't smiling, and for once, she was nervous about being around her husband.

"Can you help me bring out more food." Iemitsu politely asked.

That wasn't a request.

"...Yeah." Nana said, wheeling herself inside her house. She turned around once and saw Kawahira sit down with Fubuki softly, whispering to him as Rei watching their kid. Mori looked worried but was held back by Haru, who looked understanding nodding towards Nana.

The kitchen was oddly silent for once. Too many times did Nana have either one or all her friends come for a quick bite. It always turned into an entire day talking, thinking back on it. At the moment, her kitchen seems so foreign silent for once, she watched Iemitsu close the door behind him, looking rather calm.

A silence engulfs both of them, waiting for the other to start. Finally, Nana seems to have enough as she began to talk.

"Look, whatever you're currently thinking. Stop it. Kawahira is just a friend-"

"He called him dad." Iemitsu bitterly cut in, stopping Nana in her tracks.

Startled, Nana looked at her husband, confused. "Tsuna didn't mean it. I'm sure that-"

"Are you cheating on me?" Iemitsu cut in once more, taking a step towards Nana. Nana reeled back, feeling genuinely hurt by his accusation.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Nana snapped back, leaning closer towards Iemitsu, daring him to continue. "No! Of course not! Who do you take me for!?"

Iemitsu scoffed, sneering back to her. "You always were oblivious to others feeling towards you." Iemitsu snapped back, not backing down. "What, are you trying to get back at me for never being here? Are you and that man living together now? Are you spreading your legs for him? Nana, you're my wife how-"

The slap was so sudden it momentarily froze him, but not for long as he turned to yell at her but halted instead.

Tears.

Tears fell down Nana crestfallen face. 

"...Is.Is that what you think of me?" Nana whispered, her words laced with a hurt looking at her husband, who blatantly disregards her feelings as he accused her of cheating.    
"Do you think that your wife, the mother of  _ your _ child, would stoop that low?"

Iemitsu stayed silent frozen, watching Nana silently cry.

"Iemitsu, I _ love _ you." Nana sobbed her face twisted in anguish as she brought her hands towards her face. "H-How could you say something like that?"

Iemtisu could only watch as his wife continued to cry, sniffling and shuddering, hiding in her hands from Iemitsu.

"Do you have any idea just how much it hurts, not having you here every day? It hurts so much that I feel like I can't breathe sometimes." Nana said between sobs. "I was so happy when you come to visit I feel like I can fly, and for you to think for one second that I would-"

Iemitsu warm arms envelope Nana petite frame.

Nana sobbed, burying her face into her husband's shoulder, clutching his shirt like a lifeline. Gently Iemitsu rubbed Nana back as he kisses the top of her head.

He was out of line. He knew it now, but he was filled with so much jealousy and rage he didn't realize just how damaging his words could be. 

Nana was always so strong and so mature for her age, even back in college. Though, he didn't know her actual age until after he had knocked her up. Still, he had only ever seen her cry tears of joy, when saying their vows and when Tsuna took his first breath. Yet looking at her, she seems so frail and broken, hearing her cry because of him.

His gut twisted painfully, watching her curl away from him.

"... I'm so sorry. I was out of line." Iemitsu whispers, his voice laced with sorrow and guilt. "I promise I won't ever say something so cruel; I promise Nana."

Iemitsu leans back, brushing away Nana tears away as he cradles her face in his hands.

"I love you." He whispers with utter love in his voice.

"I love you too," Nana whisper back, her voice shuddering from crying.

Iemitsu leans in and kisses Nana.

Honey biscuits and light melon are what he tastes.

Nana's hands are so small and delicate, cradling his face closer towards her.

They move their lips softly, both conveying all their feelings into that one kiss.

Soon they pull back for air, breathe slightly quicker. Nana's face flushed with Iemitsu leaning his forehead onto hers.

"... I'm a little tired. Can you take me to bed?" Nana whispers her eyes gentle in a way that Iemitsu has only seen a handful of times.

He laces his hands with Nana and gives her a gentle squeeze.

"...Yeah." 

Iemitsu carefully picks her up, being mindful of her casted leg. Soft footsteps head upstairs, leaving the others to continue the party.

They reach her room, Iemitsu gently closes the door with his feet, and Nana pulls Iemitsu closer towards her into the bed.

They don't return until much later of the day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nana is a strong independent woman, there is no doubt in my mind. But remember, Iemitsu is her first love and her husband. She grew up with two-parent who was always ready to defend each other. Because of that Nana is weak towards her husband, who she knows is distant but she still holds that tiny threat of him staying home as a lifeline.
> 
> Someone has to give her a wakeup call.


	12. Lovely Weather We’re Having

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, its been a while. So sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of things going on during these past few weeks. But its over and I'm back to give you guys the tea!
> 
> Speaking of which. I literally cannot believe the number of comments from the previous chapter! I swear you guys will get the answer for Nana's love life but trust me.
> 
> It's gonna be a ride.
> 
> I would tell you but its better if I showed you ya'know?
> 
> Plz, leave comment and kudo! I love to hear your ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The curse-breaking is in the next chapter!!!
> 
> I am so excited! I have been thinking about this for weeks! Ah! I can't wait!
> 
> Also, a surprise in the next chapter as well because I am just that type of person!
> 
> Lol, I'll see you next week on Thursday!

"Oh, look at you, Nana! Your cast can almost come off!" Mori cheered, throwing her arm around me.

Nana yelp almost spilling the food from the saucepan because of her reckless friend.

"Mori, I swear I'll end you if you make me drop this food!" Nana snapped back, elbowing her clingy friend.

Three weeks have passed by since Tsuna's birthday, and only two weeks have passed since Iemitsu had left to go back to 'Alaska.' I already know it is a lie, but I'll let Iemitsu tell me the truth, hopefully soon.

"Mori," Fubuki said a serene smile on her face. "I think you should sit down, won't you agree?" she sweetly said, her eyes showing nothing but coldness.

In seconds, Mori was sitting down at the table, sweating bullets.

I nervously thanked Fubuki, who smiled back. Thank god she loves my cooking or who knows where I'll be.

"Any news on Kawahira?" Mori asked, munching on crackers.

I frowned, thinking back to these last few weeks. Ever since Tsuna's birthday Kawahira has been gone, I tried going to his Antique store but couldn't find it.

' _ damn him and his mist abilities.' _ I bitterly thought as I grabbed the plates.

I tried calling, texting, and was about to call Fubuki to help find Kawahira, though, in the end, I didn't have to go that far.

——

" _ Kawahira!" I yelled, spooking some people who were walking down the street. "Come out, come out wherever you are! I have your favorite treat! Who wants a treat? You do!" _

_ "Kawa-" Nana yelp feeling something hard hit the back of her head. _

_ "Nana, I am not a dog, stop that." an annoyed voice snapped at me. I blink then turn behind, spotting Kawahira wearing an annoyed expression on his face. _

_ "Kawahira!" I yell in happiness. He finally returned! _

_ I came closer to hug him to show him just how worried I was. _

_ Instead, Kawahira takes a step back, the air tense between us. _

_ Nana stopped looking at him. "Kawahira?" I asked, puzzled, and also hurt by his rejections. "What's wrong?" _

_ Kawahira, throughout this whole time, isn't looking at me. He never even looked me in the eye. _

_ "...Sorry. I need some time to myself." Kawahira said, voice flat and eyes looking to the side. _

** _'Look at me.'_ **

_ "O-Oh," Nana stutters, feeling bad for forcing her worries onto him. "My bad Kawahira." _

_ He nods back in return; his eyes look guarded. _

** _'Let me in.'_ **

_ "...Want.Want to come to my house? I'll make your favorite. I know it'll cheer you up?" Nana weakly says, a forced smile on her face. "Just for a little while, Tsu-kun misses you, you know?" _

_ "No, thanks." Kawahira's blunt rejection toward Nana's invitation. _

_ "..." _

_ She was confused. What did she do wrong? Is it because of Tsuna calling him papa? They already talked about it, and he seemed fine. So why, why is he pushing away from her?  _

_ Her stomach twists unpleasantly. _

_ 'He's _ ** _ pulling away_ ** _ !' _

_ "Nana! Stop that!" Kawahira snarls. _

_ Nana flinches back, looking both hurt and confused. "Stop what? I haven't done anything." _

_ "Stop-"Kawahira let out a frustrated sigh, his hand running through his hair. "it doesn't matter. Listen, I need some alone time, that's all. It's a mist thing." _

_ Oh, that might explain his reluctance to socialize. Kawahira did say that mist is earthbound clouds. Clouds are known for their solitude. _

_ "Oh! Okay!" I said, a smile back in place. "I'll leave you alone for now then!" _

_ Kawahira just gave me a look before rolling his eyes and turning back towards his shop, which appeared out of thin air. _

_ "Nana, you're so smart, but sometimes…" he trailed off as he headed inside. _

_ I wave at him even though I know he isn't looking. "Drop by my house once you're out of your funk!" _

_ Kawahira stares at me before crackling a small smile in return, he nods and promptly shuts the door. _

_ —— _

"...Nothing yet." I trail off, finally setting down the plates of food. "He'll come back sooner than later. Kawahira is probably craving my world-famous ramen by now."

Mori snorted, shoving mouthfuls of Nana's food while Fubuki elegantly takes small bits from her portion.

"How is Tsuna doing?" Fubuki asked, watching Nana sigh, shaking her head in distress.

"That boy, honestly, I have better luck turning Kyo-kun into a pacifist then make Tsuna stop thinking Kawahira is his dad," Nana said, thinking of how many times she had told Tsuna no.

She remembered Tsuna saying how he wanted to call Kawahira Papa instead of uncle for quite a while but felt it wasn't right. Now Tsuna is mad at Nana for stopping him from calling Kawahira Papa even though Nana had already told him who his real dad is.

Tsuna bursted into tears at the mere picture of Iemitsu, bringing Nana to her current predicament.

"My own son hates me." Nana dejectedly says a cloud of misery hovering on top of her head. "Why won't he call Iemitsu Papa? I talk about him enough for Tsuna to know about him. I also show him pictures." Nana continued to sulk as Mori and Fubuki shared looks.

Mori pushed aside her dish finally finished as she tried to talk to Nana. "...Maybe it's because he's never around?" she nervously said, gaining Nana's attention.

"It is true. Between Kawahira and Iemitsu, Tsuna has been in more contact with Kawahira." Fubuki chimed in. "Like most children, they know that their mother and father are those that are attentive to their needs and a positive impact in their early development."

Nana widened her eyes, thinking about how right her friends were.

"Kawahira also didn't accuse you of cheating on him, then slept with you as though that was the only solution." Mori pipes up, looking dead serious while speaking. "Nana, I'm telling you this as a friend who cares. You shouldn't be taking that type of abuse from your husband."

Nana hunched her shoulders, looking anywhere but her friends. "...It was only this once. He promised he would never say that again; I know he'll keep his word."

"That's what they all say," Fubuki said, her gaze burning through my body as I nervously avoided it.

Iemitsu just had one slip up that's all. We still have time; I still have time to convince him to stay at home. I just got to figure out how to push him to reveal the mafia world to me; then, we'll figure out the rest later.

I know that he'll want to raise Tsuna with me once everything's out in the air. We'll move to Italy if we have to. I can try to find Gokudera-kun so he and Tsuna-

**'Why do you lie when the truth is right in your face?'**

I blink away the sudden rush of tears as a calm presence presses down on me, my mind a bit hazy.

Outwards, Nana smiled at her two friends who both froze. Her aura warm and nurturing.

"Iemitsu is my husband." Nana chirp smiles, still on her pretty face. "He loves me; he would never hurt me."

They watched her as she collected the dirty plates.

_ 'I got this. I need to pressure Iemitsu to come over for Thanksgiving or Christmas so he and Tsuna _ can have some father-son bonding.' Nana thought to herself. Idea's already swarming up in her head.

**'.....Where would he be then?'**

_ 'Who _ ?' I thought back to the small voice in my head. They sound much quieter than they did before. I wonder why?

**'KAWAHIRA.'**

Nana flinched from a sharp pulse from the back of her head.

What's going on?

Nana closed her eyes as a blinding migraine overtook her. 

** _[IemitsuIsYourHusband.IemitsuIsYour Husband.IemitsuIsYourHusband_ ** ]

A glass plate crashes loudly on the kitchen floor startling all three women.

Nana blinks down, noticing the remains of the glass plate scattered beneath her.

"Shit!" Nana hissed, she pushed her chair back as she collected the broken pieces in her hand.

Mori had already walked around the table to help out her friend as Fubuki looked at Nana.

It took a few more minutes, but once collected, Nana cleaned her hands, getting ready to wake Tsuna. 

"Thanks, Mori, for the help. Also, I think I'll be fine here." Nana says, smiling at her friend. 

Fubuki walked towards Nana but stopped when the house phone began to ring. Nana quickly excuses herself, leaving Mori and Fubuki alone in the kitchen.

"...What the hell was that?" Mori hissed, turning to her more wise friend. "Did you see that? Nana just brushed everything we just said! Like it was nothing and-"

"She wasn't acting like herself." Fubuki finished narrowing her eyes, thinking back to Nana's reaction towards the truth. 

Nana is too headstrong and is blunt. She doesn't skirt around the truth and doesn't like to be in the dark for anything. To think that she would bluntly turn the other cheek when dealing with her husband is concerning.

What concerns Fubuki the most is the fact that Nana was smiling towards the end. It was too fake, not even forced like she usually puts on when she wants to fake a smile.

"That wasn't her smile," Mori says, snapping Fubuki from her thoughts.

They both look at each other, trying to think of what could have happened to change Nana's view of her husband.

Now that she thinks about it. Fubuki hasn't heard Nana complain about Iemitsu not being here ever since Tsuna's birthday.

Mori whips her head to the side, hearing Fubuki gasp in realization.

"What?" Mori asked, seeing Fubuki eyes wide with disbelief.

"Could it be? No, he wouldn't be that cruel to his wife, but she's also-" Fubuki stopped her rant when Nana came rushing in looking close to having a panic attack.

"H-hey guys, sorry to cut this short-" Nana pulls her friends by the arm with incredible strength dragging them both towards the front door. "- But things just came up, and I have to deal with it. Sorry about this."

Mori yelp as she nearly tripped out the door while Fubuki gave Nana a skeptical look. Who knew Nana had such little regard to her life.

"It was nice while it lasted, but I need to get things done. Sorry.Bye. Talk to you later!" Nana nervously rambled before promptly shutting the door on their face.

"...What the?"

"Indeed."

Meanwhile, back inside the Sawada house, Nana was frantically cleaning the living room. Not because it's in her nature mind you, but Nana is about to face the significant threat known to humanity.

"The Vindice are coming." Nana hysterically mutters to herself while dusting the bookshelf. 

While the two friends had gotten to chat, Nana got an eerie phone call from the man himself. Bermuda told Nana that he would be dropping by to finish their business with her.

" **Sawada Nana."** Bermuda's voice boomed in the vacant living room.

Nana jumped a foot in the air turning quickly, spotting Bermuda sitting comfortably on her couch. Jaagar was on the side of the sofa, standing up watching her with a cold gaze.

_ ‘Crap.crap.crap.crap. _ ’ Nana chanted in her head as she quickly wiped her sweating hands on her dress.

"H-Hello Mr.Bermuda, sir." Nana politely greeted. "would you like some cookies?"

**"No inconvenience necessary,"** Bermuda answered, sounds like he's in a hurry. ** "I'm here for our scheduled meeting."**

"O-Of course." Nana meekly crooks, as she finally sits across the two immortal beings.

**"Now then,"** Bermuda nods, and Jaagar chains rattle, making Nana's skin crawl as he nears her.

**"Let's begin this meeting, shall we?"**

  
  


\--------

  
  


"...-At that's why we need your night flames." Nana finished letting out a deep breath from speaking so much.

' _ Man, I did not think I would get this winded. I need to work out again _ .' Nana thought to watch Bermuda nod looking deep in thought. She busied herself by organizing her notes for the Curse Breaker.

" **I see. So you found the cure for our endless suffering? If I lend out my flames, what do I get in exchange?"** Bermuda asked all business-like.

Nana stood up straighter. "You gain complete control over it. It will no longer fall under Checkerface jurisdiction." Nana answered, seeing Bermuda perk up at that.

' _ Kawahira, you're gonna hate me when this is all over _ .' Nana thought to herself giving a mental pat to her friend.

" **Deal,** " Bermuda said, jumping off the couch and walked across the coffee table. Once on my side, he pushes out his infant bandaged hand, waiting for me to seal the deal.

"...One more thing." Nana hesitantly said, 

Bermuda tilted his head to the side, danger leaking from his tiny body, making Nana's knees weak.

" **What is your question, Sawada-san?"** Bermuda demanded his voice is commanding her to speak.

"U-um I wanted to request for just a drop of your night flames is all." Nana quickly shut up as a chain whipped passed her face. She barely had a chance to flinch from how fast it was moving.

" **Why?"** Bermuda asked a hand up, stopping Jaagar from doing any more to me.

'Shit, fuck, why am I even doing this? Bermuda is terrifying.' Nana hysterical thought swallowing the lump in her throat.

"It's... It's to reverse your deformity." Nana shakenly whispered out; she leaned as far back as she could know just how thin the ice she is walking on is.

Jaagar eyes widen in disbelief while Bermuda pressed Onwards. 

"You ** believe you can reverse these effects?"** Bermuda asked, his voice laced with curiosity and something else I dared not mention.

Nana gulp straightening her back to gain back the confidence she lost. "Of course! I found the solution for the Arcobaleno curse. Why not go all the way?" 

Bermuda stared at the civilian mother before letting out a loud chuckle.

' **How amusing, this is truly a new experience I would never have thought could happen.' ** Bermuda thought to watch the women fight in place.

" **Very well,** " Bermuda said, nodding his head in agreement. "You may take a pinch of my flames if it means a cure for this cursed body."

Nana openly gaps, the shock is written across her face. She quickly snapped out of it and rushed upstairs for her dying will liquid and a jar.

Meanwhile, both Bermuda and Jaagar waited for both thinking about how strange she is.

It didn't take long at all, and soon Nana had a jar with night flames.

"Okay, I'll give you an update on the day we break the Arcobaleno curse," Nana said quickly putting her things away, she then sat back down facing the head of the Vindice.

"Very well. But I must ask what you want in exchange for returning our forms, Sawada-san." Bermuda asked, adjusting his coat. He will leave no debt behind; he makes sure of it.

Nana quirks an eyebrow before humming thinking about what she could ask. Bermuda was just about to tell her to hurry, but she seemed to figure out what she wanted as she looked at Bermuda with a determined look.

"In exchange for me turning you back normal, I only have to ask-"

Bermuda's lips quirked upward in amusement.

\-----

Nana waved the two Vindice members goodbye as they disappear in their portal, a tired smile on her face.

Once the portal disappeared, Nana let out a tired groan walking up the stairs and flipping her phone then dials a phone number.

Nana held the phone to her ear as she opened the door to Tsuna's room still seeing him sleep.

There was a click as the call finally went through. "-Hello?"

"Hi Tammi, it's me. Would you mind telling Mrs.Luce that it's showtime?"

  
  


Every domino is where it needs to be, and all I need to do is tip it and watch it all fall into place.

Time to break that dreadful curse.


	13. Baffle Them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this because this shit was long. 
> 
> I am so tired right now and I should have just broken it up for two chapters, but it feels better having it as one chapter.
> 
> Leave some kudo and comment,s I'm heading to bed.
> 
> I'll see you all next Thursday.

“An earthquake is coming."

"No, that's just because you're shaking."

"A meteor-"

"Anxiety."

"....The end of-"

Nana barely jumped back, missing Rei's fist from smashing onto her face.

It's now December, and with it came the day Nana look most forward to and also dreaded.

Today they will break the Arcobaleno curse.

Luce giggled from the other side of the car, both Rei and Fubuki sitting next to me as we all headed towards the location.

"My, you sure are a lively bunch," Luce said, her eyes twinkling with humor.

Rei tsked, looking away from Nana, who fidgets and fixed her mask.

Yeah, so they decided to remain as incognito as they could be, so with Fubuki's help, Nana had made white cloaks with fur trim all in the colors of their respectable flames.

Nana dreadfully remembered Fubuki's eyes sparkling when Nana first wore her white cloak with orange fur trim.

Along with that, they wore a full facial mask, all colored as well.

Nana turned to Luce, her voice husker and masculine. She had already bound her chest, giving her a flat chest, and with the cloak, she could pass as a man.

"Yeah, this is a normal Sunday for us." Nana chirped, swinging her legs out.

_ 'Ok, Nana, you got this. Everything is already set-up; all you got to do is show up, explain what needs to happen. Then boom! The curse is broken! Then get shit-faced!' _Nana thought to herself. She nodded, looking ready for whatever hell was about to happen.

"Nana."

She blinks, focusing her attention back to the Sky Arcobaleno, who looks just as nervous as she felt. Nana's shoulders relax, feeling much better knowing she's not the only one scared.

"I have something to say before we get to the location," Luce said, taking a deep breath to compose herself. "Before we meet, I had always known that I would pass on and leave the curse to my child. For the longest time, I was ok with that. I know it sounds cruel, but I knew that there was nothing I could do to change that."

Luce breath hitch, eyes filled with emotions as she continued to talk.

"...But then you called and said you had a solution." Luce bitterly chuckled her eyes now closed as though afraid to see Nana's reaction.

"I was filled with so much relief. My daughter will not have to dread another day as I did." Luce choked out, tears dripped down her infant's face, for her words are filled with relief and hope.

Luce wiped her cheek now, looking at Nana, who was frozen in shock. "So Nana, all I have to say to you is thank you."

Luce smiles warmly up to Nana. "Thank you for giving me hope."

Nana looked, actually looked at Luce. A woman who can see into the future and forced to let it happen. All for the greater good. She sacrifices her life, her child, and grandchild's life all in the name for the greater good. Luce is so keen to be able to bear such a depressing situation.

All that's about to change, I'll make sure of it.

"Its no problem at all," Nana said, leaning forward towards the Sky Arcobaleno. "All I want it a brighter future for the next generation."

_ 'For Tsuna's future.' _

Luce smiled back. The car made a small jolt as we finally approached the location.

"It seemed we arrived just in time," Luce said as she straightens her dress. "As I had told you previously, please stay behind my Familia and me at all times."

The car door swung open with Luce's daughter outside, surrounded by their bodyguards all tenses for the day's event.

"Are you ready,** _ Natsu?"_ ** Luce asks as she jumped into her daughter's arms.

Nana looked at Rei and Fubuki, both tenses yet waited for her command. She looked back at Luce, and with a nervous exhale, she nodded.

"Let's get this party started."

\----

In the middle of nowhere in Italy stood a large crowd of Familia's. All from different parts of the world. Some are even long holding rivals, yet all of that is forgotten since today. A miracle is going to take place.

"Woah," Collonello said, whistling at the large crowd surrounding them. "This is nuts, Kora!"

Reborn nodded in agreement, also looking around the neutral grounds. It was a smart move to pull, seeing as no one will be able to fight in this place. 

"When are they coming." Skull whine looking around for Luce car seeing as she had said that she'd be bringing the one to break the curse here.

It was a shock when they all got told that someone had found a cure for the Arcobaleno curse. No one believed it, it was too good to be, accurate but Luce insisted that it was true.

_ "It won't hurt to try. Just come and see for yourself." Luce chimed in once everyone had stopped talking over each other. _

Now they had all gathered, bringing with them Familia's from around the world.

Skull looked around and spotted Ivan Bringer, a Russian mafia don talking with Alexander Grigdet, a Spaniard don.

"Didn't they declare war on each other like a year ago?" Skull asked Lal, who glared at him.

"Of course, they did, idiot." Lal snapped back; she was tensed and pissed. This whole event is stressing her out. 

Skull squeaked, flinching backward away from the pissed Rain. "S-sorry."

Verde sighed in annoyance, focusing on Skull. "Skull, if you must know, we are currently in nowhere, a neutral territory."

Skull hummed, still looking confused. "I get that, but most people don't respect those rules. So what makes this place so special?"

Skull fell forward as a rubber bullet hit him from behind. Reborn scoffed, looking down at Skull, "Idiot, did you not read Mafia history at all?"

Collonello stepped up, finally explaining to Skull his unanswered question. "Listen, kora; this used to be a battlefield between two minor Familia about a hundred years ago."

It's said that the war lasted for fifty years before both the don's children fell in love with one another. right here was where they tried to flee to live with once another, but their families wouldn't have that, so they send an assassin to kill the other person."

"They both died in the name of love, and ever since then, it's been said that any who spill the blood of war will be cursed to die off along with their Familia."

Skull hummed, nodding towards Collonello. "I see how cool! who were-"

"When is Luce coming." Viper snapped, looking close to ripping something in two. "We've been waiting for thirty minutes now. I'm going to charge her through the nose when she arrives. My time is valuable."

"Calm down." Fon gently said, "Let's remember that we are the early ones."

Fon smile widen as Viper cursed him off. Reborn shook his head, looking around his teammates.

They were all on edge right now. Even the world great hitman would admit to that. So many questions swarm his head, but all are towards the person who will lift their curse.

Who are they? How did they find a cure which even the greatest mind couldn't see? What family are they?

Reborn thoughts spiraled as Luce's limousine finally pulled up. He only noticed when the crowd eventually grew silent.

'They're here.' Reborn thought, pushing forwards followed by the rest of the Arcobeleno.

He spotted Luce sitting comfortably in her daughter's arm, her bodyguards crowding around the door, making it hard to see who is coming out. All Reborn can see is a white fabric.

"Sorry for the delay," Luce said towards the crowd, all holding their breath waiting for the mystery person to show themselves.

Reborn could hear Viper's voice hitch as the bodyguards move to reveal who they all been waiting.

"May I please introduce you to Natsu Cruell. Don to the Cruell familia." Luce said, her smile growing into one of amusement at everyone's reaction.

Nana/Natsu stepped up, showing a white suit underneath the cloak as he began to talk.

"Hello." Natsu's voice rang out towards the quiet crowd. "I would like to thank all of you for coming for such a memorable moment."

She spread out her arms, white gloves gesturing to the surrounding crowd. "For today, we are about to break the cycle of the Arcobaleno curse." Nana continued, she was close to shitting herself from just how nervous she is. 

Nana is glad that she had already prepared the speech a few days in advance or who knows how badly she would have reacted being surrounded by every major and minor mafia Familia.

On the edge of her vision, she spotted her husband standing next to Vongola Nono.

"How?" A voice called out from the crowd. 

Nana watched the crowd split, showing the gathered Arcobeleno walking towards her.

_ 'Oh god, they're here!' _ Nana frantically thought to herself; she was trying so hard not to fangirl right then and there.

Reborn walked right up to the frozen Natsu, his glare terrifying. "How dd you manage to find a cure? Even the brightest mind couldn't solve? Yet you, a low tier familia waltz in here thinking we would take your word for it?"

A few mumbles in agreement, they all watch Natsu's reaction.

Luce was about to step in when Natsu put his hand up, stopping her approach.

"You wish to see a proof?" Natsu asked Reborn. He shifted his coat as he pulled out a journal. "Here is your proof. Here are the notes on the curse breaker."

Nana blinked, watching the journal disappear and reappear in Verde's hand. She didn't even see him move.

Verde flips through the journal while Reborn and Lal peered over Verde's shoulder.

It was quiet for a few minutes until Verde finally shut the journal.

"Marvelous." Verde whisper, a grin growing by the second on his infant's face. "everything in this book is outstanding! Things I would have never thought and never tried to press!"

"So, is it real?" Skull asked he fidget anxiously for the answer. "Was he right? Are we getting our bodies back?"

Lal plucks the journal from the still babbling scientist walking towards Natsu. "All sounds fair, and by Verde's reaction, this might work."

Natsu shuffled the journal back to his inner pockets watching Lal analyze him.

"I still have one question for you before we begin," Lal said, watching Natsu tense up, she glares suspiciously up to the inventor.

"Y-yes?" Natsu said, waiting for Lal's question.

"Why are you helping us?"

The once quiet crowd began to mumble towards one another, all thinking the same.

"I can see how getting a favor for us is appealing, but anything further then that doesn't make senes." Lal continued watching Natsu squirm. "Why are you helping us?"

Everyone was watching Natsu waiting for his responds. Just as Natus began to talk, another voice joins the crowd.

"Because he is to be the future Sky Arcobeleno."

Everyone turned their heads around, Checkerface smiled at the crowd as he slowly walked up to the gathered Arcobaleno.

A thick killer intent blanket the crowd in mere seconds all emitting from the gathered cursed babies.

"Checkerface." Reborn spatted out his hand, twitching towards Leon.

Checkerface chuckled, stopping a few feet away from them. "At ease. I come to see the curse break with my own two eyes."

Reborn scoffed, not once taking his words seriously. He turned his gaze to Luce; she smiled her eyes, telling him to go along with it.

The last time he listens, he got turned into a baby.

"How do we know you're not going to betray us at the last second?" Reborn asked, looking up to the man he's been searching for years standing just a few yards away. He could shot him right now. He won't even get the chance to blink.

**"We'll make sure of that."**

A chill journey down everyone's spine. The dreadfully familiar sound of chains rattling brought their attention towards the Vindice.

Shocked gasp and screams of terror rippled across the crowd, all weary around the Mafia law enforcers.

The arcobaleno themselves were all focused on the single infant with a clear pacifier on their neck.

What is going on?

Nana walks forward, startling the other's as they watch him walk right up to the leader of the Vindice.

"Right on time, glad you could make it, Mr.Bermuda," Natus said, giving an elegant bow in front of the Vindice leader.

Bermuda hum nodding back towards Nana, who gestured for him to follow her.

**"Of Course, after all this experiment wouldn't be able to happen without my flames, Mr. Cruell,"** Bermuda said, watching the newest Arcobaleno squirm and fidget away from him.

"Of course not!" Natsu said, spinning around, walking backward while talking with Bermuda. "Without your help, this would only be a temporary solution."

Bermuda chuckled, seeing Natsu walk to stand next to Checkerface. Bermuda is straining against not fighting the masked man, but he had promised not to, seeing as Checkerface did need to lift the curse for it even to work.

Although, It's fair game afterward.

"Good," Natsu said, clapping his hands together, gathering everyone's attention. He coughed once as he began to raise his voice.

"We will now begin!~ Mr. Checkerface, if you would?" Natsu said, gesturing towards Checkerface.

Checkerface smirked before snapping his fingers. A burst later, the illusion behind him lifted, revealing a circular floor with seven stands and strange markings on the floor.

Silence descended on the gathered crowd. Natsu fidgets in place as the silence grew longer.

Surprisingly it was Collonello who spoke up.

"I think I speak for everyone when I ask what the fuck?"

The other chimed in agreement.

"What do you think we're supposed to do?" Lal asked, her tone all mocking, looking at what she assumes is a summoning circle. "Are we suppose to chant to the dark lord or something?"

Natsu squawk shaking her head as he tried to explain the circle.

"N-No!" Natsu shrieked, waving his hands around, the other Arcobelono takes a step away from the frantic inventor.

Rei coughs behind Nana, forcing himself not to laugh at her trying to explain her strange invention.

"-Please believe me! You're not getting sacrificed and no chanting," Natsu sounds a bit unsure towards the end, wiggling her hand along. "Eh, Actually, I lied, there will be something like that, but I'll be saying it, not you."

"That doesn't make it any better." Viper hissed from behind the Arcobaleno.

Natsu let out a distress groan pulling down their hood to cover the front of their mask.

Luce taking pity on Nana, turned to the Acrobeleno. "Please trust her; she had spent a long time of this invention for our sake."

"As if we can ever trust you." Reborn snaped, making Luce flinch from his violent words.

"Now, now," Checkerface said, turning everyone's attention onto him. "I have been working with Mr.Cruell with this project, and I can say that they are correct, and this invention of theirs will work."

The Arcobeleno looked weary at Checkerface before turning to each other, having a silent conversation.

A few seconds later, Reborn walked up to Natsu. "I have many doubts about this invention of your, but I'm willing to give it a try."

Natsu relaxed about to thank him before Reborn flooded them with his killer intent.

"** _However_ ** _ ," _ Reborn hissed his eyes, flashing a deadly yellow. "If you betray me in any way. I _ will _ make your death the most painful."

Reborn walked pass Natsu, who froze with fear. The other Arcobeleno took that as their cue as they too followed Reborn, all standing in the circle.

Nana was still frozen when Fubuki grab her shoulder, slightly shaking her to get her attention.

"Holy fuck, they're scary." Nana whisper as she took a deep breath in to calm her nerves.

Nana nods to Fubuki then walks next to Kawahira, who watched from the sidelines.

The crowd was now surrounding the circle watching with batted breath to see if he could lift the curse. 

The Arcobeleno stood in the middle.

Reborn looks almost relax if you didn't notice how he was tapping his finger against his leg as a nervous tic. 

Skull was opening fidgeting looking close to having a panic attack. He was softly mumbling to himself, trying to calm down as he waited for it to start.

Colonello was a stone face looking right ahead, yet his posture was tense, and beats of sweat traveled down his face. 

Verde looked curious, memorized with the strange symbols written on the floor; he already remembered them for later to write in his latest journals.

Fon was smiling, but if one looked closer, you could see how hard he was clenching his hands, waiting for it to start.

Viper looked pissed, tapping their feet impatiently, Didn't they know how precious their time was? They refuse to think about just how loud their heart is hammering in their chest right now.

Lal stood unsure near Colonello. Natsu had gesture her to stand near where she should have, but it still felt off.

Luce was smiling, looking around curiously. Her hands tighten as she heard Natsu walk closer towards the circle.

Natsu coughs, gaining everyone's attention once more.

"Now then," Natsu waves his hand, making all the stands on the circle light up. "Would every Arcobeleno please put your pacifier on the proper stand which each has a symbol of your death will? Once done, stand in front of it and wait for further instruction." 

The Arcobaleno shuffle around, all putting their cursed pacifier on the stand with their dying will color on it.

Once done and in position, Natsu nodded to Checkerface as they got ready for the next phase.

"Ok," Natsu turns to the crowd, who all had their eyes either trained on the Arcobaleno or him. "For this part, I need all of you who have dying will flames to pour them into the circle. Please place your hand anywhere on the outer circle."

Surprisingly everyone followed her instruction pouring in their flames without hesitation.

A few even gasp as the circle began to glow in a rainbow color illuminating the Arcobaleno.

Natsu cup his hands shouting over the talking crowd. "Now it's your turn!"

The Arcobeleno nervously looked at one another before following his instructions pouring all their flames into the circle.

Gasp and scream broke out from the surrounding crowd as the sky turned different colors of the rainbow, dowsing the surrounding with its intensity.

Nana ignored all of that. Her attention all focused on the pacifiers, which all began to glow brighter and brighter.

Attention was quickly pushed back on the Arcobaleno when the sound of glass shatter rippled around them. Even the Arcobeleno looked up. They look to see where their pacifiers had once stood. Their pacifiers are not there anymore, with only aflame with their correct color left behind.

Nana silently cheered, knowing that the curse was no longer attached to them. She moved quickly, pulling out both the Mare ring and the Vongola rings.

She distantly heard Nono and his guardians gasp at the sight on it.

Guess she forgot to say how she had stolen them from Vongola? She's going to return them afterward.

...At Least their replacement anyways.

"Now, for the final part!" Natsu yelled, walking forward, ignoring Vongola running towards the front of the circle. He is walking inside the outer ring, hearing the Vongola curse banging on the invisible wall. 

"Stop! Thief!" Coyote yelled, banging on the wall glaring at the crazy inventor.

"I'll return them soon! I promise!" Natsu yelled back, walking up to the center of the circle. 

A hidden stand popped out from the ground startling the other Arcobeleno, who were all focused on pouring their flames on the circle.

They all heard him chant something in an unknown language watching him place the rings on the stand.

No sooner does he put them there, they all light up and one by one all burst, shattering into a million pieces.

Faintly she heard a loud thud and someone yelling " father!" but she ignored it watching the symbols swirl and mix with dying will flame stretching itself thin.

"Now what!" Skull screams; he was already at his limit, and judging from the other heavy breathing, so were they.

Natsu turned around, pointing towards Bermuda.

"Now, Bermuda!"

Bermuda didn't even hesitate as he flooded the circle with his night flames.

Feeling the change, they all stopped pouring their flames into the circle, watching it sustain itself.

A few more minutes passed before the sun turned back to normal, and the circle began to dim until only the symbols and stands were glowing softly.

Natsu was the first to speak sounding breathless. 

"W-We did it."

The Arcobeleno looked down at each other. The heavy presence the Arcobaleno all once felt was gone.

"I-It worked!" Skull scream in delight. He didn't even care that he was still an infant; the dreaded curse was finally gone!

A roar of applause and cheers rang throughout the location.

The Arcobaleno curse was gone!

\---

Nana watched Checkerface disappear while they were bombarded with random people, all of which told her she was bright and if she could partner with them later.

Nana nervously chuckled, trying to walk away from the large crowd. Luckily Fubuki saw her struggling and quickly took control of the masses. Soon they all dispersed all leaving behind their business cards to Fubuki.

Nana let out a relief sigh patting Fubuki on the shoulder. "Thank you so much for that, and I don't know what I would do without you."

Fubuki chuckle about to answer before another voice cut across the field.

"Mr.Cruell!" 

Natsu straightens his back as the Vongola family quickly approached him. Nono and his guardians were the first to appear. Then came Massimo and Enrico. Yet no Federiko?

In seconds both Rei and Fubuki stood in front of her, forcing them to back up.

Seeing that they won't be able to get around Natsu cloud guardian's, Nono started to talk from where he was.

"Mr.Cruell!" Nono said his voice booming in the dense crowd calling everyone's attention to him. "Not only did you take my family's most treasured item, but you also destroyed it!"

Natsu hunched his shoulders, trying to back up his case. Nono didn't let him have it as he continued.

"Why that alone could have you rotting in Vindecare for life! Do you not realize the severity of the damage you cost my family?" Nono snapped, looking rightfully angry. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Natsu fidgets in place, trying to relax so he could talk. 

**"They were on loan."**

The two groups both turned to the approaching Vindice.

Bermuda stopped now standing in front of the Vongola.

**"Those rings along with the Mare rings have always been on loan for the sake of the balance of the world,"** Bermuda said, forcing Nono to back down. ** "Now that there is a new permanent solution, it was time for them to give back what was once borrowed."**

Nono nodded yet press, still upset about Natsu. "I understand, but those rings are symbols of my family and with it-"

"I understand." A new voice chimed in.

They all turned their head to see Luce smiling up to the Vongla don. 

"I understand what you are feeling right now, Vongola Nono," Luce said, a glint in her eyes shining with a warning.

Nono loudly sighs as though exhausted. "Then wouldn't you also be enraged? Your family will also be attacked and dragged-"

Luce chuckled, stopping Nono from continuing. "There's no need for that."

Luce turns her gaze towards Natsu. "After all, Mr.Cruell had already promised me replacements."

The other gasp, turning to look at Natsu.

Natsu straightens up, nodding towards Luce confirming her words. "I am, I have them here." He pulled out two boxes, both with the familia symbol on it.

"I was planning on handing these over but was interrupted," Natsu said side-eyeing the Vongola, who looked taken back.

"These rings are not connected with the balance of the Earth but instead are filled with concentrated dying will flames. If all goes well, it should work just as they normally do but with an extra feature." Natsu continued seeing their eyes widen in shock. "Currently, they are 85.9 % functional, but if any future defects occur, please call me so I may repair them."

Natsu didn't waste a moment as she handed the Vongola their new rings and then gave the Mare ring to Luce.

She won't tell her how they can only peak in the future and can no longer hold onto the plus memories of multiple prospects. 

No more crazy marshmallow maniac!

Luce smiled knowingly but didn't say anything, so Nana takes that as a good sigh.

The gather Vongola looked inside the box seeing perfect replicas of their ring. A quick test and Nono finally relaxed.

"My apologize, Mr.Cruell." Non said, bowing his head towards Natsu. "I acted a bit rash back there, and I hope you can forgive me for that."

"No, I apologies, I should have asked before taking them, but we were on a tight schedule," Natsu said back.

"Yeah, how did you get them?" Massimo asked, quirking an eyebrow towards Natsu.

Natsu nervously laughs, looking anywhere but them.

_ 'Two words. Queen Fubuki.' _ Natsu thought to turn his gaze at Fubuki, who never moved from her spot.

"It doesn't matter anymore, but again I apologize," Natsu said, turning away from the Vongola.

"With that, I must go."

Natsu began walking away, followed close behind by Fubuki and Rei.

"W-Wait!" A voice called out.

Natsu turned around, spotting Skull running towards him tightly, followed by the other Arcobeno.

Once they were mere feet away, they stopped looking up to Natsu.

"I have a question!" Skull asked. "If you were able to lift the curse, why didn't we revert to our original bodies?"

Natsu gasp finally remembers the last thing he needed to do.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Natsu said, fishing inside his pockets before finally pulling out a box. A flick of the clasp later and Natsu showed them bottles, all filled with pills.

"So The curse breaker was only able to lift the curse but will not turn your bodies back to its original state. If it did, you would die having shattered all your bones and tear your insides from how fast your body was aging." Natsu said, stopping them from talking.

"Instead, I came up with these pills!" Natsu said, handing them all out to the Arcobaleno. Lal gave him a skeptical look but took them either way. "These pills with safely turn you back to your original age! Take one every six months, and in ten years you'll be back to normal!"

The Arcobeleno had a look of disbelieving, but seeing as he did lift their curse, they were going to trust him on this.

Natsu chuckle rubbing the back of their heads, knowing what they must all be thinking. "Sorry that I can't cure it sooner, but this is the safest way for you to return to your normal selves."

"We understand," Reborn said, stopping Skull from whining. "We are forever in your debt Mr.Cruell. If you ever need us, please do call us."

Reborn then did the unthinkable and took off his hat, placing it over his heart, bowing deeply to Natsu in pure gratitude. The rest also followed bending towards Natsu.

And Natsu

...Natsu just looked uncomfortable, seeing everyone eye him strangely.

"I'll keep that in mind," Natsu mumbles, shuffling away from the Arcobaleno.

"Mr.Cruell!" Nono yelled, gaining his attention. "Won't you please stay for our afterparty?"

Natsu flinches, seeing Nono smile too brightly for it to be kind. "I-I have to decline, sir. I have to head back to my family; it is December after all."

Nono nodded in understanding, saying for another time.

The Arcobeleno, on the other hand, also tried to stop Natsu from leaving all curious about their would-be Sky.

It took a whole fifteen minutes before Nana finally left the crowd of people.

She sunk in her seat, feeling the car moving away from the location.

"So," Fubuki said, taking off her mask. A smirk dancing on her face. "What now, boss?"

Natsu, without hesitation, lifted a fist. "Let's get shit-faced."

The car drove off Rei and Fubuki, both cheering as they all headed towards the airport.

It wouldn't hurt to have one detour.


	14. A Misunderstanding and Christmas fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a slap!
> 
> This chapter is rather short then my others, But!- I thought it would fit, seeing as the next chapter will have more fluff and some business done. (^u<)b  
As always, please leave a kudo and comment! I read them a lot!

We got plastered. 

By we, I mean me. 

I.

I got wasted.

The same day I broke the curse. We all decide to stop by a bar and drink until we couldn't walk straight. 

I mostly drank from how nervous I had been and also from the utter embarrassment I felt during the whole fiasco.

Seriously, Where did all my confidence go? I walked in there, head held high in spirit, but left walking like a newborn fawn!

A question for another day.

_ Anyways, _ We drank, and during the night I must have blackout since the next moment I woke up, I was sleeping between Fubuki and Rei in an unfamiliar bed far more prominent than my twin size bed.

  
  
  


...Without my clothes. Only in my underwear.

...And aches and bruises on my body. 

No surprise there, I got up pushing Rei off the bed, cursing him out for taking advantage of my body.

\--

_ "The hell!?" Rei screams, dodging left and right away from Nana, who was swinging the hotel lamp. "I didn't touch your filthy body!" _

_ "You wished you didn't!" Nana snared violently, swinging the lamp downwards, watching it smash and break against the furniture. _

_ During the whole commotion, Fubuki bleary opens her eyes, slowly getting up from the bed. Fubuki slowly blinks, watching her friend and husband chase each other around the room. Rei in his robe and Nana is wearing only a bra and panties. _

_ "Nana, please quite down." Fubuki grunts, holding a hand against her throbbing head. _

_ "I will once I kill your husband for defiling me!" Nana yells, finally throwing the damaged lamp at Rei's head. She quickly spots an empty beer bottle and smashes the end against the nightstand creating her new weapon. _

_ "I have a husband, you bastard!" Nana yelled, pointing the sharp edge towards Rei. _

_ "For the last time, I didn't touch you!" Rei snaps back, jumping backward from Nana's weapon. "Also, why isn't Fubuki getting death threats too?!" _

_ At this, Nana pause then talked, making Rei's face drop. _

_ "It's Fubuki. Would you stop her from claiming you?" Nana said, gesturing to Fubuki, who was in the middle of putting on her yukata. _

_ "..." _

\--

  
  
  


Apparently, during the time at the bar, I got hammered and started dancing with other people. During which I kept getting grabbed by random men throughout the night and after the fifth time of me getting swept from the crowd again. Fubuki had enough and held onto my body, keeping me close and away from the drunk men. 

Rei was the one to call it a night, and we all headed towards any nearby hotel. Unfortunately, Rei wasn't fluent in Italian and got stuck with one king bed then two as he asked.

Once inside, I had slammed and stumble on every piece of furniture hanging off of Fubuki's arms.

He was going to throw me in at the couch, but I was supered glue onto Fubuki. I was talking about how we need to stop Kyoya's world domination plan and getting sushi.

In the end, I was put between them and slept off the night. But I guess I overheated during the night and had taken off my clothes, which lead to me trying to kill Rei.

Once we clear everything up, we headed back to Namimori, both Rei and me, glaring at each other during the flight home. Fubuki quickly shit that down with her angelic smile, which I'm sure took off a few years off my life.

But that's in the past. We are now on the one day I love with all my heart.

"Santa!" Tsuna cheered, running up into his grandfathered awaiting arms.

Nana's father laughed, holding Tsuna in his arms, wearing a Santa costume. His wife stood behind, filming the whole thing a giant grin on her face.

Nana herself was in the kitchen, pulling out the cheesecake from the oven; she smiled, looking up to see Tsuna happily babbling to 'Santa' and her mom coming inside the kitchen to drop off her dish.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie!" Her mother said, crushing Nana in a bear hug. 

Nana giggled, hugging back her mother. "Merry Christmas, Mom!" She said in fluent English. She pulled back a mischievous smile on her face. "Or Grandma, was it?"

The two continued to playfully banter back and forth while Tsuna and his grandpa both sat in the living room.

"Ho ho ho!" Tsuna's grandfather says, seeing Tsuna laugh with him. "I heard you've been a good boy this year, Tsu-kun."

Tsuna squeals nodding and hugging 'Santa' tight. "Tsu-kun good! Mama said, Tsu-kun, good!"

'Santa' laughs again, patting Tsuna on the head.

It was a heartfelt moment for the small family. Nana was stressing about everything else; she had forgotten just how relaxing it was to sit back and enjoy these short moments of bliss.

Abruptly her cell phone began to ring, jerking her from her thoughts. She wiped her hands on her apron as she grabbed her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Nana asked, tucking her phone in her shoulder as she wiped her hands. "Who's this?"

"Nana!" Iemitsu yelled from the other side of the phone. "My lovely wife, how I missed you and Tuna-fish!"

Nana snort leaning back against the kitchen table, a fond smile on her face. "Hello dear, what is it. Are you calling because of traffic? It's fine if you're going to be late, Mori and Haru-"

"U-um, not exactly..."

Nana's mother flinches,es feeling the very air still for Nana.

" **Sawada Iemitsu,** "Nana hissed through her teeth, pure rage in her voice. "If you're calling to say you can't show up for _ Christmas _ ...." She trailed off, letting Iemitsu imagine what she'll do to him.

"Please forgive me!" Iemitsu wailed over the phone. "I swear I didn't mean for this to happen! Things just kept coming up!"

Nana silently seeth her hands clenched into a tight fist. If she put any more pressure, she's sure she would have broken her phone already.

Nana deeply inhaled her voice dropped along with Iemitsu's heart as she hissed out her next works.

"Die."

She snapped her phone shut then hurled it into the trashcan for good measure. Once done, she swiftly turned on her heels to finish prepping for dinner.

Nana's mother quickly moved to the side, not wanting to be the next person for her daughter's rages.

The doorbell rings, making Nana switch directing and head to open the door.

The door opens it with more force then necessary but disregarded it as she looks who stod at her doorsteps.

"Yes?" Nana snapped, her glare disappearing as she sees Kawahira standing in front of her.

She was surprised. Kawahira had disappeared for a while, and even though she did see him briefly at the Arcobeleno event, she didn't have a chance to talk to him.

Yet there he stood. He wore a thicker yukata with other clothing over it to keep him warm. Regardless he didn't look that cold and was nervously looking at Nana. In his arms he held Christmas boxes wrapped neatly.

'Did he bring me presents?' Nanan thought to herself. She was stun and didn't know what to say.

"It's been a while," Kawahira said, a small smile on his youthful face. "Sorry for coming like this, but I felt that I've been dragging this out for too long. But if you want me to leave-"

Kawahira gasped in surprise, feeling warm arms wrapped around his neck and pushing him down from the sudden hug attack.

They fell into the snow with a quick thud, presents skewed around them as Nana hugged Kawahira as he would genuinely disappear if she let go.

"N-Nana!?" KAwahira yelled in surprise. He didn't get a chance to push her off as she quickly stood on her arms, caging him underneath her.

"Get off you big goof, it's cold-" Kawahira halted his eyes wide in surprise, looking at Nana's face.

"...You came back." Nana whispered. She smiles so gentle he feared that he was going to get blinded by how bright she looked right now.

"..." Kawahira reached out, patting her head with his cold hands. "Yeah, I'm back."

If possible, her smile grew even more significant; he only had a second to prepare himself as she fiercely hugged him again.

Kawahira yelp trying to pry her off him as she giggles and held on tighter to the old Mist.

"Oh my."

Both Nana and Kawahira stopped looking to see the Hibari family watching them fight.

"Fubuki!" Nana cried, standing up while yanking Kawahira to his feet. He was startled as she pulled him closer to the Hibari family. "He came back!"

Fubuki smiled, seeing her friend babble happily while holding to the uncomfortable Mist.

Without Nana seeing her, she gave Kawahira a knowing smile, which promised a better explanation at a later date.

"Uncle Hira!" 

Kawahira turn at saw the youngest Sawada run up to him. His little feet wobbled over the thin snow, but he continued to march forward.

With a jolt, Tsuna flung himself to Kawahira, and quickly got a tight grip on clothes as he continued to yell in excitement.

"Well, look at that." Nana's father said, walking out towards the front entrance as well. "Nana's friends are finally showing up, dear!"

Nana's mom popped her head out from the kitchen window. "Really? Oh my, they are!"

While Nana was busy focus on her parents, Tsuna finally loosens his death grip on Kawahira clothes. He sniffled, looking up to Kawahira. his doe eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Bad uncle Hira. No, go. Tsu-kun love's uncle Hira." Tsuna said his toddler hands gripping his yukata.

Kawahira chuckled, ruffling Tsuna's wild hair. "I'm not leaving Tsu-kun." He pats Tsuna's head in reassurance. "There, there."

Tsuna content with Kawahira's answer smiled back and looked to the Hibari family. Yet he couldn't spot Kyoya anywhere. Tsuna tilts his head to the side and finally spots his favorite playmate.

"Kyo-kun!" Tsuna cried, running over to hug his friend.

He gulps Kyoya in a tight hug. "Tsu-kun happy with Kyo-kun!" He cheerfully says.

"Little animal." Kyoya hiss as best he could with his toddle voice. "Let go of the fake!"

Tsuna opens his eyes in confusion.

Kyoya angrily stares back a few feet away from him.

Wait, who is Tsu-kun hugging then?

Tsuna pulled back, taking a good look at who he just hugged.

A toddler with Kyoya's face wearing a red Chinese garment smiled back to the confused baby sky.

"I'm sorry. I'm not Kyoya Tsu-kun." Fon said humorously, smiling to the confused toddler.

Tsuna looked back and forth between the two toddlers. Then he turned to his mom, and innocently spoke his childish thoughts.

"...Mama! Kyo-kun copied Kyo-kun!"

"I'll bite you to death!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' Maniacal laughter from a distance'
> 
> Fon! My favorite asshole! He's gruff and adorable, socially awkward!
> 
> Now then, what do you think will happen in the next chapter? I'm going, to be honest here. It'll be a curveball for all my lovely readers.
> 
> Until next Thursday!


	15. A Stormy Night Ends Silently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers~ Are you ready for this tea to spill? Because I am!
> 
> A lot of family fluff, and fluff in general, but with a sour after taste towards the end.
> 
> Why did Fon come over for Chrismas?
> 
> As ALways please leave a kudo and comment; even if I don't respond, that doesn't mean I don't read them!
> 
> See you next Thursday!

Christmas Eve, the day we all come together with family and friends and spend the day giving joy to each other.

...Right now, joy was the only thing keeping Nana from losing it.

"Look at them go," Haru mumbled, his eyes glazed over watching the kids run in circles. "We need to make Ryohei take those meditation classes."

Mori was on his side continued to howl in laughter watching Kyoya chase after Ryohei, who kissed Kyoya on the cheek when they first entered Nana's house.

\---

_ Kyoya gap at Ryohei like he had just told him carnivores aren't real. His chubby cheeks warm in embarrassment. _

_ Meanwhile, Ryohei pulled away, grinning at Kyoya. After all, they were standing under a mistletoe. _

_ "Merry Christmas, Kyo-kun!" _

_ "I'll bite you to death!" Kyoya snarled as he lunged at Ryohei, who laughed while running away from the baby cloud. _

\---

"Man," Nana mumbled, watching Tsuna, who was closely followed by Kyoko run to catch Kyoya, who was chasing Ryohei. "I feel so bad for him."

"It seems that he isn't that comfortable with those children," Fon said, smiling in amusement at the kids. He was rather grateful he had taken his baby sister's invitation to spend the holidays seriously.

Rei smirked, watching a few more minutes before hollering towards Kawahira. "Do you admit defeat!"

Kawahira glared at Rei, wishing he had never listened to Nana in the first place. 

He could barely move with all their children running circles around him.

The ice bag in his hand was beginning to melt, and as the seconds passed, he was getting more tempted to throw it at Rei's face just for the hell of it.

"Children!" Fubuki called halting them in their track gaining their attention. "We can play later, but for now, it's time to eat, okay?"

Ryohei screamed 'food!' while Kyoya pouted upset at being stopped by his mother, but he did follow her order and walked back towards her. Kyoko giggles pulling Tsuna by the hand towards their parents, Tsuna was squealing and jumping in excitement.

Nana smiled, getting up and scooping Tsuna in her arms. "Now then, if you want to eat that fried chicken, then we have to clean those dirty hands of yours."

"Chicken!" Tsuna screamed, wiggling in excitement.

Nana laughs with him, carrying him up the stairs to wash their hands.

Kawahira, in the meantime, decided to ignore the suffering adults and head off towards the kitchen. Honestly, if Fubuki would have warned him that the Storm Arcobaleno was coming-

No- _ Former _ Storm Arcobaleno.

"I don't believe we met." A pleasant voice said behind Kawahira. He turned quickly spotting Fon smiling up to him. "I'm Fon; it's a pleasure to meet you-"

Fon trailed off, waiting for Kawahira to introduce himself. Even though his sister had already talked about him once or twice, it was still rude if he just called him by his name.

"As with you, I'm Kawahira," Kawahira said, giving a shallow bow towards Fon. "It's nice to meet you, Fon-san."

"Likewise, Kawahira-san," Fon said politely. He watched the man turn around and walk away, leaving Fon with his thoughts.

"What do you think, Fon-nii?" Fubuki asked as she walked next to her brother. An elegant eyebrow quirked up, waiting for her brother's response.

"A...curious man indeed." Fon finally said watching his small talk with Mori-san. "Though that Mori-san is quite amazing. Unlocking her lighting flames so late in life is unheard of much less successful."

Fubuki chuckled, watching her two friends talk back and forth. "That may be true, but what I have seen. Mori has always been using her lighting flames for years. Yet they were always so faint I never tried looking any deeper."

"....That all changed when Nana came around." Fubuki said watching Nana walk inside the kitchen with Tsuna hot on her heels. "Ever since she came here, things have been changing. It's too soon to say if it's a good thing, but I'll wait until then."

' _ Ah, yes _ .' Fon thought watching Nana happily chat with Kawahira. ' _ Sawada Nana, the young lion's wife. Mother to Tsunayoshi, who's a descendant of primo himself.' _

_ '...And the Sky my sister adores.' _

\----

The rest of the day, we were all talking and having small activities for the toddlers. It was rather fun, for once, we did something normal. As the sky turned a reddish hue, we all gathered around the Christmas tree, exchanging gifts to one another.

Haru was happy when Nana gifted him, "The Great Gatsby." Who knew he was into these types of books?

Mori had almost crushed Rei in her harsh embrace when she got a new punching dummy that wasn't out in the market yet. 

Fubuki was smiling brightly when her brother handed her a box filled with five elegant throwing knives.

Nana and Mori scooted further from the sparkling Fubuki.

Kawahira got a 'How not to run away for dummies' book; Nana found it amusing at least along with a snickering Mori. Kawahira glared at Nana until he felt something else and pulled out a light indigo scarf.

He didn't say anything, but she knew that he was grateful for the heartfelt gift.

Nana gifted her parents two tickets for a summer cruise in the Caribbean. They were both happy and excited thanking their daughter for her gift.

Tsuna got a stuffed lion from Mori, then squealed squeezing it close to his tiny chest, thanking her over and over again.

Ryohei got stuffed boxing gloves meant for children from Rei, which he quickly put on screaming and jumping in place.

Kyoko got a beautiful folding fan from Fubuki; Kyoko had gasped at its lovely yellow flower design then promptly showed it off to Tsuna, who awed at the fan too.

Kyoya had sparkles in his eyes as he held plastic tonfas. Fon bright smile gave away who gave him that gift.

Nana and Mori scooted even further from the two Hibari.

"-Nana," Mori yelled, gaining her attention. "This one's for you!"

Nana smiled, pulling the box closer towards her. It was small and fit in one hand yet was beautifully wrapped, showing how much care went into this present.

She looked around to see who would come forward, but no one did leave her puzzled. Who gave her this gift?

Nana shrugged ripping the wrapper and opening the box.

Nana gasp, awe in her voice. "W-Wow…" Nana faintly said, looking at the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen.

It was a thin silver chain necklace with a phoenix bird diamond wrapping around a Spessarite, why she never saw one look so pure orange before!

Nana was speechless, a hand coming up to her mouth. "This is beautiful," Nana said, sounded well taken aback by this.

Mori and Fubuki both leaned over, admiring the necklace.

"How beautiful," Fubuki said, looking down at the necklace as well. "This must have cost a fortune."

"Eh?" Mori said, tilting her head to the side, "I didn't know that gems came in orange. Does it mean that its a fake?"

"No," Fon said, also taking a look at the necklace's unique design. "Orange is just a unique color for gems is all, but gems indeed cost a lot to buy one. Though this one looks custom made, how thoughtful."

Nana tunes them out, thinking about how beautiful the necklace looks and who could have sent it.

_ 'Maybe Iemitsu sent it.'  _ She hopefully thought. There is no signature on the card, nor did anyone speak up, so it has to be him.

Nana smiled brightly. "It's beautiful."

Fubuki and Mori continued to talk about the necklace, talking about helping Nana put it on. Rei and Haru were off the side chatting, and the toddlers were playing with Nana's parents, so no one saw Kawahira staring at Nana.

But Fon noticed his smile when Nana slipped on the necklace.

\----

It was past midnight. Everyone had stayed the night in Nana's guest rooms seeing as it was rather late to leave. 

The kids have all been tucked in and left in Tsuna's room, which has an extra crib for sleepovers.

Mori and Haru took one room as did Fubuki and Rei. Kawahira had taken the last spare place while Fon took the couch, deeming the beds too soft for him to sleep.

Though the house was quiet one Storm Arcobelano laid awake waiting for everyone's breath to even out. A few minutes passed before he deemed it safe and got up off the couch and headed up the stairs.

Fon will admit, the Sawada family was more robust than he previously thought. He would never have believed that Iemitsu's wife would have such a bold personality.

Though, It was a shame that she was married to Iemitsu.

Fon finally reaches the room; he needs to get to softly opening the door and taking a small peak.

Nana silently snored head buried in her pillow while half the blankets are off her, exposing her baby blue pajama shirt and pants.

_ 'Now then,' _ Fon thought, gathering his storm flames closing his eyes. _ 'Let's see what got my sister so worried about.' _

He blinked once and then  _ stared. _

" ** _What are you doing?"_ ** A voice hissed from behind.

Fon whirled around, looking up to burning Indigo eyes.

Kawahira didn't let him even speak; the next second, both Fon and Kawahira were back downstairs with Fon on the couch.

_ 'How?' _ Fon thought as he tensed up ready to fight against the mist user. ' _ Viper isn't even that flawless; I didn't even feel the shift of us teleporting. Kawahira, who are you?' _

"Will you explain why you were trespassing into your host room, or should I drag it out?" Kawahira angrily snapped, his glasses glinting with murderous intent.

Fon nodded straightening out his clothes. "My apologies I should have given a warning to her guardian before approaching." Fon watched him flinch back stiffening up at the mention of Guardian. "I assumed that my sister was the only Guardian in her set and looked no further. I should have seen this sooner, and for that, I apologize."

Fon gave a polite bow waiting for Kawahira to let him explain. Kawahira only nodded his head, still stiff as a board waiting for Fon's reason for entering Nana's room.

"I had originally come over because of Fubuki," Fon began as he explained. "She was concerned for her Sky, who for reasons unknown had been more passive and obedient than she often is. Along with that, she also brought up how Nana dying will flames felt rather faint, not matching her strong personality."

"When I first came here, I saw nothing of what my sister said, but small moments during the day, I spotted her looking dazed and peaceful." Fon smile began to drop as he continued, his voice turning serious. 

"Then right now I took a look into her soul…. It's not well."

Kawahira was silent, waiting for Fon to continue, his flames roaring inside to let loose and roam free at the news of Nana.

Fon sigh sounding tired and worn out. "Her dying will flame are buried deep inside, not because she wants to, but because it's forced down."

"What?"

Kawahira and Fon turned to look towards the stairs spotting both Fubuki and Mori eavesdropping.

"Is this true?" Fubuki asked moving closer towards her brother. Mori followed seeing no use of hiding anymore. "Is Nana…"

"Yes," Fon ignored his sister's quick intake of breath. "It seems she has been suppressed by another's flame for quite some time. Not too long, about two to three years at most."

There was no denying the sudden increase of killer intent, almost crushing Fon from the intensity.

"It seems that it's redone rarely, but the flames are rather strong and have been lasting longer than most." Fon continued knowing that he had to finish speaking before the mist started getting even more enraged.

"Is there a cure?" Mori said, her eyes held so much concern for her friend.

"Luckily there is," Fon said. "Usually, Sky attraction doesn't last for long in other dying will flame users. But.."

"Because she's a civilian, its more potent then regularly." Fubuki finished off her eyes widening in realization. "This is why her flames are so faint, it's smothering them."

"But who did this?" Mori asked, looking at Fubuki and Kawahira. She knew she knew who did it, but she just couldn't accept Nana's cruel reality.

"Sawada Iemitsu," Kawahira whispered, looking anywhere but them. "The only sky strong enough to leave such an imprint on a soul."

The group stayed in silence, thinking about the implication these words carried.

"...What can we do?" Mori asked she was new to all of this, and Fubuki had emphasized how vital Flames were and how life-threatening it could be if you damage them in any way.

Fon smile calming down the worried lightning user. "Fear not; there is a cure."

"In this case, the best route to take is for me to use my storm flames on her burning away Iemitsu sky attraction," Fon explained. "Because of our disintegrating flames, we are most resilient towards Sky flames second to mist."

Fon turned, looking to the family photo of Nana and Tsuna. "Not only that, but Tsuna has also become a buffer for his mother. Even though his Sky flames are still in its infancy he is still able to redirect and dissipate a good amount of Iemitsu flames. If he hadn't done that, there is a chance Nana might have ended up with a shattered mind forever in a daze."

"Luckily, Nana has been trying to surface her flames for the majority of time counteracting against Iemitsu's flames," Fon said, smiling to Kawahira, who relaxed knowing that Nana's chances are favorable. "This will make it easier for me to burn off the Sky attraction without harming Nana."

  
  


"Well, what are you waiting for?" Mori asked, walking towards him. "Go up there and burn them off!"

"Of course," Fon said, smiling up to Mori. "Just know that this isn't a permanent solution. If Iemitsu comes back with Nana's flames still weak, he will overpower her again and will need a storm user for them to burn them off once he leaves. Though in most cases, I would say for Nana to leave Iemitsu since he does have many enemies, assassins might come to kill her once his protection has worn off."

"That is true," Fubuki said, thinking about how to protect her Sky.

_ 'We need to build a stronger connection to protect her from the backlash.' _ Fubuki thought already forming a plan.

With the rest at ease, Fon turned back towards the stairs this time, knowing he can proceed. 

Once inside Nana's room, he quickly went to work, burning off the remains of Iemitsu off her. 

Nana never once stirred, she did let out a deep exhale when he burned the remaining flames.

"This isn't permanent, you said?" Kawahira called out stopping Fon. "You said we need a storm, correct?"

"Yes?" Fon asked, intrigued by Kawahira. What is he?

Kawahira smirked, looking rather devious.

"I think I have just the person."

Fubuki quirked an eyebrow, having followed her brother. "Oh? Who is this mystery person?"

**"Gokudera Lavina."**


	16. Work, Work, Wo-Whoa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely!
> 
> I'm back with some smack. More or Fubuki's grace. A brief moment of sassy Kawahira. Also, a clumsy Lavina because she is a cutie in my mind!
> 
> As Always, please leave a comment and kudo! I love reading them and am dying that I can't answer any in-depth questions because they will show up soon in this story.
> 
> See you next Thursday!

I feel great!

Ever since Christmas eve, my mood has gone through the roof, and my creativity is flowing so smoothly I had got a chance to work on two side projects.

One is a civilian, and the other is Mafia-related.

While I had talked once or twice with Bermuda to make sure that it will work, I was mostly left alone.

By alone, I mean, I had put a dam on my emails and calls for the whole month of December.

On the first day of January, I unblocked my phone and email; immediately, I was flooded by requests and contracts.

I shut my phone and hid under the Rei desk in the police office for the few hours until Fubuki came and coaxed me out, telling me how we're going to work this out.

"Oh, Nana," Fubuki cooed. "This is merely just the beginning. You should worry when they start sending in their men."

Nana turned to Fubuki and in a flat tone. "Fubuki I have the heart of a bunny, please don't."

Rei snorted, following along with the two of us. "If it's too much work, why don't you hire an assistant?"

"Who?" Nana snapped back nudging Rei away. "Last I check, we are a secret mafia family, and I want to keep it that way. Also, how do we know that they won't sell me out? I don't want Iemitsu to come home one day, asking me why his wife is a mafia don."

Rei turned away, mumbling under his breath. "Like that bastard matters."

"Did you say something?" Nana asked, having been distracted By Fubuki.

"No," Rei snapped, walking back to the police station.

"Dinner will be ready at five," Fubuki called out, watching Rei wave back at her. Once Rei's figure had disappeared Fubuki turned back to her friend. "Nana, if you want an assistant, I can recommend one."

"Are you sure?" Nana asked before looking around finally noticing something missing. "Also, where's Kyoya?"

Fubuki giggling did nothing to reassure Nana. "Oh, he's off exploring."

"Exploring where? He's three?" Nana asked dreading creeping up. Her body stiffens up at Fubuki's bright smile.

"Exploring." Fubuki chimes as she continued walking, passing by a few stores.

"Now about that assistant, she is quite reliable, and since she requires somewhere to hide, she will gladly take on any jobs," Fubuki said as she turned the corner going into the shopping district.

Nana walked a little faster. "Wait, hiding?"

Fubuki hummed, looking around the stores still covered in Christmas decorations. "Indeed, She is a mistress to one of the Don's in Italy. Usually, the mistress is protected by their lovers, but unfortunately, she had given birth to a son, making Don's wife enrage. she had only given birth to a daughter and can't have anymore since she isn't as young."

"So she's running because of the wife?" Nana asked, looking baffled. This situation sounds straight out of one of her old mother's favorite soap opera's.

"Yes, as of now, she is currently hiding and is looking for work without word traveling back to her husband," Fubuki said, smiling at Nana. "Just like you, who also is hiding from her husband. So I think it would be quite fitting if you help each other out."

Nana pout already won over. "I hate it when you do that." 

Fubuki giggled, finally stopping in front of one shop.

Nana looked up and spotted the familiar sign of Kawahira's antique store. "Why are we stopping here? Is it for my flame training? I already told him that I'm going to start up again this Saturday. Along with wit Rei training."

Fubuki chuckles, walking inside the store as she owns it. "No, nothing like that. We're just here for a pick-up."

"Pick up? What picks-" Nana ducks as a teacup hits the door smashing into pieces.

"Oh, my god!" A womens frantically said in broken Japanese. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Her hurried footsteps grew louder as she grew closer. "Here let me pick-"

The women slip yelling as she fell forward onto Nana, who only had a moment to brace herself. 

Nana yelp feels the shelve dig into her back as she fell, bringing a few other items on the shelves with her.

The two women groan in pain as they laid in a heap on the floor.

"S-Sorry." The woman muttered in broken Japanese pushing herself off the floor. "I'm such a clutz sometimes." 

She held out her hand for Nana to take, which she gladly did. Man, that woman is a surprise. Wonder why she's at Kawahira's?

"Just in time," Kawahira said, stepping around the back, his eyebrow twitching from the mess in his store. "I wonder how you could get lost that fast. But knowing Nana was with you, I knew that it would take a while."

Fubuki chuckled, raising her eyebrow in amusement when I flipped him the bird.

"So, who is she?" Nana asked, shifting away from the broken items. 

"This," Fubuki gestured towards the new girl who shyly looked away. "Is your new assistant."

"Huh?"

"Hello, Sawada Nana," The women nervously said. "I'm Gokudera Lavina, I-I look forward to working with you!" Lavina yelled bowing low to a shocked Nana

"...Huh?"

_ 'Why is Hayato's mom here!?' _

\-----

Kawahira and Fubuki both explained how Lavina had been working at Kawahira's shop, but seeing as she wasn't quite as skilled, they had hoped to move her to another job.

Kawahira could not handle one more broken teacups anymore.

Long story short, Lavina is now my assistant who is still learning the ropes.

"Nana-san! He's asking if you'll join his familia! What do I say?" Lavina cried to Nana.

"It's in the notebook I handed you." Nana grumbling, scrolling through the piled emails.

"But he said no and wanted to talk to you in person!" Lavina wailed, looking stressed.

Nana signed re-thinking, not the first time why she made a fake Familia, which is now very much real.

"Tell him to schedule an appointment then." Nana tiredly said leaning back on her chair. "Of that doesn't satisfy him, then tell him a firm no and hang up."

Lavina nods before heading back to her desk, which is filled with calendars and other things as she books my phone meeting with different Familia.

Fubuki said I couldn't just say no to all of them, or It would reflect poorly on me, and thus the Arcobelano will get involved. Seeing as the curse breaker was what got their attention, it will impact my relationship negatively if I just ignore the whole Mafia.

In order not to get too overwhelmed, I had made Lavina an easy step by step guide for handling the phone-calls and redirecting or scheduling them for another time.

Currently, I was going through the thousands of proposals for new inventions and invited to parties, which I kindly decline. I seriously need to figure a way out of this without causing a significant shock to the mafia world. 

"Nana-san?" Lavina called once more walking in the office room with the phone in hand. "This person wants to talk to you personally. What do I say?"

"Lavina," Nana sign pinching the brink of her nose in frustration. "For the last time, tell them for a later day or to kiss me ass goodbye, politely anyway."

Lavina fidgets in place nervously, meeting Nana's eyes. "I-I'm sorry, but I don't think they'll talk that too well. They had called over twenty times already. Sorry!"

Nana groan dragging her hand down her face. With a resigned sigh, she got up, walking over to grab the phone.

Lavina nervously handed the phone over to Nana, who gestured for her to go back to what she had been previously doing.

Nana coughs, making her voice more masculine.

"Hello?" Nana asked walking right back to her desk. "This is Cruell Natsu, who am I speaking to?"

"Hello, Natsu." Luce tiredly said from the other end.

Nana yelp in surprise, almost tilting her chair back from the shock. "Luce!?"

Luce chuckled, sounding five levels of done. "I'm sorry for bothering you like this, seeing as you are only one month in work after the whole curse-breaking event. I know by now that you must be flooded with multiple requests from all around the world, but unfortunately, I am unable to hold them off any longer."

Nana was about to question what she was saying. But then the line on the other end made strange noises as though it was moved around.

"Hello, Natsu." A calm chilling voice said. "Quite a marvelous creation you had given us, I must ask if you would like to celebrate some other time.

That was defiantly Verde.

The line was cut as another voice filter in.

"Idiot!" A female voice yelled. "Like hell, you and Natsu are going to create together! That's just a nightmare in waiting!"

Oh lord, that's Lal.

"Hey, hey! I want to talk to Natsu too!" A voice whine in the distance. The voice cried in pain as a smack was heard in the background.

Ah, poor Skull.

"Che, Lackey Skull, wait your turn." Another voice squeaked sounding brighter than before. "Natsu, what a pleasure to speak with you."

That was Reborn, no doubt about it.

"Kora!" Another voice yelled as the line flickered with movement. "Natsu! Come to Mafialand sometime! I'll get you in free of charge in exchange for a talk!"

That is most likely Collonello.

"Mou," Another voice angrily piped up. "Natsu, I need to speak with you about our debt. When are you calling mine in? Hurry it up. I hate owing anyone any debts."

Viper oh, our beloved greedy informant.

"Oh, Is that Natsu?" Another voice pleasantly asked. "Hello, I was wondering if you would like to talk over a cup of tea if you wouldn't mine."

Fon sounded muffled, but Nana knew that was him.

The line became utter chaos as they all talk over each other. Soon Nana heard the sound of guns going off, and the phone gets dropped.

Nana stared off into the distance feeling her soul leave her body.

_ 'I should have just stayed in bed today. I knew today was just not going to be my day.' _ Nana thought in despair.

"So Natsu," Luce said after a while, sounding scarily calm. "If you would do me a favor and come to a party, I'll be host in a month, that would be lovely."

"U-Uh?!"

"Lovely," Luce interjected, stopping me from declining. "We'll be waiting until then have a wonderful day. Ciaos."

The phone clicked off, ending the call leaving me with my racing thoughts.

"Nana-san?" Lavina quietly asked a look of concern on her pretty face. "Are you okay?"

Lavina jumps back in surprise when Nana began to bang her head agaisnt the desk muttering how stupid she was.

"Nana?!" Lavina yelled, going over to stop her new boss from hurting herself. 

"Why!" Nana suddenly yelled. "Why do I always keep getting into deeper shit! I should have kept my mouth shut! Why did I even open my stupid big mouth!-"

Nana continued off, yelled to herself as Lavina backed away in fearful confusion.

Mori, who was out helping them set up in their new studio looking inside before sighing and gesturing Lavina to leave Nana.

"She gets like this sometimes; just let her exhaust her steam," Mori said, walking back to the hallway.

Lavina nodded, still looking unsure but followed Mori towards the Garage, which held all of Nana's inventions.

"How often does this happen?" Lavina asked her accent thick, but Mori had already gotten used to it and only nodded.

"Not too often actually. But it just means that Nana's about to have a major brainstorming in the upcoming week." Mori said setting down the box of parts in one or Nana benches.

Lavina hum looking around. It was the first time she had to enter Nana's lab seeing only spare parts and other tools tossed around.

"What's that?" Lavina asked spotting something that looked like a robotic mouse skeleton. "Is she making spy mouse? Like in the movies?"

Mori laughed at the image. "Who knows? With Nana almost anything is possible?"

"True," Lavina said, smiling make to the nice lady.

"Feeling much better?" Mori asked, knowing that Lavina is still getting used to Naminomi.

"Yeah!" Lavina said smiling brightly. "Nana-san is very patient with me and is very nice to me! She is a kind person!"

Mori smiled, nodding to Lavina. "That's Nana for you, as long as you show effort, she is willing to help those!"

The two girls continued to talk slowly, drifting into different topics as Nana finally calmed down and notice the lack of noise.

Nana looked at the clock seeing how late it was getting and calling it for today. She can finish those emails later. Right now, Nana needs to go back pick up Tsuna from Mori's house.

"Lavina!" Nana called, walking further into the hallway, passing Lavina's office and into the Garage. "Let's get out of this place!"

"Y-Yes!" Lavina yelled back walking past Nana to grab her purse. "Let me grab my stuff; then we can leave."

Nana turned back to see her other friend looking around the Garage. "what's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Mori said, turning back to Nana. "Just realized how creative you are."

"I mean, look at this!" Mori said, gesturing to the cluttered Garage. "This place is brimming with life!"

"Is that so?" Nana said quirking an eyebrow towards Mori. "Whatever, let's get out of this joint."

"I'm ready," Lavina said, running back towards the two women.

The three women walked out of the new studio and headed towards Sasagawa's house.

They chatted with one another, talking about their son's.

Just like Nana remembers Lavina's son Hayato was currently living with his father.

"Why can't you watch over him?" Mori asked genuinely curious. "Isn't the mother who keeps their child?"

Lavine bitterly chuckled her eyes cast downwards. "I wish that were the case, but Hayato will be much safer with his father."

"But your Japanese? Wouldn't you get more support here?" Nana asked.

"No," Lavina said, shaking her head. "True, I was born here, and my parents are Japanese, but we moved to Italy when I was very young and don't hold much of my heritage in me now."

Mori nodded in understand. Meanwhile, I began to pounder.

Didn't the Lavina in the anime have a sickness? Wasn't she Hayato's piano teacher?

**'Your influence has caused the world to ripple.'**

I jerk my head back. 

Man, that startled me, I haven't heard that voice in forever.

"But I know that one day we will meet once again." Lavina continued on. "If it weren't for Natsu, I would have never gotten this far."

Nana barely avoided kissing the floor as she jerked in surprise. "Wait for what?!"

Lavina smiled, looking genuinely happy. "If it weren't for you, I would have still been on the run, you who looked death in the eye and said no and changed your fate with your own two hands."

Lavina looked up, the sun setting basking us in its glow. "If it weren't for your defiance, I probably wouldn't have gotten the courage to leave Italy for good."

"T-That's-" Nana tried to speak, but her mouth wasn't working still to surprise.

"Truly." Lavina looked back at Nana silencing her with her smile alone. "Thank you for giving me the push to try."

"Now, I can finally live knowing true freedom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Do you like it? 
> 
> Nana needs a garage for her new inventions, and since Tsuna is starting to explore more, she can't just leave it in her house anymore.
> 
> Lavina is trying, and I am rooting for her!
> 
> Also, Luce is so done with the other Arcobelano asking for Natsu. They will forever be a chaotic bunch, but I love them.
> 
> Also, don't worry, we are going to have more fluff in the later chapters.


	17. Dancing Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you are all well and great. And those of you who are not well hopefully this will cheer you up somewhat.
> 
> Wow, with this coronavirus going on, I had been forced to my aunts, which sucks. But since she doesn't have a lot of room, and the internet is shitty at best and nonexisting at worst.
> 
> Either way, since I live in the Bay area and a force to quarantine, I realized that I am shockingly antisocial. I'm fine and am thriving in my little corner, ( though I have to cook and play with my cousins from time to time.) Either way, I am the only chill one in the house that isn't stir crazy.
> 
> Onto the chapter!
> 
> We have some fluff, and some plot, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always, please leave a kudo and comment. I love to read your comments! 
> 
> p.s to those who are asking when is she going to get a divorce.......continue reading trust me ist going to be juicy~

"Nana tilt your chin forward, you're not a child, I shouldn't have to keep telling you this."

"I know!"

"Nana, your hand?"

Nana glared at Kawahira, who smiled in amusement. She should have asked Fubuki instead. Why did she agree in the first place?

"Now now, Nana, if you were to give such an attitude, you would have already been thrown out minutes ago," Kawahira said as he twirled Nana in his arms.

Nana rolled her eyes then yelped as Kawahira dipped her startling her. "Warn me next time! Do you do this to every lady?"

"No," Kawahira said, pulling her up and resumed dancing with her. "Most times I 'accidentally' drop them, you should consider yourself lucky."

Nana snorted, knowing how right he was.

The music faded out, signaling them to part. Nana gave a small bow before straightening up once more.

"Okay, that enough dancing for today, any more, and I feel that we'll end up destroying this room," Nana said, walking towards the small music player.

"True," Kawahira said as he snapped his finger, returning them to his home. "Though you should know that you only have no more than two more weeks to practice until the party."

"At most, you are a decent dancer, but since you have that upcoming scientist convection over the weekend, who knows how much more good you'll get," Kawahira said, sitting back at the coffee table. He watched Nana sit across from him, placing a hand on the crystal ball.

"I know, I know." Nana sighs, looking tired. "I already have everything booked and done; it's a good thing that this year's Inventor convention is at Okinawa."

"How is Tsu-kun taking this?" Kawahira asked while watching Nana settle down to try to reach for her flames again. "He must be heartbroken."

"Heartbroken is an understatement," Nana muttered.

Tsuna had a fit when she explained how he'd be having a sleepover at the Sasagawa family this weekend. She doesn't know why he is so against her going alone. In the end, she had to promise to call him when she got there and call every few hours.

"I don't get it, though," Nana said, furrowing her eyebrows in worry. "Tsu-kun was fine when I went over to break the Arcobaleno curse, but he refuses for me to leave for a mere convention."

"Maybe he knows something bad is going to happen at the convention." Kawahira also looked deep in thought.

_ 'Is his Intuition trying to warn him of something? Either way, I'll inform Mori to call me if he ends up unconsolable.'  _ Kawahira thought idly. He can just teleport towards Nana and help if she needs it, but for now, he'll be on standby.

"that's impossible," Nana said, shaking her head in disagreement. "I'll be fine, trust me."

Kawahira looked at Nana, seeing her smile back in determination, he sighs dropping the topic moving back to what they were currently doing. "Let's start from the beginning."

Nana nodded, looking at the crystal ball.

Today she is going to try to reach her flames again, which should be more accessible, or so Kawahira said.

"Close your eyes."

Nana's eyes fluttered shut as she relaxed her shoulders and calmed her heartbeat.

"Focus, Nana. Look for the small light in the darkness."

Kawahira's voice was fading out. It sounded so far away.

"Sink deeper, follow the small flicker of light."

Nana could barely feel or see anything, but she knew to reach deeper. Nana looked around and then finally saw it.

A small flicker of light.

"Good, reach for it and  _ pull _ ."

Nana reached out.

Then darkness bursted into colors sending her back.

Kawahira gasp awoke her; she snapped her eyes open, looking down at the now shattered remains of the crystal ball. But that's not what they were watching.

"I-I'm a sky?" Nana whispered.

She held out her hands, pure orange flames dance on her fingers and hands. They flickered and moved yet didn't burn her in the slightest. They felt soothing and warm like something that has been missing returning home.

"How?" Kawahira said, snapping her attention away from her flames. 

"Kawahira, look!" Nana yelled in excitement showing her hands to Kawahira. "I have dying will flames now!"

"I can see that," Kawahira said, looking more focused at her flames. "What I don't get is how pure they are. In Fact they may even be purer than Luce."

"Huh?" Nana asked, confused. I mean sure they are preferably white in the center than others, but she thought it's because she barely awakened them.

"Nana," Kawahira said, looking so done as he pushed his hair back. "If you hadn't have met me when you did, there is a chance I _ would _ have asked you to be the next Sky Arcobaleno for real."

Nana looked taken back as Kawahira signed into his hands, groaning about his luck.

"Well, Thank god that's not gonna happen," Nana said smiling back

Kawahira gave Nana an unimpressed stare, then rolled his eyes muttering under his breath in an unknown language.

"Wait, does that mean I have to get guardians?" Nana asked, looking thoughtful about the new realization.

She looked back to her hands before willing them to flicker off. She can still feel them deep within her soul, so she assumes that they'll be there to stay.

Kawahira shrugged his shoulders, also looking concerned. "I would say that you should get some guardians so that you won't attract any unwanted attention."

"Wait, me? Why?" Nana asked, confused about this. 

Should she look for guardians or not? The anime always showed them with complete harmony, so she's just assuming here.

Kawahira gave her a strange look as that screamed how stupid her question was.

  
  


"Because you're Sky. Not just any Sky but a powerful one at that." Kawahira explained. "If you don't get any Guardians, other flame active users will try to harmonize with you, which tends to lead to sudden massive deaths."

"In short, they will fight to the death for a shot to be your guardian." Kawahira finished explaining, taking a sip from his cup.

Nana had paled considerably during the whole explanation looking more and more worried.

"What do I do?" Nana asked, feeling stress for a whole other reason.

Damn it, why is her family cursed with such shitty luck? Tsu-kun, I am so sorry about your future.

"Calm down, idiot." Kawahira chimed, tapping Nana in the head with his fan looking well composed. "You are lucky that you have unintentionally gathered a few Guardians already."

"Really?" Nana asked in surprise. "Who?"

Kawahira rolled his eyes, giving a deadpan stare. "Well, there is the Hibari's for one. and Sasagawa Mori, there's also surprisingly Lavina if you want."

Nana looked taken back. Sure she had told Fubuki and Rei that she is a Sky, but she never thought it would ever come true. If anything, she felt her saving Fubuki's brother would be enough to stop her from killing Nana.

"Wait, Lavina too? What is she?" Nana asked. 

"Lavina is a storm. Mori, as you know, is a Lightning, and Fubuki and Rei are twin clouds." Kawahira answered as he wrote them on a sheet of paper, knowing that Nana would want to read them later tonight.

"Twin clouds?"

"Yes," Kawaira answered, writing down a few more words. "Those who are compatible with one another, they are usually either siblings or lovers who share the same flame type but are polar ends. One is either a classic user while the other is inverted, making them a two for one deal."

"However, they require someone with a lot of flame power to harmonize with them. Which, luckily, you do." Kawahira finished explaining, seeing Nana nod in understanding.

"Wait," Nana said, getting Kawahira's attention. "Does that also include you?"

Kawahira's heart stops beating for just a second. 

"You are a mist user, after all. But you're also not Human." Nana continued leaning over the table, forcing Kawahira back.

"Can you be my mist?"

The room fell into a silence as Kawahira felt his heart jump to his throat.

"N-Nana," Kawahira whispered, looking anywhere but her. 

"I'm not-we can't- it's too soon-"

Nana laid one hand gently on his halting him in his protest.

Even if Nana's flames weren't there before, he had always felt their warmth.

Warm and comforting, promising him a home to return to. Whispering loyalty and honesty, sweet like honey.

** _'My mist,my mist so free, won't you stay?'_ **

"Kawahira?"

He didn't deserve her. Not after every horrible thing Kawahira had done to others.

How many did he curse to a cruel death? God, he lost count.

"Kawahira?"

Yet she knew and still welcomed him with open arms.

"Kawahira?"

Maybe that's why he fell-

"KAWAHIRA!"

He snapped his eyes open, looking into Nana's honey warm eyes.

"Are you okay? If you don't want to, then I won't force you." Nana said, pulling her hand away.

Nana jerked, feeling him grab her hand back. She looked up, seeing his emerald eyes peer into her own.

"....Nana...I-"

The front door burst open, stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"Nana?" Fubuki asked, looking around her healthy grey eyes were a vivid purple. "Where are you?"

Rei appears a few seconds later, looking out of breath. "Damn it, Fubuki! Don't just sprint off like that!" 

Fubuki completely ignored him going straight to Nana, who had backed away from Kawahira during Rei's entrance.

"Fu-Fubuki?" Nana squeaked as she leaned away from Fubuki who was smiling rather unnaturally. "What are you doing?"

Fubuki continued to stare at Nana yet looked as though she was looking elsewhere. It seems that she found what she was looking for since Fubuki's smile brightened further.

"It's true!" Fubuki said, leaning away, turning to Rei who was about to pull Fubuki away. "Her flames are back!"

Nana looked perplexed, watching Fubuki babble to Rei. Such a weird sight if Nana was to confess. Looking at Kawahira also showed just how off-put he was at Fubuki's flip personality.

"Fubuki, are you okay?" Nana asked, standing up to check on her friend. 

"She's fine," Rei said, pulling Fubuki away from Nana. "Your Sky flames are more potent than we originally thought."

Rei rolled his eyes and saw Nana confused. "Kawahira explains to the chihuahua what the hell she's doing."

With that, the two clouds walked out with Fubuki, still babbling about how she's going to call her big brother for the exclusive news.

"....Do I need to-"

"No."

\------

"I'm here!" Nana said over the phone. 

She leans back on the marble pillar to the entrance to the Hotel, her bags to the side, and for once, she was wearing a lab coat to fit in with the other scientist. 

The Inventor convention had booked the entire Hotel just for the Inventor convention. Nana was currently at but had called Tsuna just before checking in since she did promise.

"Tsu-kun misses, mama!" Tsuna yelled over the phone. A thud sounded from the other end of the receiver startled Nana but relaxed when she heard Haru scold Ryohei for dropping his plate.

Nana chuckled, looking around, seeing more scientists and inventors check-in. "Well, it seems that you and your friends are having fun, Tsu-kun."

Tsuna giggled and continues babbling about his day while Nana listened and answered any questions Tsuna had. 

"-Mama when are you coming home? Are you going to leave like papa?" Tsuna tearfully said.

Nana's heart stopped, then she relaxed and spoke. "Tsu-kun, Mama will  _ never _ leave you. I promise with all my heart that I will never leave you for long. Mama's heartbreaks, just thinking of leaving you behind."

Even if she wasn't there, she knew that Tsuna was wiping his tears away with his hands. He hummed in agreement while Nana tried to console him.

Who knew that Tsuna had been thinking about her leaving. For so long, Tsuna just assumed that Nana would up and leave him behind.

She would never and will ever leave him.

A few more minutes of talking and Nana was ready and headed inside to check in to the convention.

Nana sighed profoundly and walked in; her head held high and confidence in her eyes.

"God, I hope nothing goes wrong."

If she had paid any attention to her surroundings, then she would have noticed a green hair scientist walking next to her.

He pushed up his glasses, a smirk on his child-like face.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I am rolling and have something set up for this!
> 
> So for those of you asking, yes Kawahira was a very good dancer because he's been alive for too long and is extremely good at some things.
> 
> Fubuki is knocked out by Nana's Sky attraction while Rei is able to push through it by focusing on Fubuki. Kawahira is affected in some ways but he has also been with a sky before and knows how to handle it.
> 
> As for the Convention. The plot is going to pick up again. And hopefully, she'll have a relaxing trip. 
> 
> Though I wonder if she realizes that a thunderstorm is coming to town.


	18. Science Talk With a Dash of Dread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im here! I am not dead thank you very much!
> 
> So sorry for the delay. My aunt's house really doesn't have a good wifi connection. But my mom finally calmed down and we went back home a few days ago!
> 
> On that note, please enjoy this chapter because boi does it have a lot of talking!
> 
> Please leave a kudo and comment! I love to hear your voices!
> 
> See ya next Thursday!

“...And so with my new invention, we can recycle the uses of plastic cups and break them down back into matter.”

Nana leaned further into her hand, her eyelids have never felt more substantial, and she had teachers who spoke longer and still kept her attention.

This guy was just so unemotional about his invention, even if it is interesting.

Nana looked around the panel, and she was happy to report that she wasn’t the only person half asleep. Hey, even a few were asleep.

“-And that's the end. Any questions?” The guy asked. A few hands shot up while the others took this as a sign to leave and began trailing out to the main hall.

“ Fucking finally!” Nana yelled once she left the room. She stretches and yawns, following the rest back to the lobby to sit and chat. A glance around, and she found the place already split into small groups. 

As an engineer scientist, Nana can tell who majors in what. In one corner, there are the environmental scientists, then next to them are archaeologists. A few marine life scientists sprinted around. 

There is also a drunk Astronomers trying to convince another engineer scientist that you can pop popcorn in space.

She was quick to walk the other way when he started talking about other things.

All in all, it was a very diverse floor. It is still the first day, and Nana already wants to go home.

She had to wait for the ballroom to open since people will be allowed to hold booths to sell some small inventions. How exciting!

“Sawada-san?”

Nana turned around. She was puzzled for a second and turned away to continue walking.

“Sawada-san? May I have a moment?”

Nana was confused and turned around, still not seeing anyone. She felt a tug on her pants and saw someone she didn’t think she’ll see until the next few weeks.

Verde's lips quirk into a smug smirk seeing Nana’s face. “ Nice to meet you, Sawada-san.”

“...Or should I say Natsu?”

_ ‘....shit!’ _

_ \------ _

Verde and Nana sat on the furthest table, both taking in the others' appearance.

“So...Are you here to see my latest invention?” Nana awkwardly asked as she sees him still analyzing her.

“ As much as I would love to,” Verde said, he took a sip of his coffee peering at me over the edge. “This convention is quite clean and won’t allow you to show off your latest work.”

“Eh?” Nana asked, confused. Her new invention is excellent? Why wouldn’t it be, it isn’t-

Verde watched her eyes widen in realization and shook her head.

“No, I’m still tweaking it as we speak. I finally got it to work for more than five minutes without exploding, but it still isn’t synthesizing with its power source-” Nana slapped a hand over her mouth. God, she so stupid some times!

Verde's grin wasn’t making her feel better.

“ At first, I wasn’t too sure of my hunch about you,” Verde admitted with an amused glint in his eyes. “But now that we are talking face to face, I can see now that you are truly Natsu, and my guess was correct once more.”

Nana sign in defeat, slumping back on her seat. “ What do you want now? Isn’t my presence enough for you?”

_ ‘ Man, I haven't even prepared myself for any mafia encounters.’  _ I thought in dismay. I quickly took a glance around, seeing everyone sitting and talking.  _ ‘ I wonder if I’ll get to see my online friend?’ _

“ Suzuki Nana. Born on March 31, age; 18, got her GED around 13 and went straight to college for the next three years, gaining a few degrees such as; A.A, Literature, Teaching, and Culinary.” Verde continued to read off his notebook, not once looking up. 

“ Got married to Sawada Iemitsu at age 16, then changed your last name to Sawada Nana. Less than a year later, Sawada Tsunayoshi was born. A few months later, you went back to college and recently graduated with an Engineering, Physics, and Business degree.” Verde trailed off, finally looking up. “ Currently, you are an entrepreneur who’s the only invention consists of an electric fly swatter?”

“....Has anyone ever told you that you should stop poking your nose in other people's business?” Nana hisses, seeing as she couldn’t bring herself to say anything else.

“Countless.” Verde flatly admitted.

“Charming.” I roll my eyes looking done with this whole conversation. “ Look, if this is about wanting to partner up, I really must decline.”

“No, none of that sort,” Verde said, halting Nana. But Verde did tilt his head, looking deep in thought. “ Though I would admit that it has its appeal.”

“ Then what do you want?” Nana asked, curious. Why would he talk to her if it's not for a partnership?

“I’ve come to confirm two things, well actually three,” Verde said while flipping his notes before stopping and looking back to me. “First, are you aware that I am Da_Vinci?”

“No!” Nana yelled, startling a few other people sitting around. “ Shut up! No way!”

“I am. Please calm yourself while you're making a scene.” Verde snapped, he calms down when Nana sat back down. 

“ Well,  _ sorry _ ,” Nana said, rolling her eyes. “ I did not expect to meet my online friend in real life. Wait- Are you still making that heating pad?”

“Yes, I very much am- and before you ask yes, you can test it.” Verde chuckled, seeing Nana squeal and jump around in excitement. “ Why push for it? It’s a simplistic invention.”

“For you, maybe, but trust me, this heating pad is going to help out ladies in their time of need.”

_ ‘Adhesive heating pads are in my near future! Down with the period cramps!’  _ I internally cracked.

Verde rolled his eyes before going back on topic. “ We can discuss that tomorrow after my lecture.”

“Number two, are you aware that you are the only one who creates dying will flames inventions as you do?” Verde asked, though seeing my confusion, he pressed on. “ As of now, the only clear method with dealing with dying will flame is with gems.”

“ Gems seem to act as a conductor. Throughout time the only weapons ever made were with gems. No other method worked. When people try to pour their flames directly with their weapons, it would blow up or burn away. Others even tried to dip it in their blood to make it resistant to their flames, yet it was still unsuccessful and were rather looked down upon.”

That's what makes you so attractive. Your invention doesn’t have a gem inside at all. Your first invention into the mafia gave me considerable skepticism along with others. I blew you off as a scammer and continued on my way. Yet a few weeks later, I got news of how your invention both worked and hadn’t shattered after one use.”

“How can that be? Following my curiosity, I got a hold of your invention and examined it thoroughly. Yes, I did find traces of dying will flame, and yet there were no gems, nor was it specially made. I found how you used mostly copper mixed with silver for the neck tags.”

“My question is.  _ How _ did you manage to make it work when others had not?” Verde finished looking somewhat irritated.

Nana stiffens before relaxing, knowing at Verde did not mean any harm but was just curious. “ Would you believe me when I tell you that it was by complete mistake?”

“ No, There's no way. Th-This is genius on a whole new level. There's no way!” Verde snapped blown away about this being all a mistake.”

“Well, you know how it is. Fail eight times and win the ninth.” Nana explained. 

“But what is it? Is it the symbol? No, I couldn’t find any when I examined them. Are you charming them like when you spoke words that none in any book or other known language I could find.?” Verde continued to rant on, still too high strung by this question.

God, now I feel bad. If I tell him how it's just mixed water with other minerals, then others pour their flames inside the jar filled with the liquid. I feel that he’ll actually strangle me.

Liquid flames? Flame liquid? I'll figure out a name later.

“No, none of that sort. Unfortunately, that information is classified for my lab only.” Nana said, giving him an apologetic smile.

“ That’s fine for now,” Verde said, brushing off the answer, which shocked me.

That doesn’t sound too good. Wasn’t Verde pushy for every question?

“The last question is quite simple,” Verde said as he put his notebook away straightening out his lab coat. 

“Do you have lightning?”

Nana almost responds with a sound yes before stopping and looking at him. “ What? Why do you want to know?”

Verde shrugs, calming, taking a sip out of his coffee mug. “ Merely wanting to know if you’re available.”

“Available? What-Wait are you?”

“Honestly, must I spell it out for you? As a fellow scientist, I assumed you would be smart, though it seems that I was wrong.” Verde said, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

“ I would like to become your lighting guardian.” Verde first looked straight at Nana’s eyes.

  
  
  


Nana just froze baffled by his declaration. A brief conversation with Kawahira popped into her mind only then.

_ Kawahira shrugged his shoulders, also looking concerned. “ I would say that you should get some guardians so that you won’t attract any unwanted attention.” _

Shit, what he said was true!

“As much as I would like to be your Sky, wouldn’t you want someone more, oh, I don’t know, mafia-related?” Nana said, waving her hand dismissively.

“Why that may come as a shock. I have already turned down a majority of other Sky's ever since our curse breaking.” Verde said, a grimace on his face. Guess they were trying to low ball him.

“Even though it may not look like it, I am not fully into my studies. I am a mother, after all.” Nana said, trying to reason with him.

“ A plus with you is that you are a Sky who has the same passion as me. Not being fully involved in your creations is alright with me.” Verde said dismissively.

“....There’s also another lighting person who is close to me already.” Nana whispers, hunching her shoulders. 

God, she is trying so hard to turn him down gently.

Instead of being off-put, he perked up. “Now? What are they? Inverted or Classic?”

“Ah…” Nana trailed off, unsure herself. 

_ ‘Then again, Classic Lightning are obsessive and are mostly single-minded. They are also known for being brutes, Mori isn’t a brute, but she sure isn’t a quick thinker like an inverted…’ _ Nana thought genuinely about the subject.

“Classic?” Nana said.

“Wonderfull,” Verde said with a smile now on his face. “ We can become twin flames. It wouldn’t have worked if we were both inverted.”

“What?” Nana asked, startled by Verde.

“It’s proven that the easiest to twin are rains and lightning. All I have to do to get along with Mori, and we shouldn’t have any issues.” Verde said, writing down his new information. “ In cases like this, it’s not likely for a Sky to carry more than one set of elements. But since you’re so unique, you can support twin elements. Your son might even be able to hold twin elements as well! How very intriguing.”

Nana looked like a fish opening and closing her mouth, watching Verde continue. 

“B-But I didn’t-” Nana's protest fell on deaf ears as Verde gathered his things and turned to leave.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Nana-san,” Verde said as his smirk grew more substantial. “ Please do ask me any questions I’ll love to help my new Sky in any way I can.”

With that, he disappears. The ballroom was finally open, and with it, other people got up, swarming the halls.

A few minutes pass, yet Nana still hasn’t moved.

“ Fuck me, why does this shit always happen to me?” Nana wailed, slamming her head down.

\------

Mori was in the middle of setting up the table when she felt her phone vibrate in her pants.

‘  _ Ah, Nana must be calling in for the day _ .’ Mori thought as she flipped it open and pressed it to her ear. 

“Yellow? Sasagawa Mori here.” 

“Hello, Sasagawa-san.” An unknown man's voice said through the receiver. “My name is Verde, and I will be partnering up with Nana this upcoming month.”

“Huh? A partner?” Mori said, confused. “ Nana didn’t say she was hiring anyone new?”

Verde chuckled in amusement. “ Oh, she didn’t, but her work is rather intriguing, and I suppose I wish to help her with that. I just called seeing as we’ll be getting acquaintance soon enough.”

“Uh, sure?” Mori said, still confused. She should call Nana just to confirm.

“ I’ll be in your care Sasagawa-san.” The phone went dead once Verde hung up, leaving Mori with more questions then she thought she could manage.

“Everything okay, honey?” Haru asked, turning the stove off. He walked closed, untying the apron and then kissing Mori on the cheek. “ Was that Nana? Everything fine?”

Mori sigh, an amused smile on her face. “Yeah, it’s just Nana craziness again.”

\-------

“ With this invention, we can help those with irregular blood pressure!-”

“-No one had thought of using this method until now!-”

“-Want to see how a shark with feathers would look like!-”

The Ballroom was bursting with life as other inventors called out to others to either test or signed up to buy their inventions. 

God Nana has never seen so many people, nerd, out in one place.

_ ‘Now that I’m thinking about it, doesn’t this feel like an anime convention?’ _ Nana fondly thought.

Back in her previous life, Nana, in her teen years, had yearly gone to a few conventions and had even dressed up.

“ God am I glad I signed up for choir now back in school. Voice modifiers are expensive.” Nana mutters to herself, seeing a man shout that his voice modifier is only less than five hundred dollars.

She continued walking around curiously, looking at new inventions here and there. Hell, there were even a few things that she knew will become a huge success later in life.

She was having so much fun that she almost forgot to call Mori to talk to Tsuna. Nana quickly headed out of the Ballroom and back to the halls to speak with Tsuna. 

Nana flipped her phone out and began fumbling for Mori’s number when she paused at Iemitsu’s.

_ ‘...I haven’t called him in a while, then again, he rarely answers.’ _ Nana thought as she hovered over his number.  _ ‘ It won’t hurt to leave a voicemail.’ _

I dialed his number and waited.

The phone continues to ring before it clicked.

** _“Hello, Sawada Iemitsu is unfortunately unavailable. Please call back another time or leave a message after the beep.”_ ** The dial tone rang soon after.

_ ‘ Figures, this is the tenth time I’ve called this month yet no answer _ .’ Nana bitterly thought.

“Hey Iemitsu, it's me, your wife. I was letting you know that I’m at the science convention and found it very fun to be in” Nana sat down on the main lobby chairs relaxing for a bit. “I ran into some other.. _ .friends _ on the way in, but all in all, this has been a rather good convention. Not as fun as you would call it, but it’s fun for me.”

“Anyways, Tsuna-” Nana stopped when the line dropped, signaling the end of the voicemail. She sighs and redials to finish up her message, Iemitsu would like to know that Tsuna is starting to read.

The phone rang once more.

It clicked.

Nana opened her mouth to speak.

“Hello?” A feminine voice answered. “ Who is this?”

Nana’s voice hitch, her heart stop for one second.

“This is Sawada Nana, Iemitsu’s wife.” Nana bluntly said. Her hands are balling on her lap.

“Who are **_you?_**” Nana pressed. 

Her heart threatened to burst from her chest, waiting for a response.

  
  
  
  


** _“His girlfriend.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys don't see it but I am grinning! 
> 
> Yes, Verde is very interested in Nana and no you can't stop him!
> 
> Also Iemitsu! Boi is this going to spill some tea!


	19. Mic Drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am here!
> 
> I am done with quarantine and would like an out! For the love of everything please let this torture end. I have never deep clean in my entire life and already dusted and reorganized my bookshelf two times already!
> 
> Aside from that, you guys I am loving your comments! I really wanted to scream and jump for joy but I rather show you, my love, instead. 
> 
> Without further due, please enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> leave a comment, they keep my sane at this point. Also, a kudo if you can!
> 
> See you next Thursday!

Life was going great for Jessica.

She had finally gotten out of Mafia Land, got a job as a CEDEF head secretary. Add in the fact that her boss is always out in meetings and covered in papers, so he rarely ever steps out to check if she’s working. She’s only been at this job for a month, but her life is going great.

“Ah, back from your lunch Jess?” Oregano quietly asks. She looked up from typing on her computer, giving Jessica a blank stare. “ It shouldn’t have taken you so long to come back. Mind explaining why?”

Jessica tsk, flips her long blonde hair over her shoulder, she passes Oregano desk heading towards her own. “ Well, excuse me for walking so slow! Geez, this place sure is tight!”

She sat on her chair, her chest bouncing while a few of the other CEDEF meme bees give her curvy figure a longing look. Seeing their stare, she smugly smirk satisfied with their attention on her.

“Were you perhaps jealous of me? Are the men of CEDEF not wanting you?” Jessica mockingly asks. 

“ Hardly.” Oregano answered; she rolled her eyes, hearing Jessica giggle. “ I was just wondering when you’ll be coming back, seeing as my lunch is right after yours.”

With that, Oregano got up carrying a lunch box towards the elevator. Her heels clicked on the marble floors as she marched out of the room, glad to leave the newbie side.

Oregano doesn’t think she can stand being with that blonde bimbo who worries more of her looks than her secretary's job. Seriously why did they hire this newbie last month? 

Again Oregano wonders what Iemitsu’s thinking.

While Oregano left, Jessica finally relaxed, seeing her senior leave giving Jessica the chance to sit back and relax.

She hums, filing her nails, letting the phone on her desk to ring until it went to voicemail. Oregano can pick it up once she comes back. 

_ ‘This job is so easy.’ _ Jessica thought, smiling at her now clean nails.  _ ‘ Unlike my old job, this job requires nothing of me, well as long as they don’t catch me.’ _

She looked up to see the second phone ring. She knows that that’s for Iemitsu's personal use, but if he’s in a meeting, it gets transferred to her, seeing as she is Iemitsu’s secretary.

_ ‘God, I hope it’s not that dumb old bitch again.’  _ Jessica groaned in disgust as she checked the caller ID. _ ‘ It is her. Doesn’t that delusional bitch have a life? I mean, who in their right mind would believe this random woman is his wife?’ _

For the last month of her job, she had rejected or just deleted any voicemail from this woman.

First of all, why would Iemitsu have a wife in the first place? Jessica never heard of this wife nor even seen a picture of her? Second, Iemitsu has never gone to Japan from what she heard from the other employees. It seems that Iemitsu has a proper respect for his dedication toward CEDEF.

Jessica glared as the phone went off once more.

“Che! That’s it! I’m doing it!” Jessica snares, grabbing the phone. “ I’m going to set this bitch straight!”

“Hello,” Jessica said to the receiver. “ Who’s this?”

There was a long pause from the other end, making Jessica smugly smirk. Had the women gotten scared off already?

“This is Sawada Nana, Iemitsu’s  _ wife _ .” The person on the other end responded.

“Who are  ** _you?_ ** ” Nana said, waiting for Jessica to reply.

_ ‘Oh, so this is how this bitch wants to play?’  _ Jessica thought, she narrowed her eyes in a challenge with a coy smile on her face. _ ‘Well, two can play this game.’ _

“I’m his girlfriend.” Jessica purrs.

There was a sharp intake of air from the other end of the call, making Jessica feel more amused as the silent stretch.

“ Oh, are you now?” Nana hissed threw her teeth. “ Is that so?”

“ Of course!” Jessica coyly said, twirling a strand of her lush hair. “ Why, we’re going to celebrate our first anniversary this week.”

“ ** _Oh, really now?” _ ** Nana snared in pure rage. 

“Oh, you know how he is.” Jessica purred toying with the delusional women now. “ Don’t you know anything about your “husband” Nana-san.”

“This is Iemitsu. I am currently calling, right? Put Iemitsu on _ right  _ ** _now!_ ** ” Nana screamed out, enraged.

Jessica laughed, kicking her feet back a smug smile on her face. “Sorry~ But Iemitsu in a meeting with some important people right now.”

“He trusts me with his phone just so psycho bitches like you don’t come calling,” Jessica said, her smile widened when she heard Nana’s colorful choice of words.

“Put him on right now, or I  ** _swear,_ ** I’ll come over there myself just to kick your teeth in a while, tearing Iemtisu, a new one!” Nana roars over the phone, forcing Jessica to place the phone away from her ear.

Jessica snorts in amusement. Doesn’t she realize who she’s messing? “ Good luck with that bitch. I’ll be waiting while riding your husband's cock.”

Jessica ends the call cutting Nana’s next swear words off. Jessica leaned back, chuckling in amusement.

The sound of heels clicking gets her attention as she looks to see Oregano coming back. 

“Why are you back so soon?” Jessica asked while straightening out her posture. “ Your lunch isn’t over yet?”

Oregano nodded, turning back to her desk. “ Yes, but I had forgotten my drink and came back to retrieve it.”

Jessica nodded then smiled, looking at Oregano. “Oh gods, Oregano, you would not believe the shit I just heard.”

“What is it?” Oregano asked, quirking an eyebrow in interest.

“There’s been this bitch who’s been calling up Iemitsu for a whole month, which keeps talking to Iemitsu like they married,” Jessica whined, pouting up to Oregano. “ She even had the nerve to address herself as her wife like what kind of psycho bitch does-”

“What name?” Oregano asked, cutting into Jessica’s rant.

“Huh? Oh she called herself Nana” Jessica answer looking more annoyed “Guess she’s from Japan but what I’ve been seeing-”

“That’s his wife.”

“-Iemitsu has never gone to Japan….” Jessica trailed off as her smile dropped. She looks back to Oregano, who had a blank stare. “...What?”

“Sawada Nana  _ is _ Iemitsu's wife.” Oregano said, looking at Jessica curiously. “ Hasn’t anyone told you?”

“B-But-There’s no picture!” Jessica snaps, standing up so fast her chair slams on the wall. “ No one has even talked about Iemitsu's wife!”

“Iemitsu treasure his wife a lot to the point of cloning his office with pictures of her. Last I heard Lal forced him to trash them since they can be used against him.” Oregano answer here, eyebrow quirked higher seeing Jessica pale. “ Iemitsu is known for gushing for hours about his perfect wife waiting for him at home.”

“...Ooh.” Jessica whispers, looking close to fainting. “ Oh, god. What did I do?”

_ ‘I called my boss's wife a bitch,’ _ Jessica thought in dismay. ‘ _ God, I told her I was his girlfriend. If they get divorced, I’ll get killed!’ _

“Jessica?” Oregano asked curiously, seeing her usual perk coworker look like she’s about to jump off the roof. “ What did you do?”

Jessica didn’t get to answer as the phone on Jessica's desk rang. If she could, Jessica turned paler.

Jessica took heavy footsteps closer to her desk. A quick peek confirmed her worst fears.

With shaking hands, Jessica picked up the phone.

“He-Hello?” Jessica asked, her lips quivered in fear.

“Listen, bitch,” Nana snared. “ I don’t care who you are, but unless you want me to come over there to beat the ever-loving shit out of you. I suggest you put my husband-soon to be divorce on the phone in the next five seconds. Am I understood?”

Jessica quickly turned on her heels, ignoring Oregano's concerned questions as she headed towards the meeting rooms.

Gods, she needs to stop doing this.

\-----

“ ….-So what I propose for next week’s party is that we send out Massimo to talk with Mr.Cruell to bargain-” 

Iemitsu blearily blinked his eyes, forcing himself to stay awake. 

Currently, Iemitsu and Nono and his guardians, along with his sons, are here for a meeting for next week’s party. Luce had invited Mr.Cruell the curse breaker and would-be Arcobaleno sky to the party, which caused a surge of other families to attend as well.

Iemitsu is going to admit that he, too, is curious about this Sky. Since he saw with his own eyes how Mr.Cruell had somehow without anyone's notice had switched the Vongola’s rings with fake, something no one had ever done before. It still sends a chill down his spine just thinking about how Natsu was able to switch, break, then create a new one as though it’s as natural as breathing.

_ ‘This Sky is a danger.’ _ Iemitsu thought watching Nono scold Massimo for trying to back out.  _ ‘ A genus with no side and location unknown.’ _

“ Father!”

Iemitsu jumped, feeling the table shake from someone smashing their fist on it. A quick look around showed Xanxus, Nono’s fourth son, the culprit for the attack.

“Why does Massimo get to talk to that trash!” Xanxus asked, a child-like scowl on his youthful face. “ Send me! I’ll force that trash to kneel before us!”

“Xanxus.” Nono sighs, shaking his head in exhaustion. “ We can’t force Mr.Cruell to work for us. That not how the world works.”

“So what?” Xanxus said, crossing his arms in annoyance. “We sit back and hope that trash decides to become Vongola? That’s fucking stupid!”

“Language!” Enrico snap. Xanxus glared at the floor but conceded and sat back down. “ Do you have any idea who we’re messing with?!”

“Che!” Xanxus said, swiping his head to the side, so he wasn’t looking at his brothers anymore. “ That Sky trash is nothing! Who enters with such a grand entrance and expects none of us to get curious? They don’t even have any allies! We can force him-”

“ Vongola.”

Xanxus clamp his mouth shut at the tone of voice. 

Iemitsu also looked surprised at Reborn. 

Reborn was the person who was going to help introduce them to Mr.Cruell.

Reborn, didn’t say anything as Lal rolled her eyes unamused by her fellow ex-Arcobaleno.

“ Even though it was never official. Mr.Cruell is still an Arcobaleno.” Reborn said, his hidden words did not go unnoticed.

** _‘ Natsu has the Arcobaleno as protection.’_ **

“ On top of that, Mr.Cruell has the Vindice in their back pocket as I would assume from the meeting.” Reborn finished looking mildly pleased with their uneasy expression.

“We know that that is why-” Nono stopped mid-speech as the doors to the meeting room opened.

“Jessica?” Iemitsu asked, seeing his secretary march into the meeting. “ What are you doing? We’re in the middle of a meeting.”

Jessica didn’t answer him, which got him confused. 

“Hey! Newbie!” Lal snapped, irritated at the new girl's attitude. “ This is a classified meeting, and nothing other than the world ending should have you coming in here!”

Everyone's attention was on Jessica, who was sweating bullets walking right up to her boss.

“Mr-Mr.Iemitsu. Your-” Jessica stopped as she put the phone on her ear, listening to the other person talk.

Iemitsu was confused, seeing Jessica pale even more and put the phone away from her and then pressed a button.

“Is this thing on?” A feminine voice asked in Japanese. A very familiar female Japanese voice asked.

“Nana?!” Iemitsu asked. His mouth hung open, wondering what the hell was happening. “ Honey what-”

**“Don’t you dare start with me, Mister!” ** Nana snared from the receiver.

Iemitsu physically recoiled as the rest gave Iemitsu a curious look.

“Honey? What's going on?” Iemitsu asked; he was utterly lost. What has upset Nana so much that she called?

“ Well, Why don’t you ask  _ your dick,  _ ** _you piece of shit!_ ** ” Nana yelled. 

Iemitsu could hear Reborn burst into laughter with Xanxus as Nana continued to curse at him.

“- I’m here all alone with a baby to raise! Your baby! You asshole!” Nana growls in pure rage. “ And what are you doing? Oh, I don’t know, like sleeping with every other woman who walks across you! How low can you go, Iemitsu!”

“I know you’ve been lying about that construction site this whole time! I know you’ve been lying about always being busy; no one is that busy Baka Iemitsu! Now I find out you’ve been with your Italian piece of ass girlfriend for the last year!

“Are you actually with that bitch!? What else have you been hiding from me! Is there a second child I don’t know you have!” Nana continued to scream and berate Iemitsu.

Iemitsu glared at Lal, who opened her mouth but shut it, giving him a smug grin.

We are not going into that right now.

“Na-Nana!” Iemitsu said, trying to save himself from his furious wife’s rage. “ Nana, I swear there is no other woman nor any secret life. I’ve told you nothing but the truth!”

“You see, this is why I’m not getting married,” Massimo said to Xanxus, his eyes full of utter glee. Xanxus barks out a laugh, also finding this amusing. Who knew that the CEDEF could look so pathetic.

“Iemitsu, if you don’t come home right now, I swear I’ll divorce you!-No-You know what? I’m heading there instead.” Nana said. Iemitsu tried to talk, but Nana continued to speak.

“When I get over there in a few days, you better had prayed for mercy because I sure as hell won’t have any, you piece of shit!” With that said. Nana hung up, leaving the others in silence.

Reborn whistle looking utterly gleeful at Iemitsu. “ My, who would have known the young lion, had it in him. Ain’t that right, Lal?”

“I hate to admit it, but you got the point,” Lal said, smirking at Iemitsu. “ Who’d you fuck and how did your wife find out?”

“.....Jessica.” Iemitsu asked, seeing his secretary in charge of his phone during meetings, flinching back, fear in her eyes. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“ What the hell happened?”

“...We-Well…”

Guess for now the meeting is adjourned.

  
  
  



	20. Take A Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still alive and kicking but I am really starting to miss the outside world. God, I never thought I would say that but I am. On the bright side, this is almost over.
> 
> Also, this chapter is one we've all been waiting for, well from those who comment anyways. This chapter is very sad for me since I had to ask my mom what it felt like when she realized her feeling towards my father.
> 
> Aside from that, Nana has support! She is loved!
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos! They help socialize me!
> 
> Until next Thursday!

_ Nana was angry. _

The convention was in full swing. Two scientists laughed and hugged as though they're old friends.

_ No, she was furious. _

Her kitten heels clicked on the floor as she passed by a young inventor who she knows will succeed later in life.

_ God, she's been such a fool! _

"Nana-san?"

She bypassed Verde, who merely queried an eyebrow. She's in no mood to deal with anyone right now. All she wants to do is go to her room.

_ ...She feels ugly. _

The elevator opens without her prompting it. Immediately Nana smashes her floor number and glares at nothing.

With a jerk, the elevator starts to move, and with it, she too begins to relax.

Her mind is in scrambles. She's thinking about everything all at once. 

Nana sighs in stress as she runs a hand through her hair. "God, I need a drink. Am I even old enough?"

'It doesn't matter anyway.' Nana thought angrily, sighing.

The doors open with a ding. Nana marches on, her face set in a scowl as she finally enters her room.

Inside the one queen bed hotel room, Nana kicks off her heels while tossing her lab coat aside.

Nana glare darkens as her phone buzzed in her hand. A quick look, and she sees Iemitsu's smiling face staring back at her.

Her heart squeezes as though it was stab repeatedly. 

Nana's hands tightened as she thought about what to do next. A significant part of her just wanted to smash her phone into tiny pieces, but she knew that it wouldn't help in the long run.

With a quick flip and a few pressed numbers, she had officially blocked him.

Nana sigh; she flopped on the bed, still confused about what she was feeling.

"...I should warn the others not to answer Iemitsu's calls." Nana muttered, her previous rage evaporated, leaving her drain of any energy.

She flipped her phone to text them when her phone began to ring for an incoming call. She stared for a long while, just looking at the picture of the person. At last, she rolled on her back and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Nana?" Nana's mother said through the receiver. "Hi dear, I knew you'd had a long day at the convention and wanted to know how it went. Are you having fun?"

Nana's lips quivered, and eyes started to sting as she shakenly answered her mother.

"M-Mom." Nana gasps out. She brought a hand to her face trying to silence her sobbing.

"Nana? What's wrong?" Nana's mother asked worriedly over the phone. Nana could hear her shuffle fully alert for her daughter's distress. "Is everything okay?"

Nana couldn't handle it anymore. She bawled, crying to her mother as she felt every negative feeling she's been repressing hit her like a train.

She told her mother all of what's been happening. How Nana's worries about her marriage, also all of her sadness from the earlier phone call with Iemitsu.

Nana cried when her mother started to soothe her with her words. Telling her that it's not her fault, you are beautiful.

She cried and cried for hours. She felt like an idiot crying to her mother, but she was only eighteen. She's been moving so fast that she sometimes forgets just how young she truly is. How naive was she to believe in the storyline that no longer exists? Even with all these significant changes, she had not once achieved the one thing she truly craved for the most.

Iemitsu is not going to leave Vongola; He hasn't been the father that Tsuna needs. It's been two years.

He stopped making her smile more than making her cry. 

She sobbed and grieved for the time lost, and how her heart burned at the thought of it all. She has deeply loved Iemitsu; no one will ever know by how much.

She felt it back when they first met in the library.

It grew when they studied together. A light blush on Iemitsu's face whenever she would get near to correct his answers. 

It took root in her heart whenever they would watch movies in her dorm room. Iemitsu always smelled like cologne and cinnamon.

It bloomed when they shared their first kiss. Nana remembered standing on the tips of her toes while he kissed her in the rain. It was so cold, yet she never felt warmer.

It stayed when they first made love. It was awkward and clumsy, and during the whole time, they giggled and laughed from how embarrassing it was, but it was perfect. She remembered how his eyes looked at her like she was the one who held the stars in the Sky. 

"It solidifies when they say their 'I do's.' Nana remembered Iemitsu's soft smile when he saw her walk down the aisle. She wore a white wedding kimono. She was smiling so big; her cheeks felt sore.

It bore fruit when Tsuna was born. She was too tired, but she remembered Iemitsu sobbing in pure happiness while he rocked Tsuna in his arms. He whispers to their baby how he'll always be there. He'll chase away any monsters and show him how to stand on his own two feet.

It started to wilt when the phone calls began to drop. Nana remembers staying awake at night, waiting for his phone call that never came.

It rotten when he misses special events. Nana had just put Tsuna to sleep; it was his first Christmas. He was only three months old, but Nana couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks as she wiped them off Tsuna's sleeping face.

It paused when she saw she made friends and was too busy living her life to think about him. She desperately tried to ignore his number whenever she made any calls. If she stopped to look, she would notice how her heart had already started to change from clenching in pain to twisting in rage.

It began to bleed when Tsuna called Kawahira papa. She would never say it, but it sounded so natural for her to see Kawahira as Tsuna's father. It also didn't help when Iemitsu smacked her and called her a cheater. She then spent the next few days in deep guilt and silently cried at the terrible things Iemitsu had said and also about thoughts she had of Kawahira. 

It shriveled when Tsuna called her, asking if she'll leave just like Iemitsu had done. 

It died when she realized how much of their love is no longer there. Even so, Nana still clings, maybe it's one big misunderstanding?

_ 'What if she's right?' _

What do I do if we have to divorce?

_ …..I don't know what to do. _

Nana doesn't remember when her tears had stopped falling and when her mother had hung up. All she knows is that she felt cold, colder than she ever felt.

…. She's so tired.

Outside leaning on her door stood Verde, an unreadable look crossed his face as he listened to his future Sky weep over her cheating husband and crumbling love. He didn't say anything, not even when it got quiet. He just stood there.

His lightning flames mingle and cradled Nana's distress Sky flames. A blanket of protection and a warning to other flame users.

Nana took shudder breaths as she slept. She unconsciously relaxed, feeling the warmth of Verde's flames hovering over hers.

She had a lot on her mind, but all of those could be solved tomorrow. She'll pick herself back up tomorrow. But for right now, she'll lay down and weep.

….Tomorrow will be a better day.

  
  


\----------

  
  


"....-Na.."

The voice was soft-spoken. It gently arouses me from my slumber bit by bit.

"...Nana…-lk….-ine."

'... Who's there?' I thought as I became more coherent. 'Who's speaking so softly?'

"...Nana."

She blinked her eyes open then promptly shut them when a significant headache attacked her from out of nowhere.

'God, this is why I hate crying.' Nana thought in dismay as she slowly got up.

She took a quick look around and saw Verde casually typing away on his laptop. He sat on one of the loveseats taking a sip of his coffee. He looked like he had no care in the world as if he didn't enter into her room unannounced.

"....Verde?" Nana crooked, she coughed once trying to get rid of the itch on the back of her throat. "What are you doing here?"

Before he answered, another head popped up from the side of the chair.

"Hello!" Skull said excitedly. "I'm Skull De Mort! The world's greatest stuntman! Ni-"

Skull yelped when Verde smacked him upside the head. 

"Shut it, Skull. I am in no need for your noises so early in the morning." Verde snapped at Skull while continuing to type.

Skull wailed, saying how mean Verde was to him. Verde and Skull then began to bicker with one another.

She was confused. 

Why are they in her hotel room? Also, why is  _ Skull  _ here?

"Um, I'm still confused," Nana said, halting them from continuing to fight. "Why are you here?"

"I guess that would be my fault." 

Nana's frame went rigid as she slowly turned her head to the hallway entrance.

"....Mom?" Nana whispers, what is going on?

Nana's mother chuckled, coming closer to her daughter.

"Why are you here?"

"I made a promise that I'll always help you even when you no longer need me." She answered as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Even so, it seems you need my guidance, so I took the first flight over here and then found Verde."

Nana turned to Verde, who put aside his laptop during their talk. 

"I was in the lobby when she came in asking about the convention," Verde said as he fixed his glasses. "It then leads to talking about your whereabouts. Since I know where you were, I showed her your room."

"How did you know this was my room?" I was baffled but then thought about it. "Wait, you know what, forget about it."

Verde smugly smirks in satisfaction. 

Nana sighs, turning to look at Skull, who was munching on a cookie. 

"Then what about Skull? Why is he here?"

"Oh, I'm here for the convention too!" Skull said grinning at Nana. "I've heard the hype for a new faster motorcycle."

"Oh! I know what you're talking about!" Nana exclaimed excitedly; she's happy that someone else is interested. "I'm so excited for today's engineering exhibit!"

Nana and Skull both got lost in their talk about motorcycles and other electronics. Who knew that they would find a similar love so soon?

They stop talking when Verde got up, leaping off the love seat.

"Since your mother is nowhere and you seem to be in a stable condition, we'll be taking our leave," Verde said as he yanked on Skull's arm, causing him to cry out in surprise.

Nana watched Skull sputter and wiggle to escape Verde's clutch, but one sharp look got him to pipe down.

"Now then, Nana-san, I hope to see you at my lecture tonight," Verde said, throwing a smirk back at Nana. "I'll like for us to get to know each other more, seeing as how our future will entwine."

The door slam shut before Nana could try to protest Verde's choice of words.

"That green bastard." Nana hissed, glaring at the door one last time she turned back to her mother.

"Well, you certainly have a lovely bunch watching out for you." Her mother said, chuckling in amusement. 

"I'm glad you're feeling well." Nana's mother ran her hand through Nana's hair. A gentle and kind smile on her face. 

Nana's eyes widened in surprise before she looked to the side, feeling bad. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Mom."

"Oh, hush." Nana's mother scolded, she came closer, letting Nana lean into her embrace, Nana relaxed feeling all her worries melt away. "You're not a robot; you have that golden heart for a reason, sweetie."

"What heart? The one shattered on the floor?"

Nana shut her eyes, feeling her mother shush her as she ran her fingers through Nana's hair.

Nana doesn't say this, but she loves to be touched. She loves it every time people hug her, and when Tsuna and the other toddlers would cuddle after a long day. She doesn't like to admit it since it's improper for Japanese people to be so physical.

"Nana, you are not broken." Nana's mother said, breaking her from her train of thought. She pulls Nana away so she can look her in the eye.

"Nana, who graduated high school at the age of thirteen?"

"Me."

"Who went to college and got multiple degrees?"

"Me."

"Who raised Tsuna?"

"...Me."

"Exactly." She said as she squeezed Nana's shoulders gently. "You did those things. You, with your own two hands, did all that."

"Listen, Nana, this world is going to push at your dreams and thrust reality to you with no mercy towards your well being. But know this."

"If this world was made to live in only one way, then why are there different flavors of ice cream?"

Nana's lips began to quiver as she smiled up to her mother.

"But, for so long, I tried to make this work. I tried and still-"

"This wasn't your fault. That falls on Iemitsu. He left you to carry this relationship all by yourself." Nana's mother said her voice firm, reassuring Nana. "Marriage is made for two people, not just one. 

"...I don't want to divorce him." Nana's voice cracks towards the end. 

Her mother sighed, tucking some hair behind Nana's ear as she looked her in the eye.

"Nana, I'm not telling you to divorce Iemitsu, but I want you to talk. Talk seriously with him for once."

"Nana, Everything you want and everything you fear, those thoughts. I want you to tell him and see how he responds. If he chooses to change, that's good. It means he truly loves you."

  
  


"But if he doesn't…."


	21. A Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...You guys have no idea the amount of restraint I had to be able to pull this off. Hell, this chapter wasn't even supposed to exist. The only reason it's here is for how much my heart hurts from watching Dororo in ' that' episode. Fuck I'm still crying. I need some fluff.
> 
> As always leave a kudo and comment. The next one will have the confrontation.

"Sir, please keep to your side-thank you."

"Ma'am the plane will be taking off fairly soon, please buckle up your toddler."

".....Sir, your child, is…."

The flight attendant slowly backed away from a glaring Kyoya. He had both his tiny hands gripping onto his seat to the point that visible marks were starting to show.

"Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun!" Tsuna yells excitedly as he points out the window. "Look! Look!"

Instead of looking out the window, Kyoya's glare intensified, scaring the flight attendant away at last. Tsuna was oblivious and was once again pointing out the window babbling to a reluctant looking Kyoya who looked two seconds away from jumping out of the window himself.

"Wow, I did not expect that," Nana mutters to Kawahira, who sat next to her. They both sat across the two toddlers, while both Rei and Fubuki sat behind their children.

"It's not that uncommon for clouds to dislike planes. They tend to avoid it if possible since it's constricting to them." Kawahira said, pointing to Rei, who was glaring at nothing while tapping his finger. 

"Still…" Nana said, turning back to Kawahira. "This is a bit much, don't you think? I get that this party is going to be a bit dangerous, but wouldn't it make sense for Tsuna to stay back home?"

Once the convention had ended, Nana headed home to tell her friends what had happened with Iemitsu and her plan to head to Italy early. It turns out she didn't need to since her mom had filled them in and made sure none of them answered Iemitsu.

\-----

_ To say her friends were pissed when they heard the news was an understatement. Hell, if Nana hadn't gone home when she did who know how far in their plans they would have gone.  _

_ "That fucking bastard won't know what's coming! I've been practicing my lightning flames, and trust me when I say, crisping isn't going to cover it when I'm through with him." Mori yelled, waving her fist in the air in rage. _

_ "He hurt you, Nana," Fubuki said, stopping Nana from speaking up. "Not only that, Nana...he…" _

\-----

  
  


"...Sky attraction, huh?" Nana whispered, her eyes shifted to her wedding ring. "how much of me did you truly fall in love with?"

**'How much of him did you fall in love with?'**

Nana sigh; she was too tired to get angry. Maybe when they meet up, she can be angry, but right now, she doesn't have the energy to get mad.

"Because," Kawahira said, breaking her train of thought. "Unlike last time, that man is going to be there."

Nana quirked an eyebrow at Kawahira's direction. "Who? Reborn? My husband? Or Timoteo?"

"Daemon," Kawahira hissed. "Listen, Nana, what I have gathered is that Fedriko is still under his control and is scheming something dangerous if he's taking this long to react towards you."

"I know." Nana bluntly cuts him off. "Kawahira, who do you take me for? I haven't forgotten him; in fact, I welcome his attack."

Kawahira frowns, looking at Nana's hazelnut eyes. "Oh? What do you have planned, Nana?"

Nana opened her mouth to speak when the plane started taking off. She turns back to the front, feeling the earth gravity pushes down on her.

Her ears twitched at the sound of chains rattling. A wide grin spread over her face.

'Phase one, complete.'

\-----

They found a charming little inn tucked away in a small town in Lombardy. It was rather relaxing, fresh air, and the smell of pastries coming in from a bakery next to the inn. 

Currently, I was getting a Tsuna dress to meet with Iemitsu at his workplace. 

If Iemitsu thinks he can run away and try to woo me, then he's in for a surprise.

"Nana, here," Kawahira said, handing out Tsuna's beanie. "Don't want Tsuna catching a cold anytime soon?"

Nana smiled at Kawahira; she thanked him while zipping up Tsuna's jacket.

"Are you sure you want to meet him alone?" Fubuki asked, walking towards the entrance of the room. "It would be wise if I or Kawahira where to go, just in case he decides to try anything."

"No, I got this. If Iemitsu even dares to try anything to me, we both know how well that will truly work." Nana calmly answered. He will be lucky to leave with his fucking dignity after the earful she has prepared.

"But why today? The party is in two days?" Kawahira asked Nana who put Tsuna in his stroller. "Wouldn't it make more sense to do it tomorrow? Or maybe after the party?"

"I just want this whole thing resolved as early as possible," Nana said, walking outside the room.

_ 'Also, if we divorce, I want time to bawl my eyes out then drinks my sorrows away.'  _ Nana bitterly thought.

"Nana," Kawahira sighs, exasperated. "Fine, it's your call. But I still think you need at least one person with you."

"Okay, fine," Nana said, finally giving in. They had been asking her for the past four hours, and she's at her limits. "Rei?"

Rei didn't even look up watching Kyoya whack him with his plastic tonfas.

"...Fubuki?" Nana smoothly turned to her friend, who only shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Kyo-kun likes to nap with me nearby."

"...." Nana loudly sighs groaning in defeat. "...Kawahira?"

Kawahira had a sly smile on his face walking next to Nana. Nana took that as a yes and began walking toward the entrance.

"God, you and your stupid smile," Nana mutters under her breath as she walks out.

"Hm?" Kawahira quirks an eyebrow at Nana, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Did you say something, Nana?"

Nana sputtered and sharply looked away, stuttering a shallow 'No.' He must have heard since Kawahira chuckled into his sleeve. 

I scowl, that is mostly a pout, at Kawahira, knowing that he was only teasing me.

"Cruel."

"My, like I haven't ever been called that."

Nana rolls her eyes looking ahead as they head to a local train station. She bumps her shoulder with his and watches a smile bloom on his face. She softly smiles when she feels him tap her back.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Kawahira quietly begins to talk once again.

"....Are you truly okay?" Kawahira asked, peeking at Nana from the corner of his eyes.

Nana blinked, surprised at the question, then relaxed as her eyes filled with complex emotions.

"...No," Nana whispers, looking down at a napping Tsuna. "But, I will be."

"...Nana." Kawahira said, focusing her attention on her mentor. 

They both stop walking, waiting for the other to start talking. It became apparent that whatever Kawahira had to say was necessary as the silence dragged out. The air was cold right now, and if they miss this train, then that'll disrupt their whole day schedule.

Nana didn't have to wait for long as she watched Kawahira loudly sigh as though the mere sight of her annoyed him.

"...Close your eyes." Kawahira wasn't even looking at her; his cheeks tinted red in embarrassment.

"Wha-What?" Nana stuttered, baffled at Kawahira.

"Just, Just close them." He snapped, glaring at Nana with his cheeks still burning red.

"Okay, Okay," Nana said, and she shut her eyes. She had to take a second to relax feeling oddly exposed. "There, they're closed. Are you happy?"

She didn't hear anything for a while as she could only listen to the wind blowing through her hair, the songs the birds were singing, and feet shuffling on the cement floor.

Her heart was beating frantically but was ignored for the most part.

Nana waited a little while feeling her patience grow thin.

"Kawahira-"

She stopped when a puff of warm air blew into her face. The smell of mint and rich broth shot up her nose. Her breath hitch, feeling nimble fingers cup her cheeks gently.

"Ka-Kawahira?"

He said nothing, and she couldn't even see what expression he had. But she knew that her face must be flush red, waiting for Kawahira's next move.

'Wha-What is he doing?!' I frantically thought to try to figure out why Kawahira was touching my face. 

He doesn't like human contact, hell he cringes away whenever Kawahira has the chance, so why is it now of all times he decides to be cuddly?

She screws her eyes shut, waiting for whatever Kawahira was planning to do. She could feel the heat of his body as he leaned closer.

What if he was trying to kiss her?

Her brain prompt shut down at the mere thought. God, what is wrong with her? She's on her way to talk to her husband and father of her child. She should not be thinking this at all!

...Yet, her heartbeat picked up, her cheeks warm. She wants to curl away from Kawahira, yet she also wants to wait and see what he was going to do.

She quietly gasps, feeling his hands slip down her cheeks and curl over her ears. They slid down further feeling the side of Nana's neck.

She swallowed, feeling her heart hammer in her chest.

Just as she was about to open her eyes to question Kawahira, he pulled back, and in place of his hands, a new fluffy texture settled on her neck.

"There." Kawahira whispers close to her ear. "You can open your eyes now."

Kawahira smoothly backed off, watching Nana flutter her eyes open. She blinked once then glanced down.

"...A scarf?" Nana asked clueless about the implication. "Why did you give me a scarf? It's nice, but?"

Nana yelps covering her new bruise on the top of her head.

"Idiot, you truly are clueless sometimes, you know?" Kawahira scolds his fan back into his sleeves. 

He looked nervous as he eyed the new scarf that Nana readjusted.

"..That is a courting gift." Kawahira answers, watching Nana's perk up in interest. "Whenever an Element wishes to harmonize with a Sky, they usually go through a courting period which can last either a few months to a year, depending on their compatibility."

Nana knew what he was saying. But it didn't click until she felt that weird shift in the air. She really can't explain it well. It's like walking through a foggy forest during the morning. Cool yet left her feeling warm.

"Courting gift? Does this mean…" Nana trail off feeling something warm burst in her chest, watching Kawahira frowning face turn even redder.

"...Seeing as there is no other Sky strong enough to support my mist flames." Kawahira said, he never looked away from the floor, his ears turning red from embarrassment. "I felt that this was the only option for me at being in harmony."

"You're not that annoying thankfully and seeing as you still need protection I-"

Kawahira jolted back, feeling Nana wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down to hug him properly. 

"Na-Nana!" Kawahira hiss trying to pry off his idiotic student/ first friend. "This isn't appropriate!"

Nana joyfully laughed. Her early worries melt off her in waves as she listens to him yell at her to let go. God, Kawahira can be such a Tsundere sometimes.

It made her feel warm, knowing that Kawahira approached her without any prompting.

It was barely noon, in an unknown town in the middle of Italy. She had to talk to her husband and work things out or figure out where a divorce lawyer can be found. She needed to get ready for any surprise questions at the ball. She and Fubuki were going to practice dancing and eating. 

Yet all of that was pushed for later as she held Kawahira close to her, her mist! Well soon to be anyways. God, what is her life right now.

  
  



	22. Stitch it Up or Burn it Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit I listen to hamilton Congratulations, satisfied, Burn, and Who lives who dies who tells your story, on repeat. 
> 
> It helps get me into the fight more. 
> 
> Either way, we'll see if they'll fight to save their relationship or help burn it down.
> 
> As always please leave a comment and kudos, I do read and love them very much~
> 
> See you next Thursday!

In our first year, we married. I made it a point to get Iemitsu's work address despite him telling me that he's rarely there.

A lie, but at this point, who isn't?

So it wasn't all that hard to find really. It was an average working building with floors reaching the sky in the middle of multiple other business buildings. A great cover one I never thought to think. I assume by Kawahira smirk that this building is drenched in mist flames that I have yet to bypass.

"Well then," Nana said, trying to break their awkward silence. She turned to Kawahira. "I guess I'll be going in. Will you be joining me on my journey to my first arrest?"

Kawahira snorts amused at my joke. "As much as I would love to watch, you beat your husband down a notch. I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

Nana was surprised that he wasn't coming. "What? Why?"

"I have some business I need to take care of since I'm in the neighborhood." Kawahira cryptically says he pushes up his glasses, a coy smile on his face.

"What business?" Nana asked, watching Kawahira walk away from her.

"Just need to talk to an old  _ acquaintance _ of mine." Kawahira mysteriously says before turning, then with a flick, he vanishes.

"...Okay, have fun." Nana turned away and began to push Tsuna's stroller up towards the building.

"Iemitsu, you better be prepared for the shitstorm I'm bringing."

Elsewhere in the upper floors, Iemitsu was panicking.

"Oh my god, my whole world's collapsing!" Iemitsu said, frantically walking back and forth. 

"What if she doesn't believe me? I swear I had never touched that woman ever!" Iemitsu yells, turning to Lal and Oregano, who both didn't look swayed. "Lal, what should I do! Should I get her chocolates? A date? Jewelry?"

"Pathetic, Korra!" Collonello said from the side. Reborn gave a small nod agreeing with the blond for once. "If she thinks you're cheating, then just tell her you didn't!"

"I take back my agreement," Reborn said, he looked back at Iemitsu ignoring Collonello's rude hand gesture. "In this case, just give her the gun and kneel before her. The way she sounded last week sure gave the impression that she does not take apologies lightly."

"Nana has never been this angry before, though!" Iemitsu argued back. "She got mad sure, but she always knew that I still love her."

"Maybe she's starting to realize just how little that love of your truth is?" Lal pipes up. "She's a civilian, right? Then like most, she expects you home more than out at work."

"But she was fine with this in the beginning," Iemitsu said, trying to defend himself. "You and I both know how I care for the family too much to leave it."

"But you are sacrificing the family that is forgetting how much you care," Lal said, shining down some wisdom. "Tell me, Iemitsu, when was the last time you visited them?"

The room was silent, all waiting for his answer, but his silence was enough.

No wonder it's blowing up.

".... Nana knows I care-"

A door to the room swung open, showing Enrico and Xanxus waiting by the door.

"Sorry to intrude Iemitsu, but-" Enrico stopped looking down at his youngest brother. "Someone decided to visit the CEDEF for once."

"Tsk, where's that trashing wife?" Xanxus demanded, he turns to look at Iemitsu. "She's coming over today, right? Like hell am I missing to see Iemitsu get his balls chewed off."

"Xanxus!" Enrico scolded. Xanxus smirked, hearing Reborn and Collonello chuckle in agreement.

"My wife is not going-"

"Sir, the lobby just called to tell you that your wife is on her way up."

"-Chew my balls, then light me on fire." Iemitsu finished his face paling in fear. "She's going to  _ murder _ me."

"Awe," Reborn coo in his corner. "Iemitsu, I assure you, you won't be missed."

"..."

\-----

The elevator opens with a sweet ding, and out emerges the one everything had been waiting. Some out of curiosity since this is the first time any of them will get a glimpse of the head of CEDEF's wife. While others, mainly the three former Arcobeleno and one amused Xanxus, are all excited for the shitstorm she'll be bringing.

Then there's Iemitsu, who, for the first time in his life, is dreading his wife.

"Nana, you're early," Iemitsu said, watching his wife of two and a half years walking towards him with a stone-cold face.

No good is coming from that.

Iemitsu steps up, trying to ease her wrath. "Listen before you start; let me explain. This is all a misunderstanding-"

Reborn whistle while Lal smirk watching Iemitsu whip his head to the side, staggering back from the sudden and harsh slap to the face Nana so kindly delivered. The slap was so loud that a few other lurking members winced in sympathy.

" _ Damn _ ," Collonello whispered to Reborn, he winced in sympathy for the poor bastard about to be chewed out.

Nana ignores the majority of them, her gaze nowhere towards her husband.

"Excuse me, but do any of you know where I can find an empty room?" Nana politely asked Oregano.

Oregano blinked once stunned by this woman who, for the most part, seemed harmless. "Y-Yes, third door down the hall, on your left."

"Wonderful, would you mind keeping an eye on my son? He's taking a nap right now and won't wake for the next hour." Nana said, pushing Tsuna's stroller closer to the women.

Oregano widened her eyes in surprise, not expecting to care for a child in her line of work.

"Um-"

Before Oregano could reject, Nana was already pulling Iemitsu by the ear towards the hall. His loud and sharp cries in pain were quietly ignored.

Then it was just them watching Nana slam the door shut behind her.

  
  


"....They had a kid?"

Xanxus' question was sadly ignored.

  
  


\-----

Inside the spacious meeting room, Nana stood near the door, her arms crossed watching Iemitsu fidget in place. She continued to glare at him down, waiting for his apology.

He was leaning on the large round table, thinking about what he could say to ease her worries. He never thought the day would come where she'll be confronting him like this.

  
  


Their uninvited spectators stood cluttering the computer screen. All are wanting to witness Iemitsu getting yelled at for once.

"Nana, I swear that I had never and would ever cheat on you," Iemitsu said, finally breaking the silence. "You got to believe me. That secretary was joking around and wasn't thinking when she-"

"When she what? Said she was your lover?" Nana said, stopping Iemitsu from continuing. "That for the last few weeks, you were off with her? Iemitsu, you missed Christmas for fucks sakes."

Iemitsu was quick to defend himself. "Nana, I told you that I was busy with work! I had no choice and had to work through Chrismas!"

Nana press leaning forward off the door. "Then how about the lack of phone calls, huh? I called you  _ so _ many times, yet not one of them ever got answered."

"Nana, I'm busy at work! What do you want me to do!" Iemitsu yells back.

"Call me back, you asshole! Or text me to call you back!" Nana snaps back, also getting riled up. "It's that easy! Are you seriously so overworked that you can't spare five minutes of your day to call your wife!?"

"It's not like that!" Iemitsu shouted back, walking closer to his wife. "You know I care about you!"

"Then how about visiting?" Nana snared back marching right up to Iemitsu, jabbing a finger on his chest punctuating her words. "I told you to come home every month, and you refuse to do even that! I'm not even asking for a week! I'll take one day every month if it means your home for your son!"

"And I told you that I travel around too much for that to happen!" Iemitsu snaps back.

"Then quit!"

"I can't do that!"

They bicker back and forth. Nana was vicious picking and plucking at Iemitsu while Iemitsu fruitlessly tried to defend himself and, at the same time, tried not to say too much.

Over in the security room, the group gathered were watching with rapture attention.

"Awe, look at his chubby cheeks." Enrico cooed fondly, rubbing Tsuna's cheek as he slept. "He's gonna be a looker in the future, don't you agree."

"Che, that trash is nothing." Xanxus said, rolling his eyes from his older brother's antics.

Though buried in the corner of his mind, he does admit that the trash baby does make cute noises.

"Wow, this is better than a soap opera," Collonello said, watching Nana push Iemistu into a corner. "We should have invited Luce, right, Reborn?" 

Reborn chuckles, not answering the question, but that was not a no. Reborn is truly glad that he had followed his gut to come in today.

His chaos meter has never lied, and Leon is an extra chipper, so he assumes that he is correct.

Back in the meeting room, Iemitus and Nana are starting to wind down.

"-How am I supposed to know if that woman saying those things is a liar when you hardly tell my shit!" Nana yelled her rage slowly turning into sadness and tears started to gather in her eyes. "Iemitsu, how am I supposed to believe you when you don't even talk to me!"

Iemitsu sigh, he just wanted this to end already.

Unknown to him, but the scarf Nana is currently wearing is soaking up any Sky attraction he's unknowingly producing. Kawahira sure is a crafty bastard.

"Nana, I am trying. I am." Iemitsu said feeling his body go lax in defeat. He couldn't shout at her anymore. Not when she's in tears. "I'm your husband, don't you trust me?"

Nana shut her eyes; she didn't want to see Limitus right now. "God, Iemitsu, why don't you think about the future for once. Tsuna isn't going to stay a baby for long."

"He's going to grow up one day, and when the day comes, what the hell do you think our son will say when he speaks about you?"

"The father who is never around? Is that how you want to be remembered?" Nana finished seeing Iemitsu say nothing back.

"Iemitsu, back home, I'm known as a single teen mom with a runaway husband. I can take those words but only for so long until they start to chip at me." Nana said she looked down, feeling immense sadness.

"....Iemitsu, if you won't change your ways, then I don't see any point of staying married-"

"Wait-" Iemitsu said, jumping up. His heart seized up in a panic. "-Nana, no, we can work this out."

He walked forward, holding her hands in his. His eyes were pleading to her to reconsider.

"We can work through this. I'll call home more-text you-send your voicemails. I'll visit more, I promise!" Iemitsu begged he kneels before Nana, his eyes full of desperation.

"I promise I'll change! I love you!" Iemitsu pleaded, his eyes filling up with tears waiting for Nana to reply.

Nana's lips quivered, trying to stop the sob from spilling, watching her husband begged her not to divorce him broke her heart.

Iemitsu began to panic and kissed her hands, pleading for her to reconsider. He was desperate; he didn't want to lose her!

Nana choked on a sob feeling her legs grow weak as she embraced Iemitsu. She slowly sunk to the floor, feeling defeated.

They desperately held onto each other. Iemitsu hushed her with loving words and promises for him to do better while Nana cried into his arms.

She was weak, so weak for him, and she didn't know how to stop. A part of her knew this is all a lie to keep her with him. But the majority felt that they could indeed work through this.

It took a few more minutes of Iemitsu gently running his fingers through her hair and butterfly kiss scattered around her face for her to calm down.

Nana hiccup trying to compose herself. 

"Iemitsu, you have  ** _one_ ** chance." Nana said, emphasizing to him how important this indeed was for her. "you hear me? If you screw this up, I swear I'll-"

"I'll do it! I promise I'll change!" Iemitsu said, fully accepting her requirements. "I'll do anything for you!"

Nana gave her a hard stare, her eyes still red from crying. She sighs, nodding her head. Nana only had a moment to prepare before Iemitsu lunge forward and hugged her close to his heart.

"Thank you-thank you-thank you!" Iemitsu said, feeling utterly relieved at Nana giving him another chance. "I promise you won't regret this!"

God, she truly is weak for him.

Elsewhere in the security room, Enrico is full-on bawling, tears of joy coming out of his eyes.

"I'm so glad they worked it out!" Enrico yelled, blowing into his handkerchief.

Collonello was also in tears, feeling moved by Nana's generosity.

"What a bunch of big babies," Lal said, rolling her eyes in amusement. "What would our enemies tell if they saw you bawling your eyes out over a cheap soap opera?

"We are at the top of the food chain, yet you cry from something this cheesy?" Xanxus said, glaring at his elder brother. "Pathetic!"

"Mah, it was good entertainment while it lasted." Reborn piped up, watching the two young couples hold each other close. 

  
  
  
"Yet, why do I feel that we are missing something?"   



	23. Twisting and Turning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers~
> 
> First off, either I'm too obvious or you guys are just that good at reading my story because, wow!
> 
> How far into ao3 have you gotten? Because I am seriously looking back on old fandoms and such. ( funny enough, a few unknown animes got few new fanfics or updates.) 
> 
> Well as of right now I can't say much and seeing you guys wish to protect Nana (seriously so do I ) you guys just have to suffer and wait for the future chapters to come.
> 
> This chapter tho is a quick reminder on who the true wolf is.
> 
> As always please leave a comment and Kudo! I love reading them and it hours not being able to answer your questions, but please know that they will be answers at a later date!
> 
> See you next Thursday!

_ It was too easy. _

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Collonello frantically yells. "How could you lose an entire baby!?"

_ It amused him to greater heights almost makes him pity them. _

Enrico sputters, also frantic to find the youngest Vongola. "It's not my fault! I thought Lal was watching him!"

"And I thought Oregano was watching him!" Lal yelled back shuffling to look behind the desk one more time. Yet no baby pops his head out. Damn, this is why she doesn't deal with kids!

_ Maybe if he tilts his head to the right, he could see himself caring but alas. He doesn't. _

Lal barks at Reborn. "Reborn! Get off your lazy ass and help us find Iemitsu's child!" She grabs the trash can and flips it causing the Trash to fall on the floor. Yet no baby appeared.

"I don't see why you are so frantic, its just Iemitsu offspring." Reborn whines, yet he does check under the couch either way.

"Trash! As if I care about that shitty sky!" Xanxus yells checking the drawers just in case. "I refuse to be known as the person who lost that shitty sky's baby!"

"Yeah, Reborn!" Collonello said agreeing with Xanxus. "Our reputation is on the line here!"

Enrico stopped for a second quirking an eyebrow Collonello. "So, this isn't because you're scared of his wife, correct?"

Collonello didn't answer, but Lal did chuckle.

'Right then, I'll just be heading off.' He thought as he turns to transport out of the building.

**"And where do you think you're going?"**

He gasps in surprise, feeling his heart lurch, and the body fizzles out in a way he had never experience before.

When he got his bearing again, he notices that the young sky was gone.

"W-What!?" He yells as he panics and looks around. It was then that he noticed that he was no longer in the building nor anywhere he's ever been too.

The place he's in right now did not make any sense. There was an endless amount of staircases, twisting and shifting like an unsolved puzzle. Hundreds of doors floated around, switching, and changing. It was infinite to the point that he could no longer see where it ends; instead of the farther, he looks the darker it gets.

Looking down, he realizes too late that he's chained to a chair. The whole floor was made of marble and had a checker pattern.

"Would you like some tea?"

He whips his head around and finally spotted the man behind all of this.

Kawahira continued to smile unbothered by that man sitting across from him. Of course, he was wearing his Checkerface costume. Can't be safe than sorry.

Tsuna giggled in his created crib, playing with some building blocks unconcern about his shift in the environment.

"Who are you?" He hissed, glaring down the man with distaste. That man sitting across from him is dangerous. He had already tried to use his mist flames and was unsuccessful. The only reason that would happen is if the other person was a much stronger mist them him.

Yet he knew for a fact that there had never been anyone more reliable them him in all his centuries.

"I would like to ask the same as well, Federico. Or should I say  ** _Daemon."_ ** Kawahira hissed his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Why is someone like you, who should stay in their ring, be floating around, causing nothing but trouble."

Knowing he's is caught, Daemon sneered at Kawahira. "This has nothing to do with you. Why are-"

Kawahira spoke, halting Daemon from speaking. "Oh?" The tone of his voice sent shivers down Daemons' spine.

"But, you see,  _ this is my _ ** _ business_ ** _ ." _

A silent scream tore out of Daemons' chest as his soul was ripped right out of Federico's body.

Federico's body went limp, sweat appeared on his face, and his breath began to pick up. Throughout this entire time, Federico had been fighting tooth and nail for his body back, and now that he can finally breathe, he feels too tired to enjoy it truly.

Meanwhile, Daemon choked, he could feel a wall behind him, but he couldn't handle it when he tried to level himself.

"H-How?" Daemon gasped. "How are you doing this?"

Daemon knows mist can conjure many illusions, and some mist illusion are extremely detail that fools even the greatest minds. Yet right now, even Daemon, who was praised as the most excellent mist from his generation, paled to Kawahira's illusions.

'This man is not to be trifled with.'

Every instinct in his body screams to flee and never looks back, Yet no matter how hard he tried, his flames kept being pushed away.

Daemon breath hitch feeling Kawahira's grip tighten on his throat.

_ 'I'm dead; I shouldn't be feeling pain.'  _ Daemon frantically thought.

Yet it felt so real; he truly felt like he was in danger.

Kawahira leaned in, his flames bearing down on Daemons, almost snuffing his dying will flames out.

"You're lucky you aren't dealing with me." Kawahira hissed before violently throwing Daemon away into the void. "Don't ever come near my sky ever again."

  
  


Daemon only had a second to process his words before he feels his body break through a door and thumps on a hard floor.

Scatter remains of a door lay on Daemon as he tries to regain his footing. His legs were still shaking, feeling utterly scared for the first time.

" **My,"** A deep voice booms from the darkness. " **This isn't what I expected."**

Daemon's eyes widen as he jerks back, feeling chains wrap around his body.

What's going on?

Daemon turned and gap at the Vindice members who surrounded him from every corner.

**"Daemon Spade, you are at this moment guilty for multiple accounts of unnecessary murders, endangering civilians with dying will flames, kidnapped attempt of a sky, possessing of a sky and other elements. and many other charges which we shall announce at your trail."** Bermudo said, his eyes gleaming down on Daemon over his bandages.

**"Struggle from arrest shall be met with death." **

  
  


".....Fuck."

  
  


\-----

Tsunayoshi was not found.

Everyone looks everywhere for the child, yet they could find him no matter where they looked.

For christ's sake, they had already flipped the room three times, and both Rebon and Lal looked through the vents.

"Oh crap, they're coming!" Collonello hissed, gaining everyone's attention. Everyone stood outside the room, watching the couple walk towards them.

All too soon, Iemitsu's wife stood across from them, a napkin in her hand as she dabs her eyes.

"Sorry for the long wait. How was my little Tsu-kun?" Nana asked, a faint smile on her exhausted face.

At once, they all spoke over the other.

"A delightful child."

"Adorable, Kora!"

"Not too bad."

"Very quiet."

"Not a bother at all."

Nana blinked, feeling warmed by their response.

"Oh, that good?" Nana said then shook her head. "Anyways, I'll be heading off now."

Nana attempted to step inside the room but was blocked instead. She blinked in surprise at Enrico, who wore a sheepish grin.

"W-Why don't you stay for a while longer. Tsunayoshi seemed rather tired,ed so shouldn't we let him rest?" Enrico tried to persuade the young mother.

Nana quirked an eyebrow. "Now? That's odd, Tsu-kun shouldn't be this tired since he's been napping for the past three hours."

Oregan nervously stepped up. "Why don't we go to the cafe? Its on the fifth floor and has a marvelous view of our town."

"I would love to." Nana butted in, she tilted her head trying to look through the door but Enrico blocked all her attempts. "Just as soon as I grab Tsu-kun. He loves the scenario."

Nana narrowed her eyes in suspicion, seeing them nervously glance at one another. Somethings up, and it's not just her gut telling her.

"You guys," Iemitsu said, a frown on his face. "Just let Nana grab our son. She won't touch anything unnecessarily."

Again, they all looked at one another before finally one stepped up.

"Damn, this is not what I signed up for." Lal hissed glaring at Oregano and Enrico, who flinched.

"Look, Miss.Sawada, about your son-"

"MAMA!"

Everyone whips their heads back, watching Tsuna come barreling out the room.

Tsuna squeals while hugging his mother's legs, his head flush on his mother's thigh.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana laughs lifting her son up giving him butterfly kisses on his face. "How's my little man doing? Did you have fun?"

Tsuna laughter bounced around the room as he hugged his mother's neck tightly. " Tsu-kun play!"

Nana laughs, hugging him close to her, her eyes soft and motherly towards him as he babbles to his mom.

Meanwhile, the others were dumbfounded. How did Tsuna turn up? They looked everywhere, yet now he reveals himself.

"Hey, baby trash, where-" The rest of Xanxus sentence is muffled by Enrico's hand. 

"Xanxus, not in front of the young lion," Enrico whispers below his breath.

Xanxus glares, then push Enrico's handoff. "I'm not scared of that fucking trash!"

"That's not who's he is talking about," Reborn said, looking at the mother-son duo. His instincts had never once failed him, and right now his instincts are telling him that Nana is something to look at later. Something about her is making him feel like he's looking at a half-finished puzzle piece.

The scarf around Nana's neck drenched in mist flames, help evade Reborns attempt to scan Nana's flames. Which helps hide her from prying eyes, giving those around her, the illusion of being inactive.

"Iemitsu isn't the lion in this situation. Not even close."

\------

  
  


I waved goodbye to Iemitsu, who promised to call later tonight. A quick kiss and Tsuna cringing away from Iemitsu kiss then, and we were heading back to the train station.

"I assume everything went well?" Kawahira abruptly asks, startling me.

"Jesus!" I yelp whipping around to glare at a smiling Kawahira. "Learn to wear a bell or something. God, my heart can't take this."

"As a rising Donna, you should already have the ability to sense me." Kawahira answers instead walking in step with me. "Guess once we head back, we'll be picking up your slack."

Nana pouts, thinking about how Kawahira is going to take this as a chance to torture her even further. He hasn't done it in a while, it was bound to happen sooner then she thought, but she isn't surprised by it anymore.

His smile widens, not too kindly.

"How did it go with Iemitsu?" Kawahira said, changing the subject.

Nana sighs glad for the change as she began to retell him what went down.

"-So for now on. Iemitsu has to be home either towards the end of the month or for the celebrations we have. Like birthdays, anniversary, and holidays." Nana said feeling emotionally tired from today's events. "He also has to call in every night. If he fails to do any of these, then he knows that we're through."

Kawahira hums, he doesn't express anything negatively towards the arrangement, but he does feel something bitter coil in the pit of his stomach.

"How about you, Kawahira?" Nana asked, stopping Tsuna's stroller so she can sit on one of the train station's benches. "Anything good happens while I was with Iemitsu?"

Kawahira smiled, sitting next to his will-be sky. "You will be please to know that Daemon has been taken care of."

Nana was taken back for the sudden news. "No way? How? That's impossible?"

Kawahira waited for Nana to finish asking the question before he began to speak to answer her questions. "It's true; I was just off taking a stroll down a street-"

Nana snorted at his obvious bullshit.

"- When out of nowhere, Daemon got on his knees, begging to turn himself in. He had seen the error of his ways and on an act of utter mercy-"

"God, you're full of crap," Nana said through laughter.

"-I took him to the Vindice, who graciously thanks me, and that's the end of that."

Nana giggled even louder, swatting at Kawahira playfully. "You're such a liar!"

Kawahira mockingly frowns at Nana. "Why I am hurt, Nana. How dare you think I, your mentor, will ever lie to you, my sky?"

Nana threw her head back, beautifully laughing. Kawahira smile turned more genuine before he too began to chuckle.

It took a few minutes for Nana to recompose herself. Once she calmed her breath, a few chuckles left her lips none the less; she turned back to Kawahira, who sat still smiling at her.

"Okay, since you're not willing, to tell the truth, can you at least tell me what happened to Federico?" Nana asked Kawahira.

Kawahira sigh rolling his eyes at her question. "If you must know, his body was put back in Vongola's mansion safely."

\-----

"I'm sorry, FEDERICO IS SLEEPING _ WHERE!?" _ Enrico yells into his phone.

"LISTEN WE'RE TRYING TO GET HIM DOWN THE POLE AS OF RIGHT NOW, BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG HE'LL STAY ASLEEP FOR US TO SAFELY GET HIM DOWN," Massimo yells back, his voice muffled by him running.

In the background, another voice begins to scream. 

"SIR! YOUR BROTHER IS GETTING UP!"

A loud snap is heard along with others screaming.

\----

"Federico is safe," Kawahira said reassuringly to Nana.

"...If you're sure." Nana said distrustfully. She knew how Kawahira can get and wasn't too sure about his statement.

"Now that Daemon has been taken care of, what's your next move?" Kawahira asked, seeing the train was approaching.

Nana sigh getting up dusting off her dress. "One thing at a time, Kawahira. Let me take on that fucking ball, then we'll see from there."

Kawahira smiled. He stood up, his wooden sandals clicking on the concrete floor as he stood in front of Nana. His hand outstretched a smile on his ancient face.

"Shall we?"

Without hesitation, Nana grabbed the True Earthling by his hand.

"Let's get this fucking party started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kawahira is a badass mist who "takes care" of any issues. This man did not live this long to not be able to handle a fucking crazed mist. 
> 
> Reborn is a sharp cookie and who knows what'll happen in the ball.
> 
> Rest assure Federico is fine.....mostly.
> 
> Nana is oblivious sometimes but, she's still very smart. Kawahira seriously worries about her sometimes.


	24. Dancing Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ 
> 
> I apologize for last week! I had...some things to take care of. But~ I'm done and have a new chapter for you lovelies~
> 
> Unfortunately, this chapter was on the shorter side which sucks, but! The next chapter will not! 
> 
> Love you guys so much and let it be known! Nana is going to be happy and annoyed in life. I don't want her in pain as much as you guys do.
> 
> As always please leave a kudo and comment! I live for them!   
No seriously.   
I do.
> 
> Bye~ See you next Thursday~

Okay, maybe I'm overreacting a bit.

Its not like Luce's mansion has subtle signs of me even though she rests assured me that I'll be left alone. Yup, those small little napkins with "welcome Natsu Cruell!" is normal.

The guest themselves look like they're holding themselves back. I would, too, when the deadliest of their generation are gathering around the one person everybody wants to talk.

"Natsu!" Luce chirps, an adoring smile on her face, and her daughter Aria smiles warming in greeting. "How nice to see you after so long! All is well, I assume?"

Before I could answer, Viper zooms into my personal space, forcing me back up from the sudden intrusion of my own space.

"Natsu Cruell." Viper hissed a thick fog looming over their body. Even if she can't see it, Nana is sure that Viper is glaring that them. 

"When are you going to call up the favor that I owe?" Viper bitterly asked. "Mou, I despise having debt. I hope you know." 

"I know," Natus said, their voice firm and steady. "Unfortunately, I haven't found something that would be needing your favor. But rest assure that your favor is highly valued."

Viper hum intrigued.

They misjudged Natus after all. This Sky is winning their respects after all.

"Mou, see that you do it soon." Viper said dismissively before turning and going back to Xanxus, who, for the most part, was glaring Natsu down.

Natsu brightly smiles back under his mask, pissing over the young Sky even more.

"Natsu." A voice whisper behind her. She tilted her head back, catching Rei's eye. "What are you planning with Vipers' favor?"

Natsu chuckled while patting Rei on his shoulder. "Nothing yet, but who knows with my luck."

She quickly turns back to see a few other ex-Arcobaleno approaches her.

"Korra! If it isn't the mysterious Sky!" Collonello exclaimed, walking right up to me, a smile on his still infant cheeks. "word is, that you are working on some new flame weapons? If you need a tester, look no further!"

I chuckle hearing Collonello go off about certain rifles and handguns he wouldn't mind switching out. It was pleasant if a little annoying, seeing as I haven't spoken about any weapons since my launch.

"Ho?"

I tense unaware of Reborn presence until that moment, silently cursing myself for forgetting such a terrifying man. I look to the side, seeing him relax back on a chair, his aura oozing with self-confidence and amusement.

"Flame weapons? Natsu, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to gain more popularity?"

"It's just a thought right now, Reborn, nothing more the drafting ideas." I calmly answer. God, am I thankful for these masks!

Reborn grin turns sharper while Collonello pouted.

"But it is an idea you'll be working forwards to, I hope." Another voice chimed in. I didn't even have to look to know that it was Verde.

"Yes, I suppose," I said, peering at him under my mask. "The process will be the most interesting. But I'm leaning towards defense weapons; as someone who cherishes family deeply, I try to steer clear from anything. _ Immorally _ ."

"Indeed, save those inventions for the filth and brainless," Verde remarked. Our silent conversation confirmed my suspicions. I relax, nodding to him before turning back around.

I notice Collonello was gone, having been pulled away by a fuming Lal. Reborn was chatting with Fon who's gentle smile almost convinced her that he wasn't planning Reborns murder by the way his shoulders were tense.

"Liking it so far?" 

I smiled, turning to look at Aria.

"It's lovely, it also helps that mostly everyone fear you all too much to come any closer," I answer honestly watching Aria chuckle at the joke.

"Honestly, I get it, Natsu. This kind of life can be such a headache at times, especially for an Arcobelano. Well, ex-arcobaleno."

Aria grew silent, looking thoughtful.

I wonder what she was thinking? 

"...Nana." Aria said, coming closer, her heels clicked on the checkered floor, so I stood straighter. 

I knew she was going to make a move to hold my hand or squeeze my shoulder. But I was blown away when instead of that, she leaned in for a hug. She squeezes me gently, her head resting on my shoulder.

"...Thank you." Aria whispered, those words coming deep within her soul, filled with too much gratitude that it came out breathless.

I relax then slowly hug her back. The orchestra her family hired played such elegant and soft music drowning out every other noise in the party. Two Sky flames mingling as though they were family from the start.

"Hey, its what I do," I answer back. A smile was blooming on my face as we pull back. "I'm just trying to make this world a better place for my son."

Aria smiles gently; a chuckle escaped her lips as she wipes away a stray tear. "Of course."

We then talked with each other over random topics. It was pleasant being with some around my same again, dealing with similar problems to talk about and discuss. I may speak with Luce more, seeing as she and I have to, but with Aria, it feels more freeing. We talk about the latest fashion trends and new things coming up.

For the longest time, Aria was someone who wasn't even in my mind for more than a second. A no face person who was Luce, daughter. But as I talk to her, I learn that she is very passionate about her familia and is blunt and so strong-willed. An immovable mountain if I were to say. 

Luce should be proud of how strong her daughter is growing.

\-----

I sigh, looking over at the garden below the balcony feeling drained. 

Those vultures would not leave me alone!

Once Aria left to find her mother, the other took it as their chance to come and speak with me, seeing as the other Arocbaleno were busy. Let me tell you; it was not fun having people asking if you'll be making Flame infused tanks and when I'll be marrying seeing as they all have single daughters just waiting to get married.

Christ! I thought going as a man would be more comfortable! 

It didn't help when I realize that Rei and Fubuki were too stopping some of the more violent familia from helping me out of this mess. So like any sane person, I was calming answered their question in a friendly, timely, orderly manner.

I booked it the minute Xanxus began to scream, yelling at someone for no reason other than to prove his dominance.

Back to the present, I was leaning over the balcony, trying to regain my composure.

"God, I need to figure out how to get them away from me," I mutter in dismay.

"As someone who deals with this on a day to day business. I can tell you that they'll calm down over time."

Glancing at my left, I was surprised to see Massimo standing nearby. He smiles kindly, much like his father, but filled with more warmth.

"white wine?" He asked, holding the glass near me, another in his other.

I smile, pushing myself back to stand straight.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm afraid I must decline. I'm driving tonight." I said, shrugging my shoulders as Massimo chuckled in response.

"I see," He said, setting the glass of wine down. "My apologies Mr.Cruell."

I shake my head, accepting his apology. "None took Mr. Vongola."

"Oh, please," Massimo snorts, coming closer to chat. "That's my father's name, please call me Massimo."

"Thank you, Massimo, in exchange, call my Natsu," I said, holding my hand out for a shake. 

Massimo's hand was quite large, almost engulfing my entire hand. It seems he noticed by the look on his face but was kind enough not to mention it.

"...Again I would like to apologize for what happened during the Curse breaking." I quickly say, still feeling guilty for causing them all to panic.

Massimo laughed at that, waving his hand dismissively. "No issue there, you did exchange our rings for something more precious, and seeing my father talk without ancestors was quite the show. You should have seen it when grandma gave father an earful. She was surprised when she felt herself, and the others shift to another ring abruptly."

She cursed him out for letting someone take the rings without anyone's notice. Even I'm puzzled how you manage that, none of the guards saw anyone entering the room nor how you didn't set off every alarm in our home." Massimo said, quirking his eyebrow in amusement. 

I nervously chuckle, avoiding all eye contact with Massimo. "W-Who knows."

_ 'I really shouldn't tell him how Fubuki was able to go in and take the ring in under five minutes. Yup, that's something for 'things that will never be spoken about' box.'  _ I thought, watching Massimo smile in understanding.

"Well, if that's all, I must head off to find my father. I think he's still trying to find you." Massimo said, bowing elegantly towards me. "Nice chatting with you, Natsu."

He started walking away, and just as he reached to open the door, I remember one thing I forgot to give. 

"Wait!" I yell, watching Massimo halt in his action. 

"Yes?"

I shuffle through my coat, trying to pull out one of the things I've been working on this past month.

I feel the lump and pull to show him what I have.

"Here," I said, walking up to him. He looks confused but accepts the gift pulling it close to his face.

"An earring?" Massimo asked, puzzled. He wasn't quite sure what this meant; was it a weapon? Or was it something else.

"Not just any earing," I said, picking the earring out of his hand, explaining its real purpose. "Its a mist repelling earing."

"...mist repellent?" Massimo asked in astonishment. "My word, Natsu."

"I know, Its still a prototype, but it's functional. I had already tested it, and I don't require one at the moment. Seeing as your Vongola, you or someone will need this later in life." I answer quickly; I place the earing back in Massimo's hand. "If there's an issue, please call anytime."

Massimo stared at the earring for a long time before he smiles, then chuckles as he puts it away.

"Natsu, you are a kind person. I anxiously await for your future projects."

With that, he turns around and heads back to the party.

Nana waits outside the balcony for a few more minutes letting the fresh air flow threw her coat.

"Natsu! There you are!"

Nana sigh, then straighten her tie.

"Yup, this night isn't going to finish itself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! The dance is done! Next stage here we come! 
> 
> Also for those asking. Kawahira was babysitting the kids. FOr such an awkward man he sure knows how to connect with children.
> 
> It has nothing to do with his mist really. He would never use his meaningful illusions for mere children. 
> 
> Anyways, going forwards we'll be having more crazy adventures with Nana and her friends.
> 
> See ya~


	25. Laws of Gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you're all excited about this chapter! 
> 
> I want to say more but I'll leave that for the end!

After the party finished, life moved on.

Iemitsu, true to his word, began calling every night for an hour retelling his day, fake meeting, and false building things, but he was trying. He visits every weekend at the end of the month and comes home for every holiday. 

Though I will admit that Tsuna hasn't fully adjusted to seeing his father that often and tends to either play in his room or the backyard

I am still baffled how he was able to use our house phone to call either the Hibari or Sasagawa to a playdate whenever Iemitsu comes over. Mom said that he's most likely going to grow up as a prodigy from how quickly he's developing. I wanted to disagree, but he has shown signs of raw intelligence.

But he's still my little Tsu-kun.

Iemitsu and I had started to mend our broken relationship. Every time he comes over, he brings me my favorite flowers. He helps around the house, giving me quick kisses and gentle hugs. Honestly, I melt every time, and I am grateful for Iemitsu's efforts and  _ reward _ him handsomely.

Tsuna only ever frowns whenever he catches us being romantic.

\---

As for the Hibari house, it's been rather lovely.

Fubuki and Rei had held to their promise and quickly started drilling in new techniques and other stuff. Within these months, I had learned primary offense and defense leaning more towards defense since I'm not a fighter.

Fubuki separately showed me how to use my new weapons. 

Yes, I had to get weapons and learn to use them. 

At first, I was against them and told Fubuki that I refuse to wield a gun at anyone, nor do I want one in my home where Tsuna might touch. She was quick to calm me down and told me that there were multiple options.

She said that while opening a room full of different weapons. 

After long debating and testing, we decided that throwing knives and brass knuckles would be a good fit for me. 

Once I pick my weapons, I started my brutal training on using them. Fubuki was no kind teacher and was strict on our schedule since we still had Familia to run.

The brass knuckles gave me blisters and made my fingers sore. The throwing knife gave me hand cramps I never knew I could receive; they also left a ton of cuts on my hands for the first few weeks of using them.

\----

Rei was surprisingly nicer then Fubuki. At Least with him, I could go down and get tossed around to get back up. 

Unlike Fubuki, who used her cloudy flames, that enhance her fans that cut through the air, attacking Nana ruthlessly. Rei didn't have that and instead used his bare hands, giving me more time to sit and think. 

He is still a sarcastic asshole who likes tripping me and sassing me down, but I like to think I get even whenever I steal his spot next to Fubuki to cuddle up on her. He stares at me while Fubuki just smiles fondly.

\----

It took a few months later for Rei and Fubuki's flames to settle into a firm bond. It wasn't something I had noticed happening, but I knew I had harmonized with both of them when something in my soul shifted.

I was drinking tea with both of them at their home when it happened. It was calming, and with an insult thrown between Rei and me, it felt like any other day. 

Then the next second, a rush of feelings overcame me. I felt overwhelmed with love and possession.

_ They're mine. _

When I got a hold of myself, both Rei and Fubuki were gasping as well, their eyes wide and in awe. 

Fubuki was the first to move and got me in a suffocating hug, speaking in mandarin most of it I couldn't understand.

Rei also held me, though more awkwardly, it was a loose hug leaving room for me to go if I wanted to. Yet his hands grip tightly on my shoulders, showing his true feelings.

\----

Kyoya was a compelling case.

What Kawahira told me about clouds was that they are territorial. I got it, and since I had seen Kyoya gets protective of Namimori in the future, I knew he was going to one day claim our town sooner rather than later.

What I didn't expect was for him to start hounding Tsuna.

It wasn't anything grand. Kyoya was already over our house once every few days; I thought nothing of it. But when he started showing up without his mom, I grew a little concerned and had called to ask.

"Oh, he's starting his claim!" Fubuki said excitedly.

That did not reassure me, but Tsuna wasn't complaining, he was rather happy to have his quiet friend come over to play. Though they mostly just read and napped together.

It wasn't too strange, and Nana quickly pushed it aside for now. That was until Kyoya began to glare down anyone who came closer than five feet of Tsuna whenever they went to the playground or shopping district.

Nana will admit that she had a good laugh when Iemitsu came home only to immediately jump on the counter when Kyoya came barreling towards him, hissing and swinging his plastic tonfas at 'the fake carnivore' for daring to come near whats his.

Nana and Fubuki were not gushing at his cute overprotectiveness.

\----

The Sasagawa family has been a rollercoaster. 

Haru had surprisingly run for mayor and was shocked by the stagger votes he drew in for his election.

He doesn't need to know how I've become a social butterfly befriending and learning about new peoples for the sole reason to have no suspicions thrown towards me. Long story short, the majority of Namimori are retired hitmen and mafia men and loved Haru and my idea of National Mafia day. A whole day where you're allowed to "cosplay" like a mafia and wear anything belonging to it without being called out.

A Lot of the elderly miss using their sniper rifles.

( this shift Namimori view on the Sawada family, they all knew who Nana is married to and keep that secret with their dying breath)

( they also secretly agree to follow their town Sky bidding. Most never had a Sky or lost one and are adamant to keeping Nana safe and away from the harm of any kind.)

(Rei later tells Nana how the number of 'suicide' had skyrocketed after a month of socializing with the town.)

Either way, Haru wins and even busier than ever, but he still makes time for his family though not as much as he had before.

\----

Mori is fully supportive of Haru as she is also busy running her kickboxing classes. Ryohei unsurprisingly took to boxing like fish to water, always the example of how to hit and kick correctly, seeing as he is Mori's son.

Nana almost had a heart attack when he kicked over a vase; his excuse was how he wanted to show Tsuna how to defend himself.

Mori, aside from working in her gym, also worked with Nana's inventions.

It was with a heavy heart that Nana realized that Verde wasn't kidding around and had promptly moved into her lab, more like a studio, and was already going through her notes when she first came home.

Verde and Mori were a weird clash. Both their flames competed with one another and didn't always meet eye to eye. It took months for Verde and Mori to understand one another and figure out how to sync up to the point that they knew what one wanted or needed.

It was honestly surprising watching Verde build a new weapon while Mori is passing him tools and such without saying a single word. 

With Verde's help, using his robots, of course, Mori's training got better, and she became better at defending herself and using her flames.

With Verde's help, Nana was able to create arm and leg enhancers. They are disguised as bracelets on her wrist and ankles. It took forever to create but was so satisfying when it worked for once.

Verde was a fluster mess when Nana tightly hugged him excitedly, cheering for their success.

Nana also didn't realize when Verde and Mori's flames began to twine into a single strand until it was firmly placed snug with her own happy Sky flames.

Nana will forever be utterly embarrassed when she had tugged on their bond for the first time, mostly out of curiosity. What resulted next was both Verde and Mori frantically busting her door down, panicking about any assassins harming their Sky.

Kawahira later laughed at her face and told her how Sky only tugged on a bond for help.

There were other lessons about Sky flames after that, mostly on how to send positive signals back and forth a bond.

  
  


——

  
  


Since both Mori and Haru are getting busy, Nana sometimes ends up holding playdates with them at her house.

Kyoko is a literal angel, so sweet and friendly. Tsuna and Kyoko had become even closer since her dad became mayor. 

Once when they were playing in the playground, another old kid stole Tsuna's toy robot, making Tsuna bawl his eyes out. 

Just when I was about to intervene, Kyoko, with eyes filled with unholy vengeance, lunged at the boy and punched him repeatedly until he let go of Tsuna's toy.

At the moment, I realized I had to rethink our influence on our children truly.

A few of the older grannies had told Nana how nice her future daughter-in-law was to protect her son.

Their jaws dropped when Nana told them that Tsuna is planning a harem. 

I had asked if he wanted to marry any of his friends. In the end, he cried when he found out that he couldn't marry all of them. To stop his distress, I just told him that it was a joke, and he could marry whoever he wanted.

\----

Ryohei is a ball of energy, seeing as he was a sun flame user. It took some pressure from both his parents and Fubuki's smile to force him into meditating every day for ten minutes. It was to help stabilize his flames and seem to work from what Kawahira was able to see.

Ryohei had taken to mimicking Kyoya into protecting Tsuna. He thinks it's a game, but from how many times Kyoya had tried attacking him, I'm not too sure correctly who's playing what game.

\----

Kawahira training was more mental than anything. Most of our training was on forcing my Sky flames to the surface. It wasn't easy. Like how difficult it was to activate them, it was also a struggle to use consciously.

I once asked Kawahira if we could use the dying will bullet instead, like in the series. He looked perplexed, asking what a dying will bullet was.

One talk with Verde and a phone call to Luce revealed that the dying would bullet yet to be born. Though from the twinkle in Verde's eye, I assume we'll be creating said bullet.

Internally I weep from knowing that this will undoubtedly bring even more traffic towards my Familia.

Back with Kawahira, he had been more hesitant with his flames. One minute he's basking in my Sky flames, the next he's reeling back as though waiting for my flames to lash out at him.

I once talked with Fubuki about this, and instead of her usual response, she frowned worriedly.

"Nana, if an element curls away from a Sky. That's usually a sign of abuse from that Sky or of a previous Sky."

Unfortunately, that same day Kawahira's house water pipe busted, and light fused out. Seeing as he had nowhere to stay for the night, I kindly let him stay at my house.

In my haste, the guest bedroom hadn't been set up, and instead of having Kawahira sleep on my lumpy couch, I gently offered him to sleep in the same bed.

Kawahira was quick to refuse but gave in when I told him that Tsuna would be sleeping in the same bed since 'my poor little Tsu-kun' had been having nightmares.

Kawahira was flustered throughout the night; he slept on the edge of the bed while Nana and Tsuna were already sound asleep. Seeing no harm done, Kawahira began to relax and to succumb to sleep.

He had a beautiful dream that night, of Nana and him talking and laughing, the smell of his favorite dish mingled with his jasmine tea easing an itch he never knew he had.

Kawahira flame took the longest to form, if anything when it finally settled into full harmony. Kawahira looked so relaxed and peaceful. 

Nana would never forget how tightly he held her in his arms, his breath stuttering in his chest. She'll never mention how damp her shoulder felt when he pulled away.

\---

Lavina was a surprise at first but was welcomed all the same.

Since I haven't known Lavina that long, I wasn't too sure about harmonizing with her. 

Hell, I didn't even know she was flame active until she had disintegrated our shredded paper.

"I'm making sure no one will steal your work Nana-sama."

Also, have I told you how she's been calling me Nana-sama?

It was shocking at first, and I had begged her not to repeat it, she had refused and told me it would be dishonorable for 'A Sky like me' to be called anything less.

Mori always gets a laugh out of it despite my obvious distaste of any honorific.

Lavina had quickly grown to be an excellent assistant. Months of constant calls and streams of people's invitation had gotten her used to the sly and sinister mob boss to the bluntest and brutal mafia Don's.

It still surprises me to see her calmly talk down overbearing Don's. She is truly an impressive person and shows that she is flexible in any shift of change. 

Nana remembers when Lavina's flames gently prod hers, a vast blush covered Lavina face up to her ears, waiting for Nana's reaction.

Lavina almost actually cried when Nana turned back to finish cooking; she silently acknowledged Lavina courting her.

After that, Lavina, though clumsy at times, tried her hardest to lend an arm whenever Nana asked for it. Lavina made sure to check every package that sets foot in Nana's studio.

It helped even more when Fubuki, Verde, and Lavina got together to hire more people for Nana.

It won't be until another year, but Nana will have to prepare to move to a bigger lab, one that Verde will help find in Namimori.

Slowly Nana's Familia had grown from less than ten people to over sixty in less than a year. All from Namimori who want to be near their residential Sky. Now Nana had actual bodyguards, maids, and volunteer testers!

Surprisingly Lavina had been the one who picked the volunteers; she had been accommodating in arranging them from flame types to age, gender, and other kinds of stuff.

Lavina had a beaming smile when I thanked her for her hard work. 

Lavina is so adorable!

\---

The Vindice was an exciting group.

They come and go whenever they want. Since the Curse breaking, they have occasionally stopped by for a cup of tea or not. I will admit that I was wary at first, no, that's not right; I was terrified. But once I got used to Bermuda's presence, I no longer felt the need to hide in terror. Instead, we talked about other things or played a game of chess.

Bermuda had grown on me, and I would like to consider him a friend. After every game, I would always ask him if the medicine has been working.

Back when I first got Bermuda's night flames, I had been struggling to make a product to help heal while keeping them alive.

It had been a long and tiring experiment, which resulted in multiple prototypes, some of which are shifted away until a later date to use.

It took a while, but I made an ointment to rub on their skin to help dead skin rebuild itself, and pills to take to regulate their flames without needing to exhaust themselves.

Now Bermuda is a healthier shade of skin, unlike his previous ashy gray skin tone. He, like the other Arcobaleno, had slowly begun to grow. Bermuda no longer looked like an infant but more of a toddler.

Progress!

Since then, Bermuda has left me an emergency whistle to blow whenever I need him. 

**"As thanks for our true forms being rightfully returned, I give you this to use in a time of need." **

**\----**

The rest of the Arcobelano isn't someone I think about too deeply.

Not even two months later, after the party, did I receive any phone calls from them.

So you can see how surprised I am to hear Luce pass her phone over to Collonello. I didn't talk much with him and wasn't too sure why he wanted to talk to me other than asking for a weapon.

"Natus! You are officially invited to my and Lal's wedding! If it weren't for you, I would have never had the chance to live the rest of my life with my soulmate! So don't forget to come! Kora!"

A few weeks later, I flew with Kawahira to Collonello's and Lal's wedding in Mafia land.

Not going to lie, it was beautiful, though a bit awkward seeing two cursed adults who look like toddlers get married. On the plus side, It was good to hear that in ten years they plan on marrying again. 

Also, seeing as it was a wedding, I caved in and gifted them both an original flame using sniper rifles. It's made to be lightweight while also giving a stronger kick; it hardly jolts in your hands when shooting—even a bonus for being durable.

Reborn was sulking the entire time watching Lal squeal about the weapon. Collonello had laughed at his friend's envious face getting a kick to the front for that.

Thank god I thought ahead and was able to shift away thanks to Kawahira.

After that, I barely saw them other than a few scattered parties during the year.

\----

Fon had gone to visit Fubuki and Kyoya, saying how he wishes to reconnect with his family.

Kyoya bared his teeth at Fon and had clung to a clueless Tsuna, not liking his Uncle being near his territory.

Fon smiles at his nephew's adorable cloudy tendencies.

\----

Aria and I had talked for hours every two weeks, both complaining of running a Familia. I had even invited her over to relax and act our age. 

Luce was entirely on board and shoved her daughter into the earliest flight, telling her to enjoy her youth.

Aria was a great friend, a bit naive seeing her not used to walking in broad daylight with no guards or people casting her looks. It was the first time Aria had so much freedom and fun.

Nana's parents had been ecstatic to hear that Nana's friend was visiting and had taken care of Tsuna for the day.

They went to the movies, then got new clothes, and afterward headed toward the arcade to play and have some much-needed fun. Aria was brimming with happiness throughout the whole day. No one had bothered her, nor did she get attacked!

All of Namimori only had to look at their Sky expression to either attack or relax. But Aria didn't need to know that.

\----

Viper hadn't reached out towards Nana rather busy with their Wrathful Skies BS to deal with Nana.

Nana did receive news about how Fedrico had been bedridden for a few months. Sources say that Federico had been under a powerful's mist spell and had no relocation for the past year and a half.

\---

Massimo gently brushed his older brother's hair, an indigo earring rest on Fedrico's left ear.

\---

Skull had called once, mostly asking how they were and if they would be making flame enhance motorcycles.

Nana almost bangs her head, she never thought of that!

\---

Reborn hadn't called once, but every party she attends, she sees him lurking in the corner. Waiting, Nana wasn't too sure why.

Then at one party I suddenly felt his flames brush mine and then I  _ knew _ . 

' _ Shit, we're compatible.' _

After that, I began hiding and running away from Reborn. No matter how hard I tried, he still without fail, always corner me.

"Oh? My Sky, where are you running off to now?"

I knew it was unavoidable, but I still tried to get away from Reborn and his alluring Sun flames.

Reborn flames whispered their loyalties and promised for eternal warmth. 

—-

A year passes in a blink of an eye, and Tsuna is now over three years old. 

It is during his birthday that he got an unusual present.

\---

Tsuna was quick to open his presents. Tsu-kun hopes that Mama got him a new toy!

Everyone stood in half a circle. 

Rei and Fubuki were sitting on chairs near the food. Mori and Haru are nearby cheering for Tsuna. Nana and Iemitsu stood behind Tsuna, with Iemitsu had an arm around Nana's waist.

He smiled brightly at his son, who still ran away whenever he came over, but Tsuna has been letting him hug him more often.

Kawahira smiled while he sat next to Hibari, drinking his lemonade. Lavina stood nearby, munching on some fruits.

Kyoko and Ryohei wore big grins clapping and cheering their friend for his birthday. Meanwhile, Kyoya stood nearby Tsuna, glaring down the two other baby omnivores.

It didn't take long before Tsuna was pulling out an orange T-shirt his mother had gifted him.

Tsuna's smile fell; he was so sure he was getting a new toy!

Nana giggled, laying her head gently onto Iemitsu's broad chest. "Why don't you read what the T-shirt says?"

Tsuna pouted but did as he was told and unfolded the T-shirt to read what it had to say.

"Number one, big brother?" Tsuna said slowly. A loud gasp came out of the adults.

He curiously turned to his mom, his head tilted to the side. "Tsu-kun, isn't a big brother?"

"Nana, is this true?" Iemitsu asked, his eyes wide in surprise and awe.

Nana laughs, nodding her head. "I'm nine weeks along!"

Everybody began to cheer. Mori squeezed the living daylights out of Nana screaming her congratulations. Haru patted Iemitsu on the back, smiling at this great news.

Fubuki had smiled brightly at Nana wishing her good luck while Rei tsked at the thought of postponing training.

Lavina cried tears of joy, feeling happy for her Nana-sama!

Kawahira gave her a small smile telling her congratulations and recommending tea for expecting mothers.

Tsuna was lost and had his friends explain to him what it meant. And when he found out that he was going to have a baby sibling, he was thrilled.

A new playmate!

It was a beautiful day filled with much love and happiness, and Nana rubbed her belly.

The future was looking bright already.

\----

A few weeks went by with everyone supporting Nana and helping get the nursing set up more. Luckily it didn't need much adjusting since she had most of everything from Tsuna.

She moved the Nursery to another room, knowing how Tsuna would not like to be woken up by his new baby sibling.

Mori and Lavina were happily planning the baby shower while Nana turned to focus on wrapping up any projects she had going on.

Verde was at first surprised at the news of Nana expecting it but quickly got over it looking unbothered. 

Nana later found a remote security robot that looked like a teddy bear sitting on the desk. 

—— 

Nana was five months along, Christmas was coming around. Her belly now has a noticeable bump. 

She smiles, thinking about how thrilled she was of expanding her family.

The previous Nana never had a second child. Yet here she is, full of life and ready to love them; however, they come out.

Nana shuffled down the crosswalk, bags full of baby clothes and blankets. 

** _One of Newton's laws, Laws of Gravity, dictates that._ **

"Takeshi! Slow down!" 

Nana turned around, seeing a toddler laughing running past her. The sound of hurried shoes scraping the snow made her realize someone else was following the little boy.

** _What comes up_ **

Nana's stomach twisted. The air was cold, freezing to the touch as she turned and heard a car horn blaring into her ear.

Suddenly time freezes.

The child slowly looks up, 

his smile slowly disappearing as his face gets washed out by the truck's blinding light. 

At the moment, Nana realizes that the toddler has a striking resemblance to Yamamoto.

"TAKESHI!"

Nana moved without thinking. The bags fell without a thought, the sound of shoes crunching through the snow loud in her eardrums as the truck moved closer.

The lady gasped behind her.

Nana doesn't stop to think.

Takeshi's blinks, his body oddly warm, the smell of peaches and ink fills his nose.

It smells nothing like his mother.

** _Must come down_ **

Nana feels pain bloom over her body as she sees her vision blur and swirl.

Someone is screaming. 

Then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's for the plot." I muter to myself. deep bags hang below my eyelids.
> 
> The clicking of the keyboard and the sound of my music the only sound in my dim-lit room.
> 
> "...It's for the plot." I said as I hit submit.
> 
> A bitter laugh escapes my lips.
> 
> \---  
Please leave a kudo and comment, I love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> See you next Thursday!


	26. Push Through Little Seed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys ready for this trainwreck?
> 
> Because I'm sure fucking not!
> 
> My original idea was to have this stretch out for the next few chapters but a brief talk with my sister and friend both telling me that ' Nana has too many things to do' and that if I did do that, I'll be working on it forever working towards that slow burn tag.
> 
> Instead, I left it as it is, also note that I had originally had sadder versions and other scenes but had to drop them since they were quote on quote ' not like Nana' and ' too depressing'
> 
> I'll talk more after your done reading!

;...Soft cotton.

The smell of lavender is so strong; I can taste it.

I felt nothing; I thought nothing.

Thoughts seem to slip by like sand on a windy day.

"....-ake…..up."

My body feels so numb yet warm.

"-na...-ke up,  _ please _ …"

I could feel something in my shift. Then nothing.

I embrace the loving darkness once more. Not before hearing a desperate voice call out one last time.

"....-ve you."

\-----

My eyes flutter open, then just as suddenly they shut.

God, it's so bright.

I groan, lifting my eyes to block the light. Instead, I'm stopped by a heavyweight resting on my hand. I blink then shift my focus to my left spotting a mop of white hair resting where my hand should be.

"...Kawahira?" I asked, my voice hoarse as though I haven't spoken in a long time.

Kawahira slowly shifts. His glasses lay crooked on his face, and hair mushed around. He looked like he hasn't slept in days from the bags hanging under his eyes.

He blinked once as though still asleep. Then it seems to register that I genuinely am awake and straightens up.

"Nana!"

I gasp not expecting Kawahira to hug me. He holds me gently in his arms, hugs me as though I was made of glass, I try to wrap my arms around him, but was only able to lift my left hand. I look and see that my other arm is in a cast.

Suddenly it dawns on me that I'm not in my room.

Looking down at my legs, I see one is cover in a cast while the other is wrapped in bandages. I'm confused, what the hell happened?

Kawahira pulls back, a small smile on his face. I look at him, confused about what's going on, guess the look on my face showed my confusion since he sighs in understanding.

"Nana, what's the last thing you remember?" Kawahira asked, resting back on the chair. Unlike last time, the chair stood closer towards Nana side, unlike the last time she went to the hospital.

I grunt, trying to shift in a better position. Kawahira was kind enough to offer some assistants by letting me use his arm as support. I smile, and with one hand on his side and another on my stomach, I shift to sit up.

...My stomach doesn't feel right.

I froze. I take a glance down, ignoring Kawahira turn ridge.

What was once round and filled with life, was now flat and covered.

My heart sank.

"...Kawahira." I whisper, my voice brimming with panic. "Wh-where's my baby?"

Kawahira doesn't say anything. He just looks at me with an unreadable expression.

I slowly begin to panic. Thousands of scenarios run wild in my head. Why isn't he saying anything? No, I shouldn't think that. My baby is fine. They're fine.

Right?

I violently drown the voice on the back of my head, for they knew the truth.

"Nana!"

I turn, seeing Iemitsu bolt to my other side. He engulfs me in a tight hug, one I don't appreciate. I squirm away, staring him down.

"Iemitsu, whats going on? Where is my baby?" I demand desperately. I hadn't once lifted my hand from my stomach. I am refusing to believe them gone. 

I could still feel them kick.

"Iemitsu." I beg, my eyes filling with tears. "where's our baby?"

Iemitsu grows silent; he slowly pulls away his gaze filled with grief and sadness.

"...Nana." He whispers as though if he spoke any loud, I would collapse. He sits down on the bed, a hand resting gently on my face.

I panic, not appreciating his delicate hands at the moment. Smacking away his side, I glare at his eyes full of rage. "No! Tell me what the hell is going on right now!"

The door opens once more. This time a doctor comes in holding onto a clipboard.

"Ah, Sawada Nana, you're finally awake." The Doctor said, he smiled as he stood closer to my bed.

Nana looked up to the Doctor, anger, and confusion in her voice. "Doctor, what is going on? What am I doing here? Where's my baby?"

The Doctor nodded. "At this moment, you are in our hospital since you suffered major injuries in an unfortunate event."

"What an unfortunate event?"

"Sawada-san. What do you last, remember?"

Nana scoffed. "I was walking home from shopping. Nothing usual."

"Anything else you did on your walk home?"

"No," Nana said, feeling frustrated. "I was walking down the shopping district-"

_ Nana's stomach twisted. The air was cold, freezing to the touch as she turned and heard a car horn blaring into her ear. _

I flinch grunting in pain as memories start pouring in.

_ 'I was walking home when a child ran across the road. The light was green. The car-' _

I reel back gasping; suddenly, I realize where I am.

"...I got hit by a car?" I whisper to myself as though I can't believe it. "Th-The child. Is the child okay?"

The Doctor smiles, nodding. "Fortunately, he only came out with just a few bruises and a broken arm."

I sign in relief before I remember why I was riled up in the first place.

"Then what about my baby?"

My body stiffens at the sad gaze the Doctor had on his face.

"...Sawada-san." He came closer. He looked at Iemitsu, and with a nod, Iemitsu got up, letting the Doctor sit where he previously sat. The Doctor reached over to squeeze gently on my fingers, poking out of my cast.

"....The force of which the car hit you, it had left you with multiple fractures and bruised organs. It had also pierced your lower stomach with a scrap of the metal."

I blink, feeling nauseated, waiting for the dreaded words. My throat closed up even though I desperately wished for the Doctor to stop talking. I didn't want to hear.

"When you were brought in, your body had already suffered from massive blood loss. Your womb had a placental abruption. Its when the placenta is partially or completely separated from the womb walls. Its highly dangerous for your child since it deprives your child of nutrients and oxygen from its body. Not only that, but your womb was also punctured by the car piercing your unborn child...."

The room was filled in a thick and heavy tension, one I never knew I could feel.

"...S-So...they?..." My lips quivered, I couldn't even bring myself to say those offensive words. My uninjured hand unintentionally squeeze down on my belly.

This can't be real?

The Doctor squeezes my fingers. He nodded once, his eyes filled with sympathy. That was all it took to break the dam as tears fell down my face.

I cried, turning towards Kawahira, leaning all my weight on him as I screamed for my child.

_ "No!" _ I sob, gasping for breath, I held Kawahira's shoulder in a death grip. I could feel his distress through the bond as I curl closer towards his chest.

The Doctor got up, letting Iemitsu sit back down. Iemitsu gently moved Nana toward his chest so she could cling onto Iemitsu instead of the distress mist.

I still held onto my stomach as though somehow, I could again feel them kick, feel their warmth. Yet all I could feel was nothing but a flat surface filled with despair.

Iemitsu rocked me in his arms, his tears streaming down his face as he held me tighter while whispering words of comfort. 

I don't want his words; I want my child.

Kawahira stood on the side, his face buried in his hands, and back hunch forward. Nana's hysterical sobbing bounce around the hospital room filled with grief.

...He felt sick.

\---

"Nana?"

I blink silently at her. I know I should make a response, but I can't muster up the energy to try.

My mother continues to try and talk to me. But when it seems that I won't respond, my mother sighs, giving up.

"Oh, sweetie." She tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. I only stare at her, unbothered, unresponsive. "If only we could go back and change the past. Only so you could be spared this torture."

I don't respond and watch her with dull eyes as she leaves the room. I think she says something, but I'm already shutting my eyes.

I don't want to think.

\-----

"...-There is also a problem with your uterus. When we performed the surgery, we made sure to fix as much as we could without further damaging and scarring your womb. But on our latest diagnosis, it seems our efforts were for not." He gestured to an X-ray picture. "Unfortunately, you have Uterine Scarring that dwindles your chances of carrying to full term. Also, this decreases your chances of getting impregnated."

"The stitches on her lower stomach-...."

The rest of what he said is muffled as I sink back under again. Iemitsu squeezes my hand in reassurance is ignored. With my left hand, I rub soothing circles on my stomach.

I'm tired.

\-----

"-name is Yamamoto Mai." The woman looks tired with her long black hair tucked in a tight bun.

I look at her with disinterest. Kawahira is sitting next to me as he slowly peels an apple.

"...I don't know if you remember, but you saved my son the other week. I just wanted to thank you-" 

"...Get out…."

"-What?" She asked, confused. She flinched back when Nana pierces her with her glare.

"I said,  _ GET OUT!" _

I don't remember what happens next. I just remember Kawahira calling for the nurses while trying to hold me down.

\----

The vase smashes onto the wall, scatter both glass and flowers on the ground. Iemitsu flinches away startled by Nana's act of violence but steps closer, trying to calm her down once more.

"Na-Nana, calm down!"

"NO!" I throw another of the vase at him. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!"

"Nana, you're unreasonable! I have to go back to work!" Iemitsu shouts back.

"IF YOU WERE THERE INSTEAD OF YOUR FUCKING WORK, THEY WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" I scream, daring him to say anything back.

Iemitsu jerks back as though he's been shot, his face was full of hurt and betrayal. Iemitsu's response is drowned out while a swarm of nurses and doctors flood the room ushering Iemitsu out. 

I scream, trying to fight back the nurses. My uninjured leg ms out while I squirm and scream curses at a retreating Iemitsu.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!  _ YOU  _ KILLED MY BABY!"

\-----

"The man who was driving that car was found in the mountains," Fubuki said, Rei stood on the side a case folder in his hand as his wife took the lead.

"And?" I snap at her. I don't care about where he is. I want him here and at my feet.

Fubuki sighs, her smile full of sympathy. "He was found hanging off a tree. He hung himself, Nana." 

I look at her as my heart begins to fill with rage.

Fubuki shuts her eyes when a glass vase smashes on the side of her face.

She hopes Nana can get through this.

\----

"Are you excited, Nana? You're finally getting discharge!" Mori said, helping me get into the provided wheelchair.

I glare at her, pushing her away from helping me and getting myself into the wheelchair.

"I'm not a cripple!" I snap, glaring at nothing. I can hear her sigh as she pushes me out the door. 

"Your not, but that doesn't mean your don't need help from time to time," Mori said back softly. She gently squeezes my shoulder in comfort.

I snare, shaking her hand off my shoulder. She doesn't say anything about it and just continues pushing me outside.

Subconsciously I rub my belly in comfort.

\-----

When I return to my house, it's with a heavy heart.

"Mama!" Tsuna cries out; his arms outstretch running towards his mother. He clings to her legs; his voice muffled full of delight. "Mama's Home!"

Nana lightly pets her son's fluffy head. With a gentle tug, she detached Tsuna from her as she hobbles inside her house using her new crutches.

Both Nana's parents throw her concerned looks; she bypasses the living room heading upstairs without stopping.

"Mama?" Tsuna asked, confused. Something is wrong with his Mama; he can feel it. Mama would never push him away. Maybe she's sick?

Nana's mother comes to scoop Tsuna in her arms. She kisses his forehead, her eyes brimming with pain.

"Oh, Tsu-kun. Mama has an ouchie right now. Don't worry; she'll get better." She said, brushing his hair back.

Tsuna blinks not fully understanding what she means, but if its an ouchie, then she'll be fine soon.

"Grandma kiss ouchie away?" Tsuna asked.

Nana's mother lightly chuckles, finding his innocents endearing. "No, Tsu-kun."

"This ouchie needs time is all."

\---

It's only been two weeks since the accident. Kawahira had taken over as head for our Familia during my time out while my parent is temporarily staying over to care for Tsuna and me seeing as I still can't take my cast off.

"Nana, you don't have to-" Her mother said, worried for her only daughter.

Nana shook her head in disagreement. With a shuddering breath, she opens the door to the nursery.

The edge of the floor was covered in plastic sheets. Mori and Lavina were going to help me paint the walls. One wall fully painted and another with a streak of yellow left unfinished.

A few baby furniture laid scatter around. A bookshelf and wardrobe both painted white left to the side, a cloud of light dust had already settled on them. In the middle stood a half-finished crib. A few stuff toys already set inside the bed. Stars hung above it, ready to lull any baby under its gaze.

Nana stood near the door; her face fell as the realization that she'll never have a use for this room finally sunk in. With tears in her eyes and a sob stuck in her throat, she silently shut the door.

That room reminded her too much of a graveyard.

\----

It's been three weeks.

It was raining heavily. The wind was picking up freezing Nana petite frame, but she had grown numb already.

Tsuna stood on her side. He blinked innocently up to his mother. He didn't understand that this would be the first funeral he would attend.

Iemitsu stood next to Nana; an umbrella opens above them as he held her close. He looked at the little coffin in front of him with tear-filled eyes.

If the child had been full term, it would have been a girl.

Nana looked at the small coffin with her unborn daughter's name engraved on the side. Tears fell silently down her face. She looked up at the pouring rain up to the gray clouds above.

_ 'The gods mourn your death as well, right, Nanami?' _

\---

Mori and Lavina stood nearby. Its a cloudy day with the smell of rain stinging in the air. 

Nana ignores them, shoving dirt to the side as she made enough room for her daughter. 

After cremating Nanami's body, Nana buried her ashes along with some cherry blossom seeds so she could live on even if she never had the chance.

Sighing in exhaustion, Nana got up from the floor. Patting her now dirty jeans and brushing a few loose strands of hair away from her face. Nana looks at her work, feeling something in her calm down.

"Nana," Lavina said, standing next to her, a smile on her face. "I hope this helps."

Nana smiled sadly at her. She nodded and turned back to her unborn daughter. 

"Yeah, at least this way, the world can see her bloom even after death."

\---

It's been a month since the accident. Nana woke up with her body feeling  _ off _ .

She sighs as she slowly rose from her bed. The house was tranquil, yet a glance at the clock explains why. 

"It's four in the morning?" Nana mutters as she rubs her bleary eyes. She rolls over, trying to fall back asleep but couldn't from how uncomfortable her body felt.

Even though she felt off, she still felt that she had this same feeling before on multiple occasions.

Finally, having enough, Nana got up and, with much difficulty using her crutches to walk inside the bathroom. 

The lights flicker on and momentarily blind Nana, who is still half asleep. Blinking away the sudden brightens until they adjust. She turns to look into the mirror to figure what's got her so confused.

Her skin looked pale, almost sickly so. Her hair unkempt and greasy since she hasn't bathed in a few days. Deep dark bags hung under her eyes as she gazes into her own lifeless eyes. Looking down showed her loose fuzzy t-shirt. She wore white shorts underneath her large t-shirt that had a small red spot on the side.

Nana blink turning to get a better look at the stain on her shorts. It took her a second for it to click in her head, that what she's been feeling and seeing was her menstruation cycle acting up again.

_ '...she's is gone, isn't she?' _

Nana's mother later found her lying on the floor, sobbing hysterically while clutching her stomach.

_ 'This is real, after all.' _

\-----

It's been six weeks since her accident.

After getting her first period in over months, Nana sunk into a deep depression. Nothing her mother or father said could get her to cheer up. It didn't matter anymore. Her child is gone. Nana's chances of having a big family are shattered. All she wants is to be left alone is that too much to ask?

"Mama?" Tsuna asked gently.

Nana blinks slowly, her eyes still red from cry all last night.

Tsuna smiled, seeing his mother give him her attention, he then pulls out a clump of flowers hidden behind his back. 

"Here! Tsu-kun got flowers for Mama!" He moved to her nightstand, setting it down before turning back to his mother. "Mama get better soon! Tsu-kun loves Mama!"

Quick as a bunny, he jumped on her bed, smacking a kiss on her cheek. Once done, he ran back out of the room, calling out for Kyoya to play.

Nana sighs as she gazes at the flowers Tsuna brought her. A part of her felt touched by his kindness.

_ 'I'll get better soon. I promise Tsu-kun. Just please let Mama mourn just a little longer.'  _ With that in thought, Nana slowly went back to sleep.

\--------

Iemitsu was home for once.

Two months have passed since the accident. Nana cast on her arm and leg are finally off. It's gotten bearable to think of her unborn daughter. Nonetheless, she was still far from feeling right.

"Nana?" Iemitsu asked as he came closer towards her. 

Nana was sitting on the outside bench with Kawahira on her side. Kawahira had stopped talking when Iemtisu showed up, making Iemitsu weary of the man's intention.

Nana never once looked his way; her focus was on Kawahira, who was reading an old Earthling story to her. 

"Nana, please," Iemitsu said while walking forward. "We need to talk. I know you're mad, but you can't stay mad forever!"

"Watch me," Nana mutters, going as far as to grab the book out of Kawahira hands, then hold it in front of her head, efficiently blocking Iemitsu from her view.

"Nana!" Iemitsu said, slightly pissed at Nana childish action m. He leaned in, snatching the book away from her face. "You can't avoid me forever! I'm your husband!"

Nana let out a humorless chuckle glaring at her husband. "Oh?"

"Nana, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Iemitsu said while kneeling in front of her. He barely cast Kawahira a glance, his focus only on his wife. "You know I have demanding work."

Nana hiss at him, her eyes were glaring daggers at him. "Oh, I know you have a job. I know, and I understand that perfectly!"

"Yet, instead of being by my side when I needed you the most, you decided to go back to work!" Nana got up, glaring at him. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "Our unborn daughter has died! She's gone! And when I asked for your support, you were only there for about a week! Is that how long you think our daughter is worth? A week!" 

"That's not it, and you know it!" Iemitsu yelled back. Nana backed up slightly as Iemitsu stood up, towering over her frame. "I loved her just as much as you did. Do you think it didn't break my heart having to leave?"

Nana looked away. She couldn't stand to look at him anymore. 

"...You wouldn't understand." Nana whispered.

Iemitsu let out a tense sigh looking at his angry wife. 

"...Even if she didn't survive, it wasn't your fault. We can try again in the next few-" Iemitsu stopped flinching back from the sudden punch on his chest.

"DID YOU JUST SAY THAT!" Nana screamed out. "ARE YOU ASKING TO TRY FOR ANOTHER BABY EVEN THOUGH OUR DAUGHTER IS  _ GONE! _ THE DOCTORS ALREADY TOLD US THAT I WON'T BE ABLE TO CONCEIVE!"

Nana continued to curse at Iemitsu, who finally backed off. Kawahira had to hold her back watching Iemitsu leave the house, Iemtisu eyes refusing to meet hers.

Finally, feeling all her anger seep out of her, Nana snags. She laid limp in Kawahira's hold, feeling drain and exhausted.

"H-How could he say that?" Nana stutter through her tears. "Is it wrong for me to mourn for our daughter?"

Kawahira held her tighter in his arms. "No."

"No matter how long you take to heal, know that I'll be on your side," Kawahira whispers back. He held her loosely in his arms while gently petting her hair. 

Nana chokes back a sob as she buries her head into Kawahira's chest.

\----

Nana realized during the third month of her grieving that she needs to get back up.

The house was silent save from Nana's footsteps descending the stairs. Nana's parents were still asleep in the guest bedroom, and its still too early for Tsuna to wake up, leaving Nana a brief moment of quiet.

A soft noise grabbed her attention, bringing her towards the sliding door for the backyard. 

Slowly Nana pushes away the thick curtains and curiously looked for who was making such noise.

She blinks in surprise. What was Tsu-kun doing outside?

He was standing near Nanami's seed, watering her with his back turned away from Nana. Nana leans closer, trying to catch the words he was saying.

"-Have her Nanami. Mama's has a big ouchie; Grandma told Tsu-kun that time makes ouchie go away." Tsuna whispers to himself, looking sadder and sadder while speaking to his little sister's sprout.

"Grandma said God loves you so much he turned you into a seed to grow up pretty." Tsuna continued. "...Will you take Mama away too? Is Mama going to turn into a seed?"

Nana felt her heart sink, hearing her son speak in such a way. Its as though Nana was already on her way out.

**'Aren't you?'**

'No, I won't leave this world anytime soon.' Nana vehemently thought to herself. She is silently glad that the voice in the back of her head has come back. 

"Tsu-kun won't let you take Mama away!" Tsuna finally yelled, his eyes were filled with tears as he angrily stared at the little bud growing. "Tsu-kun is going to kiss Mama's ouchie away! We can share Mama, Nanami, but don't take her away!"

Nana could only watch her son bawl his eyes out, whispering to his sister seed, begging her not to take Nana away. Her heart clenches painfully, realizing how deep into her depression, she had fallen.

**'Nana, have you forgotten why you fought in the first place?'**

_ '...No.'  _ I whisper back, I felt like something in my head had flipped a switch.

**'Who future do you fight? Whose future are you trying to save?'**

I didn't need to think long. Just looking in front of me reminded me how many people are waiting for me. _ '...Tsuna, my son.' _

A warmth overcame me soothing a piece of my soul that was once brittle.

**'Grief if you must but don't lay there forever. They are waiting for you, some more than others, But never forget that they are here for you.'**

Later that day, for the first time in three months, Nana prepared breakfast.

She'll never forget how tight her mother hugged her, whispering words of love and patience.

"Oh, sweetie, it's going to be okay."

It won't be, but I can make it better. A little at a time, though. Step by step.

\-----

"Nana, are you sure?" Kawahira asked his voice laced with concern. 

I gave him a long look before nodding. 

"Yeah. I need to do this. I need to pull myself together somehow." Nana said back. She turned around, grabbing Tsuna's hand in hers, and then began to walk towards the park.

I didn't need to look back at Kawahira. His wooden sandals clicking against the concrete floor was enough for me to know.

' _ Kawahira is a great friend _ .' I thought to myself, I smile at Tsuna, who is rambling about his favorite show about giant robots.

"Mama! Mama!" Tsuna yells excitedly. "Can mama make Tsu-kun a robot!"

Nana laughs out loud at that. Oh, she would be down for doing that if only she didn't know how dangerous that would be.

"Maybe later, Tsu-kun," Nana said fondly. She giggles at Tsuna's stubborn pout. "Oh, sweetie, its only until later when you're a big boy."

"But Tsu-kun is a big boy!"

The rest of the walk over there was filled with laughter. Even though it hurts to look at the other young mothers, it was made bearable with the support of Tsuna and Kawahira.

Nana smile sadly, watching her son play tag with a bunch of other boys his age. She looks to her side, seeing Kawahira focus solely on Tsuna.

Kawahira held back a flinch feeling Nana's small hand lay over his.

He looked over to her; she smiled fondly at her son. He swallowed, feeling his throat grow dry, and ever so gently move to cover Nana's hand with his.

Nana didn't say anything but instead leaned her head on Kawahira shoulder. 

' _ Kawahira is a good man.' _ Nana thought kindly to herself as she watches her son play.

Her heart is still hurting, but she's getting better at dealing with the pain.

\----

Verde and Mori were currently talking about Mori testing out his new invention when Nana finally came back to her lab.

"Woah." Nana whistles at the vast space her lab now resides. "When you said you were going to get a bigger place, you weren't kidding."

"Nana!" Mori yelled, running towards her friend expertly, avoiding any inventions lying on the tables. "Your back!"

Nana chuckle brings her friend into a close hug. "Yeah, I'm here to stay."

Her eyes soften when she hears Mori's small choke sobs as she nuzzles Nana's shoulder. Nana looked back at Verde.

She smiles when Verde lets out a silent relief sigh.

"Welcome back, Nana."

"Glad to be back, Verde."

\----

"... It's been four months since you left this world. Even if you never got a chance to breathe the outside world. I can say without a doubt that if you were to survive, you would have grown to be kind."

Nana sat on the floor. Nanami's tree has been growing bigger a few leaves curled near the dirt floor.

"I decided to go to therapy. I don't trust myself to get better so soon, and I fear I'll relapse. This isn't to say I don't care about you, I always do, but other people need me right now. So I won't stay here anymore. I will forever grief for you, my love. 

...But that doesn't mean I have to forget about other people's love towards me." Nana finished standing back up to smile at Nanami's growing tree sprout.

"Let's talk another time, okay?"

Nana turned away, walking back inside her house, where Tsuna is most likely stuck between Kyoya and Ryohei again. 

Kawahira is standing near the backdoor, holding it patiently for her.

"Ready for your party Nana?" Kawahira asks over the loud laughter coming from the living room.

Nana smiled back, feeling at ease near her teacher.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

She meant it this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So don't shot! 
> 
> It has to happen! I swear it has a purpose! Her suffering has a purpose.
> 
> I took huge inspiration from pregnancy loss article and infertility article and much more. But more of it did come from my aunt who for years had tried desperately to have children. 
> 
> She just had more miscarriages then others. I asked her these questions years ago and the one thing she told me was that the love of her friends and family help get her through the darkest days.
> 
> " Never hurts to try. Maybe one day I'll succeed."
> 
> She now has two kids who are my cousins.
> 
> So I know if she could get past this so can Nana, or anyone who is dealing with infertility issues and pregnancy trama.
> 
> Also, note that in this chapter Nana is starting to see Kawahira in a nicer light. Not enough to call it something ' more' but something that is helping her see how wonderful of a man Kawahira truly is.
> 
> The cherry blossom tree is also a symbol for Nana, blooming season, which mostly means that this moment is never lasting and time will move forward, just like those cherry blossoms won't be forever blooming.
> 
> That's it for this week hope to see you next Thursday!
> 
> Please leave a Kudo and Comment! I love to hear your rants and thought! ( I really wish I can answer all your questions TwT)


	27. Raining on a Sunny Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers! I hope all is going well!
> 
> I recently found out that my favorite sushi restaurant will be reopening sometime this month!
> 
> So excited!
> 
> Anyways enough about that let's get to reading!

Today was absolute chaos.

Lavina screws her eyes shut and crouches down, seeing another one of Nana's inventions explode once again.

The experimenting room was cover in black clouds of smoke and the sounds of people hacking out a lung.

"D-Damn!" Nana coughs into her hand, walking towards the door, her hair in disarray and face and hands covered in black soot. She moved her now black glasses off her face and blinked her eyes at her secretary and friend.

"Need something, Lavina?"

Lavina sigh; at times, she forgets just how oblivious Nana could sometimes be.

During her new work, Lavina had become more confident in herself since she had to deal with all sorts of people from around the world. I still wish that she could have gained more hand-eye coordination seeing as she always trips off nothing and regularly spills things on herself.

Also, since Nana went off the radar for the last few months, most paperwork went toward Kawahira, who took over as head of the Familia while Nana recovered from her grief. 

Lavina is not going to lie, she bursted into tears when she saw Nana and Verde arguing over a new invention. Nana was slowly getting better, and it showed too. 

She almost couldn't believe it when Nana went up to Fubuki, clinging to her kimono sobbing about how guilty she felt when she threw a vase at Fubuki.

All was forgiven in exchange for hamburger steak for a full month.

"I need your signature on these documents for the upcoming exhibition show you'll be hosting," Lavina said, pulling out the correct papers, while Nana took off her ruin clothes and grabbed a damp towel to wipe her face and hands-on.

"Oh, I knew I forgot something," Nana said, and she read over the document. She turned and looked over the large glass window towards her Lightning. "Verde! Remember to bring me back my notebook once you're done using it!"

A loud boom sounded, followed by some cursing from the Lightning user, making Nana smile.

Nana giggles to herself, walking away from the testing room and heading back into her office.

"I'll sign these as soon as I write down the current process of project Hide and Seek," Nana said to Lavina seeing her nod and give a quick bow then leaving back to her office.

"All's well, Nana?"

Nana's body moved faster than her mind and watched Kawahira jump back from Nana's fist.

"God, Kawahira, you damn near gave me a heart attack." Nana wails at her mentor.

"My mistake," Kawahira said, a false smile on his face, not sorry in the least. "I came here to ask how your first therapy session went."

Nana sighs, sitting back down on her chair and flip to sign the paperwork. "It was fine since it was my first session. We mostly talked about what we expected and how we both want to progress moving forward."

_ 'Also, did you know that Enma's mother is my therapist?' _ I thought to myself, still reeling from the fact that I met his mother. _ 'I should tell Fubuki to keep an eye on them.' _

"Speaking of which," Nana said while finishing her papers. "I need to head out this afternoon to a certain place I don't know where it's located. Think you can help?"

Kawahira smiles, coming closer to read over my paperwork. "Of course, where would you like to go?"

"TakeSushi."

\----

I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out, trying to calm myself.

"Okay, Nana, you can do this," I whisper to myself, and I took a step forward and went inside the Sushi Bar.

"Welcome! to TakeSushi how many-" I watch Mai, Takeshi's mother, frozen in shock.

"Honey?" I turn to see Tsuyoshi coming around the counter toward his wife, his face filled with concern. "Everything okay?"

She didn't speak only looked at Nana with wide eyes. Tsuyoshi noticed his wife gaze on the stranger and turn to watch as well.

Nana, feeling fluster, raised her hand in acknowledgment. "He-Hello, I believe we met before under different circumstances. My name is Sawada Nana." She looked down towards her son, who blinks curiously towards Mai. "And this is my son Tsunayoshi."

That seems to snap Mai out of whatever daze she was in as she blinks and takes a breath in. A quiet gasp escapes her lips while she takes a step back, her hands fly up to her face to hide her emotions.

"I-I." Mai stutters out, not knowing what else to say.

Tsuyoshi, knowing that his wife is about to cry, hold her in his arms. He started walking her towards the back of the restaurant toward the door to the entrance of their house. 

"Please follow me," Tsuyoshi asked, and he continued to walk. Two footsteps fell behind him as he told his coworkers to handle the rest for a bit.

Tsuyoshi leads Mai towards the couch, seeing how shaken she looks. Looking back, he saw the two strangers standing nearby.

"Please, how a seat. I'll go to bring us some tea." Tsuyoshi said, turning to head into their kitchen. Hopefully, this will help settle down his wife.

It was quiet in the living room. Tsu-kun sat on the couch, looking curiously around the room. His eyes stopped at the sword hanging above the doorframe. 

"Mama! Mama! Look!" Tsuna said, pointing at the sword. "It's a sword, looks like uncle's Rei!

Nana smiles softly, nodding in agreement.

Soft footsteps are heard down the hallway as a little boy stands nearby. 

"Mama?" Nana's breath catches in her throat at the appearance of Takeshi. 

"Takeshi," Mai said, her eyes downcasted. "Why don't you go back inside your room, huh, sweetie?"

Takeshi was about to turn back around when he spotted Tsuna's fluffy brown hair and big hazelnut eyes peering at him. 

In seconds Takeshi was standing in front of the toddler, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Hi! My name is Takeshi. Do you like baseball?"

Nana had to clap a hand over her mouth to stop her from snorting. He is Takeshi.

Tsuna, having been friends with Ryohei and thus used to his enthusiasm, smiled back at the toddler.

"Tsu-kun doesn't know, but Tsu-kun wants to try!" Tsuna said, jumping off the couch and turning for his mother's permission.

Nana smiled and nodded before turning to Mai, also asking for her permission for their sons to play together.

Mai looked at her son who's eyes were sparkling and sigh. "Rember to stay inside the yard."

Takeshi cheered and grabbed Tsuna's hand, dragging him outside to play, talking a mile and minute.

It was quiet once more as a tense silence filled the room. Tsuyoshi comes inside and sets the cups down and pours them their drinks.

Nana barely takes her first sip when Mai begins to talk.

"I-I'm sorry." Mai whisper's voice filled with grief. "I came into your room. I didn't know that you-"

"No, please don't apologies," Nana said back; she set her cup down and looked at Mai straight in the eye. "None of it was your fault, you didn't know, and I came here to apologies."

"But you don't need to!" Mai shouts, standing up from the couch, tears fell down her face. "If I hadn't let go of Takeshi's hand that day, you would…"

Nana stepped over the coffee table and gave Mai and hug. It surprised Mai so much she gasps.

"...You shouldn't blame yourself for something that was out of your control." Nana whisper, it was a double meaning meant for her as well.

**'You mustn't punish yourself for it wasn't in your control.'**

Nana pulled back, a small smile on her face. "I came here today to apologies and also to check on your son."

"As a fellow mother, my child means the world to me."

Mai sob as more tears fell down her face. Nana pulled her back into her arms; hearing Mai say sorry over and over again as she clung onto Nana's shirt.

Nana turns to Tsuyoshi, who smiled weakly at the two. Guess this must have been weighing heavy in Mai's mind for a while.

That night Nana left TakeSushi with a lighter heart and with a heavy mind. But that's something she can come back to later. She had a more significant dilemma to deal with.

"...Iemitsu, what are you doing?" It is the first thing out of Nana's mouth when she opens the door to her house, only to see Kawahira and Iemitsu having a staring contest.

"Nana!" Iemitsu jumped out of his seat breaking their contest as he heads towards Nana. "Your home!"

"Yeah," Nana said, still confused about why her husband is home so soon. Nana watches Tsuna entirely side-step Iemitsu and yells that he's going to his room. Once she knows her child has entered his room, Nana turns her attention towards her husband.

"Okay, I'm home. What's going on?" Nana asked, getting straight to the point.

Iemitsu hesitates before seeming to make up his mind.

"...Nana, I mean this from the bottom of my heart. I'm so sorry." Iemitsu confesses, his eyes downcasted.

Nana turns to look behind her and seeing Kawahira head upstairs, most likely going to play with Tsuna for a bit.

She turns her attention back on Iemitsu.

"I-I know what I said was cruel and inconsiderate of your feelings. But at the time, I was thinking about our future and how your grief will pass. I forgot that at this moment, you were grieving. I should have been there longer, I know that now, but I couldn't take any more time off work. I tried."

"I was only trying to help, and when you yelled at me, it made me realize that I need help understanding from a different perspective. I talk to a few coworkers of mine who all told me how stupid I was for saying that." Iemitsu said, bitterly chuckling.

"That's why I came here today to apologize to you properly. Honey, I love you and only want what's best. I know I can be a bit out of the loop because of my job, but please remember that you can lean on me too."

Nana didn't know what to say. She didn't know where to start. Either way, she knew she had already made up her mind half-way through his apology.

"I forgive you," Nana said she watches Iemitsu eyes brighten. "But that doesn't mean I'll forget."

Iemitsu looked away rightfully scolded.

"I want to say more, but I don't know which words to use right now," Nana admitted turning to go into the kitchen to make dinner. 

Nana stopped half-way through opening the fridge when she remembers that she forgot to go grocery shopping.

"Oh, shot!" Nana slams the fridge door close, turning to leave her house. "Iemitsu, can you watch our son for a bit? I'm going to grab some ingredient for tonight's dinner."

Before Iemitsu could say anything, Nana had already left, leaving Iemitsu to watch over their son.

A son that doesn't likes him.

With a wavy sigh, Iemitsu trug up the stairs. His son hadn't given him much attention ever, and he was looking forward to spending it with him.

Finally, some father-son time!

"Tuna-fish!" Iemitsu yelled, opening Tsuna's room. "Come play with your papa!"

Kawahira blinked slowly to the man while Tsuna looked around, confused.

"Where did bunny go?" Tsuna asked, looking around his now regular room.

"..."

"..."

The two men looked at each other in complete silence once again.

Being a more mature being, Kawahira started first. "....Can I help you?" Kawahira asks, raising an eyebrow.

Iemitsu feeling annoyed comes closer toward his son. "Nothing much, I'm here to play with my  _ son _ ." 

Kawahira, not one to bend so easily, merely smiles. "Well, if you want to play with him, go for it."

Kawahira turns to Tsuna, a fond smile on his face. 

"Tsu-kun, do you want to play with Papa? Or with me?"

Without missing a single beat, Tsuna turned towards Kawahira.

"What? That's not fair!" Iemitsu yelled out, watching his son cuddle his wife's best friend.

"Oh? How is that unfair? Tsu-kun chose who he wants to play with, and if we're all done here, I'm going to go back to playing with him." Kawahira said, mockingly smiling to Nana's husband.

Iemitsu stood on the side of the room, watching Nana's best friend play with his kid as though it were his child.

It seems Iemitsu had enough and started to talk. "What's this about, huh?"

Kawahira looked up from helping Tsuna's building blocks. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Iemitsu spatted out. "for the last few years, you are always around my wife and always inserting yourself into our situation."

"That what friends are for, are they not?" Kawahira calmly said back. If this human thinks he can threaten him, then he's got another thing coming.

He did not survive this long without learning a few tricks.

"I am Nana's best friend, I here and always nearby. As someone without a family of my own and Nana's other friend having their own hands full with their children. It would make sense for Nana to ask for my help." Kawahira said, seeing Iemitsu seeth knowing that he's right.

Iemitsu seems to come to a conclusion on something making Kawahira weary.

"When exactly was it when you met my wife for the first time," Iemitsu asked nonchalantly.

Kawahira narrowed his eyes in return. "We met inside a ramen shop; there were no more seats available, so she sat with me. We began to talk about this town, seeing as she was new and all, and it just grew from there."

"So, you were curious about her?"

"Yes."

"Then, you grew fond correct."

"Yes? I'm sorry, why is that important."

"...So you fell in love with her."

All sound seems to stop as Kawahira stared down the man while Iemitus narrows his eyes, daring him to lie.

"...I-"

"IEMITSU!" Nana's loud voice echoed across the house. A faint sound the door shutting makes them break eye contact. "Come help with the bags!"

Iemitsu stands there a little longer before yelling back to Nana. "Coming, Honey!" He never breaks eye contact as he leaves the mist and his son alone.

Meanwhile, Kawahira could hear Nana and Iemitsu talking, but he doesn't register it.

If Nana hadn't come,

"Uncle Hira?" Tsuna asks, halting Kawahira from his train of thought. "Why sad?"

Kawahira sighs, looking at Tsuna with saddened eyes.

"It's nothing, Tsu-kun."

Elsewhere in the Hibari estate, Fubuki is typing away at her computer.

"Fubuki?" Rei asked, coming closer to watch his wife type. "What are you working at now?"

"Nothing much." Fubuki continues to type away; the sound of her clicking her keyboard the only thing anyone can hear.

"Oh? What are you looking up." Rei asked, looking at what she's finding. Fubuki stopped for a second, turning towards her husband.

"The Estraneo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, so much drama! 
> 
> I know you guys hate it but man does the ball just keeps on rolling. 
> 
> Also, who knows what Kawahira would have said? ;););)
> 
> Mai is a good woman! And will be added soon into the chaos whether she likes it or not.
> 
> Lavina and Mai can make a support group finally!
> 
> As always leave a Kudo and a Comment. they make me stronger!
> 
> See you next Thursday!


	28. Sky Hive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovely~ Tis your author~
> 
> How have you all been? All good I hope. 
> 
> For me, I am going stir crazy and found out that my favorite sushi bar is reopening this Friday!
> 
> (Cue holy song and loud sobbing from my room.)
> 
> Anyways enjoy this chapter even though it is not much. I love it for many reasons, hope you like it as well.

The Sawada household is filled with laughter and talking today.

"Ladies!" Nana cheerfully announced, coming outside to the backyard. A small table with the rest of her friends sat and smiled at Nana. "Please welcome to our ranks, Yamamoto Mai!"

Mai flushed red, hearing the other women greet her with open arms. She still doesn't know why Nana had invited her over. Shouldn't she be the one asking her?

"Takeshi!" Tsuna cheered, running over with Ryohei, Kyoko, and Kyoya trailing behind him. "You came!"

Takeshi's smile widens when he sees the little boy that makes his insides feel happy. He looks up to his mother and, in seconds, is running to play with the other children when she nods.

Nana laughs and sits down, gesturing for Mai to do the same.

Once Mai sits down, Nana turns and points at the side of the yard with a small little fence.

"That's where Nanami is resting." Nana whispers, she smiles softly at the look of shock on Mai's face. "If you wish to pray to her, I won't stop you."

Mai looked surprised. How did Nana know she wants to pay her respects? It didn't matter how she felt because Nana smiles knowingly.

"W-Why?" Mai whispers. "Why are you so nice?"

Nana sighs and pats Mai on her shoulder. "Because I've been told I have a heart of gold."

"I'm only giving you a chance; what you do with it is up to you," Nana said with a gentle smile.

Mai looked down on her lap then looked back up to Nana in determination. "I won't let you down."

Nana chuckled and was about to answer when a loud smack echo leading to a deadly silence.

Tsuna's eyes were wide in disbelief, along with Ryohei. Kyoko was the one to gasp first, her tiny hands flying up to her mouth in shock.

Takeshi was frozen, his plastic bat still in a swinging pose.

Kyoya was standing eerie still, his eyes wide and left cheek red in warm. The plastic ball laid forgotten at his feet.

Nana didn't know she was holding her breath until Kyoya moved for the first time in mere minutes.

He blinked looked down at the plastic ball before calmly looking at Takeshi.

"....Die."

Nana and Mori were out of their seats faster then the eye could see. Horrified screams erupted out of Nana's yard while Lavina, Fubuki, and Mai sat watching Nana and Mori pull a screaming Kyoya off Takeshi.

"I don't think we introduced ourselves." Mai turned to the women who spoke. "I'm Gokudera Lavina. Please call me Lavina."

Mai blinked at Lavina, who spoke in broken words, most likely a foreigner. She held a cup of orange juice in one hand, but next to her, she sees the bottle of Tequila and nods sagely.

She turned to the other woman who was smiley proudly at what she assumes is her son, who has changed targets, and it now bitting Nana's arm.

"...Likewise."

What has she gotten herself into now?

\-----

"So you fled here assuming the Estraneo wouldn't follow you?" Nana asked Tsuyoshi.

Files littered the coffee table, Mai and Takeshi already sleeping while Nana and Tsuyoshi talked. One file was pushed in front of Tsuyoshi. A picture of the man who had driven the car that had injured Nana and Takeshi. It took Fubuki a while to track down his records seeing as he didn't have any in Namimori, and it turns out that the man who killed himself was a member of the Estraneo.

Nana could not believe her luck. Just when she thought she could finally focus on her mental health and Tsuna. Fubuki hands her a folder with the driver's info on it.

She knew she had to confront the Estraneo eventually. She thought she had until middle school years, guess life had other plans.

_ 'Is Mokuro even in the  _ Estraneo _ ? I heard that they experimented with their children, but that can't be true?' _ Nana thought, still trying to wrap her head around this.

' _ If he is, shouldn't I do something? I'll ask Kawahira and Fubuki later on this, for now, I should focus on the very distress former swordmaster/hitman.' _ Nana finished that thought by gesturing to the file for his input.

Tsuyoshi sigh looking away. "Yes. I thought once we got to Namimori, we could live a quiet life like we always dreamed. Takeshi is still young; he'll forget ever leaving Namimori and will grow up as a normal boy should. I didn't think they would hunt us down and try to kill my son for it."

Nana leaned back, rubbing the brink of her nose. "Listen, I don't know much on Mafia, seeing as I'm still a noob at this. What I do know is that if you have someone chasing you, the first rule is to let the Hibari's know about them."

She smacks the file down in emphasis. " _ We are the town where men may rest their guns, but don't be fooled in thinking we're putting them down _ . Understood?" 

Tsuyoshi stood straight. "Yes, ma'am."

Nana nods and being gathering the files. "Glad we're on the same page. If you have any questions concerning this, please call this number on that card I'm handing you. Other than that, talk to Grandpa Tanako. He had the latest gossip for anything. If you give him some small snacks, he'll even tell you their location."

She was almost out the door when she felt a tug pulling her back. Startle, she looks into Tsuyoshi's eyes.

Tsuyoshi looked conflicted with himself. "Why are you doing this? What do you gain from helping us? You said you were new to the Mafia? Are you going to recruit my family too? I won't fall for such-"

"None of that actually," Nana explains, halting Tsuyoshi from continuing his rant. "I'm doing this because Namimori is my home, and as Namimori Sky, I have to defend it and protect it, no matter who it is."

"I may be in the Mafia, but I'm not heartless to string you along with empty promises. If you want a quiet life, then that's fine, you do that. If you want a shot into the Mafia life, well, you will have to speak with Fubuki. She's a Hibari."

"You chose what you want to do. I'm only here to help." Nana finished looking into Tsuyoshi's eyes in determination. A small spark flares in her soul as Tsuyoshi's Rain flames rise to meet Nana's Sky flames.

His flames poke and prob hers checking for any cracks in her lie. Finding none but the feeling of home and protection, Tsuyoshi relaxes. 

"Are you telling the truth?" Tsuyoshi asked, his voice betraying his face. "Can we live a normal life here?"

Nana smiles softly at him, knowing all too well how much he wants his son to grow up healthy. "Yes, Yamamoto-san."

"Then I leave myself in your care, Namimori's Sky."

\----

The old inn is still the same as she remembers it the first time she visited Namimori. It was a few weeks before Tsuna was due, and since more of our furniture hadn't arrived, Iemitsu and Nana had stayed in Namimori's Inn. It was cozy and homey with the most delicious tea she had ever tasted, and juicy fruits picked from their back garden.

Right now, the main halls were flooded with people. All are in casual wear, some old and some young. But all had one thing in common.

"I've gathered you all here for one thing only," Nana spoke, her entire frame screamed authority, and her eyes meant business.

"It has come to my attention that someone wants to play in Namimori without our permission."

Nobody spoke, but some leaned up, hearing their Sky speak.

Fubuki and Rei stood on her sides, looking for any traitors in their midst.

They don't need to look. None are traitors to their loving Sky.

"We have what I like to call trespassers in our town. Now I don't know what many of you know about Namimori, what I do know is that this town is our home and we work as a unit. The civilians will never know true fear like you all have. Because you knew fear and had clawed away from it, I want you to put the fear back in their eyes. This trespasser is coming here without fear."

"As your Sky, I only ask you to help remind these people why they should fear this town and its name." Nana was finally looking around the room confident with her fellow townspeople.

A resounding cheer erupted from the group. A few people had already gathered to speak to one another, some whispering about the trespasser.

Nana smiles and turns to look at both her Cloud guardians. They both wore bloodthirsty grins.

They won't know what hit them.

\-----

An Estraneo member walks down the street, holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"I'm telling you I can't find it!" He screamed into his phone. "I have circled this block ten times, and I don't see a fucking TakeSushi anywhere-"

"Young man?" The man stops talking as he saw an elderly walk up to him. "Are you lost?"

The member snares at her. "Get lost, you old hag!"

The grandma frowns. "Well, that wasn't nice."

The Estraneo member was about to retort when he feels something off about the ground. Looking down quickly, he seeing skeleton hands grab at his feet as the earth turns to sand and slowly sinks him. 

"W-What the fuck!?" He screams, and another hand popped out and began pulling his upper body down. He twisted and turned, trying to free himself from his confinements but is only pulled down quicker.

He looks back to the smiling old lady, his face pale and voice quivering in fear.

"W-Who are you?" He whispers, and more hands grab his head. Most of his lower body is buried in the sand.

"Me?" The old lady asked, she drops her smile and opens her eyes, they glow a faint Indigo. 

"I'm just an old lady."

The street is silent once more as she continues down the road, softly humming to herself. The street was without any other. and as far as she is aware. There wasn't anyone walking down that street but her.

She should visit that TakeSushi place; her grandson had been talking about it for weeks.

\---

A few boys laugh and chat at the back streets of Namimori when two strangers approached them.

"Excuse me, kids." One of the strangers asked politely. "Has any of you seen men walk down this street?"

The teenagers looked at one another, silently asking if they knew what the stranger was asking. They all shook their heads and bid them farewell.

The Estrenos member sighs, and he walked with his partner to find his other comrades. "They better not be slacking off."

The teenagers watch them turn the corner before looking at one another, a smirk on their face while a few eyes flashed green and red.

\---

The Estraneo member could barely keep his eyes open. He was just so tired.

"My you look quite tired, here had some more tea." The kind young woman said as she set the cup down in front of the man.

Ten other men laid scattered around her tea shop; all looked to be asleep.

Yet none breathe.

The Estraneo member blearily blinks at the cup; his hand quivers as he tries to grab it but fails and instead leans forward and falls asleep instead. His heartbeat slows to a stop shortly after.

The woman smiles, her eyes flashing blue, and hums as she cleans the mess.

The Hibari will take care of the rest.

\----

"Boss, this isn't worth it!" The man screamed over the phone in rapid Italian. "We have lost too many men! Half are just up and miss while the others we found dea-"

"I'm afraid that your phone call has been disconnected." An anonymous voice said through the phone. "Unfortunately, there isn't going to be another one."

Frighten and shaking, the man turns around, and out from the shadows, a small drone hovers.

"We'll be sure to send your boss a message."

He was dead before he hit the ground—a bullet hole between his eyes.

\---

"Nana, they've been taken care of," Fubuki reports. 

Nana smiles and ignores the bloodstain on her kimono. "Wow, quick work."

"What else do you expect. When the Sky asks for blood, we all bend and bleed for them." Fubuki answers as she walks into the room.    
  


"Yeah, but why make me ask the mafia townsfolks. I mean that whole talk was nerve-wracking." Nana complains, sinking into her seat.

Fubuki chuckles, smiling at her Sky. "Because it shows them that they are still needed and also a reminder for outsiders not to mess with our town."

Nana rolled her eyes half-heartedly. "Yeah, yeah, I know, but I'm not even their Donna."

"Ah, but you act as this town Sky; as such, they will listen to you as long as you bring prosperity," Fubuki answered, sitting down across Nana.

Nana sigh accepting that this is her life now and turns back to the files. 

"So, got any idea about what we should do next?"

Fubuki smiles, and she leans closer to discuss their next step.

Estraneo won't know what hit them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it? Are you seduced into my fanfic yet?
> 
> Lol, I had this sitting in the back of my head for a while and realize that this would be a perfect introduction with the townsfolk. I refuse to believe that when Giotto founded this town that there was no other flame aware elements that followed him too.
> 
> Also, Nana is morally grey, she won't kill unless its the only way. But she knows Estreano history and will lift her hand if needed. 
> 
> A few townsfolk have made the connection with Nana and Natsu, but who are they to tell on their Sky?
> 
> As always leave a Kudo and Comment. I love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Until next Thursday!


	29. Curve That Word!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies~ How you been?
> 
> Hopefully, you are having a great day. Though I myself is having a terrible day~
> 
> Not only did I lose five pages of today's chapter, then I had to rewrite them today...
> 
> I also found out that my favorite sushi place will not be open until next week instead.
> 
> ...Moving on!
> 
> This chapter took me a while to write since I had to remember where the hell in the time plot I was in. Other than that please enjoy it. Trust me. Its going to be a treat ;)

It's been a few days after the Estraneo henchmen invaded Namimori. It's a good thing that most of our town's flame active helped kick them out. But I can't help but raise an eyebrow every time I think about it.

If there were flame active people in Namimori, why hadn't they shown up in the show? God thinking about my life as a show is giving me a headache. 

Nothing is like the anime, nor do I base my experience on it anymore.

When was the last time I faked a smile? If feels so long ago. Now that I have gained my own strength and allies, I don't fake anything anymore. 

I remember growing up having to fake a smile, fake a polite personality. The only one I didn't need to put up a mask was for Iemitsu. 

The first person to see through my mask was Kawahira.

"Nana?" Kawahira asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You spaced out there for a second."

I blink before smiling at Kawahira. "Yeah, just a bit tired is all."

He shrugs while placing away the crystal ball. "As I was saying, your power is growing steadily in your control. But it's still not strong enough for an Arcobaleno."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. "Didn't you say that I could have been the next Arcobaleno?"

"I did say that you hold the powers to be the Sky Arcobaleno. You do not yet possess the experience to hone that power." Kawahira explained, turning to the window. "To put it simply, your dying will flame is similar to sunlight. If focused, it can become a weapon. You don't have such focus yet, but when you do, I'll let you know."

I nod, understanding some of it. "So, I'm doing the crystal ball thing so I can focus my flames to become a weapon?"

"Precisely," Kawahira said, getting up to grab the kettle from his kitchen. "Once you have mastered focusing all your Sky flames into the crystal ball, you'll be able to use it to strengthen your weapon and yourself."

I smile, leaning back and watching Kawahira bring in the tea. "Well, its a good thing I'm an inventor then. I can modify my throwing knives for my Sky flames when the time comes."

Kawahira chuckles, pouring the tea for me and him. "You are good at that."

The room shifted into a comforting silence as we drank our tea. 

This was nice. A little moment for us to relax and think. With my latest invention reaching its final phase and Don duties, I haven't had much time to sit and talk with Kawahira.

Speaking of which.

"Hey, Kawahira," I asked, gaining his attention. 

"Hm?"

I lean forward, a teasing smile on my face. "Guess who gave me a visit this morning?"

Kawahira quirked an eyebrow in interest. "Someone you know, I assume. You're not that dimwitted to let a stranger into your house. Wait no, nevermind, you would actually-"

He ducks to the left as Nana swipe where his face had been a moment ago. "Bakahira! Who do you take me for!?"

He opened his mouth to respond. 

"Do not answer that." Nana seeth.

Kawahira smirks into his cup, and wait for Nana to compose herself.

Nana pouted, looking angrily at Kawahira. "The Vindicare came to talk. Apparently, they had found a few Estraneo members breaking the mafia law so.."

Kawahira nods, understanding what she says even if she doesn't voice it.

Nana leaned forward a coy smile on her face. "On the plus side. Daemon is permanently stuck in the Vindicare. He fesses up to having mind controlled the first son of Timoteo and plotting to kill the Simon family to cause a blood feud between them and Vongola. "

"There are a few other things, but I don't think they're that important at this moment." Nana finished up leaning back to see Kawahira's reaction.

Kawahira only chuckled a fond smile on his face. "Nana, I'm grateful for our friendship. If you hadn't reached out to me that day, I might have been the one in Vindicare."

"No, you wouldn't," I defended. "Knowing your trickly ass, you would have slipped away unnoticed until a few days later."

Kawahira rolled his eyes. "Give me some credit. It would have most definitely take a few months, at least."

I burst out laughing, knowing how Kawahira can be.

"You would, Kawahira, You would."

Kawahira, you changed my world, too, you know?

\------

I bring out a tray of drinks, watching them all disappear in seconds. 

"Hm, I don't know, maybe put the ladder here?"

"Tsk, no. let them just jump off. It won't hurt them.

"...Rei, I said it before, but a normal child can break their bones at that height."

"Hahaha! Let's put a slide instead!"

Tsuyoshi grins widen when Rei snared at him. Haru stood in the middle, trying to calm down his friend.

Meanwhile, Verde was working on the blueprints for a treehouse.

Since Tsuna and his friends kept coming over more often than not and such. I decided that I wanted them to have a treehouse to hang out whenever they visit.

It sounded fun, and I had always wanted one as a child. So I told Verde to help be build the treehouse. Of course, since he is still too small for lifting anything I had asked Tsuyoshi to help develop it also.

Who knew that Tsuyoshi was such a gossiper since both Rei and Haru showed up ready to help build the treehouse.

"Little Tsu-kun is gonna flip for his fourth birthday!" Tsuyoshi yells, bringing more wooden planks near Rei, who is organizing the material.

"This would serve well for Kyoya's first building territory." Rei smiles as a shiver travels down my back.

"Territory?" Haru mutters, giving Rei a raised eyebrow. Tsuyoshi shook his head. Best not ask questions you don't want answers to.

"Nana-sama." 

I see Lavina approaching her clipboard in hand. "What's up, Lavina?"

Lavina straightens up her Japanese, still broken. "All your current files have been organized and filed away. Your two phone appointments for today have successfully been moved for next week."

"Good job Lavina. "I said, smiling at her in gratitude. "You're a real help, you know?"

She beams at me. Her cheeks flush in pride, and she feels my praise soothe her chest. 

"Of course, my Sky!" Lavina said quickly. Then flush red as she registered what she just said. "I-I mean!-Nana-sama-not that your not a  _ good _ Sky by any means!-I just-I'm-" 

Lavina quickly turns and runs away, leaving a trail of dust in her way.

"...Well, that was something." I mutter, watching Lavina disappear around the corner.

Behind my back, Verde and Rei exchange looks both thinking the same thing.

"Do you guys know what's up?" I asked, turning back to the other guys. They all averted eye contact. Guess that was answer enough.

"Okay, let's get back to the building. Verde, I love your idea truly, but having a laserbeam attach to the roof is a bit overkill. But if we change this into…" I trailed off talking as they leaned over the blueprints to brainstorm.

When we're through with this, Tsu-kun and his friends are gonna be super thrilled for sure!

\-----

“ Kyoya-kun!” Tsuna cried runing to hug his bestfriend.

Nana had to physically restrain herself from flinching when Tsuna tackled hug Fon to the ground. Her face paled when she saw Kyoya's finger twitch to grab a rock.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm afraid that I'm not Kyoya-kun." Fon calmly said, sitting back up after letting Tsuna tackle him to the ground. Unlike before, he no longer looked like an infant but instead looked like a four-year-old.

Tsuna blinked in confusion before looking behind Fon to see Fubuki and Kyoya standing a few feet away.

"Kyoya-kun!" Tsuna yelled, running up to his friend for a hug.

Kyoya glared at Tsuna but none the less, let the baby Sky cuddle him.

Fon chuckled at the display, turning to greet the mother of his sister's Sky and Kyoya's Sky's mother. "We meet again, Sawada-san."

"Oh please, the Hibari family is already a close friend. Call me, Nana." Nana said, walking forward in greetings. She smiled, stretching out her hand for a shake.

Nana seems like a nice mother and a positive influence on his baby sister. 

"Likewise." Fon said, politely shaking her hand in greeting. 

A spark of flames envelope their joined hands, jolting them in shock.

"....Did you?" Nana asking feeling panic rise in her chest.

"It seems so." Fon mutter, his voice filled with awe.

_ 'Oh, god. Oh god, this isn't happening!'  _ Nana frantically thought to herself. 'There's _ no way that I'm compatible with him!' _

Before Fon can ask her more questions, Nana turns to Fubuki, her voice firm and stiff.

Nana blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Tsuna had already eaten his lunch. Come drop him off later tonight. Bye!"

Nana bolted out the mansion as though hell hounds were chasing after her.

Fon blinked, they turn to his sister. "Quite an interesting Sky Fubuki."

Fubuki smiled back in amusement, knowing the shitstorm that was about to follow. "Indeed, she is."

Later that night, Nana's face drops when instead of Fubuki. Fon had shown up to drop off Tsuna, claiming that his sister was busy doing other errands. 

"Since it's was a long walk here, would you mind letting me rest here for a moment?" Fon asked kindly. His smile was never wavering, yet I knew that it wasn't a request.

Why do the gods hate me so?

\----

Tsuna's birthday is coming up in a week. I had already hidden the treehouse with Kawahira's help creating an illusion around Tsuna's present.

Currently, I was fixing up our dinner when the doorbell rang.

"Hm?" I turn off the stove, grabbing a cloth to wipe my hands clean as I walk toward the front door. "I don't remember having anyone over this evening?"

I open the door carefully. "Hello?"

"Honey! I'm home!" Iemitsu said, grinning at his wife. 

"Iemitsu?" I ask, opening the door wider. "When did you get here?"

Iemitsu laughs, coming closer to pull me into a hug. "I wanted to surprise you! I got the whole to weeks off to spend time with you and my little Tuna-fish!"

Nana giggles pulling back from the sudden hug. "That's fantastic, hun! But you need to let me know ahead of time!"

Iemitsu smiles and looked like he was about to say something more when his face shifted as though he remembers something. 

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Iemitsu pulled away and step to the side.

My eyes widen in shock. Suddenly I'm hit with something so powerful it blinds me for a second.

_ 'W-What's going on?'  _

"Hello there."

**'Run.Away.'**

My body won't  _ move. _

"Sorry for the sudden appearance Sawada-san."

**'Run away from him! He's dangerous!'**

I feel like I'm surrounded by a sudden mist. My vision is blurry and tilting.

"Let me introduce myself."

**'** ** _RUN!'_ **

"My name is Vongola Timoteo. It's nice to meet you."

Everything after that, I don't know. All I do know is that I feel like my own being is forced down. All I am able to understand is the sudden feeling of dread.

Then. Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I've been told that I pitch really good curveballs.
> 
> Lol, I know you are all mad and such but please bear with me.
> 
> We are all suffering.
> 
> Until next Thursday!
> 
> Please leave a kudo and comment! I wish to hear your suffering.


	30. Invisible Strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here and ready to make you scream!
> 
> Can't say much but, I know that your love it~
> 
> Still waiting for that sushi place to reopen. 
> 
> ...one day.
> 
> Warning!!!! There is rape in this chapter!!! I repeat there is brief rape scene!!!

I don't know what's going on.

It's dark and quiet wherever I'm in.

There's a soft glowing light that burns for a few seconds.

Just as I'm about to reach it, the light disappears, plunging me back into the darkness.

I don't know how long I'm stuck here, but there are brief moments where I regain some consciousness. 

It's like looking through a TV; it doesn't seem real.

"-wonderful cooking." Timoteo smiles in my direction.

I could hear myself speak.

"Oh, my! Why thank you!" I giggle without my consent as I turn to look at my husband.

He tries to feed Tsuna but is unsuccessful. 

Tsuna has such a baffle look on his youthful face. Its as though he wants to run but can't.

A glance at my direction makes a stone drop in the pit of my stomach.

_ 'Tsu-kun!' _ I try to scream, yet nothing comes out. ' _ Runaway baby! Don't stay! For the love of God, don't stay!' _

I remember that I can signal my guardians for something like this, and I  ** _try._ **

Yet the minute I flare, my flames only slightly. I'm immediately plunges back into darkness.

\---

The next time I resurface, I'm glad to know that Timoteo isn't around.

"Nana," Iemitsu whispers into my ears.

I move my head and look.

Suddenly I feel like bursting into tears.

_ 'N-No.'  _ I think in horror.

I can see him hold my hips down as he has way with my body. He grunts and whispers words of love, yet all of them make me recoil in revolt.

_ 'Not like this! Never like this!'  _ I sob loudly in my head while my body whispers back, 'I love you's.' 

"Ie-Iemitsu." my body mutter's his name with parted lips.

Iemitsu stops moving for just a second and leans forward for a kiss and my body meet him half-way.

I feel sick.

Again I try to spike my flames and instead fall into darkness once more.

This time, I stay a little longer and weep a little harder.

\----

This time when I resurface, I tey to fight back immediately.

"Kya!" My body screams, dropping the plates in my hands. My head feels like it will split into two as I clutch my head in pain.

"Oh my!" A hand lands on my shoulder, trying to steady me. I look into worried eyes of the Vongola don. "Are you okay?"

_ 'No!' _ I snare in my head. 'You're _ causing this! Why! Why did you cage me like this? This is a nightmare!' _

"Ara, I must have been daydreaming again." My body says while standing back up. I can see my reflection behind Timeteo and can see how daze my eyes seem.

_ 'I'm not even there! This isn't me!'  _ I scream once more, trying to gain back control.

I hear him laugh and pat my shoulder.

I'm not surprised when I go under again.

\----

I blink and look.

"-Nana?" Kawahira quirked an eyebrow. "Did you hear me? I asked if you'll be heading to your lab this week. Verde had a breakthrough and wants your advice."

'Kawahira!' I scream in my head. 'Thank God! Help me get out! You'll notice that something isn't right.'

I muster as much energy as I can and try to ask for help.

"Nana, what's holding you up? The movie is about to start." Iemitsu places a heavy hand on my shoulder looking who's outside our front door.

His expression hardened, and he slides his hand down my shoulder to wrap around my waist. "Oh, its  _ you _ ."

Kawahira smiled back. "Hello Iemitsu-san, I didn't know that you had dropped by for a visit."

"Well, as I'm here to visit my wife. It doesn't seem to be any of your business." Iemitsu answer back, a grin on his face.

I tried to speak once more before the world faded black once more.

\---

Without warning, I feel the pressure subside and leave, giving me a chance to try and get out of this darkness. So I do.

I snap my eyes open and breathe.

"I' m-I'm back," I whisper in awe. I move my hands in front of my face and clench and unclench them. 

"I'm free." I feel tears well up in my eyes as I stand back up and look around the room.

The bed was neatly made, and clothes put away. On the far side of the room, I see Iemitsu's luggage gone. Two coffee mugs sat on the nightstand and a note.

I walk over and open to finding a letter address to me from Iemitsu.

_ 'Nana, if you're reading this, then you must know that I had to head back to work. _

_ There is an emergency.  _

_ I'm so sorry that I can't be here for Tsuna's fourth birthday, but I promise to make it up for you two. _

_ With love, Iemitsu.' _

I put the letter down, feeling every hair in my body rise. 

Why does this letter send chills down my spin?

I want to think more about it, but I remember that I haven't seen Tsuna yet and run towards his room.

Tsuna is a baby Sky, and if I had been plunged inside my head because of that fucking Vongola geezer Sky attraction, then Tsuna must also have had been attacked in some way.

"Tsu-kun!" I yell, slamming toe door open. "Oh, sweetie, are you okay?"

I breathe a sigh of relief, seeing Tsuna sleeping.

"Thank god, you're okay," I whisper, feeling tears drip down my face. I take a seat on Tsuna's bed; I gently brush his hair, backfilling his chubby cheeks and warmth like a thousand suns.

"I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you." I sob about how terrifying it was, not to have control over your own body.

I don't know how long I stayed there weeping over the fact that I was mentally forced down by Sky Attraction. Or the fact that Iemitsu couldn't recognize that it wasn't me.

Why didn't he find it odd? When have I ever express such obliviousness?

But I quickly remember that when we were first starting dating. I was still pretending to be the perfect girl.

I had a mask on the entire time Iemitsu fell in love with me.

Yet these past few years, I had been without it, and he had barely seen me for him to realize. 

Kawahira was the only one that notices. Even if he didn't know what was wrong, he still sees that something was off, just not enough for him to get involved.

_ 'I want Kawahira.' _

I want him to hug and hold me close. To tell me that it wasn't my fault and then make his tea that always leaves a sweet aftertaste.

Nana laid down, cuddling Tsuna to her side as she fell asleep.

She'll deal with everything tomorrow. For now, let she'll rest.

\----

Sleeping solved nothing.

"Yes, I already gave him his medicine, mom," I said, pacing back and forth. "What I don't get is why he's sick! He's never gotten sick!"

"Honey, relax." My mother said, soothingly over the phone. "He'll be fine; if anything goes wrong, call me, but for now, just try to relax."

I sign, stopping to lean against the doorframe. "Fine, but his birthday is coming up it less than a week. How could this happen?"

"Maybe is the flickering temperature. It is getting colder, you know. His body must be adjusting from the sudden drop in temperature change." She assures me which did kind of helped.

"You're right," I say, relaxing my shoulders. 

"I always am." Nana's Mom chuckles. "I'll leave you to it, Nana."

"Bye, mom."

"Take care, sweetie."

I shut my phone, marching back over to the kitchen to scoop up some soup for Tsuna to eat.

Once I had gotten his bowl ready, I walk back up the stairs and into his room.

"Tsu-kun?" I ask, slowly walking inside the room. "Mama brought your favorite soup to make you big and strong. Kyo-kun approved it!"

He barely looks at me, his chest rapidly going up and down and face flush red with sweat dripping down his neck.

"Ma-Mama?" His voice is hoarse. He coughs as I get closer. 

"Sh, sh." I hush him as I sit to feed him. "Here, this will help."

He takes smalls sips, which fills me with worry. He only finishes half the bowl before falling back asleep.

If he doesn't get better by tomorrow, she'll call Kawahira.

\---

It's morning, and Tsuna is still asleep.

I sign, placing the bowl of soup down and lean over to shake him away.

"Tsu-kun, you need to wake up for some soup. It'll make you feel better." I said, slowly shaking his shoulders.

"Tsu-kun?" I shake him again. 

"Tsuna?" still nothing.

I begin to panic and shake him harder.

"Baby, wake up!"

I shake and pat his cheeks, yet he's unresponsive—dread pools in the bottom of my stomach.

My breath quickens as I feel distraught.

Without thinking, I grab my phone and dial the first number that I see.

"Kawahira! Come quick! It's an emergency!"

\----

The hospital was quiet yet so loud with hush whispers and loud footsteps.

"Nana, we came as soon as we heard the news," Mori said, sitting down next to me while placing a supportive hand on my shoulder.

I don't speak for a while. My voice feels raw, and eyes burn.

"...They said that he might die." I whisper.

Mori doesn't move, but her breath hitch.

"They don't know what causing this, but they told me that Tsuna's body is shutting down." I sob curling into Mori's side. "They said that if Tsuna had been a few minutes late, h-he would."

Mori pulls her into a hug watching her best friend break down in tears. Her heart cries with her. No mother should go through this. Not after what Nana has been through, this will break Nana.

She catches Kawahira from the corner of her eye. He looks…..unhinge. 

He looks five seconds away from storming into the room Tsuna is currently.

"Ha-have, you tried calling in some Flame active doctors?" Mori turns to see Fubuki and Rei enter the waiting room.

A few steps behind them is Lavina, Verde, and Mai.

"I may not be a medical doctor, but I could check and see," Verde said, looking at his Sky's tear-streaked face.

"There's no need," Lavina answers, looking determined. "I luckily am great friends with the excellent dying will flame doctor."

"Who?" Fubuki asked.

Lavina's mouth opens, but someone else speaks up.

"Hello, Sawada-san." His steps are loud, gaining everyone's attention. "I'm Shamel, your son's doctor."

Nana didn't have the energy to react to him and barely blink at him.

He sighs and comes closer. "May we speak in private Sawada-san?"

I slowly nod and stand up on wobbly legs.

“ Ka-Kawahira. Can he come?”

"...of course."

We walk into a small room and sit down.

"Let's cut to the chase." Shamel slams the folder down, sitting across the two. "First of all, your son is going to be fine and will be making a full recovery."

"Oh, thank god!" I slump back in relief.

"Second, he will have to stay here for a few more days, mostly just to make sure he's fine."

"I guess we'll be hosting his birthday inside the room this year," Kawahira said with a strained smile. "The good news is that he'll be fine."

Shamel didn't say anything for a while looking conflicted.

"...The third thing is a bit more tricky, Sawada-san."

Nana tense up, looking close to panicking again. 

"...It seems that Tsunayoshi's buddling Sky flames are....concealed."

"Wh-What?"

There's that feeling of dread again. Why do I feel like I know what's going on?

  
  
  
  


"Tsunayoshi Sky flames are sealed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...You know that is was coming and I have to say. 
> 
> It needs to happen.
> 
> shit is gonna hit the fan next chapter, so grab your snack and your tea because of shits about to go down!
> 
> Until next Thursday!
> 
> Leave kudo's and comment! I want to hear your suffering~


	31. Crumble and Shuffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> ...I have some exciting news. Well for me anyway.
> 
> I had always wanted to write a novel one day. It's why my fanfics are written throughout a week. I keep all this in one doc which is now over 300 pages! I also edit it heavily with another software and read it out loud, it helps me and (my nephew who sleeps whenever I read to him.)
> 
> Anyways, my mom caught a glimpse of my pages ( she knows and encourages me to write) and she said that this could be considered a thick book if I printed it.
> 
> I told her that it wasn't and no one would read my book if it was.
> 
> But she said that I get a lot of comments so I must be doing something right.
> 
> I didn't believe her and for the first time in liter months, I checked to see how many bookmarks I had.
> 
> ...Guys. I thought I had two hundred or less, but my god this is amazing.
> 
> If over five hundred sign up to keep up with my fanfic then what's to say my novel won't receive the same amount?
> 
> So, I'm announcing here that I am finally going to write the novel I had wanted to write for over a year.
> 
> I just wanted to thank you all for inspiring me to write for real.
> 
> I will still continue this fanfic, same time as always, but I am using the rest of quartine to work on this book!
> 
> Wish me luck and thank you!

"Tsunayoshi Sky flames are sealed."

...With those few words. My world halted.

Taking in a breath of air felt freezing.

My heart pumping in my chest was never this loud.

Yet I felt it  _ twist. _

Dread pool in my lower stomach, crippling me in that chair.

"He-He's sealed?" I whisper my face filled with horror as the truth dawn on me.

_ 'He sealed him?' _

Shamal didn't say anything before softly speaking to the fragile mother. "That's correct ma'am."

_ 'This isn't supposed to happen. Didn't I do enough?' _

Shamal looked down at his file. "Though Tsuna did come close to having what we refer to as 'Sky dropping' is when an adolescent Sky is massively overwhelmed by a much stronger Sky, which in some cases has caused death."

_ 'Death?' _

"Death?" Kawahira spoke up now. He leaned forward, directing Shamal attention to him. "Sky's are already rare as it is. Isn't is usual for the mature Sky to have enough control to suppress their arrogant powers?"

"Yes, but most baby Sky's don't show any signs of being a Sky until early teens. This means most mature Sky doesn't pull in their powers when they are toddlers. We only have very few cases of Sky presenting during their toddlers years, and the majority accidentally die from their Sky parent's flames."

"What about Nana? Her Sky flames are powerful, why hasn't Tsuna been suppressed then?" Kawahira asked, reaching over to give my hand a comforting squeeze.

Shamal frown looking at Nana more closely. "In any case, I would say that Nana's flames are strong; they are not overbearing. Her flames are busy wrapping around the town and are mostly being used to harmonize. Most cases of Sky parents accidentally killing their child, tend not to have guardians or only have two or three."

_ 'So I could have killed Tsuna if I wasn't trying to harmonize?' _

_ "Wait, that's not important!' _

_ 'I failed Tsuna!' _

_ 'I made all these choices and all these sacrifices for Tsuna to live a happy life!' _

_ 'Yet, that's not what's going to happen.' _

_ 'Tsuna is going to grow up with a learning disability. I refuse to believe that Tsuna is dumb just because of a fucking manga describing him as such!' _

_ 'He'll be extremely clumsy that borders onto dangerously clumsy.' _

  
  
  


_ '... He'll be all alone.' _

  
  


"Can it be taken off."

Shamal stops to stare at Nana. Kawahira was silent, seeing his Sky raise her chin.

Nana's eyes were red with crying and shined with desperation for her son. 

"Can it be taken off, the seal. Can you take it off, my son?"

Shamal felt the pure love of Nana had for her child.

He smiled, thinking about his dear friend in the other room ' _ Lavina, you did find yourself a good Sky.' _

_ 'Shame that she married an idiot for a husband.'  _ Shamal frown feeling the need to smoke. _ 'Who in their right mind let their son get their  _ ** _soul_ ** _ to be confined. If Tsunayoshi hadn't been courting a few guardian candidates, there's a chance the backlash would have been less severe.' _

In another timeline, Tsunayoshi lays in bed for a solid week with his ditzy mother caring for him; she thinks its nothing more than a cold and treats it like such. 

"Yes, I can-"

Before he can finish, Nana sinks back into her seat. 

"Oh, thank  _ god _ ." Nana sobs feeling the weight of the world slide off her shoulder.

"He's going to be fine. He'll _ grow up just fine!" _

Kawahira having gotten better at comforting these past few months, pats Nana gently, whispering his support to her.

"Nana, he'll be fine. I'll make sure of it." Kawahira promises. And he will, he has hundreds to thousands of years under his belt. He can break this seal for her. Its the least he can do.

Shamal waited patiently for Nana to compose herself before discussing their option. "Unsealing Tsuna will be difficult but can be pulled off. It requires two things."

"First is a strong storm user. They'll have to be skilled enough only to disintegrate the seal something more Storm users can't pull off."

"Second is Sky flames, its helpful for Tsuna since it will help soothe the edges the Storm user leaves behind. Someone who is used to using their flames internalizing. It's great that you already use your Sky flames internalizing than externalizing, it helps narrow down the search."

Nana nods already, thinking about a few storm users. "Okay, that can be done. How long will it take?"

Shamal furrow his eyebrows.

"...A few years."

Nana blink, feeling baffled. "A few years? Why so long?"

Shamal signs throwing the file onto the desk while leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "The reason it's going to take so long is that the seal needs to be removed very carefully. Too fast, and his system will crash. This is a delicate procedure that takes time."

He stood up, walking towards the door to leave. "I recommend you find a Storm user that you don't mind spending too much time with."

With that, Trident Shamal left heading off to God knows what. But inside the small room, a heavy silence enveloped the two friends.

"..."

  
  


"..."

Kawahira sigh, he sat up and walked in front of Nana. He drops to his knees, looking up to Nana's face that currently was looking everywhere but him.

_ 'He's going to lecture me. I know how disappointed he must feel.'  _ Nana bitterly thought. A dry chuckle echoed inside her mind. _ 'How was I suppose to know that I was going to play prisoner to my mind.' _

"... I'm sorry."

I blink

_ 'Huh?' _

"Huh?" I turn my eyes and look at Kawahira.

His eyes downcast; hands balled up in a tight fist, and teeth clench.

"I should have known something was off, But  _ I didn't _ ." Kawahira spat out. "God, I'm so disgusted with myself. I should have  _ known _ ."

Before he can continue, I quickly speak up. "Wait. Kawahira. It's not your fault! You didn't know!"

He looks up, his eyes glowing indigo. " _ Nana."  _

"I should have done something. I should have realized that something was going on in your house. God, it was all right there!"

He got up to pace around the room. 

"You called off on our training along with Rei. You didn't have any playdates for the whole week. Mori and Fubuki both told me. Then when I went to see you, you weren't acting like usual-"

I stood up, stopping Kawahira from talking further.

"You." My voice quiver with emotion while I felt warm inside. "You noticed?"

Kawahira blinked as though I asked a dumb question.

**"Of course, I did. I always do."**

My breath hitch in the back of my throat, feeling the need to cry again.

Kawahira huffs in irritation; he crosses his arms inside his Yukata. 

"Nana, I know you, you aren't an airhead by nature and are very observant of your surroundings. Yet when I went over, you were surprised and clueless. That wasn't you, but seeing your husband, I thought that you were talking to Iemitsu about something important for Tsuna's birthday."

He bitterly chuckled. "I should have known something else was amiss. How could Iemitsu seal his son?"

"He didn't."

"...What?" Kawahira slowly asked. 

I look away feeling tired in another way.

"It wasn't him," I whisper, sitting back down. 

"Explain."

I did, I told him everything that happens during my imprisonment inside my mind. I told him how scared and terrified I was, and finally, I told him how Tsuna getting seal was what started my attempt to save the Arcobaleno.

We were both silents. Kawahira is looking like he was still mulling over the facts I just gave him while I looked down, tired, and sad.

How could Iemitsu let this happen?

How could I?

"...So this was for your son." Kawahira finally said.

I nod, not feeling to respond verbally.

"Now Tsuna is going to suffer for the rest of his childhood," I said, feeling rage build up in my body. "And there's nothing that I can do but hope for the best."

Surprisingly, Kawahira chuckles.

I whirl around, feeling baffled by his reaction. Does he think this is a joke?

"It seems you forgot something during your self-pity party."

I feel a vein pop, is he looking down on me?

Instead of me yelling at Kawahira for his comment, he beats me to it and flicks me on the nose.

"Ouch!" I yelp quickly, turning to rub my nose. "What was that for!?"

"For thinking for one second that you're alone." 

I froze. I didn't think of that.

Kawahira smile knowingly. 

"Nana, did you forget that you know have guardians who will lay down their lives for you? Even if your son does go through some hardships, we'll still be here. His friends will still be here; they made that obvious when they started coming to your house more often than their own."

He comes closer and gently grasps my hand in his. Warm flames lick up my hand and towards my arms feeling his resolve.

"Nana, everything is going to be okay." 

I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say to convey the feelings trapped inside my soul.

Instead, I whisper a gentle thanks.

He smiled and helped me up.

"Let's go; your son should be waking up soon."

\-----

  
  


When the doctor cleared Tsuna for visitation, The room Tsuna was staying in had been too small for all of them to visit, so we moved to a private room, leaving us to speak and relax.

"Kyoya!" Ryohei yelled. "Stop hogging all of Tsu-kun!"

Kyoko stood to the side, smiling while Takeshi was laughing while watching his friends fight.

Kyoya, who was cuddling an oblivious Tsuna, merely growl; or tried to.

"No."

Mori bursted into laughter, hearing her son yell in outrage and childishly stomp his feet.

"That's enough, you two." Mai gently said, trying to calm down the pair. "Kyoya, you need to let go of Tsuna soon. Ryo-kun and the rest deserve to hug Tsu just as much as you do."

Kyoya glare darkens while pulling Tsuna closer towards him.

Mai sigh. "Well, I tried, Fubuki-san?"

Fubuki smiled from the side of the room. Rei sat next to her, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Nothing to worry about; he's merely adjusting to Tsuna's new flame output."

Mai tilted her head. Mori is frantically shaking her head behind her back. 

"Flame output?"

Before anyone could answer, a crash was heard. All mothers whip their heads to the source of the sound.

Ryohei laid down, stunned. He tried to pull Tsuna out of Kyoya's hold when the world swirl, and now he's on the floor.

He sat up and looked at Kyoya's smug smirk.

Oh, it was on.

Kyoko blinked, seeing her brother all but fly back on the bed and begin to push Kyoya.

Mai quickly went to collect the two other children while she watched Mori and Fubuki get up to break up the fight between the two.

Ryohei screams, kicking out his tine legs, trying to get Tsuna. Kyoya snares and kicks back while attempting to bite Ryohei's fingers off. Meanwhile, Both mothers kept trying to pull their sons away from the other, making sure not to injure the baby Sky anymore than necessary.

Tsuna slept silently.

Outside the room, the noise was muffle.

Nana leaned on the farthest wall away from Tsuna's room. A few nurses pass by, the sound of phones rings, and hush whispers with doctors echo around her. She's calm and relaxed—her phone resting on her ear while she waits for the call to connect.

She admires her wedding ring. It still sparkles like is brand new, she always takes excellent care of it.

That reminds me, I need to call Rin later today to apologize for not showing up for therapy this week.

She'll understand, Sweet women.

  
  


Finally, the call went through.

  
  
  


"Hello?"

  
  
  


"Iemitsu. I want a divorce."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, divorce huh.
> 
> Kawahira isn't the best at comforting a friend but he does be trying tho.
> 
> She and her therapist are gonna have some tea to talk about sometime soon.
> 
> Also Iemitsu...He had it coming.
> 
> Any more and I feel that I'm spoiling the plot.
> 
> Until next Thursday lovelies~


	32. Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my reader~
> 
> First off, thank you much for the support. You don't know how much relief I felt when I read your comments. 
> 
> If anyone wants to know, my novel is going to based on this fanfic!
> 
> I had the idea already since I first started writing this fanfic. 
> 
> It's about a mother who gets told by a seer that when her son turns 16 years of age. He will save the world from the greatest evil and die doing so. The mother distraught tries to find a way to change her son's fate and meets an elf in need of helping lift the curse. Over sixty years ago, seven warriors were cursed and left forgotten. Suppose she can use her magic powers to reverse time. She can reverse the curse, setting her son free from his fate along with the cursed warriors!
> 
> The book is mostly of her journey through the world, meeting and befriending creatures around the kingdoms. Along the way, she does the great deed and saves lives, slowly making her the hero.
> 
> It's setting is medieval fantasy!
> 
> I would say more, but you get the jits of it.
> 
> Onto the chapter!!!

The Vongola mansion had many secrets lurking around.

It matches the number of enemies Vongola has. 

Such is the fate of the powerful.

"FATHER WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO XANXUS!" Massimo, for once, roared back at his father.

Enrico held his youngest brother in his arm tighter. Xanxus still looked stunned, his arm limps on his side, and clothes burnt and ruffled from fighting.

A large gash covered most of his cheek while Enrico held it, using his secondary Sun flames to heal the injury.

Xanxus only stated at his father with widen eyes.

...His father attacked him.

Why?

Federico stood in front of his two younger siblings, letting Massimo handle this mess.

"Did you not see what he did?!" Nono yelled back firmly. "Xanxus was planing a coupe! How could I not do anything?"

Massimo, the kindest of the brothers, bared his teeth at his father and flashed his eyes. "That's cruel and sickening!"

The two went back in forth, Xanxus curled closer into his brother's embrace. He isn't one for comfort, but only this once will Xanxus let his brothers deal with this mess.

"Xanxus," Enrico whispered gently. "Why were you in fathers office? You know not to enter there."

Xanxus blink then turns his gaze at Enrico. He could only stare at Enrico; his mind was still swarming with new information.

He wanted to speak about how he knew about Nono not being his biological father.

But the papers underneath Nono diary was what truly terrified him.

Xanxus looked away, feeling small and weak.

Later, when the shock wears off, he'll tell his brothers, but for now, he only wants to be held.

His father's plans, the small town, the single mother, experiments, everything in the file he just read made his skin crawl.

Xanxus shook his head and let the voices fade away, his body exhausted and hurting. Massimo and Nono were still screaming at each other, and Federico feet shuffling around the room, making sure no one got too out of hand.

Xanxus for once let his brother Enrico gently pat his head, he listens to his heartbeat and tries to breathe.

\----

Lal turned around to see Iemitsu come back inside the office. She wanted to scold him for taking so damn long, but the confused look on his face stopped her. 

"Hey, Bakamitsu, why the odd look?" Lal asked.

"I tried calling Nono, but Vongola must be busy or something since he didn't pick up nor did any of his sons." Iemitsu answer as he sat down on his chair.

Lal hum in acknowledgment, and quietly went back to work, her legs pushing against the floor, no longer dangling in the air.

Once her body looks older, she and Colonello plan to elope.

None of the other employees noticed Lal redden cheeks and soften eyes.

Oregano politely knocks on the door before shuffling in, her heels clicking on the white tile floor as she approaches her boss.

Oregano had only put down Iemitsu's files when his phone went off. 

She glances at his phone and saw his wife's name next to a lot of 'X's and O's.' she took that as her cue and left knowing how he gets with his wife.

Iemitsu's smile widens, and he flips his phone open.

He wonders if Nana is calling for Tsuna's birthday. He hates not being home more often, but at least this way, they are safe.

With his mind made up, he speaks into the receiver. "Darling! How are you-"

"Iemitsu. I want a divorce."

Cold and serious. 

Nana had never sounded like that, not once during their entire marriage.

Iemitsu's face fell, and panic seizes his chest. 

"What-Nana?!"

He blinked, hearing the call drop.

Lal watched him get off his chair and begin to pace.

All his phone call kept dropping. Nana must have shut her phone.

"Hey, Iemitsu," Lal called out, not liking how agitated his Sky flames felt. It felt off and wrong. "What's gotten into you? Is it about your wife?"

Iemitsu started to look more frantic. Then he turns and gathers his stuff; his mind made up. 

"Sorry, Lal, I got to go home. There's an emergency."

Iemitsu stormed out the room faster than she ever saw him leave.

Lal watches him go, walking pass everyone with a single goal in mind.

The doors shut loudly, and Lal looks for a few more seconds before reaching into her pocket.

With a quick flip of her phone, she dials the one person who might have more insight into this situation.

"Verde is Lal. Do you have anything on Sawada Nana?"

\---

"No."

"Tsu-kun, please. For me?"

Tsuna pouted cutely. He was trying so hard to glare, but it only made him look cuter.

"No. Yucky," Tsuna said while angrily looking away from the jello cup.

Nana sighs, feeling defeated; she tired of everything going on around her. She just wants everything to stop.

'My son doesn't like jello.' Nana thought while placing the cup to the side.

As instructed, Tsuna is to stay here for a week, and since his body went through such a traumatic experience. The doctor had limited Tsuna's food consumption to liquids.

At first, Tsuna was curious about jello since he never had any before today. Yet one bite and a second later. He's spatting it out, yelling how he hates it.

"Nana, do you want me to bring some miso soup?" Mai asked. "I can call Tsuyoshi and have it made in no time."

Nana weakly smiled at her civilian friend.

"Mai, have I ever told you how much I appreciate you?"

Mai smiled sweetly and went to make that phone call.

As Mai when to leave the room, Fubuki entered, her face set neutral while looking at Nana.

Nana straight herself before turning to Kawahira, who was currently reading.

He glances at her once before nodding.

She smiled, glad to know she can rely on him for this.

Fubuki watches Nana get off the chair and follow her out the door.

  
  


Once out in the hospital patio, Fubuki turned back to Nana.

"Nana, are you sure of this? Once we proceed, it'll be hard to drop." Fubuki warned her Sky and friend.

Nana sigh and nods her head. 

"I want to go through with this. This marriage has dragged on long enough. 

"It's like dragging around a corpse. Morbid and holding useless hope that it will suddenly revive back to life."

Fubuki nods and sighs. "It's a good thing that I'm already a divorce lawyer then. But what made you decide?"

Nana smiles softly.

"...I knew this would happen one day. I never thought that I'll be a force to choose."

"I began to think. What is a husband? What can I do as a wife? What does Tsuna need to grow up healthy?"

Nana bitterly laughs, feeling tears swell up her eyes.

"This past week. I...I…"

Fubuki steps forward.

Last week? That's news to Fubuki. What happened last week that causes her to finally decide to get a divorce from her garbage of a husband?

Nana breath shutters. Her face screwed up as though she was trying hard to forget something awful.

"I realize what Iemuts thought of me."

She looked over to the side—her town in full view. The sun is setting bathing them in orange and yellow while the side shifts into a darker color of purples and blues. 

"Iemitsu never loved me." Nana turned to face her friend, her cloud, with eyes full of sadness. "He loved the idea of me."

"He fell in love with the girl wearing a mask and never tried to accept me without it. He didn't even notice that something was wrong."

"If he truly loved me, then why didn't he call it out?" 

Nana blinks away the tears in her eyes. She can't breakdown now. 

"It was with Kawahira that I realized something."

Her eyes soften, thinking about Kawahira words about her.

_ "Nana, I know you; you aren't an airhead by nature and are very observant of your surrounds." _

"He saw me. He noticed." Nana looked back up. "Why couldn't Iemitsu notice? Why didn't he see me?"

"That was when I realize that this can't go on any longer. The love I felt for him has turned cold."

"Though I admit, that blame isn't fully on him either. I also wanted him in a certain way. I wanted him home with me. I wanted him to quit his job and work closer to me. I have lied to him about who I am now. He thinks I'm a stay at home mom with a side business as an invention for cleaning supplies."

"But I'm not, I'm much more and have seen more then he would have ever wanted me to see. We botched lied to each other, yet I'm the one who knows about his lie."

Nana's eyes slowly shift orange, fuel with her resolve. 

"I'm done hiding and pretending that everything will work out between us. It's not, and it's hurting me more and more with each passing year."

Fubuki looked at Nana. It seems that's all she had to say.

She had so many questions, yet knew that now wasn't the time for them.

Instead, she smiled in support and gently squeezed Nana's shoulder in comfort.

"Alright. I will help you, Nana."

Nana smiled, feeling relief, knowing that Fubuki will make sure everything will go accordingly.

Just then, she suddenly remembers another problem she has.

"Oh! That right!"

Fubuki blinks.

"Fubuki, can you give me your brother's phone number? I'll like to arrange an agreement with him."

\----

"Lavina!" 

She continued walking as though no one had called her.

"Damn it, Lavina! Hold on a second!"

Lavina jerked back by Shamal. 

"What?" Lavina snapped back. She glared at her childhood best friend.

Shamal, who warned Lavina not to be in a relationship with a married man, yet she did it anyway. 

Shamal, who scolded her when she got pregnant, yet was there to comfort her.

Shamal who helped her get out of Italy, and made sure she was safe.

"What? Want to rub it in my face? That I caved and went after a sky even though I kept saying I wouldn't?" Lavina yelled before yanking her wrist out of SHamal's hold.

"No! I only wanted to know how you've been!" Shamal shouted back. "Can't I at least know that?"

Lavina glared and shifted away from him. "As if you care. You're only here because of its a women's request. And like always, you can never refuse. You pervert."

Shamal sigh, raking a hand through his hair.

The room grew silent with tension.

Finally, Shamal stepped up. 

"...Here." He pulled something out of his lab coat. "I got these for you."

With that, Shamal left the room and headed out of the hospital.

Lavina looked at the envelope in her hand. She gently opens it and gasps at the continents instead.

She could feel tears dripping down her face as she gazes at the photos in her hand.

Her little Hayato, 

smiling and waving to the camera. 

Hayato was playing with his toys, taking a bath, eating.

More and more pictures of her child made her heart swell with emotions. 

_ 'Oh, Shamal.' _ Lavina fondly thought. ' _ Thank you.' _

Lavian hated his guts, yet loved him all the same. 

She did have shitty taste in men.

\----

Nana opened the front door. Then merely looked at the mess standing before her.

"Iemitsu. Welcome home."

**'It's time to stop lying.'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of drama is going on in different places. 
> 
> First off, Nono, hmm? Some foreshadowing maybe, Who knows?
> 
> Also, Xanxus seems a little occ I know, but he is going through shock right now. Never had he thought his dad would ever try and hurt him?
> 
> Tsuna is too perfect for a child. I based off his jello hating from my nephew, who despises jello with a passion. Little brat threw it at me last time I tried. I couldn't see shit from my left eye for a while there.
> 
> Nana is severely hurt both mentally and emotionally and is owning up to the fact that she, too, is hiding things that most marriages shouldn't. Fubuki as always here to help her friend. 
> 
> Also Fon?
> 
> Shamal and Lavina chatting will show up later on. I just wanted them to have a reason for knowing each other, and if you didn't get the hint the first time. They are both interested but oblivious to the others' intentions.
> 
> So that's it for now, please leave a Kudo and comment! I love your feedback very much so~
> 
> Until next Thursday ;)


	33. Am I Suppose To Apologies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely reader~ 
> 
> First up. I had begun writing the first chapter of my novel and had to go and dig deep into the background of my world since I love worldbuilding!
> 
> Second. This chapter was heavily based on a lot of Reddit stories and drama TV.
> 
> I also looked up facts about Japanese divorce laws and their procedure and wow was I shocked.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy this chapter~

The house, once filled with warmth, was cold and stale.

Nana didn't once look at him. It made his stomach turn uncomfortably. 

"Nana?" Iemitsu hesitantly asked. "What's going on? You call and drop that bombshell on me without any explanation!"

Iemitsu slowly spoke louder as he felt both hurt and confused.

What is going on? Hadn't they been working through their marriage? Didn't he follow all of her requests? Sure he hasn't been here as often these past few months, but that was on Nana. She refused to speak to him during her grief of their second child.

"Iemitsu," Nana spoke finally. "Why don't you sit down, this is going to take a while."

He frowns, not liking how calm she was acting.

Reluctantly Iemitsu sat down. His eyes never straying from his wife.

Nana merely blinks in return. Then suddenly sighs looking years older then she originally is.

"Iemitsu. I want a divorce."

"No. No way."

Nana stared at Iemitsu with an indescribable look, while he sternly looked her down.

Iemitsu leaned forward, his eyes piercing into her soul. "Nana, what have I done for you to think of divorcing me? Am I making you unhappy? Did I ever physically harmed you-"

"Yes," Nana said, halting him. "You did."

"Iemitsu. I haven't been happy since Tsunayoshi was born. I had live married to you for over three years. I had always told myself to be grateful for the brief moments with you. To constantly endure and compromise on living a normal life. Now I'm older and realize that we were never going to be normal." Nana smiled bitterly.

"Nana, I told you that I couldn't leave my line of work."

"And I'm not going to tell you to." Nana finished. "That's why I'm asking for a divorce. I want you to be happy and live a life with someone who will love your lifestyle. I just can't do that for you. Not anymore."

Iemitsu realizes that she's serious, begins to panic. "N-Nana. Wait, we can work this out!"

He gets closer and drops to his knees while holding onto her hands.

Nana's eyes grow sadder, and her smile turns softer. 

"No, Iemitsu. We can't." She whispers while brushing his hair back. "I want to be happy and loved; I can't keep doing this with you anymore. If not for me, then for Tsuna. 

Because one day, he'll grow up and realize just how strange our marriage truly is and will think this is ok when it isn't. Right now, I am thinking of my future and see myself only turning more bitter towards you."

Nana began to tear up just thinking about it. "I fear that if we stay together any longer, then I'll begin to hate you, even more, then I do now."

"Nana." Iemitsu whisper, feeling like he got hit by a bullet. "No. You can't mean that. I love you!"

"I don't." Nana hiss. She flinched away from his hand, which tried to cup her cheek. 

"Nana, how can you say that? We have a son together." Iemitsu jump back in surprise when Nana suddenly got up to her feet.

SHe glare at him. Eye full of rage and sadness. 

"A son who has been hospitalized since the day before!" Nana snared. "Do you have any idea how terrified I was when he wouldn't wake up?"

Iemuts stood up. "I didn't know-"

"You never know!" Nana shouted.

It grew silent while Nana took deep breaths, trying to compose herself.

Gently Nana whispers this time.

"You...You didn't know."

She looked up, looking tired all over again. 

"I called you fifteen times, Iemitsu. _ Fifteen _ . Not once did you answer your phone."

"You know who was there?"

Iemitsu didn't speak.

Nana's eyes shined with courage. 

"Kawahira. Mom and dad. Fubuki. Rei. Mori. Lavina. Mai and more people then I thought I had." Nana said.

She remembers when Kawahira teleported to Tsuna's room in less than a heartbeat. 

She remembers his cursing in his native tongue and pulling Tsuna into his arms.

She remembers how he helped explain Tsuna's conditions to the doctors while she wept and panicked.

"Everyone came and helped. Everyone answer my call. Yet you didn't."

Iemitsu feeling cornered spoke back. "You could have texted. I would have responded-"

"On something so important?" Nana snapped back. "Sure, let me text you every important thing next time, Iemitsu."

"That's not-"

"But you implied."

Again, the silence was deafening.

"I love you." Iemuts tried again.

"No, you don't," Nana whispers back, her eyes downcasted. 

"How can I prove my love for you?" Iemuts pleaded. "Do you want to live in a town where my workplace is? I'll do it. That way, we can be closer."

Nana chuckled at that. Three years ago, she would have agreed.

But she knows where her heart lies, just as much as he does.

"Iemitsu," Nana spoke. "Last week. How was I?"

_ 'Did you notice that I was different? Were you forced to silence yourself?'  _ I thought while looking at Iemitsu.

Feeling puzzled, Iemitsu answered. "No. You were fine. You acted just like yourself."

_ 'That's the problem.' _

Nana walked away towards the kitchen only to come back a few minutes later. A file in her hand and eyes never straying.

She walked up to Iemitsu and handed him the file.

They were divorcing options.

"Iemitsu. we can begin going over it next week if you want, or we can head over to the wards office to file for the divorce."

Nana continued to talk in great lengths about his options, while Iemuts feel his whole world fall apart.

_ 'Nononononono!' _ Iemitsu thought in horror. ' _ This is happening! She can't do that!' _

Iemitsu turn so quickly Nana only had a second to prepare herself.

She gasps, feeling all air leave her lungs when Iemitsu pushed her flush against the wall.

"Iemitsu what are-"

The rest of her sentence is muffled by Iemitsu's mouth on hers. He grabs her chin in his hand, stopping her from turning away while he tried to rekindle their love.

Iemitsu yelp feeling a sharp pain on his tongue and reeled back, feeling the blood begin to drip down his chin.

Nana pants trying to catch her breath and glared at Iemitsu, eyes full of hate and glowing an eerie orange.

Iemitsu eyes widen in shock. He was about to ask her about them when he felt a sharp sting on his cheek.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!" Nana roar, her eyes were blazing with the air around her sharpening.

_ 'Nana is a Sky?!' _ Iemitsu thought befuddled.

Nana took his moment of confusion and grabbed him by the shirt marching straight towards the front door.

Iemitsu went flying out of the front door, he tumbled on the two steps and fell on his face with a thump.

He quickly got up and tried to approach the door only to get slapped with the papers from before.

Nana slammed the door hard and leaving Iemitsu outside.

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF TRYING TO COME BACK INSIDE! I ALREADY CALLED THE COPS, AND THEY'RE ON THEIR WAY!" Nana shouted through the door.

Nana leaned back against the door, hearing him banging on the door, pleading with her to reconsider. It was only when the police sirens start getting louder that Iemitsu finally stopped and left.

She slumps back with a shuddering breath.

'I finally did it."

The house was silent once more. Nana relishes the silence knowing how hectic the next few weeks are going to be.

She pushed away from the door and walked up the stairs.

She stopped near the top of the stairs and looked at her pictures.

She was wearing her wedding dress. Hair in a delicate bun and veil pushed back; she was smiling joyfully. Iemitsu held her hand in his, grinning brightly at the camera and face full of youth.

Nana silently looked at the picture before noticing her reflection.

Eye dull and lips smeared in the blood that didn't belong to her.

Nana kept walking, ignoring the sound of shatter glass, heading straight to her room to lay down and rest.

She should bring Tsuna some soup later. He loves her potato soup.

  
  


Elsewhere, in Vongla mansion.

Nono and Masimo are still arguing when out of nowhere, the lights turn off.

Enrico held Xanxus tighter and watched Fedrico pull out his guns.

Both Nono and Masimo looked around wearily.

"Is this some kind of trick, Federico?" Nono asked. "Are you using your mist flames when you know you aren't supposed to."

Federico snared at his father. "Of course not! You made sure of that years ago, so only my Sky flames can grow!"

Before Nono continued to call on Federico, the sound of chains rattled had everyone in the room tensing and stopping their fight.

**"Vongola Nono, Timoteo."** A voice boomed from the darkness as people dressing in a tux came forward.

** "You are at this moment charged with sealing an underage Sky without parents consent and attempt murder of a minor Sky. Anything you say can and will be used against you."**

Nono reeled back in shock. 

"Wh-What? I never have!" Timoteo vehemently denied. "I had his father's permission to seal his son!"

**"But not of the mother."**

"She's a civilian!"

Nono yelped in shock feeling chains wrap around his torsel. 

**"She is not a civilian. Your excuse is invalid since she never gave consent to the sealing of Sawada Tsunayoshi, son of Sawada Iemitus and Sawada Nana." ** Bermuda nods once, and more chains wrap around Nono.

"Wait-No!" Nono tried to jerk out of the chains and even used his Sky flames to work and burn them off. "There must be some mistake! My actions shouldn't put me in Vindice! I'm the boss of Vongola; they topple if I'm not here to protect it!"

Masimo and his brothers can only watch their father get dragged into the darkness, kicking and screaming the entire time.

Finally, they can no longer hear his scream, and the lights go back on.

Xanxus flinches, seeing a member of Vindecare still here.

**"Sons of Timoteo,"** Bermuda said, gaining everyone's attention. " **As of now. You will decide the fate of Vongola and the boss. I leave you with that until further notice of your father's trial."**

With that, they left, leaving the remaining brothers scrambling to figure out what just happened.

Federico was the first to speak; voice filled with exhaustion. 

"God, I want to go back into that coma now."

The others couldn't agree more.

Enrico's smile was a strain. "Let's get some alcohol before that."

Masimo smiles tiredly. "Let's. Xanxus?"

"Yes?"

"How would you like some lime lemonade?" 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its finally happening. She knows that he knows that she wasn't a civilian. Iemitsu is now trying to figure out, just how long she has been a Sky user. Meanwhile, Nana is going to work through some stuff but nothing that can't be fixed with some time and love from family and friends.
> 
> Also, fun fact. In Japan there are four ways to do a divorce but I mostly focused on the two.  
One, is where you fill out some paperwork together and say its a mutual divorce and is usually the quickest and easist. You'll have to do it in a ward office for it to get approved though.
> 
> Second would be in court and will take a year or so to process with few court hearings.
> 
> 90% of the time, the mother gets full custody and can be denied the father access to their child. Sad but true and works in favor of Nana.
> 
> As for Nono.
> 
> It's true that Vindice doesn't normally deal with Vongola, not because they don't care. It's mostly because it is the mafia and they're sneaky about it.
> 
> But the Vindice is there to protect the flame users from abuse. Like the Estraneo are on thin ice. They only got away with it since most of the children are from the Familia.
> 
> But Tsuna isn't from the Vongola Familia and needs consent from any active parent. In this case, if Nana had never been an active Sky user. Nono would have gotten away with this scout free. But Nana is active which left him in deep shit with the boogymen of the Mafia.
> 
> As for the brothers. Thewy'll figure something out.


	34. I'm Not Messy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my lovelies~
> 
> Hope all of you are well and in good health!
> 
> This chapter wasn't supposed to happen but with my life being a little hectic. I added this chapter instead. It's not bad, I'm actually surprised how well I was able to shift things along. Now the next chapter will run much smoother!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

"...Nana, isn't that a bit much?"

"No, I don't think so."

Mori continued to watch Nana cover her slice of cake in whip cream.

Nana gave her friend a smug look before returning her focus on her son.

Tsuna beams in happiness while eating his birthday cake. On the side, Kyoko and Takeshi smiled and ate their cake. Ryohei was sitting on the edge of Tsuna's hospital bed, talking loudly about the latest episode he watched.

Kyoya was on the far corner of the room, eating some fruits claiming that the cake was a sugar monstrosity.

"I agree." Kawahira piped up, holding his fork far away from him, grimacing at the sugary taste.

Nana pouted. "Well, I like it; you're just too bitter, that's all."

Kawahira rolled his eyes unamused by her antics. "My hate for sweets has nothing to do with your stupidity." 

Mai smiles, watching Nana hurl a fork in his direction.

"Oh, this is so much fun! Though I never assumed that Tsuna would be staying here for too long."

Nana took a break from terrorizing Kawahira to address Mai. "Well, he's getting better, and we'll be heading home soon once the specialist arrives."

Nana gave Fubuki a look before looking back at Mai, who had a concerned look on her face.

Fubuki nods.

Good, that means that she can help save Tsuna that much quicker.

_ 'Come to think of it, because of all this drama happening. I completely forgot about the Estrenos. I should get that set up soon.' _ I thought, going back to eating the cake. 

Nana blinks, her eyes landing on her wedding ring.

Kyoya hisses something angrily at Takeshi, who is trying to drag the furious baby cloud near the bed so they can play a card game. 

Mori and Fubuki are buried in a conversation about children's activities while Mai chimes in a few times. 

Lavina shuts the door behind her, a gift in hand and quick to get in the conversation.

Kawahira watches the baby elements fuss around before looking back at his Sky.

_ 'If someone were to tell me that one day I'll be a Guardian again and being free from the Arcobaleno. I would have shattered their minds before continuing my quest of strong flame Elements.' _ Kawahira thought while sipping his tea.

He smiles, and his eyes soften.

_ '... I'm glad that I got proven wrong.' _

Kawahira opens his mouth, about to ask about Nana's latest inventions. Instead, his eyes widen in shock.

Nana gently took off her wedding ring. She held it there for a long seconds before composing herself and slipping it off and putting it in her pocket.

Nana then acted as if she had done nothing strange and continued to eat her cake cover in whip cream.

Kawahira didn't know what to think. On the one hand, he's happy. She's finally noticing her husband's abuse and neglect.

On the other hand, he can't help the soft flutter he feels, filling his stomach.

A swarm of emotions filters over his mind in mere seconds, leaving him confused and flustered.

_'In all my years. I never felt such a strange emotion. Am I feeling fondness?'_ Kawahira thought with light, flushed cheeks.

A cough next to him snapped him out of spiraling more rooted in his mind.

Rei raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk dancing on his face. He found this too hilarious to pass.

"Enjoying the view?" Rei asked teasingly.

Tsuna and his friends turn to the sudden loud noises coming from their left.

Rei swore loudly, glaring down Kawahira and, at the same time, holding his feet in agony. He gestures a rude finger at Kawahira before going back to keeping his feet. Fubuki was quick to run to his side.

Kawahira merely smiled sweetly before taking another sip of his tea.

"What happened now?" Nana asked she set her plate to the side, getting up to check on her friend. "Kawahira, what did you do?"

Kawahira blinked innocently.

"I haven't the faintest idea."

\-------

"Xanxus, you're going."

"Why!" 

Enrico stared down his youngest brother. Xanxus, who is only nine, glares at him, eyes full of fury.

He understands that right now, Xanxus would want to stay with his brothers seeing as their father almost hurt him in a way irreparable.

Enrico sighs; he feels old for a thirty-seven-year-old, but what can he do?

Enrico and his brothers were heading up to their father's room to ask him how his vacation with Iemitsu went. They were talking about Federico's health and thinking of changing the schedule to make more room for going outside. Masimo had grin saying they can finally finish that garden a few months back.

Federico was not amused.

Instead of laughing like usual, Enrico frown feeling his dying will flame flare to life.

Something was  _ wrong _ .

When they open the door to their father's office, the first thing they saw was paper scattered around the floor and burn marks on the wall and carpet.

Then they notice their father towering over their youngest brother, hand enflamed, and the other cutting off Xnaxus screams.

Enrico didn't know what was going on. One second he was joking with his brothers, then next, Massimo was pushing off their dad with a deafening roar.

"That's not fair!" Xanxus yelled, breaking me out of inside my head. "Why do I need to go to hiding! I'm strong!"

_ 'Now, we're head of the Vongola family until we can settle on who is to be Decimo.'  _ Enrico thought to himself.

_ 'But because of how our father left. Xanxus is going to get targeted.' _ Enrico frown thinking back of the attempt assassinations.

"You're going and that finally Xnaxus," Enrico said firmly.

Xanxus stood there, glaring at his feet. He felt so weak and pathetic. Why are you punishing him like this? Do they not see him as a brother?

Massimo, sigh, and put down his pen. He stood up to comfort his youngest brother.

"Xanxus, I know that you think that we are unfair right now." Massimo crouched down to get eye level with Xanxus. "But please understand that we are doing this out of love and fear of your safety." 

Massimo's eyes soften, further seeing his brother's eyes water in frustration. "Xanxus. Wouldn't you do anything to protect us? If you do, then you understand why we're doing this."

Xanxus thought over Massimo's words, and reluctantly he understood his position.

Vongola is in an uproar and is walking on eggshells with other allies who are demanding to know who the new boss is.

"....Shit, fine." Xanxus snapped. "When am I going and where am I going?"

Federico popped in, holding a tray of coffee for his younger brothers. 

"You'll be going tomorrow, and where you'll be going is left up to the person in charge of you," Federico said, giving Enrico his coffee first.

Xanxus scoff. Someone in charge of him? No way!

"Well, who is it then?"

Massimo smiled at Ferdico for the coffee.

He took a sip eyeing his brother's earring.

"You'll find out soon."

\-----

Verde and Lavina were currently talking about some paper files. Verde was arguing the use of various acids be moved closer to his side of the Lab. Lavina was reasonably concerned.

Then, both Lavina and Verde flinch from the sudden scream coming out of Nana's office.

"WHAT!?"

Nana chair had rolled away from her sudden movement. Her hand was clutching the phone to her ear, unsure if she genuinely heard correctly.

"As I said, Mr.Cruell," Massimo said patiently. "I was wondering if you would be able to house my youngest son due to the current situation at our home."

"I mean-Why-Xanxus- _ is _ Xanxus ok with all this?" Nana sputters out. This phone call completely blindsided her.

Massimo chuckled warm-heartedly.

"Of course he's ok with this. He knows that this is for his protection and won't be for long."

"How long is he staying here? I am fine with housing him until everything has settled down on your end, but I would like an estimate time frame."

Massimo went silent, then sigh sounding tired and weary.

"...I don't know."

"The issue at Vongola has a lot to do with the new heir. I had asked Federico to become Decimo, seeing as he's the oldest. But he denied saying Enrico should be Decimo, while he said I should."

"Since its undecided as of who will become the next boss. We are currently organizing a meeting to come up with a solution to our problem."

Massimo began to whisper.

"It's because of last month's scandal with my Father and Xanxus that we decided to move him somewhere safe. Seeing as his adoption got leaked and now we have others trying to get rid of him. Something along the lines of an impure bloodline. Can you believe that."

Nana scuffle unamused by the whole situation. But reluctantly, she gave in—damn maternal instincts.

Nana sigh, pinching the brink of her nose. "Fine. Fine. I'll do it."

"Wonderful!" Massimo cheered. "We'll have him ready for you to pick up tomorrow."

Nana groan, knowing that she'll have to send someone out there to pick up the feral baby sky.

_ 'This is my life now.' _ I thought angrily. ' _ I was already stressing with my divorce court date and retrieval mission.' _

"Vongola will owe you a debt for this. Thank you, Mr. Cruell." Massimo said before finally clicking off his phone.

"Wonderful, another debt I might not even touch." Nana bitterly said while spinning on her heels to walk outside to find someone to help her.

Both Verde and Lavina looked at Nana in question.

"What trouble did you get into now, Nana?" Verde asked while pulling out his notebook. Most likely to remember for later.

Lavina stepped closer. "Is there something you need? I can help if you'll like?" 

Nana groans, slumping her shoulders. She already knows that she's going to get a scolding for this.

Nervously laughing, Nana averted her eyes from the two.

"You see, that's the funny part-"

\----

"Hello."

"..."

"..."

Fon continued to smile at the youngest Vongola child. Who was now fuming in silent rage?

_ 'Ah, Kyo-kun can finally have an appropriate playmate.' _ Fon wisely thought.

Xanxus turned around to his older brother, who also looked baffled by the sudden appearance of the former Storm Arcobelno.

"Is this some kind of fucking joke!?" Xanxus screamed.

"This isn't a joke, Xanxus." Fon calmly explains. "I'm told to bring you to my Sky."

Federico opens his mouth to ask but shut it instead. He doesn't need this drama right now.

"Xnaxus remember to be on your best behavior over there, ok?" Federico said sternly.

Xanxus rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement.

Fon smiled and walked with his toddler body back to the car, waiting for them. "Come along then. We mustn't be late for our flight."

Still unsure of the whole situation, Xnaxus was brought back with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Federico sigh trying to think of what to say. He isn't the kindest of their family and isn't sure what he says will help.

"Remember that this is only temporary. We'll have you home soon."

'When is soon?' Xanxus thought but didn't voice it.

Instead, he nods one final time before following the former Storm Arcobeleno.

Once inside, he turned to look at the fake toddler.

"Where are we heading off to then? America? Iceland?" Xanxus asked, trying to think ahead of where he'll be staying. He wants to know ahead so he can prepare what to expect.

Fon smiled behind his sleeve. "I'm quite fond of the phrase ' Happy surprise can lift your life ' so you'll be informed once we arrive Xanxus."

Xanxus frown, more like a pout, and looked out the window.

Where the hell are they taking him? 

Is the person powerful enough to protect him? It must be Luce, the former Sky Arcobeleno, she's the only one he can see helping despite being a neutral party.

Then again. It could also be Reborn. Federico is quite fond of his former teacher.

' _ God, I hope its the latter. I don't think I can handle miss.smiles or mr.trigger-happy _ .' Xanxus thought.

His eyes flutter as he felt exhaustion course through his body. 

"Sleep. We have a long way until the airport." Fon said politely. He smiled, watching the boy slowly fall asleep.

_ 'We both have a lot coming in the next few days.' _ Fon thought calmly. He turned to look at his phone, which had his Sky's new text.

**'Fon, can you pick up Xanxus Vongola tomorrow? Once you bring him over, I would like to discuss our potential Guardianship.'**

Fon hum in amusement. There is more to it, but no matter overthinking it right now.

_ 'Though I do have to fix the issue with the other storm trying to court a Sky, that's way out of her league.'  _ Fon thought. 

The rest of the ride to the airport was silent. Though once they arrived. There was a sort of danger hanging in the air surrounding the former Storm Arcobaleno.

For once, Xanxus kept his mouth shut, knowing that the fake toddle can and will destroy everything in this airport and then some if provoked wrong.

"Let's go. My Sky awaits."

"....Yeah."

Xanxus is starting to regret ever agreeing to his brothers now.

\-----

….He could hear the sound of sewer water dripping near his head.

His hands still hurt, one finger is bent the wrong way, while the others are reddish blue with bruising.

His elbow feels itchy. There's a high chance of it being a reopen stitch, but he isn't sure.

He keeps his eyes close. One is swollen shut and stings when he cries.

"Come on; it's your turn again."

He can't get up. It's only been three hours since the last experiment.

He hears the doctor tsk and snaps his fingers in irritation.

"Little boy is faking it. Drag him if you must. We must keep to the schedule."

He slowly blinks his eyes opens; he can barely feel anything over the pounding of his blood rushing through his veins.

He can see himself moving away. His legs burned from the gravel on the floor as his body shifts without his consent. He realizes that he's being dragged by his hair, which explains the strain on his next.

"Now then. Let's start the next experiment."

"Right... ** _Mukuro?"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know what you guys are thinking. And first.
> 
> Kawahira is experiencing something new and beautiful. He's gonna be in denial for a while so please bear with me. He is learning what his feeling is!
> 
> Fon is tactless. He is highly confident about being Nana's Sky. Unlike Lavina who is struggling to form a bond with Nana, Fon knows that all Nana has to do is accept him and he'll easily slide in. Which will bring some drama with Lavina in the next few chapters?
> 
> As for Nana, she is the type to bottle up her emotions and focus on the current situation. She will go through the stages of mourning over her marriage but she is will be fine. Tsuna is a precious reminder of why she even got a divorce in the first place.
> 
> As for the Vongola brothers. No one wants to become Decimo because they believe their other brother deserves it. As such, there is no Decimo right now and instead is on pending. While this is going on, they are running Vongola assuring their allies that they are still standing and striking down any enemy or traitors who are trying to seize the moment.
> 
> If you didn't get the hint, Reborn is helping take care of those assassins.
> 
> As always, leave a kudo and comment! I love to hear your thoughts. God I wish I could respond to your comments sometimes TwT


	35. Welcome To Chaos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for last week, I had an emotional week. Mostly it was realizing that I do need to socialize more seeing as some recent family members had pointed out my lack of friends. To shut them up and also calm me, I ended up playing WoW and going out more. 
> 
> It's a tiring month for me, sorry you guys. 
> 
> On the bright side, My favorite sushi restaurant is finally doing outdoor dining!
> 
> Enjoy the rest of the chapter!

No one questions which a person comes in. And who comes out from Namimori. While the retired mafia ran the town, they still followed their civilian counterparts' rules.

…..That was until Nana.

"Your files, please." 

The women at the counter smiled at the new visitors.

Xanxus opens his mouth, about to tell her where to shove it when Fon steps forward.

"Of course." Fon smile pulling two files out of nowhere and turn them in. 

The woman hum while reviewing the files, then nods and points to her left.

"Go down this hallway until you get to the green door. The person inside will explain the rest."

Fon nods, already used to their procedures. Xanxus trail back.

Xanxus was curious; when he got off the plane, he didn't know who he was going. He knew that there weren't any close allies in Japan. Sure, a few yakuza were neutral during the scandal with his father, but it didn't make sense why he was here.

_ 'Does Massimo have a secret friend that we don't know about?' _ Xanxus thought while he gets scanned, passing the green door.

"Reason and duration." A gruff voice asked, looking up, Xanxus saw a man looking to be past his prime with all that white head of hair. 

Yet he wore scars telling Xanxus that this man would not go down quietly. He scowls at Xanxus, but it lessens when he sees Fon, though.

Fon didn't bat an eye. "Dropping off and will be staying for a few days."

The older man turns to stare at Xanxus.

"And the child?"

Fon brought his sleeves to cover the lower part of his face. "He's here for sanctuary and will be staying for a while."

The older man nodded while filling out some other papers. Soon he handed back the files and pointed behind him to the end of the hallway.

"Indigo door on your right, then you're free to explore and settle in."

Fon and Xanxus began to walk once more. There feet shuffling on the wooden floor thud dulling yet echo in the long-winded halls.

'God, so many rooms.' Xanxus thought, looking at the unique doors.

All doors were odd, though. Unlike the ones at home or the ones, he saw in his early childhood. None were brown, white, or black.

Instead, they were a vivid red, blues, yellows, and green colored doors. It made Xanxus curious about their purpose.

There was one door that was a dull purple with scratches and broken wood sticking out.

Xanxus quirk an eyebrow feeling more annoyed with the questions swirling in his head. Yet he didn't voice it knowing it isn't his place. Instead, he walked behind his guide into the indigo door room.

The Indigo door shut abrupt behind them once they both made it inside.

"Hello." An older woman greeted. "Come sit; this will only take a moment."

Xanxus felt a red flag go off in his head, but Fon being used to this only tugged Xanxus to sit on the chair.

The old lady smiles at Fon; she must know him. She turns and pours them both a cup of tea.

"Please have a sip; it must have been a long day for you to come here." She gestures to the cups of tea, looking more amused at Xanxus reluctant while Fon only takes it with a soft thanks.

Xanxus did not want to drink the tea. It was tamper in some way, he knows it.

Yet.

"Thank you." Xanxus grumbles as he takes a sip. A burst of Oolong tea hit his tastebuds and goes down his throat, filling him with warmth.

He doesn't like it. 

The older woman chuckles at the upset boy and grabs her notebook. She rummages through the journal, softly humming a strange tune.

"Hm, it says here that you both will be staying for a while. The younger staying more than the elder?" The elder ask politely

Fon leans in to clarify. "Yes, he is to be dropped off for protection. As you have already known, this child has some pest trying to stick to him."

It was a split second, but the women's eye glint dangerously Indigo before looking away. 

Xanxus felt small in that room.

"I see." She mumbles. "Then let's get this part out of the way."

Xanxus straightens his back, waiting for something terrible to happen.

Instead, he gets two amused looks from both the adults.

"Now then." She said, smiling at them. 

"Whatever happens in your stay in Namimori, will not be told anywhere else."

Xanxus felt something twitch in his head.

"You will not cause trouble for the civilians of Namimori; those who are Mafia are fair game, though."

Xanxus shifted in his seat. He felt nauseated all of a sudden.

"And whatever you do. Do not reveal your dying will flames."

Xanxus groan in pain, leaning on his side as he felt faint.

"Though, that can change with the permission of our Sky."

Xanxus grunts holding his stomach and head. It felt like it was splitting into two.

"Follow those rules and those in your booklet, and you'll welcome to stay."

Xanxus suddenly stop feeling nauseated; he felt fine. 

_ 'What the hell was that?'  _ Xanxus thought. Was that some sort of attack? He can't remember what she was asking.

He was slowly sitting back on the chair. Xanxus turns to look at his current guardian.

Fon smile and nods his head. "Yes, thank you. I'll go over it with him later."

She smiled back. "Great. Take the door on the right and have a nice stay in Namimori."

With that, both Xanxus and Fon left the room and walked down the hall until they finally saw the entrance to Namimori.

"....What the hell was that all about?" Xanxus asked, confused.

Fon smiled mysteriously and went past the sliding doors.

"Come now; you haven't been to a secret town before?"

\-----

Xanxus was expecting a lot of things. A mansion hidden in the mountains would make sense. Nope, that's not what he's looking at right now. Maybe a run-down apartment meant to blend in and keep others away, or even a bunker.

Instead, he stands before a plain house that looks straight out of a poster for what an average family looks.

A group of young mothers pass by all laughing and gossiping about their 'little ones' making a vein in his head throb in irritation.

"Is this a joke." Xanxus hiss through grit teeth. "I swear that I'll kill you baby trash for thinking for a second that you can fool-"

The rest of his sentence is interrupted as the front door finally swings open.

"Oh? I didn't expect you here so soon."

Xanxus blinks once. Nope its not going away.

"Hello, my name is Sawada Nana, you'll be staying here for a while. Come, make yourself at home." She said while opening the door wider.

Xanxus opens his mouth about to demand some answers on why he's at the shitty CEDEF wife's house when Fon steps up to speak.

"Since I know you'll be busy setting Xanxus up in his room, why don't I come by tomorrow instead to finish our last discussion?" Fon asks Nana.

Nana looked conflicted before nodding her head and smiling at Fon.

"Yeah, that's fine. Let's talk around twelve if that's alright?"

"Perfect. I'll speak to you soon." Fon smiles softly; then, he opens his eyes, red and glowing unnaturally. "My  _ Sky _ ."

Xanxus felt a chill go down his spine, guess he shouldn't ruffian her up like he previously thought.

"Y-Yeah." Nana softly said. She turns to Xanxus and gestures him to enter.

With a heavy sigh, yet mind filled with questions. Xnaxus stepped inside and resigned himself to his fate.

The door shut with an audible click.

"Right, so why don't you sit down while I put your stuff away in your room?" Nana said while grabbing and carrying his luggage up the stairs. Soon she disappears up the staircase, leaving Xanxus the chance to explore his new environment.

Xanxus took to looking around the living room first. Best to know what's hidden in plain sight, or so Federico always says.

Two couches forming an L stood on his left and front, a coffee table in the middle of the sofas, then a TV on the left and a bookshelf across from him.

It looks ordinary. 

Xanxus looks to his right and sees a stairway leading over the bookshelf and into the upstairs rooms. There's a door standing near the staircase with a sign saying 'office' addressing its purpose.

'Ah, must be that trashes office. How fucking stupid can Iemitsu be, doesn't he know that his family can get inside.' Xanxus thought angrily.

He walks forward, and the closer he got, the closer he notices things he previously pushed aside.

The coffee table center glass was thick, bulletproof glass? Impossible but not yet tossed.

Nearing the couches, Xanxus noticed buttons on the side, a closer look, and one button even had a skull and cross on it.

'The hell?' Xanxus thought, and he tried not to touch. 'What is going on here?'

He turned his eyes to the bookshelf and did a double-take.

Textbooks and thick books all about engineering, physics, autonomy, foreign language, etc. were filling up the bookshelf! What kind of person collecting such things in the first place?!

Xanxus heard the ceiling creak from footsteps coming near him, so he moved back just in time to see Nana pop her head out from up the stairs.

"Sorry for the delay," Nana said while swinging back up and heading down the stairs. "I just needed to put on the covers seeing as I wasn't expecting you for another day."

Nana stood in front of Xanxus, a grin on her average face. "Now then, let's go eat lunch you must be starving."

"Sawada-san." Xanxus spoke, stopping her from going towards the kitchen. "What are you? The couch, theses books, the coffee table? Just who the hell are you?"

Nana looked confused before her eyes widen in realization. Instead of tensing up like he saw others do when being caught in their lie. Nana relaxes, looking amused.

"You'll get your answers soon, okay?" Nana said, ruffling up his hair.

Xanxus snared, swiping away her hand from his head. He doesn't deal well with touches, last time anyone tried to he had bitten their finger off.

Nana laughs before heading inside the kitchen, which Xanxus quickly followed.

"Okay, I understand," Nana said, stepping up to the stove to stir the food in the pot. "Why don't you make yourself useful and call Tsuna down for some lunch? He should be up the treehouse with his friends."

Xanxus hiss at her.

How dare this trash order him around like a lowly servant!

Nana's eyes twinkle that fuels Xanxus curiosity. With great reluctance, he passes the kitchen and opens the door by the dining room.

Once outside, Xanxus had to blink.

It was big and spacious. A small vegetable garden was on Xanxus right. On Xanxus left, there were a few bushes and a cleared off area with a chain fence surrounding a baby tree. Nearing it, he saw that there was a nameplate.

( Sawada Nanami)

He brushed it aside for now and looked at the only thing that stood out in the backyard.

There in the middle stood a tree with a small treehouse that could maybe hold three small children at once.

'There's no way he'll be able to fit.' Xanxus thought while walking up and under the treehouse.

On the side on the tree was a ladder that leads up to the underside of the treehouse. Was it a floor door?

"Massimo, when I get my hands on you, your dead." Xanxus hiss under his breath as he climbed up the stairs.

Once underneath the door, Xanxus reached up and twisted the knob pushing it inwards. 

"Finally, Hey baby trash your mother is calling for you-"

"Hm?" Tsuna blink at the child at the floor door. "Mama call Tsu-kun?"

"Ah! Tsu-kun wins again!" Ryohei screams dramatically, throwing his cards down. "I never win at go fish!"

"There, there," Kyoko said, patting her older brother's shoulder. "Tsu-kun is Tsu-kun, you know?"

Ryohei grudgingly agreed while Takeshi laughs, patting his friend on his back.

"Ma, ma! There's always next time!" Takeshi chirped even though he had been the one to lose first.

"Oi," Kyoya snared, walking up to the herbivore that just invaded what's his. "For trespassing on my treehouse, you shall be bitten to death."

Xanxus didn't respond; he was too busy trying to wrap his mind around what he is seeing.

Unlike the outside, which was small and delicate looking, the inside of the treehouse is enormous. On the far left, there's a mini-fridge with cabinets to hold snacks and a sink to wash their hands. While the other side of the treehouse, there's beanbags and a couch. Across from him is a small staircase with lead towards some beds all lined up. In the middle of the room was a table which was currently filled by Tsuna and his friends. Behind them were some boxes that have toys.

"What the fu-" Xanxus tried to say but instead fell when Nanamori's baby demon brutally hit him.

Xanxus gasp for air, feeling his head throb as he got up to stare at the trash that had tried to off him.

Kyoya pouts at Xanxus, his eyes fierce and narrow while Tsuna stood to the side, watching with doe eyes at the boy who just came into his treehouse.

"No swearing in front of the baby animals." Kyoya snaps at the child, though he is a few years younger, Kyoya knew he wasn't the weaker on the two.

"Kyo-kun, do you know him?" Tsuna asked his friend, feeling funny at the weird flames he feels coming off the fallen boy. "Tsu-kun no, know him. Ask mama?"

Kyoya's eyes narrow, hearing his baby Sky confirm his suspicions.

"Trespasser will be bitten to death."

Xanxus barely had time to jump out of the way when Kyoya lunge at him, creating a small crater where he previously stood.

"Ha? That's all you got, trash!" Xanxus said, taunted while shifting to fight. "You weak filth!"

There was an audible gasp from up the treehouse.

"Oh, he's dead."

"Ma, well, at least that takes care of one problem."

"Take-kun No!"

Kyoya stilled, then lifted his plastic tonfas and calmly looked at Xanxus once more.

"Hey guys, dinner's ready-OH GOD, KYOYA NO!"

It was too late, and like always, the Sawada household fell into chaos once more.

\------

"...So that's why my house looks so...well protected?" Nana lamely finishes up.

Xanxus frowns, more like a pout, letting Nana finish putting another bandaid on his cheek.

All of Tsuna's friends had gone home for the day. Since Xanxus still need time to adjust and not stress, their mothers were quick to come and help bring their children back for after eating lunch at Nana's. Kyoya was the least happy about that arrangement seeing as Nana had small scratch marks all over her arms and face.

"So, he wasn't aware that you're Natsu?"

"Nope."

"Or that you have a treehouse that can hold thirty men?"

"Nah."

"Or about your Sky flames?"

Nana snorts while rolling her eyes. "He barely found out and won't stop trying to talk to me."

Xanxus hums, watching her put away the first aid kit and watched her baby clone watch him with unnerving innocent eyes.

"Mama," Tsuna called, grabbing Nana's attention. "Who's that?"

Nana chuckles, she walks over to Tsuna and gently pushes him forward towards Xanxus.

"This is Xanxus; he's your cousin who'll be staying here for a while," Nana said, gesturing to a stiffen Xanxus. "Be nice, and help him make some friends, okay?"

"What!?" Xanxus sputters, feeling rage build up inside him. "I'm not-"

Tsuna leaned forward, tilting his head up while clutching Xanxus T-shirt. Tsuna's eyes sparkle with joy.

"Tsu-kun have cousin!? Tsu-kun happy!" He squeals in excitement at having another family member.

Xanxus left eyebrow twitches, and with a sigh, he submitted to his defeat.

"Che, whatever." Xanxus mutters under his breath.

Tsuna went off, he talked and pulled him up the stairs to show his cousin his toys and stuff.

Xanxus followed not knowing the craziness that surrounds this family and will soon be an acquaintance to it.

They both pass by a white door with a stork painted on it. The door was slightly ajar, silent, and still.

Two rooms down, Xanxus sat while Tsuna hands over his favorite toy robot to Xanxus to play.

Nana smiles downstairs, feeling both relief and stress of the new addition to the house.

"Maybe this can stop the inheritance battle from starting. Then again, the three other brothers might just take it instead." Nana mutters, putting dirty dishes in the sink and gets ready to clean.

Her phone rings, stopping her and bringing her attention elsewhere. With a flip, she answers her phone.

"Hello?" Nana ask.

"Nana, everything is set up for this upcoming weekend," Fubuki said bluntly. 

All cheer Nana felt early was gone and replace with it was the seriousness.

"Guess it's time then."

"It seems so."

"Did Verde finish the Hide and Seek project?"

"Affirmative."

"Well then, let's give those Estraneo a surprise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, this chapter was mostly focused on Xanxus, I was originally going to do it by Nana's point of view but realized how more in-depth I could go with Xanxus seeing as he's a visitor.
> 
> So I switched it and loved it even more than before.
> 
> Get ready for the take down for next Thursday!
> 
> Until then, please leave a kudo and comment! They keep me sane and happy!


	36. Hello! Goodbye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies~
> 
> Sorry for not updating last week, I had been swamped with work and had barely any time to write. It's lucky that this week will be calmer than the last seeing as I'm finally getting the hang of things.
> 
> On that note, I'll leave you to it!

Deep in the mountains, surrounds by thick trees and loose grovel, hide a lab full of potential.

The clicking sound of a keyboard lulled the scientist into a false sense of safety. A few guards working around the clock were looking for anything to set off this peaceful routine. To complete their hideout, they had their top mist using to hide and misguide any who tried to find them.

They were the Estraneo, known for their possession bullet and family full of mist users.

"Another failure!"

The scientist slams the folder on his desk hard. They fume in frustration and rage.

"How much longer will it take until my experiment bare fruits!" He hisses, looking at the picture of an experiment gone wrong once again.

Another body to burn, how deplorable.

"Calm down," Another scientist piped up, her dull eyes piercing into his uncaring ones. "This is a tricky experiment from the start. Didn't that experiment reach level five before shutting down?"

"Yes, that may be the case, but for us to even think of going toe to toe with those Vongola, we must finish this soon! Right now, Vongola is at its weakest, and it will be a perfect time to strike!"

Across the room, another scientist chuckled, hearing his colleagues talk.

"Relax, your experiment will be completed soon." He turns to stare at his boss. "Isn't that experiment with the blue eyes still alive?"

The head of Estraneo hum in agreement; he turns and walks back towards the lab, most likely to try once more with his project.

"He's still going on this." The female scientist scoffed, she turns her head towards the older scientist. "Six Paths of Reincarnation? What a joke."

"But, it had real evidence of its potential. It's such a shame that it has taken nearly thirty children for us to reach this far."

She rolled her eyes and went back to typing her report. "Yet, we're down to one boy for this experiment. I told him that he wouldn't be having any of mine. I'm nearly complete with this animal fusion."

The elder was about to retort when the lights abruptly shut off. The room went pitch black leaving the other scientist scrabbling out of their seats.

"What?" She mutters, trying to feel for the door. What is going on? They were no electrical weapon testing nor anything to warrant for a blown a fuse.

She felt around, using her memory to find the door with great difficulties seeing as the other scientist was pushing and pressing against her for the door as well.

Is this an evasion? Impossible, their mist is strong enough, and none of their ground alarms have rung during this entire time.

She gasps, bumping into yet another body on her way out. Her hands rest on a firm chest, must be a guard.

"Move out of the way, Gorilla!" She screamed, pushing him away with a hand to the guard's face.

Yet, instead of soft muscle tissue, she felt a hard shell of a mask. Her face drain of any color as her eyes widen in mute horror.

Their guard doesn't wear a mask.

Within the chaos of the room alone, man's voice boomed across.

"You shall all be bitten to death."

Horrified shrieked and unforgiving sounds of bones being crushed and cracked filled the computer room.

Within a minute, the room is mute, only a lone noise of boots stomping down the hall sounds, a warning for those in the building that something dangerous was coming.

\----

During this commotion, down in the basement where all experience happen. A group of scientists is befuddled. All their experiments had suddenly gone missing within seconds! It left the scientist who was attending to them to scramble towards the exit in a mad dash. They didn't get far when the lights suddenly cut off.

"It's not opening!" A scientist screamed while frantically banging on the door. "Has someone contacted the main room!?"

Other scientists tried other doors, yet none budge an inch. Frantic and jumble voices continued to shout over the other when a light suddenly went off. A hush silence fell while filling them with dread at the one spotlight a few meters away.

"Deplorable trash." A voice said while slowly stepping into the light.

Verde looked bored at the terrified scientist while he continues to fiddle with his controller. "Huh, never thought the I would be sneaking into another lab when mine is far superior, but isn't that what it means to, oh what's the word?"

Verde turns to look behind him, and out from the shadows, a person in a white cloak with green trims walked out.

The person tilted their head, mask firmly in place. "Ironic?"

Verde shrug. "Close enough, now then."

The other scientist faced pale, a few pushing the other in front as the masked individual walked closer. Their iron boots clatter on the marble floor, and their hands encased in armor creak and spark with Lightning flames.

"Shall we get started?"

\---

On the rooftop stood a few mist mingling and watching.

"This is weird." One muttered, calling attention to himself. "The main guard isn't picking up my call."

A few looked curiously at one another. None had seen nor felt an intruder. They would know if someone had gone passed their barrier or had been stupid enough to trigger a trap.

"No matter, I'm going to switch off with sam." Another mist said, walking casually back to the rooftop door.

He quietly went in, then a second later, his body flew back, smashing into the floor with a wet spatter.

Now on alert, the other mist gasp and drew out their flames. They looked at one another, thinking and planning their next move. Perhaps turning invisible will buy them time until security arrives. The security team does consist of lightning and storm users. Yeah, they'll put up the illusion first then-

"I wouldn't if I were you."

A head rolled out from the darkened door. It continued to roll until it hit one of the mist's shoes.

It was the head of the chief of security. Her face permanently had the look of horror on it.

"Now then," A chilling voice called out from the dark. Heavy boots stomp and echo until finally, a person emerged from the shadows. "Please don't fight back. It's rather difficult to get the blood off white."

The person wore a white cloak with purple trims. On the lower edge of the cloak were blood splatter and smeared handprints. She moved her gloved hand near her chest; she carried a delicate fan covered in fresh blood.

"Who-"

They never got to finish. No one indeed did as the next second bodies began to drop.

They never stood a chance.

\----

People screamed and ran in every direction. The mansion was no longer safe, and only a handful of people had made it outside. The rest was covered in blood frantically running in every direction as the once dark mansion, lit up on fire.

A few took a glance back and felt terror clutch their souls as they watched people throw themselves out of windows. For them to even consider that as an option is genuinely terrifying.

"What is happening!?" A nearby guard scream in horror. "Boss, how did they get in?!"

He wiped his head around to answer when a red blur passes by.

A second later, he watches as his guard chest caves in brutally while spitting out blood. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

"Oh my, I must have put to much power behind that kick." A voice calmly said from behind. "My mistake, Growing up, has a strange drawback with flame control, I suppose."

He paled and slowly turned to see who was talking and was horrified to see the Storm Arcobelno smiling back at him.

"H-How?" He swallowed. "How did you find us?"

Fon smiled in amusement. At this point, half, the forest surrounding them was on fire.

"Not that hard, my Sky's Mist is very talented in finding and getting where he wants." Fon tilts his head cutely. "That does bring up a few questions I have concern over, but my Sky is still on the fence with me, so I wait to ask at another time." 

The boss of Estraneo fell to his knee in utter defeat.

"Why are you doing this? Which Familia are you from?" He asked quietly over the screams of others who are slowly dwindling in numbers. He can see from the corner of his eye as two guards at killed in seconds by a woman in a green cloak.

Fon's smile turned cold. He calmed walked forward until he was a few inches away.

"Simple, my Sky asked for your downfall. Also, this may sound cliche, but you won't live long enough to say her Familia name."

"Wha-" He coughs as he felt his lung collapse and ribs crack under pressure. He felt his lungs fill with blood and burn up his throat, forcing him to cough it out.

He gasps, holding a shaking hand over his collapse ribcage, feeling his heart running a mile a minute.

The last thing he saw was Fon looking up to a person in a white cloak with orange marking.

"Thank you, Fon."

Everything else disappears with a blur.

\----

The small-town citizens looked outside their windows and stopped and stared. The mountain top was on fire, and was steadily growing closer, cause others to awaken and stare as well.

Already the fire department had left and gotten word to call for other fire stations in their state for help.

What an awful night, a few whisper between each other.

Kawahira smiled and took a deep sip of his tea.

Ah, how relaxing it is to sit and drink some tea. The fireplace sure soothes a profound part in Kawahira's heart.

\---

Noises sounded muffled, then quieted down once more.

He continued to sleep until he realized how well-rested he has felt, they never let them sleep more than necessary.

With panic coursing through his veins, he got up and was shocked at what he was looking for.

Rows of bunkbeds lined his vision, every bed having an experiment sleep soundly. The room was warm and floor soft. There were three doors in total, with one having a sign saying the bathroom. The other two left to guess.

He slowly got up on shaking knees.

'Huh? The pain isn't there?" He thought to himself, looking at his bandaged wounds. Ignoring it for now, he moved on, feeling his hair stand on edge, not knowing what was going on.

'Are they going to give us one good night before killing us off? Are more children replacing us?' He continued to spiral deep into his thoughts, feeling more upset with each idea.

The door creak open. He peers out into the empty hallway, the large glass windows showing early signs of the sun coming up.

He takes a few steps forward, getting more concern and puzzles with each passing second.

'I should get Ken and Chikusa and leave before they have the chance to get rid of us.' He thought while walking back inside the room.

"Oh my, your up early." 

He quickly turned around, feeling his both tense and get ready to defend himself.

Instead of a scientist with a white coat and a clipboard in hand, there stands a toddler. Yet her blue eyes twinkle with maturity and kindness.

"Hello, I didn't mean to startle you." She chuckles while walking up to me.

He takes a step back, balling his hands into fists. He doesn't know this person, and that smile is making him feel weird.

She stops and smiles. "My name is Luce Giglio Nero, what's yours?"

"....Mukuro." He mutters, then goes back to glaring. "Where are we?"

Luce giggles the turns to watch as the sun finally begins to rise.

"...At a better place, she made sure of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? 
> 
> I wanted to test out, outsiders perspective, and seeing as this chapter is going everywhere, I was thinking, you know what. Let's see it from the victim's eyes.
> 
> Also, I'll like to hear your thoughts on how they got in. It will be relieved in the next chapter, but I want to see if you guys know as well.
> 
> Also, Mori is a badass who has been training for a while and new from the beginning that she'll have to spill blood sooner than later. She's mostly okay with it.
> 
> Also, the children were being taken care of by Nana's parents. Xanxus was regrettably having fun finally having some normal people's attention.
> 
> Should I add a bonus chapter about Tsuna and his friends while Nana was away?
> 
> Also, Tsuyoshi and Mai are still not in Nana's Familia, only because I have an arc I want to do that will lead to a bond forming.
> 
> Until next time! Leave a Kudo and Comment! They keep me sane in a world of isolation!
> 
> See ya, next Thursday!


	37. Confusion Brings Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers~
> 
> First, want to apologize for the delay, my work has me getting used to working again. It's a process but one that should be resolved soon enough. 
> 
> Second, I would like to say that my Novel's first chapter is finally done! Looking back I'm ashamed how long it has taken me to get one chapter done. Seriously, I went to find out what one this is then I'm ten pages deep in some weird fun facts about life. Though I'm proud of my success so far, I'll see how much more I can get done by the end of the month.
> 
> Now then, I've taken enough of your time, please go ahead and read ahead!

The door bangs open, letting in a stream of tried adults inside the spacious hotel room.

"We did it!" Mori yelled while faceplanting into a nearby bed. She was out not even a minute later, loud snoring indicating that she wasn't joking.

Verde rolled his eyes while walking towards the kitchen table to type out his latest ideas. Some of the stuff that they found down there could be useful, or so Verde mused.

Rei yawn walking passes both of them and head towards another room, which was connected by a door. He slammed the door once he got in, most likely going to sleep as well.

"All things are recovered, My Sk-Nana-sama!" Lavina said, smiling brightly at Nana, who was half asleep on the kitchen counter. "I'll be getting the full report by tomorrow from the cleaning company; other than that, is there anything else you need of me?"

Nana opens her mouth to tell her to go and sleep, but Fon was quick to interrupt.

"That'll be all, Lavina-san," Fon said with a gentle smile.

Nana watches Lavina's face twist into an unreadable expression before she bowed her head and heads deeper into the room to sleep in her room. Once inside, Nana turned back to Fon.

"Well, that was rude," Nana said with a pout on her tired face. "You don't have to say that so harshly."

Fon smiled at Nana. "I apologize if my actions seem harsh, but it's necessary to establish her role in your harmony. As your Storm Guardian, Lavina should talk with me instead of you."

Nana blinked; she didn't understand.

"Don't worry too much," Kawahira said while sitting down on another chair, three cups of tea clicking on the kitchen counter. "It's a Guardian thing."

Nana blinked once then slowly inhaled to try and keep herself awake a little longer. 

"Good to see you still kicking. Did you do what I asked?" Nana asked while taking a sip of water.

Kawahira smirks and nods. "Of course, grabbing the children was much easier then what others assume. I'm surprised no one has done it before."

Nana felt her shoulders slump in relief. "Oh, thank god it worked! If it weren't for the Hide and Seek project, we would have had a difficult time getting in and taking the children alive."

It's true when she first began her research of the Estraneo; she discovered that there had been many attempts at their lives. Whenever other Familia came to destroy them, their mist tends to be good distractions, long enough for members to escape and destroy any evidence that they can't take.

Experiments were considered evidence. 

It's why she made a small machine that would trick the mist on guard into thinking that they weren't there. 

Hide and Seek help warp the senses. Instead of cloaking their bodies, the machine only bounced off their mist flames, which sent it back twisted. It made their love confused, and the more they tried to press, the more warped their surroundings were. 

It only worked to make them seem unnoticeable instead of invisible like a cup on the edge of the corner of your eye. You know it's there but choose to ignore it.

Kawahira face is suddenly in front of mine, breaking me out of my thought process.

"So it that a no?" Kawahira asked while quirking an eyebrow.

'Oh shit, I zoned out the rest of our conversation.' Nana thought, panicking.

"Uh-Yeah sure," Nana answered, not too sure about what she gave permission.

Kawahira lightly flushes while standing up. He awkwardly coughs in his hand.

"Okay then, I'll be waiting."

Kawahira walked away, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

What is going on? Why did he look flustered?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Fon chuckling.

"My, how bold is he? Do you usually let you Guardians sleep in your bed, Nana?" Fon asked politely. 

Nana blinked then again just to make sure she heard correctly.

...Did Kawahira ask to sleep in her bed?

"What?" Nana sputters in confusion. "Well-Yeah-sometimes-I mean."

It was right in a sense; she had slept in the same bed as Mori when the kids were still in their baby phase. Rei and Fubuki tend to nap around her sometimes and will take her bed unannounced, but she wrote that off as Cloud tendencies. There was the one time with Kawahira, but he was wildly off the next few days afterward.

Fon smiled in understanding. "Well, then. It is late, or early I suppose. We should head off to bed as well."

He hopped off the chair and heads straight towards my room, which currently had Kawahira inside.

Fon looked back, as though asking for permission. "Shall we?"

Nana stared at the rising sun for a second before slumping her shoulders and getting up to sleep as well.

"Yeah, let's get this checked off my bucket list."

That night, Nana slept, holding Fon in her arms. Fon was surprised to get so close to Nana and had tried to get her to let go but to no avail. The more he tried, the more Sky attraction she produces.

He blinks, feeling drunk in her flames. So this is what a Sky can do to you? How terrifyingly nice.

Fon, in a daze, looks to behind Nana and catches Kawahira staring at him from his side of the bed. Fon looked at him, curious to see his reaction. He was a mist; after all, the second most clingy guardian aside from Clouds, though shown very differently are still clingy. 

Fon was ready for Kawahira to show his fangs and try to fight him or drag Nana way. He was curious to see how strong Nana's Mist truly is. 

Instead, Kawahira blinks and rolls over to try and get some shut-eye.

'That man is indeed strange.' Fon thought before admitting defeat and sleeping in Nana's arms.

In the morning, Nana found herself lying on her back with Kawahira clutching her body like a pillow, her right leg entangled between his legs while he snored on her chest. 

Fon slept on her chest, his arm laying across her stomach, almost touching Kawahira arm. His left leg is resting over her waist. It would be cute seeing as her son sleeps like this sometimes, but Nana knows that Fon isn't a child.

Nana squeals, feeling someone squeeze her chest.

"Wake up! You pervert!"

\----

Fubuki smiles, amused at her brother and friend, both sporting a red mark on their cheeks.

"Tried to cop a feel?" Mori asked over a mouthful of cereal.

Kawahira blushes, looking away, annoyed. Fon coughs awkwardly into his sleeve.

"It's not like that!" Kawahira snapped, feeling annoyed at the two women leering at him.

At this moment, Nana comes backhauling in a few shopping bags.

"Well, one of you did, and since none of you want to confess, both of you get punished," Nana said while setting down the shopping bags.

"It was him!" Both Kawahira and Fon said at the same time.

Fubuki chuckles in amusement before going back to answering a few more text messages. They should be wrapping up any loose ends right about now. Maybe on her way to the airport, she'll pass by and grab something for Kyoya.

Lavina walks inside the kitchen, looking refresh in the group of grumbling adults.

"Nana-sama, everything is clear to go. We should be heading back to the airport this evening." Lavina finishes up while giving Nana the folder of information.

Nana nods and scans the file as she flips through every document.

"Thanks a bunch for that, Lavina!" Nana exclaims while smiling at her friend. "Luce had confirmed that all of the children are in her care. I'll get a better report by the end of the week and see if my project is a success or not."

I had used Luce's favor for this; I knew that I would need a place both prominent and safe for them. It was too big to ask like a small request; I knew I needed to cash in that debt she owned me. I still feel guilty about it.

I originally wanted to send them into intense therapy then stay in an orphanage that Aria is responsible for apparently. It works in my favor so that I won't ask. However, after thinking about it more and studying orphanages with PTSD, it will be wiser to keep them in foster homes instead of an orphanage. That way, they all get maximum attention without straining or leaving anyone behind. Of course, there will be a screening for those wishing to partake. Luce was kind enough to help interview those who do, so I'm not worrying too much on that end.

I smile, looking at all the pictures shown, and I freeze as I finally get to the one file I both was curious about, but also dreaded.

Dokuro Mukuro, he looks so small and thin. His hair is a matted mess, and the majority of his face wrap in bandages.

Yet his eyes scream with life so fiercely that I can't bear to look at them for too long.

Lavina fidgets finally gets my attention, so I look away from the files and look at her.

Lavina hesitates before speaking. "Will we be heading off to the south airport or the north? I can call ahead and get-"

"We'll be going to the south airport." Fon interrupts Lavina abruptly. He smiles at her, his eyes flash red briefly. 

It was a warning.

"I had already checked early with the airport, making sure our departure won't be trackable." Fon continues to speak. "Nana, if you want, we can also get a private plane; I'll merely need a moment to contact some of my connections."

Nana blinks; she didn't know what to do. How can she keep the peace when she doesn't know when it's appreciated.

"No, thanks, we'll take a normal plane; I don't think my heart can handle going in a private plane," Nana said while putting the folder away.

Lavina is tense on Nana's side; then, as quick, she calmly walks away. Nana is quick to try and comfort her friend and tries to grab her hand to stop her from leaving. 

Nana is instead jerked back by Rei, who looks at her with an unreadable expression. Instead of explaining anything, Rei shakes his head.

What is she supposed to do?

"Understood, I'll inform the front desk of our early checkout." Lavina briskly says as she shuts the door behind her.

She continues walking down the hotel hallway until she reached the elevator. Lavina calmly enters the elevator; then, once the doors have closed, she pulls out her phone.

".....-Hello?" Shamel asked over the receiver. "Lavina? What's up?"

Lavina's lips begin to quiver as tears drip down her face. Her voice hitches in the back of her throat.

Then finally, she admits defeat.

  
  


\-------

"Mama!" Tsuna cheers, practically flying to embrace his mother. "Mama's home!"

Nana chuckles, leaning over to hug her son more appropriately.

"Awe, did my little Tsu-kun miss mama?" Nana asked, voice filled with fondness. "I thought you and Xanxus were having a great time together."

At the mention of his name, Xanxus pops his head out from the kitchen.

"I don't know how, but your child is crazier than you." Xanxus said while going back to watching my mother cook.

Strange, I didn't think that he would tolerate any civilian parents?

"Tsu-kun and Xanxus played games!" Tsuna answer, enthusiastic.

"He calls that  _ games _ ." Xanxus mutters under his breath.

Nana blinks; she feels like she's missing something rather important. Tsuna continues to babble about his weekend with his grandparents and cousin.

"Nana," Kawahira called, coming through the still-open door. A bag held in one hand, "You forgot about these."

"Oh, right! That's what I forgot!" Nana exclaimed. She quickly got up and grabbed the bag in Kawahira's hand.

Nana smiled at Kawahira in gratitude. "Thank's a lot, Kawahira! Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Kawahira smile slightly. "An actual edible dinner?"

Xanxus eyes widened when Kawahira ducked Nana's roundhouse kick. A stream of curses thrown to the elder mist as he smugly dodgers the rest of her attacks, while throwing any verbal jabs at her.

"Is this normal?" Xanxus asked the grandma of Tsuna.

She chuckles, grabbing plates from the cabinets. "Yes, Kawahira is such a shy boy, that's all."

Kawahira quickly passes by the two going to sit next to Nana's father while Nana calmed down.

"Tsu-kun, come here. You as well, Xanxus." Nana called; she was sitting down, pulling out wrapped gifts in the bag. 

"For you," Nana said while handing out a small box to Tsuna, then turn to Xanxus. "And you."

Tsuna squealed in excitement, quickly opening the gift while Xanxus looks at it curiously. 

Why is he getting a gift as well?

Xanxus yelp feeling Nana ruffle his hair. "What are you!?-"

Nana laughs, grinning brightly at the future Varia leader. 

"Just open it, my treat. I think you'll like it." Nana wink cheekily.

Xanxus flush and turn to open his gift. Tsuna finally got to see their present and scream in happiness.

"The new Gundoom robot!" Tsuna cheers, his eyes were sparkling, lifting the box high in the air.

Tsuna began jumping up and down while Nana giggled at his childish happy dance. Xanxus snort and goes to open the gift.

Hm? Xanxus never saw this signature before? The box was smooth and sleek black. He shook it slightly and heard a heavy rattle. Taking the final plunge, he opened the box.

Nana smile under her hand, watching Xanxus eyes widen in surprise.

'...W-What? This is!?-' Xanxus thought while reaching in and grabbing the gift.

"....A gun?" Xanxus whisper.

Nana leaned over his shoulder, surprising him. He never heard her move.

"Careful now, it's specially made, just for you. Rei can take you to the firing range tomorrow if you want to take it for a spin." Nana said while winking.

Xanxus couldn't answer; he was so confused. Why?

"For me?" Xanxus heard himself asked. He was just so puzzled.

"Yeah, I got a crash course during my trip over and heard how most Mafia children learn how to hold a gun after turning ten. But I know that you're years ahead of yourself, and so got you a hand made gun." Nana answered.

Nana leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "Make sure that Reborn never sees that or connects it back to me. I don't think I can handle his ' _ enthusiastic'  _ just yet." 

Xanxus watches incredulously at Nana. He looks back at the guns and hears her get up to help in the kitchen. 

Nana smiled at Xanxus, carefully touch his new guns. 

It'll be best to have Xanxus feel fondness for her and Tsuna after all.

Kawahira rise and eyebrow and watch Nana cook. "Was that wise?"

"Nope!" Nana said she turn to watch Tsuna run around with his new toy. "But I know this is for the best."

Kawahira snorts. "Alway, such a surprise Nana."

"Hey!"

During our light banter, Xanxus watch in amusement at Tsuna fake fighting. A smile on his face.

'I should call Massimo later.' Xanxus thought.

  
  
  


'Yeah, Later.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there is some conflict with Fon and Lavina, as I previously mentioned. Nana is oblivious about what's going on. Mori is just happy to be on this ride.
> 
> Also if some of you had noticed, I used Sky attraction as a pheromone, as my first fanfic did. Kawahira is getting somewhere. 
> 
> He's lost, but hey, he's getting somewhere.
> 
> Also, the bonus chapter will be coming out this weekend as a one-shot, please be looking out for that. I didn't finish it in time for today sadly.
> 
> Xanxus gift. I wonder why she gifted him that? ;)
> 
> As always leave a kudo and comment! I love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Stay safe guys!


	38. Power is With Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I hope everything in my life finally decides to stop fucking around because I am done.
> 
> I'm here and had been beat by personal delema's and had to resolve them before getting back to writing this.
> 
> Please enjoy.

After taking down Estraneo, the rest of the week went by smoothly.

Well almost.

"....What the fuck?" I mumbled, still half asleep. I look around my room, seeing Fon sleeping on my chest. That's not surprising; he's been sneaking in any chance he got after coming to stay in Namimori. What was surprising is is Tsuyoshi sleeping on my other side.

"Yamamoto?" I ask, feeling more awake than the last few seconds. God, why is he here? Does Mai know? Fuck, she's going to murder me; it's always the sweet ones that kill slowly.

As I mentally panic, Tsuyoshi slowly woke up.

He groans and got up, tussling his bed hair.

"Morning, Mai, want to get Takeshi ready or-Nana?" Tsuyoshi took a double-take, then blink as though that would disperse the image he is currently seeing. 

"…...Why are you in my bed?"

"It's the other way around!"

It took a few minutes of scrambling our memories of last night, for it finally makes sense.

Tsuyoshi had been twitchy the entire time I had left, I am unaware why that is, and he had been sleeping, depriving himself to the point where Mai finally had enough. She pushed him back into their bedroom and forced him to go to sleep. After that, Tsuyoshi had somehow slept walk towards my house. Then once inside, he went and slept in my bed.

"That doesn't make any sense," I said, sitting on my bed, my orange blanket being pulled away from me toward the floor. "Why are you here?"

Tsuyoshi looked deep in thought as well, obviously baffled at his new predicament. Then finally, a third voice chimes.

"It's a natural response for a Rain to cling once their Sky has returned." Fon mutter, his eyes still close as though if he tried hard enough, he could go back to sleep.

"Oh...What!?" I sputter, the words he just said finally registering in my brain. "Rain?"

I point my finger at Tsuyoshi. "You're a Rain? Wait, you have dying will flames?!"

Tsuyoshi looks shocked. "I thought you knew?"

"Knew?!"

It was six in the morning, and chaos rain supreme in the Sawada household. Elsewhere, Xanxus and Tsuna slept through, one having grown up hearing loud bangs and shot ring out simply ignored it. At the same time, the younger knows about his mother's random outburst.

\-----

Xanxus sat down next to the phone; he's not stalling. Only cowards do that. He's merely preparing, that's all. 

He knows that he needs to call his brother and inform him that he hasn't killed anyone. Yet.

'That cloud trash is on thin fucking ice.' Xanxus bitterly thought, remembering how many times Kyoya had launched at him.

Like the week previous, he minded his business. Making sure Tsuna didn't end up dead, seeing how unlucky his mobility is.

For fucks sakes, Tsuna ended up tripping and stumbling over Nothing too many times for it to even be called clumsy.

Anyways, he was helping Tsuna off the ground when Kyoya swung at him from out of nowhere. It startled him, and so Xanxus accidentally went active, jumping away from the baby cloud trash attack. 

It took a minute for Kyoya to realize what had happened, and instead of being surprised, he snared at Xanxus standing guard in front of Tsuna.

Xanxus was clueless about why he reacted like that, but it made sense a few hours later when Nana's Mist stepped in and told him why.

Kyoya has thought that any foreign sky is out to finish the job of getting rid of Tsuna. Because of this, his cloud instincts are screaming for him to kill the other Sky before they get to Tsuna.

Tsuna merely sat back, munching on some chips.

Xanxus thought about something he might be able to tell Massimo, some insight on the mysterious Mr.Cruell. Who is a scatterbrain mother who happens to make wild inventions, who the fuck thinks of making stronger cleaning detergent while working on flame jewelry?

Also, Nana was originally going to call it charmed jewelry but got outvoted by her other members. Nana sulked for days.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." A voice called, snapping Xanxus attention.

Kawahira smiled at the glaring baby sky. "Are you making a call for your brothers?"

Xanxus glare deepens at the Mist. "Yeah, I'm giving Massimo a call before they think I torch this place down."

Kawahira chuckles in amusement at the baby sky's blatant lie. He nods and goes inside the kitchen, most likely to cause some chaos with Nana.

Speaking of Kawahira, Xanxus has been getting mixed signals from him. One minute, he is Nothing more than a meek mist that has a fucking obsession with noodles, then the next, Kawahira is a cold, calculating Mist, whose eyes remind Xanxus of a snake waiting for the right moment to strike. For now, Xanxus is on defense against the Mist, only until he gets more information on him.

Other than that, he can't think of anything else to say without being a censor.

I was feeling ready. Xanxus picked up the phone and put Xanxus brother's number. He didn't need to wait long as Massimo was quick to pick up.

"Hello?" Massimo asked.

Xanxus refuse to admit that he felt a swell of homesickness hit when he heard his brother's voice. It's only been a month at most.

"Hey, you old fart, have the others drop dead yet, or is the mansion already on fire." Xanxus snaps into the receiver.

It was silent for a moment, then Massimo spoke.

"Xanxus, oh, thank god for your okay. I know that Natsu had called earlier this week and all, but it's nice to hear your voice." Massimo said Xanxus could hear the chair rolling and papers shuffle.

Xanxus scuffles; how dare they think he would let anyone have a hand over him. It did soothe a part of him, though.

"Fat chance. That moron could barely take care of themselves. It'll be too easy to secure a kill." Xaxnus said in disgust.

Massimo laughs heartfully. "Make sure not to cause too much trouble over there. We almost finish on our end. I say in a month or two, it'll be safe enough for you to return, so hang in there, little brother."

"Tsk, what do you take me for?" Xanxus snaps back.

Massimo laughs again. "Well enough about that, how has Mr.Cruell been treating you. Are you eating enough?"

It seems that Xanxus was correct to judge; his brother is trying to gain information on Natsu.

Xanxus leans back, thinking of his response.

"They're fine; they like to stick me with their son though, little fluffy shithead I tell you. Natsu makes edible food, and their house is always full of their other elements." Xanxus said, thinking back to this past month.

"They cook?" Massimo asked. "How humble."

Xanxus snorts. "Nothing noble about it. They live in a normal house, surprisingly. The way they held themselves made it seem that they would be living in a huge mansion. But not as big as ours."

"A house?" Massimo asks, feeling interested in Natsu's private life. "How do they make their inventions?"

"Surprisingly, it's not that far. Natsu has a lab on the outskirts of their town. Oh yeah, they are also the town's Sky." Xanxus said, remembering how most Nanamori had been flame active, some had even bluntly used their pets in front of him. Most likely as intimidation or something. 

"Town sky?" Massimo asked. "Huh, I haven't heard that term in a while."

"Yeah, it's strange, but it makes sense. Natsu is constantly on everyone's business and has people coming over a lot." Xanxus said.

Massimo began to talk until something took his attention away, and Xanxus could only wait to hear a hush conversation.

Finally, It seems that whatever he was discussing had wrapped up, and soon Massimo was back to speak.

"That's nice to hear. I'm sorry, Xanxus, but an issue has flared up and needs to be handle. I'll-"

"It's fine. I'm not a fucking baby. I know when you're going out to massacre. Just make sure that my room doesn't get any blood, I'll fling you outside." Xanxus said.

Massimo chuckles bitterly and hangs up without another word. They don't need to say anything; they know how the other thinks.

Xanxus put down the phone and trudged upstairs. All this mushy emotion has drained Xanxus, and he needs a power nap to recharge.

As he passes by the unfinished door, he stops seeing it slightly open. Curious, Xanxus leans forward to take a peek inside.

Nana gently ran her finger across the wooden crib. She whispers so quietly Xanxus could hardly hear her. Kawahira had an arm wrap around her waist, bringing her towards him for comfort if she needed it. He rests his cheek on top of Nana's hair, whispering back to her.

The room was dark, yet felt very intimate. Something in Xanxus told him that what Xanxus was seeing was too private and shouldn't have prying eyes.

Xanxus pauses to think.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd think-'

"Mama looks sad." Tsuna interrupted his thought, scaring him half to death.

Xanxus was froze; he barely heard the baby trash even  _ move _ .

Tsuna peers into Xanxus eyes and turns to look back in the room.

"It's okay. Mama has an uncle Hira. Uncle Hira makes ouchy go away." Tsuna said, smiling at his cousin.

Xanxus look down at four years old.

Tsuna beams. Ah, it seems that he thinks so too then.

Xanxus smirks and walks away, leaving the Sky and Mist in their little bubble. 

For now, at least.

\------------

"Please just talk to me!"

I kept a brisk pace as I tried my best to avoid Iemitsu. I'm so glad I had Tsuna go for a sleepover at Kyoya's house.

"Nana! We need to talk!" Iemitsu tried again. He walked in front of me, trying to stop avoiding him.

"Iemitsu." I hiss through my teeth. It was so hard just not to go and swing at him. "Leave me alone. There is Nothing to talk about. If you continue this further, I will have no choice but to get a restraining order from you."

Iemitsu frown. His eyes bloodshot, and hair and clothes unkempt. It seems that he hasn't been taking care of himself for a while—none the less that's on him, its not my responsibility to frett over him anymore.

"Nana, Please. Don't you want to go back to the way things were before? Remember, all those studies date back when we first met? How much I-"

** _"Is there a problem here."_ **

Iemitsu reeled around.

Rei glares down at Iemitsu, his frown more prominent. He had a hand on his belt. Ready to tase Iemitsu if he needs to.

Or not.

"...No," Iemitsu says through grit teeth. He turns back to Nana, giving her one last pleading look before walking away, most likely coming back at another time.

Nana waits for a little longer, making sure he's gone for good before feeling her shoulders relax and begins to breathe again. She didn't even realize that she has been holding her breath during this entire time.

"Want me to walk you home?" Rei asks. He's still looking around as though Iemitsu is going to pop up once more.

Rei could be such a jerk at times, but he isn't when Nana is this distress.

"Yeah, I would appreciate that," Nana said, looking more drain then the day previously.

Rei hums in agreements, and soon the two lapse in silence, both thinking.

"Have you seen your therapist today?" Rei asked Nana after a few minutes of silence.

Nana blinks then shrugs. "Yeah, we had gone over a few of my issues this week. Most of it has to do with Iemuts since I got the court day finalized."

Rei nods and continues walking. Nana knows he wants to say something else and waits for him to tell her.

"Nana." Rei sighs, looking annoyed. "I think you should talk to Iemitsu."

Nana blinks then feel anger begin to boil in her veins. 

"What?"

Rei stops walking and turns to Nana. 

"Nana, stop, and think. I know why you are divorcing your scumbag of a husband, while you know everything about him, he doesn't know a single thing about you."   
  


"Because-"

"Nana, you never told him. I know this isn't what I would usually say, but Fubuki and I want you to leave this marriage without any regrets." Rei said.

"He-" Nana couldn't finish; she was too angry to string together a sentence. Then Rei lands a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Rei's eyes are uncharismatically soft, making her anger lessen. "Nana, it's a mere suggestion. You don't have to."

"..."

"Think about it. We'll be here whatever you decide to do."

With that, Rei leaves Nana to walk home for the last few minutes with her thoughts.

On the one hand, she understands. She, too, hasn't been honest in their marriage. She mostly wasn't lying. She was a civilian inventor, and she was a mother to her child. Also, she only became a Don out of making sure that Tsuna would be safe. All her thoughts were about Tsuna, and she had never gaslighted her little boy. He knew what she was doing and made sure they always talked and built a bridge with this knowledge. In a way, she had been a liar as well.

But on the other hand, she was still filled with such intense betrayal towards her ex-husband. She can't trust him with Tsuna's future seeing how close she was of losing him. Not only that. She had begged Iemitsu to leave his work or let them move closer together so they could spend more time as a family. But instead, he lied and kept them far away.

So is it selfish to not want to talk about her secret? It is essential to tell him. It makes her feel guilty for something that she shouldn't be fishing for,

Nana groans and whips out her phone.

"....Oh. Simon-sensei. I was wondering if I could get your input on this question-"

\------

Luce smiles at the gathered group of children. Aria was in the middle of a story, speaking softly with the young children currently surrounding her. Most of the younger children seem to cling to her while toe older ones were far away, leaning against the corners of the room.

Three, in particular, were of interest.

They spoke quietly to one another, looking over each other back in case of a sudden attack.

Luce sighs sadly. It seems that it'll be a long while before they can be adopted.

Yet what unnerved her the most was the smallest of the three. Mukuro kept staring at her with his unwavering blue eyes.

It intrigues her. Why is Mukuro staring?

Mukuro smiles, and his right eye flashes red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say more things about this chapter but I want to hear what you have to say.
> 
> As always leave a kudo and a comment, seriously I love your little comments, it has pushed me to continue this story.
> 
> See ya next Thursday. Hopefully I'll have my shit together by then.


End file.
